


The Eloise.

by tgfoy



Category: The Tripods - John Christopher
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Language, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 105,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgfoy/pseuds/tgfoy
Summary: The Masters are defeated and gone. Will has bought and restored a ship, but before he goes on his voyages, he has another more personal journey to make. Returning home for the first time, a forgotten past catches up with him, while the world around him deals with recovering from and the wreckage of a century of occupation.





	1. The Millers Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Tripods series of books which is the property of the estate of Sam Youd (John Christopher) and his publishers. This work is based on the tetralogy he created and in no way do I claim ownership of those characters or works. I intend this as a tribute to the work of Mr. Youd, which has brought me great pleasure since I read his books. The original situations and characters in this multi chapter story are from my own weird imagination, it is intended for entertainment only, my only reward is reader reviews and it is not part of the Canon works.

The Eloise.  
Chapter 1  
The Millers Son.

The weather up on this moor was definitely, what his ships' crew called misling, an odd, whiny kind of word that quite suited this kind of rain, a falling, mist with those very fine droplets that soaked through cloth in seconds. It was a misleading precipitation, light enough to be blown by even the lightest breeze, the droplets penetrating cloth, soaking through even leather, yet dense enough to impair vision to a short distance, disorientating any within it. He thought it an appropriately depressing word, to describe this kind of precipitation it was. Especially if it was falling while aboard ship, as he had discovered as they had sailed from Belgium and France after his crew had sailed her from Gibraltar, where his ship had been refitted after he had found her, quite recently abandoned, amongst quite a number of rusting and rotting older hulks in southern France. He had instantly fallen for the lines of the less decayed, still floating hull, with it's peeling paint and broken masts, she was a great lady, fallen from grace, and he had been determined to see her return to elegance. When he had received money for his part in the war they had just won, as had all the freemen who had made the arduous journey to fight their oppressors, he had invested some of it in her when he had found her on his return from America, where they had destroyed the third and final city from which humanity had been controlled.

Despite appearances, she had been more than sound enough to rig up some short masts salvaged from other wrecks to sail her down to the yards he knew were in Gibraltar, where it had been refurbished. He and his two closest friends had overseen the work, as well as carrying out as much of it as they could themselves, so progress had been swift, the largest tasks had been replacing the masts and rigging, beside that and renewing the engine for use when needed, she had not needed any other structural work, so progress had been fast. They also had help from a number of the free men, who loved sailing and had happily paid him towards the work and supplies, in exchange for the chance to crew the ship. They had arrived at the dock as the work had progressed over a few weeks and helped spruce her up, he did not intend her to be a cargo ship, but once they had finished the trials, taking them all to their nearest home ports, they were going to explore this world that they had saved. Those crew members who had grown up in southern Europe had taken the chance to visit the communities they had grown up in en route, reuniting with the family they had left behind, rather than submit to the Cap. Once the work was complete, they had sailed her into the Mediterranean, getting to know the vessel and practising controlling the large ship, she was by far the biggest any of them had sailed. A few days later they had mastered the complicated rigging of the three masted vessel as they sailed round the coast of Italy, before they docked in the Venetian lagoon, close to the partially sunk ruins of an ancient city. Will and his two closest companions had disembarked, crossed land from there into Germany, while the crew sailed the ship back past Gibraltar and up the coast of Europe. Fritz had returned home for a visit on this journey, but they all three had been welcome. They had stayed a couple of weeks, then left. They could have stayed at the farm for longer, but Fritz would be returning once they had travelled to his and Beanpoles homes, so regretfully insisted there was little sense in staying longer. The Trio had rejoined the ship in Belgium, where it had caused quite a stir in the harbour town that had not seen a ship so big in living memory, for a short cruise for an even shorter stop in a Northern French port. They had not been welcome there so had not stayed for long before crossing the narrow channel to his homeland, where he had not set foot for years. It had been during those two legs of the journey, that they had experienced this sort of weather, mixed with the spray and spume from the sea.

He had discovered that this kind of weather seemed to be peculiar to this country, especially the high ground such as this and conversely to the sea. They had been in the channel, half way between Belgium and the French port, when they had first encountered it, though he did recall this mist like rain as a child. He supposed that at one time he must have been used to it and it was strangely nostalgic to him, but it did not make it any more pleasant. As he stood, holding the reins of the horse, soaked to the skin by the rain, he simply wondered if it was a sign that this trip would be just as miserable as this precipitation made this land appear.

It had been five years since he had last passed this way, only the second time in his life he had trod most of the length of this road, although he had travelled it as a child, those had been notable occasions, rare and exciting rides on a borrowed Trap with his parents. The first occasion he had walked across this moor on this route had been in the opposite direction, fleeing the oppression brought to most by the cap and those who had imposed it on humanity. He had not had a horse then, nor was he alone, one of his cousins had been with him then. He had been unwilling to bring his recently bereaved cousin who had foisted himself on him for the journey, they had never particularly got along growing up anyway. They had both been full of the excitement of escape at the time, it had felt as though they were setting off on a marvellous adventure, some youthful notion of a couple of weeks walking to reach a place they would be free. The pair of them were soon disabused of that foolish belief, but neither could have foreseen that it had been a venture which only one of them would ever return to this place from. They had gained freedom from the cap, but in many ways they had not been any more free than those who wore it. They had travelled a long, arduous road to a life in hiding and hardship. Both had the freedom to chose though, they retained their ingenuity and inventiveness which helped them to mount the resistance to adapt to situations as they came up. It was these qualities and choices that had enabled them to free all, as well as to succeed in that endeavour despite all the odds against them. It was no exaggeration to say he had travelled many thousands of miles since had last been on this spot, he had visited numerous countries and two continents, yet here he was, a simple country boy, back where he had started out, completing the circle, leading a horse home, in the rain.

He pulled his coat closer around him, gaining a little warmth and protection as the water dripped from his nose. The three friends had taken a scheduled carriage from the port where they had arrived to Winchester, the nearest town to the village, where they found a pub with rooms to let and to have a meal. He had told them  before they went to bed after the meal, that he would set off early the next morning. He had arranged the hire of a horse, so he would arrive at the village shortly after the working day began, when with most of the men working, he stood the best chance of getting to his parents home unnoticed, he believed. Rising with the sun the next morning, he had eaten a good breakfast, savouring each bite of the bacon, sausage, fried eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, fried bread and toast, not quite as good as his mothers, but as it was his first fry up since leaving home it was food for the gods as far as he was concerned. He paid the landlord for his room, then mounting the Horse, he set off through the quiet streets of Winchester, just as some of the tradesmen were beginning to set up their stock in front of their houses. The sound of the horses hooves echoed from the walls of the cathedral as he passed it, heading through the town, trotting to the road that headed to the moors. Once out of the waking town he kicked the horse to gallop down the road, passing fields, ruined ancient houses and wild woodland as he rushed through the countryside. He slowed occasionally to allow the horse to rest, before once again picking up the pace on the quiet roads, it didn't seem long until they began to climb up to the moor, which was where the weather had closed in as they gained altitude.

He had known from some miles away that his route over the moor would not be dry, he had seen that they were covered in cloud and that rain was falling as he had approached them, however as he crested the top of the slope he had received a surprise. Looming out of the mist next to the road, it's hatch wide open, lay the enormous wreck of a Tripod on it's side. One of the great metal machines that the Master's had used to transport themselves through what to the alien creatures, was a poisonous atmosphere, collecting those who reached capping age, returning them, patrolling and gathering slaves for their city. It was a stark reminder of what they had achieved, he stopped, next to a small pool in front of the wreck, allowing the horse to drink, but did not dismount. He had looked at the metallic vehicle laid as a scar on the wild moor, while the horse refreshed itself from the pool. The hulk showed clear signs of having been explored, presumably by passers by, some of it even had been salvaged for use elsewhere. Ropes of cable hung from the hatch, some of the metal had been stripped away, there were blackened areas where fires had been lit beneath it, but to him the most amazing thing was that nature was beginning to take over the monstrous machine. Moss was already growing on the legs, as grass sprouted from its joints in long wisps, three families of birds had built nests on the wreckage, while others sat on it. Nature was claiming it, somehow that seemed to him to be symbolic that this planet was recovering, defeating and claiming it's invader. The planet claiming and overwhelming those who would have destroyed it, somehow he found vindication, even reassurance that what they had done was right in that.  His horse had finished drinking whilst he had been looking at the wreck, it had also grazed on some of the rough grass at the side of the road, but was now looking round, waiting for him to continue. He gently kicked the horse into motion again and soon they were flying through the fine rain across the moor. It was still early, he had not been surprised to have had the road mostly to himself for the entire journey, he had passed a few farm carts and a fellow horseman, who was heading in the opposite direction, but that had been all since he had left Winchester. Since he had reached the moor up he saw no one, except sheep grazing the heather, which had reminded him of the night he and Henry had been spooked by a flock as they had walked towards the boat that would carry them over the channel to France. He smiled as the horse ate up the miles towards his home, far faster than he and Henry had back then. He was only a few miles from the village, his mount had shed a shoe, so now he was leading it, returning home as he had left, on foot, leaving him plenty of time for reflection on his trek over the moors.

He had received letters from his mother and from Jack, his other cousin, in the weeks they had spent working on the ship. So he knew they had heard of his part in the war against the Master's and their machines the Tripods. He knew that the broadcasts on the newly restored Radio transmissions had named the cousin who he had left with, as one of the British dead as well as reporting the publicly released accounts of the acts of those of his countrymen who had survived. The two letters had been his only news from home, but he had yet to write a reply, figuring that arriving unannounced might be sufficient response to them. It would also mean that he could see his parents before enduring any fuss the village might make to welcome him, should they have had time to plan for his arrival. He couldn't be doing with the hero worship he and the others had received almost everywhere they went, some communities had treated them as Gods, he couldn't stand to have such attention, he didn't deserve it, he wasn't a hero. Henry and the other dead were the hero's, not him. He knew if he could see his family quietly first, tell them his story in his words not just the official reports, then he might cope with the inevitable celebration that he knew would be arranged once word of his arrival got out. Now as he neared the place he had grown up in, he wondered if returning unannounced and alone had been such a good idea after all. Fritz and Beanpole had offered to come with him, he had casually turned the offer down. His two friends were waiting in Winchester for a couple of day's before joining him in his home village, but now he almost wished they were with him.

The rain stopped as he dropped below the moorland mist within which it hung, and he crested the hill above the village he had called home. He stopped and looked down over the trees of the forest on the lower slopes, he watched the activity amongst the houses along the river. He could see a woman draping a rug over a line in a back garden, then begin to beat it, smoke was rising from the chimney on the blacksmiths and the bakers, the landlord was cleaning the windows of the pub. Life seemed little changed in the vale below, children were playing rounders in the school yard, while women busied themselves about their houses or were out shopping at the weekly market erected on the green between the pub and the church as they had for as long as he could remember. The ancient grey stone built church stood in its yard of gravestones, the clock still keeping time in the tower, the tallest structure in the village, like a watchful presence looming protectively over the settlement. He could hear the clang of hammer on metal as the blacksmith began to shape the metal for whatever he was making that day, soon he would be making a new shoe for the horse. There were few men about, most would be working in the forest on the slopes either side of the road he would follow down to the village, or in the fields on the far side of the settlement over the river, including at his uncle's farm.

He could see what had been the vagrant house, at the crossroads before the ford through the river, still amongst the largest of the houses in the village, it remained occupied if the signs of activity in the garden was any indication. He had expected as much, when the control of the cap had ended it had been hoped this would release the vagrants too, sadly it appeared that whatever had gone wrong with their capping was permanent, they would still require care. The one thing that had changed for the poor individuals was that their need to wander periodically appeared to have gone, they had, in general, found their way to the nearest community and there they had remained, a few had wandered back to the places they had been brought up before capping, but not many. He wondered how many were now at Wherton, being cared for in the house.

His eyes traversed the village, noting the small changes, few as they were, that he could see from this vantage point. Where he stood now had been about the limit of his youthful wanderings out of the Village, before Ozymandias had arrived here those years ago. He had come here with Jack, almost as often as they had visited the den they had in the village as children. The den, his head whipped around to where it lay, opposite Spiller's meadow, the gap in the hedge was all, but closed through lack of use, then his eyes found what they sought, the arch to the ruin. He now knew that “Lect city” was not a place, as they had guessed, but rather it was energy, a power which could be generated by his father's mill locally and benefit the whole community, although that would take some doing. The building that had served as their Den was overgrown now, he wondered if he would be able to revisit it.

He turned his head again, this time his eyes fell instantly on his childhood home, set next to the river close to where it fell into the valley. Little about it had changed, perhaps there was more lichen growing on the roof, creating colourful discs across the tiles, and he thought his father's vegetable patch was a little smaller, he suspected his Mother may have taken some of it into her flower beds, but he could see little else different. He could see his father taking delivery of a wagon load of grain, either wheat or barley, thirty or more sacks full, to be milled into flour or rolled for feed or beer. In his youth he had helped his father with many such loads, attaching the sacks to the chain to be carried from the farmers dray up to the grain store at the top of the mill. He watched as the carter attached the chains to each sack, which with the power of the wheel, hoisted them aloft, where his father easily swung them in and detached them before reversing the winch and sending the chain down for the next. He watched as the last sack was loaded and with a wave the carter lead his charge away, back along the lane, turning to splash through the ford and out of the village.

The man grinned, it was all so familiar, yet somehow so distant from his life as it had become, it was odd seeing the place he had been so familiar with so apparently unchanged. Somehow it seemed odd that the place had simply carried on in his absence, by all appearances. Once he would have been content, even proud to have followed his father's footsteps in the village, but that had been long ago, when he was a child. Once he had left this place, gone to places beyond the knowledge of this community, seen things for which they had little or no reference, his life had irreversibly changed, he could never stay here and become a Miller now. That life was lost to him now and as he looked down on the Mill, he was surprised to find it was a life he mourned losing. He certainly did not regret what he had done, but it had a price, he could no longer settle for this life, at least not as far as he could foresee. He was too restless now, too feckless his mother would say and to some extent he probably was, he needed something bigger to keep him occupied now, he could no longer settle for this simpler life. Since the war had ended, truly ended when that spacecraft had retreated, he had lost much of his purpose, that was true. The last weeks had been spent travelling Europe, a journey he had enjoyed thoroughly, but he knew it was not something he would be content with for the rest of his life, not once exploration was less about discovery and more about travelling for its own sake. His friends travelled for a purpose, reuniting with their families, or at least that hope in Beanpoles case, though that had not worked for him. No for Will, although he loved the sea and sailing, he wanted to explore and find lands, discover places that were lost.

He recalled their most recent trips, the first when they had travelled to Fritz's home, the German had gone ahead to reunite with his family. He and Beanpole had given their friend a couple of days with his family before they joined him at the farm, where his parents had welcomed them with a typical Fritz like reserve, which some could mistake, as Will had with Fritz at first, for arrogance or coldness, but it was quite simply their way. The farm had been such a restful place, Fritz had left it again sadly, despite his insistence that they continued the journey after only a couple of weeks, his oath to his friends keeping him with them as they travelled on, he would return there once this duty was complete.

They all three had gone with Beanpole to his Aunt and Uncles within minutes of mooring the ship in the harbour of the small town. Here they were very coolly received, Beanpole and Will were both well remembered by many in the northern French fishing port. It had been here where they had first met, when Will and Henry were making their way south. Will had been either admired by a few or resented for escaping them and taking one of their own with him, depending on who it was they spoke to. Beanpole was still a little feared by most, simply for his eccentricity. Fritz was simply treated as untrustworthy for associating with them, but then most French treated Germans that way, though no one seemed able to explain why. Beanpoles relatives received them very coldly, they were not at all interested in what their nephew had done, they resented the attention he had brought on them from the locals. They had stayed less than a day, Beanpoles relatives wanted little to do with him, and they were clearly unwelcome. They were relieved to leave the place, but they knew they would be back, using it as the gateway to Europe as they went their separate ways after this final visit. Will's newly bought and refurbished sailing ship carried them across the channel to England, for the last visit before they split up to pursue their own ambitions. Fritz on his Farm, Beanpole at the new research laboratories at the castle where Ruki, the Master they had captured, had been held for the time before the attack on the city. His two friends were happy to settle down, satisfied they would be useful, but he was still restless, not yet ready to settle anywhere. He would voyage for now, exploring their newly freed planet, he had decided to look for a rumoured lost continent to the south of Africa, though not before he had returned home or before he had visited one other place afterwards.

Returning here though, like it had been for Fritz in Germany, had been something he had wanted to do on his own, especially as his mother had mentioned some intriguing information about another villager that he only just remembered. He wanted to discover more about that, before Beanpole and Fritz found out about it. He had wanted to return ever since her letter had made it clear he would be welcomed and not just by his family. Though now, as he looked down on his childhood home, he was nervous even a little scared. Had what his mother had written just been her desire to see him, was he really welcome in this place that he had abandoned? He shook himself, he could travel across Europe, mix with the residents of a château with ease, integrate in a new community made up of many different nationalities, cope with living in the Master's city, even while disguising his true intent. Destroy a tripod and be a part of doing the same to two of their Cities, but he was scared of visiting his parents. He mentally shook himself and wondered if he would feel the same when they returned to the Château de la Tour Rouge, a trip he wanted to make before commencing his voyages of discovery. They had not gone there while travelling Europe, he was respecting their time of mourning. He had ensured the body of their daughter had been retrieved from the hall of beauty in the European City and returned to them. She had been one of the few they could identify, there were no records of where any of the poor girls had come from or who they were, she was one of only a handful in the European City they could identify and return to their families for burial. A cemetery had been created for the rest of them, in a field out of the flood plain of the river that ran through the remains of the City. A field of white unmarked stones marking the graves of hundreds of unknown girls, a memorial to them and all who had died enslaved by those monstrous alien beings, a shrine already visited by some of the families of those who had been taken.

He had stood in this same spot, watching the village, lost in memories for quite a while as the cloud cover thinned from grey to white above him, then breaking to reveal a growing patch of blue above. Deciding it was now or never, he was about to move forward when a voice stopped him.

“Can I help you?” The voice asked, not in an unfriendly way, but laced with caution.

Bang went the idea of arriving quietly he thought, as he smiled at the sound of the voice. It was one he had not heard for a long time and was surprised he recognised so easily. Sighing, he pushed back his hood and looked up to the questioner, about to answer. He almost laughed instead, as he saw the well built man who had emerged from the treeline recognise him. The figure approaching him stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening, mouth gaping in surprise. It took a moment before the figure spoke again. “Will?” He asked in disbelief.

Will looked at his cousin carefully for the first time in years, who had aged some and had a full head of hair now, but otherwise had changed little since he had last seen him not long after the man had been capped.“Yes Jack, it's me, long time no see.” He replied, half grinning. 

“Bloody hell, Will, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?” Jack asked, without malice.

He laughed. “I wanted to surprise you all Jack, looks like it might have worked. Might have guessed it would be you who buggered up me sneaking in unnoticed though, it was bound to be one of us who did, always ruddy well was.”

The two cousins laughed then embraced each other, slapping each others backs warmly.

“You silly sod.” Jack grinned. “When you didn't reply to the letters your mum and I sent, we thought you had decided to ignore us.”

“Ah well.” Will scuffed his foot in the dirt awkwardly, just as he would have as a boy when caught out. “I was never much good at letters, besides the last one I wrote to mum, well lets just say I can imagine the ruckus it caused at the time.”

“No kidding.” Jack nodded ruefully. “Every man in the village was out searching for the two of you, a Tripod was called and messengers sent to villages and towns round about. The youngsters must have felt like prisoners, none were left out of sight for months afterwards, buggered up the usual summer activities for them, it was winter before things settled down. Some people believed you had brought shame on the Village by running away, others that you had been kidnapped by that vagrant, he was nowhere to be found either. As time went on some feared the worst for you both, but the family never gave up. There was no capping day the year you were supposed to be done, of course, which hit your Mum hard. Each birthday was marked by us, of course, we never gave up hope, mind you there was one other who was the same, which surprised us. When we finally heard what you had actually been up to, we could barely believe it, our hopes and prayers had been answered and then some. Well, let's just say once word gets out you are back, I think it won't matter in the slightest that I am now late for work, helping the woodsmen and am unlikely to get there at all, good job I have the farm now too. I'll no doubt have to supply the beast for the celebration for you, I expect, unless the manor has one hung too.”

“That fuss, my dear cousin is what I wanted to avoid by not sending word, at least until I had chance to talk to Mum and Dad. I had hoped to get to the Mill, with as little fuss as possible.”

Jack looked at his cousin ruefully. “Little chance of that, Will, have you forgotten what this place is like? Even if you had got down there unnoticed, the moment you passed the first house word of a stranger would have reached the mill before you did. This is a Village remember, nothing goes unnoticed here, you can't pee behind a tree without it being known before you have finished.”

“I guess, but at least I could have seen them first.”

“You could just ride full tilt down there?”

“No, she's thrown a shoe, or I'd have been down there over an hour ago, we had made good progress this morning too. I'll have to lead her in, leave her at the Smith.” Will lamented.

Jack nodded thoughtfully for a moment. “Fine, well that's not a big problem, tell you what we'll do. We can't stop the grapevine, not here, but we can slow it down if I am with you and get you to the mill without you being recognised. Won't be difficult, I barely recognised you myself, but just in case put that hood up, and we shall lead the horse in. If anyone asks about you, I'll just say I'm taking you to the Smith, won't be untrue anyway, we shall drop her off there on the way to the Mill. Once we have left the horse there, it wouldn't be in the least bit odd for me to invite you to my Aunts house to wait now, would it? I'd  just be helping out a traveller whose horse had gone lame, nothing more, the mill is closer than the farmhouse after all. Should buy you some time, depending on how loud your mum's reaction is of course.” He grinned.

Will nodded. “That makes sense, but that's the second time you mentioned the Farm, something you want to tell me?”

“All in good time cousin, life does move on here you know, slowly perhaps, but it does.” Jack winked. “Any how come on, lets get down there, the sooner we do the sooner we shall find out which of us messes this plan up.”

“We could break the habit of a lifetime and it goes as we want it to.” Will grinned.

They looked at each other, burst out laughing. “Naaa, not a chance.” They said together.

Will put his hood back up and the pair, leading the horse, began a slow descent to the village, the cousins chatting until they got within earshot of the first cottage, then fell silent, the only sound they made then was the sound of the horse on the cobbles of the street in the village.

Walking down the street towards the river and the ford through it, Will was transported back to his childhood, it seemed so long ago since he had left, yet oddly, he felt as if he had never been away at all, at the same time. Nothing seemed to have changed, yet little seemed the same, his return seemed full of such contradictions so far. There were no new buildings here and whilst they seemed to be a little fuller, the gardens seemed the same, but he could see thin aerials on each house, long straight narrow poles, they were to receive radio signals from the mast up the hill.  Radio was one of the first technologies of the ancients to be reintroduced, it was seen as important to aid communication, so had been quickly rolled out and people trained locally to install and maintain the system. The village shop now showed a display of batteries to power the radios in its window, amongst the goods it had always stocked. Trees were more mature, the cobbles had more weeds between them and gates seemed freshly painted. The Pub had a newly painted sign outside it, which stood out much more than the old one and the old vagrant house seemed more cared for, yet the net curtains behind the windows of many of the cottages still twitched as they passed by, the occupants observing their progress into the village, while smoke from wood and coal fired stoves still left the chimneys above the well maintained houses in the well tended gardens behind perfect picket fences or moss covered stone walls. Will's horse's hooves clipped on the hard, wet, round cobbles that still surfaced the roads within the village, three of them sharply announcing their progress to all within ear shot. The sound of the children in the playground at the school, excitedly playing during their break between classes would soon end with the bell being rung and the sounds of the birds would replace it once class began once more. The church clock struck the hour, as they passed the house where the village Cordwainer lived with his family, his workshop was behind the house where he made shoes, bridles, saddles or anything else that the village required that was made of leather, which he tanned up in the woods. Will smiled to himself, his heart tugged as he remembered the daughter of the house, he had been very fond of her as they grew up, she was younger, but not by much. He surprised himself by hoping he would see her again, soon, suddenly he felt that he missed her, it was fleeting, but there then gone as they continued along the road. The smell of perfume from the confection of garden flowers was overwhelmed by the fading aroma of fresh baked bread at the bakers, the last of the days freshly made loaves on display in the window.

They reached the most likely place that their plan would fall apart as they passed the small weekly market, with its stalls of goods and provisions the village could not supply for itself, such as fish from the coast. Although it was not as exotic as the Markets actually along the coast, where goods from Europe and further afield entered the country, it still provided variety to the goods available in the village and there were some of the villagers milling around its stalls, as well as people from the surrounding farms. Even so, some of the more exotic items may, eventually, arrive at the inland Markets, indeed Will recognised a small selection of rugs from Asia on one of the stalls, he had seen one place they were made whilst travelling, recruiting people for the free men with Fritz. Next to what had been the Vagrants house, was the Blacksmith's work shop, where Jack arranged for the horse to be shod, it would stay there to be re hired by anyone travelling back to Winchester, the nearest town, unless Will needed it first of course. They left the animal there and walked into the road alongside the river that led to the mill. Silently walking past the houses on one side and along the river on the other, soon they reached the mill itself and Will looked up at his childhood home. It was little changed, although it seemed smaller than his memory of it. The ivy had reached a little higher up the east wall, the door and window frames were the same colour, but the paint was crisp and clean, he knew that his father repainted them each year, so perhaps he just had. To the side of the house he could see his mother had hung her washing out already, over the well tended vegetable garden, though she was not in sight, she was probably back inside. Will was glad of that, he didn't want the reunion to have been in public.

“Are you all right?” Jack whispered.

Will realised he had been stood looking at the mill for several minutes, he nodded under his hood. His mouth was dry, eyes fixed on their destination, knowing his parents, who he had left behind and hadn't seen for so many years were inside. It seemed strange, he had travelled so far, seen so many strange and wonderful things as well as horrors, yet he had never been so anxious in his life as he was now, about to return to his childhood home.

Jack nodded, understanding and remained silent, but placed his hand on Wills shoulder, guiding him forward until they were only feet from the door. He turned to his cousin. “You ready?” He asked gently.

Will hesitated, knowing this was the point of no return. He wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel and flee, yet his heart yearned for what lay within those walls.

“Will?” Jack whispered, concerned. “It's all right you know.”

His tone brought Will out of his thoughts. “Now or never.” He whispered to himself, then looked at his cousin. “I'm ready Jack.”

Jack nodded and knowing his cousin would follow, stepped forward the last couple of paces and pushed open the door.

The woman in the kitchen washing the breakfast pots turned as the door opened, still holding an earthenware bowl. Seeing the familiar figure who was entering she smiled. “Hello Jack, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be working in the forest today?”

“Yes Aunt I should be really, but on my way there I found someone in need just outside the village. His horse had lost a shoe, so I took him to see Alan, then thought I'd bring him here to wait if that's all right.” Jack smiled.

“Well of course it is, bring him in, I'll put the kettle on.” She replied.

Jack stepped further into the room, grinning widely and beckoned to the person waiting outside the door. “As I said, it's fine, come on in.” He called, then stepped back, leaving the door open.

Will stepped through the door, pushing back his hood as he crossed the stoop, he looked up at his mother. She had hardly changed, a few more grey hairs perhaps and a few more wrinkles maybe, but otherwise reassuringly unchanged. His mouth feeling very dry, he smiled. “Hello mum.” He croaked.

The bowl in her hand fell and shattered on the floor as she stared in disbelief, her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped and tears began to form in her eyes. The door to the mill flew open as his father rushed in.

“What's wrong? I heard something smash.” He asked then glanced round the room and saw his son stood in the doorway. “Will?” He gasped, falling back against the wall.

“Dad!” Will replied, he was reassured to see that like his mother, his father was relatively unchanged.

His mother recovered first. “It's really you?” She whispered, then, broken pot forgotten, she ran across and embraced him, tears flowing down her cheeks. “My son, you're back, oh thank God. When you didn't reply to my letter, or Jack's, I thought, oh well it doesn't matter what I thought you are here now. I can hardly believe it, oh how you've grown.”

“He won't grow much more if you keep squeezing him like that, let the lad breath.” His father said, trying to hide his mirth, then stepping forward.

She stepped back, reluctantly, as her husband stretched out his hand to his son. “Good to see you Lad.” He said brusquely.

Will grasped his fathers hand, knowing this restrained demonstration was tantamount to an effusive and enthusiastic show of love from the man. “You too Dad.”

His mother rolled her eyes and laughed dryly. “Typical, you've not seen each other for years so you politely shake hands and that's it, men, what will I do with you. Now Will, you sit down, have you eaten? Oh never mind whether you have or not, I'll do you a bacon sandwich, it's too early for lunch yet. I can't imagine what you have been eating all this time, although the amount you have grown it can't have been all bad. Jack will you have one too? They won't expect you at work this late will they?”

The men grinned at the fuss she was making as they sat at the kitchen table, and she filled and put the kettle on the range, which was quickly joined by a pan on the stove. She added fat which quickly melted, then thick rashers of bacon were followed by eggs to sizzle away whilst she cut and buttered thick slices of nutty fresh baked bread from the bakers. Within a few minutes they were sat eating their bacon with fried egg butties, drinking mugs of strong tea, just talking and catching up on family news. Will relaxing back with his family, almost as if he had never been away. Suddenly there was a grating noise from the mill, his father stood. “Bugger, I forgot I'd left that in gear.” He grunted, turning towards the door.

“You need a hand with it Dad?” Will asked.

His father didn't get a chance to answer before Will's Mum interjected. “No Will, you have only just got back, can't have our hero helping out on his first day home, Jack help your uncle will you.”

Jack stood, smiling. “Make the most of it Will.” He winked. “We'll have you back working your socks off soon cousin.” The two men left to rectify the problem in the Mill, leaving Will and his mother.

She turned to her son. “You didn't say much son?”

He sighed. “No mum, just listening to the goings on and enjoying being back.”

“So are you back for good or is this just a visit?”

“A visit this time mum, two friends will join me in a couple of days, they were mine and Henry's closest companions during the war. We'll stay a while, if that's all right, but then Fritz will go home to Germany and Beanpole to his work. I have to call on another friends home, in France, before winter starts then I plan on exploring this world we have freed. You have me for quite a while if you want me though Mum, but then I have to go again.” He said sadly.

“But, you will come back again?” She asked him desperately, the pain obvious in her voice, she couldn't bare the thought of him going again, not so soon after he had arrived.

He stood and walked to her, holding her gently, looking her direct in the eyes. “Of course I will mum, no matter what, or where I go this is where I grew up, I shall always come back.”

“That's all right then, this will always be your home Will, never forget that.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I am so proud of you son, so is your Dad, though he won't show it right now.” She held her son in silence after that, until they heard the other two heading back, when she released him. 

“Let your Dad make a fuss his way son, he is desperate to show you off to the others. He will want to take his son for a drink for the first time that he is able to, probably lunch at the pub as well, let him Will, please.” She said before the door opened again

Will nodded agreement, though he really wanted it to be just family for now. “All right Mum, I will.”

“Thank you, Will, it means a lot to us both. I'll cook a special dinner tonight to celebrate you coming back, goodness knows the village will want to tomorrow.” She rubbed his arms reassuringly then released him just before the other two entered the room.

“We've shut her down for now.” His father said indicating the Mill. “That lot can wait for a change. Now lad lets get your stuff to your room, then let me buy you a drink at the Kings Arms, son.”

Smiling, Will agreed, then picked up his bag and headed up the stairs, Jack following him.

“You ok Will?” Jack asked. “Ready for the fray?”

“Just about Jack, sorry to hear about Aunt Lucy.” He replied.

“That's all right Will, mum was ill before you went, just that none of us knew it, not even her as it turned out. Not like Henry's Dad, he died when the caps stopped working, he was out in the field when at that moment. Most of us paused for a moment, bewildered, but from what those with him said, he simply fell down dead.” Jack said sadly.

Will thought about the moment they had shut down the power supply in the city, the moment the caps stopped working, the moment Mario, one of their team, had died. The same moment his Uncle, Henry's father had died, Henry never knew. “Sadly that happened to some.” He told Jack. “Seems it affected many who had the cap to different degrees, some more than others. There were some who kind of lost their minds, but without the restlessness of vagrants, maybe it was to do with the effects of the cap on them. We know that while the cap did suppress a lot of things, it also effected people to differing degrees, so it seems to follow that removing it's influence would be similar, at least that is the theory apparently.”

“It was almost as scary when they stopped working, as it was having them put on in the first place. “ Jack said.

“Really?” Will asked puzzled.

“Don't you remember, a few days after my capping, you asked me what it was like, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Maybe it was the cap, you know, that stopped me. It wasn't the first time it controlled me now I think of it either. I walked past our den the day after, felt like I wanted to go in, but something stopped me, that must have been the cap.” Jack shrugged. “Anyway, I was scared stiff on the journey, they picked up a few others then one by one we were instructed to go through a door, no one came back to where we waited. Once called through the door, I was told to lay on a bed under bright lights, then men came in dressed in white coats. I was put to sleep, only waking up moments before I was set back down here, the cap already fitted. It's odd, but the time after that seems surreal, almost dream like, right up until suddenly something unlocked and it was like a veil had lifted, but as I say we were disorientated, confused about what had changed. A few day's later we heard what had happened, riders came spreading the news, but only the basics until radio arrived. It was only then that we learnt more, it was then that you and Henry were named among those from this country who had worked to free us. It was quite a short list though, not many from Britain, but that was the first direct news we had of you both.”

“Jack!”

“Will?”

“Thanks.”

“What for?”

“Not asking.” Will replied. “I will tell you all later, just family, after dinner, but thank you for not asking about it all now. ”

Jack nodded. “Good, I for one am dying to know what you got up to, but it's your story to tell.” He grinned. “Just one thing though Will, my wife will be here too.”

Will looked up and grinned. “Good grief, you didn't tell me some poor girl had got stuck with you, when did that happen?”

“Not long after I wrote to you actually, I didn't meet her until after the Tripods were gone, she brought the initial news from Winchester and never went back. Bit of a whirlwind romance I suppose, but I think you will like her, she's one of a kind is Anna.” Jack smiled.“What about you Will, anyone special?”

Will sighed sadly. “There was, once, but she was taken by the Tripods, I managed to recover her body though and return it to her family.”

“Oh shit, I'm sorry mate.”

“I'll tell you about her later, I need to visit her parents in a few weeks, they were good to me.” Will replied. “They wrote as well, asking me to visit, I hoped to go anyway.”

Jack nodded sadly, then perked up. “Come on then, best get back down stairs, your Dad can't wait to show you off. I've never seen him prouder than when we heard you were one of the uncapped fighters, as they called you on the radio. That cheered old Sir Geoffrey up no end, used it to describe you the day after in church, right before he praised you and Henry as the biggest Heroes the village had ever produced. He wants to put up a life sized statue of you both, next to the cross roads by the way.”

“You have to be bloody kidding me.” Will looked horrified.

“Well ok, not at the cross roads, I made that bit up, they are putting it in the middle of the river instead.” He laughed as he  rushed out of the room, dodging the pillow Will had thrown at him, then calling. “Good to have you back Cousin, but your aim isn't any better than it was.”

“You sod.” Will laughed and followed him.

They burst into the kitchen laughing, where Will's parents watched them, grins on their faces. “It's good to tell he's home, isn't it.” His father said.

“Some things never change.” His mother grinned. “The first time they did that, Will was about four, in the end I got fed up of telling them off for bursting in like that, the last time was the day before Jack's capping, always getting into trouble growing up.”

Will and Jack looked at each other in mock outrage, before turning back to the other two, innocent expressions plastered on their faces. “Us?” They said in unison, before all four doubled with laughter.

Ten minutes later the three men were walking along the street from the Mill towards the village pub, the Kings Arms. To anyone watching they might appear to be any three men walking together, except to those locals who knew them. Two of the men were familiar, they could have been seen together in the village regularly over the last few years, while the third had to be the stranger that had been seen walking with Jack earlier and was subject to speculation over back garden fences since he arrived. Mrs. Ash was in her front garden as they approached, she looked carefully at the stranger, certain he too looked familiar to her, but she was unable to place him. 

She knew her old friend, the widow Ingold, would have known straight away exactly who it was, if he was in any way connected to the village. The Widow had been gone these last two years however, her old house now occupied by young Alan, the blacksmith and his wife Molly, who had been servant to the Parker's before she married. Then it hit her, the stranger had to be connected with the Parker's. He had been seen with Jack, the Parker's nephew although he was the last of the Leeper family, at least until he had married a few weeks ago. Ralph Parker had entrusted his farm to Jack in his will, until his son returned. Servants actually worked the farm day to day, but Jack and his wife Anna lived in the house, now theirs with the news of Henry Parker's death. Of course, they had not known what had become of Henry or Will until after the defeat of the Tripods in Europe and far to the East.  

The pair had run away, soon after the death of Henry's mother. After the search failed to find them they were not mentioned in the village, except by the family and one or two others again until after the defeat. Only then did it become known that the two had joined a resistance group in Europe, they were among the Uncapped. Then news of Henry's death reached them, he had, it seemed, died heroically, which was a surprise, he had been a bully as a youngster. Still, it seemed he had somehow been part of destroying a city of the tripods far off across some ocean in the west. Will had survived, they had been told, but no word of him had been heard since, nor had he yet returned. Could the stranger be him, could the man who had led his horse down here to be shod, be that cheeky oik she remembered, the one who she had regularly caught stealing plums from her tree. It seemed more than likely that it was, to her at least. If it was him, he had grown, that was certain, he seemed quite handsome, but how to be certain it was him? She watched the trio head over towards the bridge next to the ford over the river, but rather than crossing, they entered the pub which stood nearby. That spoilt it, there was no way she was going in there at Lunch time, in fact she thought it might be the first time she had seen either Jack or Mr. Parker go there at this time of day. Perhaps she would pay a visit to the Mill, offer help with their guest, after all, what else would a kindly neighbour do?

Will had never been in the Kings Arms before, it was different compared to the bars on the coast or on either of the continents he had been to, there were none that he or Fritz found in the hot eastern counties they had been to. American Bars he had found bland and sterile, comfortable seating, friendly company but neutral decoration, at least the few he had been in before they had destroyed the City, he had no idea if they were typical, he had seen so little of that continent. The European Bars he had been in varied in character, the French wine bars and cafés had carried a certain sophistication, some even a delicacy about them. He had learned a palate for wine at the Château, but not one for beer until he had travelled into Bulgaria and Germany where the tradition was of serving Lagers in Steins in Bars with long tables and lots of noise from the singing and laughter. The Bar's at the ports all seemed to be rough and ready regardless of the country they were in, full of rowdy sailors, drinking, womanising and fighting, places of strong men, strong beer and strong women to cope with the rest. They were the only English Pubs he had been to, but he couldn't see the Kings Arms being the same, especially if his mother was encouraging them to go to it. He followed his Father and Cousin through the door, and he realised his thoughts had been correct, this was a very different hostelry to those dockside pubs. The lower part of the walls were panelled in rich brown polished wood, while the upper part was painted in a  yellow pastel, with framed pictures dotted around, the ceiling was crossed by black painted beams, decorated with horse brasses and plates. The bar itself was tucked in a corner, glasses hanging above it, the barrels of beer set on a table at the back of it, a window overlooking the green to one side. All the tables for the customers were long, but not so long as those in Germany with a bench or stools on either side of them, a fire burned brightly in the grate, beneath a stone mantle piece. One corner was given over to a Dart playing area, while sets of dominoes were stacked on a shelf next to it. There were a few men there already, mostly the elderly men of the village, talking intently over their tankards of froth topped ale, their heads turned to the door as the three men entered. Will's father was leading the way, Jack following and Will bringing up the rear, the occupants sitting a little taller as he entered, he wondered how long it would take until he was recognised.

The Barmaid turned as they crossed the room, the old men keeping them under scrutiny, as if the three had encroached on their territory in some way. Perhaps they had, Will pondered, maybe this was their time in the bar, and he, his cousin and father were infringing there in some way, or they may be just curious about who he was.

“My usual please Jane my dear.” His father ordered. “Jacks too.”

He turned and noticed all the locals watching carefully, waiting for a clue as to who the third new arrival was. Smiling he decided not to reveal his son's identity just yet. “Pint of best, old chap?”

Will nodded, slightly puzzled by what his dad was up to.

“Another one as well please Jane.” He winked to her and nodded towards Will.

The Barmaid poured their drinks and placed them on the bar, taking the money, she looked at Will who saw who it was for the first time. Butterflies rose in his stomach as he recognised her from school, it was the Cordwainer's daughter, who he had remembered earlier. She had been a year below him, he had helped her occasionally back then, he recalled, she had grown to become, Will thought, a beautiful young woman. Her brown hair hung about her shoulders, over her dress, which while not as fine as some he had seen by any means was pretty and showed off her figure well. She was as tall as he was, he admired her as she filled a jug with ale from the barrels mounted on the table as at the back of the bar, filling three tankards from it, before turning round with them in her hands and placing them on the bar in front of them. It was clear that she had grown in more ways than one and from what he could see, she had a great figure. He knew he had a wide grin on his face, he couldn't help it, she was even more stunning than he remembered, surely she would already have an official escort, if the local custom he suddenly remembered was still practised here. She looked at him puzzled for a moment, until their eyes met then an expression of realisation, recognition, followed by one of utter joy spread over her face, her eyes filling with tears, which she hurriedly brushed away and flushed with a little embarrassment. 

Unseen by the old men, Jack put a finger to his lips, understanding she giggled and nodded. They picked up their drinks, Jane leant over to Will. “Welcome back Will, it is so good to see you.” She whispered blushing.

Will nodded and smiled back, enjoying the way her face glowed, then went over to the table Jack and his father had sat at, wondering at the odd, yet familiar, feelings he had when his eyes had met hers. He didn't have long to ponder it though as Jack and his father raised his glass. “Your good health, and welcome home Will.” He announced loudly, then took a drink.

There was a moment's silence in the room, as Will took a drink from his own tankard, then the others in the bar started chatting furiously.

Will had taken his first sup of his home beer, it was darker, sweeter and nuttier than the European and American beers he had tasted, stronger too. He was glad that on top of the breakfast he had enjoyed in Winchester, his mother had made the bacon and egg sandwiches earlier, or he would soon have been drunk. It was an odd thing, but almost every country he had visited had its own beers, apart from those in the east, each one distinct to the region in which it was made. He couldn't wait to introduce Fritz to this one, Beanpole was more of a wine lover though he would indulge and then analyse it, but he wondered what his German friend, a beer drinker, would make of this strong ale. He put his mug down, the old men all raised their tankards to him and within minutes another pint had been placed in front of him, courtesy of Mr. Ash, which Will started on once he had finished the one from his father, it was a darker, stronger ale than the first, a sweeter flavour, which he quite liked.

As the next pint arrived from the old men, Jack grinned. “We had better have some of your pies Jane, with mash and peas, I think Will is going to need it to soak up all that, you are drinking Gordon's Special Brew now you know cousin.”

Jane nodded, then called out. “Right you old buggers, that will do, you will all get a chance to buy him a pint while he is here I expect. You lot get him drunk today and I'll stop serving you.” There was a mumbling among the men then she added. “Besides, that’s his Dads job this time.”

Will glanced at his father who whispered. “Don't worry, your mother would kill me if I did, mind you, so would Jane if it comes to it.”

The food arrived just as a few of the workers from the fields and forest arrived for a lunchtime pie and pint, word spreading quickly amongst them that the person with Jack and his uncle was the hero Will, although each was warned of the penalty if they got Will drunk today. Will had never shaken so many hands or received so many slaps on the back, he answered a few of the questions he was asked, but most he avoided by saying he needed to tell his family first. It was a reply the men may not have liked, but they fully understood and respected. Even so, he enjoyed hearing the news of those he had grown up knowing.

Jack was of course teased for skiving off work that morning, but it was all good humoured. The pub soon filled and the landlord, Gordon, came down from his quarters upstairs to help Jane, who kept finding reasons to go near Will and placing her hand gently on his shoulder or hand comfortingly, before leaving to gather up the empty glasses. The rest of the pub celebrated the return of one of their own, proud that one of the few British uncapped heroes was from their own village, the noise level rising. Will was centre of attention throughout, toast after toast was proposed to his health, all the while his father looked on grinning widely with pride and Jack was laughing at Will's embarrassment.

Eventually the workers had to return to their tasks, even the old men sloped off reluctantly, leaving the three chatting with Jane, who stood behind Will almost protectively and Gordon. Jack and his father supped the remains of their beer. “Come on Will, Gordon will want to shut for the afternoon.”

“No problem, pleased to have you here.” The landlord smiled. “Don't be a stranger Will.”

“Thank you, you as well Jane.” Will said as he placed his empty tankard back on the bar.

Jane blushed again. “No problem, Will. See you soon I hope.” She breathed coyly.

Will smiled. “I hope so too Jane.” He said almost without realising it, but knowing he meant it.

The three left the pub, his father turned to them. “Look, I have to go report to Sir Geoffrey, it's still the done thing here Will, we still have some old traditions to adhere to. Now you've been seen in the pub, we have to officially inform him you are back I'm afraid son, which probably means a village celebration tomorrow. Which means I must get some grain ground at the Mill today, I'm afraid. Jack, would you take him round, show him the village and what's changed properly, I'm sure you two have a lot of reminiscing to do.”

Jack agreed. “Come on Will, after the grand tour, I'll take you to meet Anna, she's dying to see you, if only to get more stories about me, besides she might not have heard you are back yet.”

They went their separate ways, while Mr. Parker went up to the Manor house, Will and Jack headed into the village. They were stopped by the sound of a voice calling them, they stopped and waited while Jane caught up with them, pulling her coat on as she ran over to them.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked. “Gordon has given me the rest of the day off now, at least until seven.”

Will nodded. “Fine with me.” He replied, the odd feeling he had felt with her returning.

Jack laughed. “Oh Jane, you got it bad dear.”

She blushed. “Stop it Jack, you know how I was when he ran away.”

That stunned Will, he knew his disappearance would affect his family, but he had not thought about how it would touch anyone else in such a similar way outside the Parker's. 

He noticed how quickly Jack sobered and quickly apologised. “I'm sorry Jane, I had forgotten in all the excitement. Will, you need to know that this young lady has waited for you, just as anxiously as your mother has and as your dad did. Since the day you left, not a day has gone by when Jane here didn't ask if we had heard anything, she mourned for you more than anyone else outside the family. She celebrated with us when the news of you came through and has counted the day's to your return, bluntly I have no idea why such a good looking girl as she is would bother with you, but she has missed you as keenly as we all did.”

Jane hit him at the penultimate comment. “That was very nice, until that last bit you know Jack.” She looked at Will. “But, the rest of what he said is about right I'm afraid. I missed you so much Will, even after I was capped.”

The penny dropped suddenly for Will. “It was you, the one Mum mentioned in her letter.” He realised, then looked at his feet, scuffing the ground with his shoe. “Of course, Jane I am truly sorry to have put you through all that worry, I had no idea.”

She put her hand under his chin, lifting his head until his eyes met hers. “Don't you dare apologise Will Parker, you are back now, that's all that matters to me. I know you may not be here long, after all you are a hero now, seen places I can only imagine, done incredible things too, by all accounts. So why would you settle for staying in this place, I understand that, I don't care about that. All I hope is that one day you will come back, come back for me perhaps.”

This time it was her head that had fallen, tears threatening to fall.

Will lifted her head as she had his. “Come with us Jane, I can't promise anything more, not yet at least, but join us this afternoon.” He said gently.

Jack nodded. “Damn fine idea.”

That afternoon was one of the happiest, yet at the same time saddest, that Will had spent since Henry had died. The three reminisced about their childhood, while they walked round the Village. They visited the den where the boy's had spent much time as they grew, it was overgrown now, so they couldn't get into it, but told Jane about some of their activities here and Will told them both about how Henry had insisted on coming along with him there. Passing the shops and market stalls, still run by the same people Will remembered, offering much the same produce, they were greeted by the villagers there, though they didn't stop for more than a moment at any of them, wanting to see as much as they could. They visited the Church where a memorial to Henry had been placed, contrary to Jack's joke it was not a statue, but a simple stone on the wall, one that Will believed was apt. There was no body to bury, nor would there ever be so this inscription, describing how both he and Will had left to free this planet, and Henry had died to do so, carved in stone would be his lasting memorial here. Will also asked Jack to show him his Aunt and Uncles Gravestones, he spent a moment at each, paying his respects and looked at the few other graves of Villagers he had known, but who had died whilst he was away.  They left the Church and visited the School, where they had intended to remain outside so they didn't disrupt the lessons, but the teacher saw them. Recognising Will he went out and called them in, where he excitedly introduced his former pupil to the children, all of whom were in awe of him, having heard his name mentioned frequently in the last few months. They stayed while Will was invited to admire the children's work then made their way to the farm, where they planned to spend the rest of the afternoon.

Will soon realised that the tall, slim, dark haired Anna was the perfect match for Jack. She was about the same height as his cousin and of similar temperament, he could sense she was a strong woman, who cared deeply. She had greeted Jane as a close friend, the two girls whispered something then giggled excitedly, before Anna had turned to Will and hugged him, just as closely and warmly, in greeting, assuring him it was fantastic to meet him at long last, before ushering them all in to the sitting room. With a cheeky grin she sat Will and Jane next to each other on a small sofa, before serving home made lemonade and Jam tarts. She showed them the pictures from the wedding, telling Will all about the day, Jack's only regret being that Will had not been there to be best man. Will's father had taken on that job and Jane had been the bridesmaid.  They told him they had held the service in Wherton rather than Winchester, Anna's family being far smaller than Jack's it had seemed simplest to bring them here rather than getting his family to the town. Her parents had come to the village and agreed with the decision, her mum falling in love with the church. They outlined the events of the whole day, including their embarrassment at her father's speech as he told tales of her childhood and of how nervous Jack had been when he had first met Anna's parents and elder brother. They chatted away, Will and Anna getting to know each other, relaxing with each other easily as the afternoon went on. Will didn't notice when, but at some point during the conversation his arm found its way round Jane's shoulder and stayed there. Jane was smiling as she shuffled closer to him, his arm sliding down to settle round her waist, she reached round herself and held his hand at her side, which was what made Will notice what he had done. He looked down at her nervously, seeking reassurance that his unconscious act had not ruined their friendship, but she smiled at him reassuringly in response and settled deeper into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed happily and contentedly. His heart did a back flip, or so it felt, just as it had when he had fallen for Eloise and he realised that he had not felt so comfortable with any girl since then, until now.

Jack and Anna noticed the actions of their two guests, smiling as they saw Will obviously falling for the girl who had waited for him so loyally for so long. They knew from the looks between them, that if she didn't go with him when he left, he would return just for her, she would be his anchor to this place, even more so than his family ever could be, even if neither of them realised it just yet. Jack and Anna also knew there would be at least one resident of the village who would not be pleased to see Will back, even less that he and Jane appeared to be becoming a couple. They had no idea how Will would cope with the inevitable confrontation, he was after all a war hero, presumably used to a certain amount of violence, although they didn't yet know his story. There was little doubt that there could be serious repercussions ahead, when that meeting occurred. Even if Will did nothing to provoke it, the other was not likely to simply step back and do nothing at all. There was a way to ensure the village was behind the couple, a tradition that was still followed by the locals. All those brought up in the village knew its meaning and importance, carrying the weight of law in this region, but it was known that the family of this probable fly in the ointment were in comers. They had moved to Wherton over ten years ago and although they knew of this tradition, they had been told of it when their son had shown signs of wanting to start dating, then Sir Geoffrey had explained it again due to the boy's unwanted attentions towards Jane. However the Son and father had decided to only accept what suited them and believed they could, if necessary, force the issue without agreement of her or her family. Nothing anyone had done so far had managed to disabuse them of this mistaken view, even being rejected formally in front of witnesses had failed to warn the boy off.

Ignoring the potential problem for now, they all enjoyed each others company, until it was time to return to the mill. Reluctantly they left the farmhouse and the two couples walked back to the village. Despite it being only a few hours since they seen each other in the pub, it seemed the most natural  thing in the world, that Will and Jane walked together hand in hand down the road to the village next to Jack and Anna were similarly attached to each other. When they reached the bridge next to the ford, Jack led Anna across, but before they followed, Will turned to Jane and stopped her.

“What time do you finish tonight?” He asked.

“A nice early finish today, I am only on until Nine tonight.” She said happily, then her face fell. “But, then Joe Bieth comes on duty.”

Jack and Anna had stopped when the others did and glanced at each other, this was the fly in the ointment, Joe was the boy who had chased after Jane for as long as Will wasn't there, but she had never encouraged him, quite the opposite in fact, she had rejected him formally and several times in the street. Yet still he jealously pursued her, persistent in his tactic, trying to force her to believe Will would never return, that she was better off with him. He was the one who they feared would have an extreme reaction to what more and more seemed to be a budding relationship, the one who they could definitely say would be displeased at Will's return. There was no telling what the boy, with his father's support, would do when he learnt of Will's return, or how desperate he would become when he saw Jane with him. Joe had baulked at any small mention of Will, Anna had wondered what the carpenter's son had against her husband's cousin to react in such a way, since she had first met him.

“Joe Bieth? I kind of remember him I think, wasn't he in your year at school?” Will asked. “The short weedy boy that moved here with his family, his dad that carpenter that thought he had come her to teach us all how to live?”

Jane nodded. “That's him, he has inherited his father's arrogance and attitude.” She said through gritted teeth.

“He tried to befriend me after Jack was capped, told me he was the only one who would be my friend now Jack was capped and I should ignore everyone else, seemed to believe he was doing me a favour by making the offer. He had not bothered with me in the years since he had arrived, apart from talking down to us, so I really wasn't interested. Bluntly, he gave me the creeps.” Will said sadly

The penny dropped with Anna, that rejection combined with a superior sense of entitlement had meant Joe wanted something of Will's, even if Will didn't know it was his. Until today Will had been oblivious to Jane's feelings, but that didn't matter to Joe, but it made him potentially dangerous.

Jane shuddered. “Me too, he hasn't changed much, has a great sense of entitlement and self importance. Will, I should tell you, he is incredibly resentful of what you did. I don't know how he knew back then when I hadn't even had the courage to show or tell you, but he knew about my feelings for you when you left. He knows I still feel that way  about you now and has chased me ever since you went, not that he ever had a chance with me. I hope you believe me when I say, I gave him no encouragement, the opposite in fact, even rejecting his offer of becoming my escort in front of witnesses, not that he and his father have given up. Watch him Will, he is becoming more intense about it by the day, although most in the village probably don't know. Please don't give him any reason to get others on his side against you, that's all. He's desperate to prove himself, to build his own ego, don't let him do that at your expense. Now why did you ask about my shift.”

Will nodded understanding, then hugged her close. “Come to the Mill after you finish, you need to hear what I have to tell my family. As for Joe, if we need to act, I promise that we shall do it together.”

She smiled. “All right, Will, though I know my parents shall want to know of anything we plan as well. I am sure I'll be able to come after work, my father will be collecting me from the pub though. With Joe about he doesn't like me out on my own after work, especially in recent weeks. Dad will bring me to the mill though, especially if I tell him why, I'm sure he will.”

“Tell him that Jack and I will see you home safe afterwards Jane.” Anna said. “He doesn't need to worry about that.”

They crossed the bridge, parted and watched Jane enter the pub. 

“Do I need to be worried more than I am about Joe?” Will asked as they stood still looking at the pub Jane had entered.

“Already protective of her Will?” Jack asked seriously.

“We learnt to be protective of each other in the White Mountains Jack, but yes, I wouldn't want her threatened or to feel unsafe in her home, we fought for freedom after all.” He replied.

“Joe is fuelled by jealousy and I now believe is desperate to get revenge for your rejection. He is spoilt, his father gives him all he wants, even tried to convince Jane's parents to force her to marry his son after they were capped.” Jack said. “Odd thing is she didn't lose her faith in you even after she was capped, family it was natural, but I think that her strength of feeling for you meant even the cap couldn't suppress it.”

Will's head shot round to look at his cousin. “Are you serious? The cap didn't change that in her?”

Jack looked back at him, puzzled at his response. “Not a jot, nor Joe's pursuit of her either though, if anything that got worse.”

“Bloody hell!.” Will responded in amazement. “We know that through the cap people could be manipulated quite effectively, sounds like they may have amplified his obsession, though that doesn't explain his actions since he got his free will back. I know the Master's were fascinated by feelings of love, they couldn't understand it, perhaps they wanted to study Jane's strong feelings, maybe to see if they changed with his fixation, see if he could win her over or if he would give up.”

“Could they do that?” Anna asked. “Even without a Tripod nearby?”

“Through the cap, yes it was possible. I learnt that whilst I was in their City, it nearly cost me my life.” Will thought for a moment, then grinned. “There is one thing for certain though, she is the first girl since the war that I can be sure isn't just hero worshipping me.”

“Oh I think she always was.” Anna grinned. “But, for different reasons to all the others.”


	2. An Ordinary Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Tripods series of books which is the property of the estate of Sam Youd (John Christopher) and his publishers. This work is based on the tetralogy he created and in no way do I claim ownership of those characters or works. I intend this as a tribute to the work of Mr. Youd, which has brought me great pleasure since I read his books. The original situations and characters in this multi chapter story are from my own weird imagination, it is intended for entertainment only, my only reward is reader reviews and it is not part of the Canon works.

Chapter two  
An Ordinary Hero.

When they had watched Jane as she entered the pub for her shift, Will was quite surprised about how empty he felt the moment that she disappeared through the door. It was a feeling of loss he had not felt for some years, not since he had watched another leave him, only that time he had believed he would never see Eloise again as she had been taken to serve the Tripods. Though what had been said about Joe was not reassuring, he was sure Jane was not in the least interested in the boy, he was certain that he would see her again, unlike Eloise though, she would be alive and well. 

Jack and Anna exchanged a knowing glance at Will who continued to gaze wistfully at the door and smiled, Anna put a hand on Will's shoulder he turned to her. “Don't worry, you shall see her again soon.” She assured him. “Gordon will look after her until then.”

He nodded, a little embarrassed that his reluctance to leave her had been so plain to others, especially to someone who he had only met this afternoon, even though she was family now. The three of them resumed their walk along the riverside road, up to the Mill, Will contemplating events so far. He knew that no matter what, he could never have imagined that his return would be quite so eventful as it had been, particularly in just the few hours since his arrival, most unexpected to him were his feelings for Jane. He tried to remember if he had felt the same about her before he had left, could it be that he had simply put her to the back of his mind? There was no doubt that he certainly recalled her from school, they had been friendly as long as he could remember, he knew his mother and hers had been friends, but he could not remember feeling this strongly for her back then. That said he could remember always keeping an eye on her at school and thinking about it, he realised she had been, like Jack, an almost constant presence in his childhood and adolescence until he had gone. He was surprised he had not realised it before, but it was true, she had held a special place with him back then, a very special place if he were to be honest, though that was with the benefit of hindsight. He wondered what else he had been blind to back then, could it be that going away and returning had removed the blinkers from him, or would that have happened anyway? Deciding that he would never be able to answer that with any certainty, he had never been good at spotting such things anyway, it was pointless to dwell on it. He had these feelings now so would go with it, besides he was somehow certain she had felt like this about him a lot longer than he had about her, so now that he did, he decided it was time to go with his feelings, for now at least. He knew that could be a double edged sword, trusting how he felt had led him into trouble on occasion, he had needed to learn to temper it whilst in the white mountains and especially in the Master's city, but they had also led him to times of inspiration as well. So his feelings were not always the best indicator of the safest path to take, but somehow he knew he should follow them this time, it simply felt so right. Even so, he would need to talk with her, despite all that he recalled, that had been then, she could be a fan girl, no matter how much he doubted it. The possibility was very slim, but he had to make sure, they had been apart for a long time, they had both changed, regardless of the slim chance, she deserved the chance to run from him if she did not like what he had become, once she had heard what he had needed to do.

It was a warm summers evening as they walked alongside the clear brown waters flowing down the river, the weather having cleared after the clouds had dropped the load of rain earlier, enabling them to lift over the moor in the morning, a process Will had travelled through on his way here. The Ash’s were in their front garden, tending to some of the plants, they had seen them crossing the river and made their way to the fence from where they waved a greeting as the group passed by the end of the road. From the enthusiasm of the old lady Will guessed her husband had told her of his arrival, the three waved back, which seemed to satisfy the lady. Once past the vagrant house, they were alone and soon entered the Mill Yard. The area in front of his childhood home was a wide expanse of hard standing with a small brick built shed with a wooden pole next to it, cables led from it to another and so on back into the village. The poles were a mystery, but most boys in the village had attempted to climb one or more of them and been told off for doing so as well. Walking over the yard they caught the wonderful smells of the meal that awaited them wafting in the air from the house, which only grew stronger as they approached the kitchen door, carrying the promise of a very tasty feast with them. Even Anna smiled appreciatively, sighing with expectation at the treat that was to come, she clearly knew how good a cook her husband's Aunt was.

Jack led them in, Will's mother greeted them warmly as they entered the kitchen. “Ah good, you are back. I've laid the table in the dining room, go and get ready. Your father is in there already Will, he will get you all a drink once you are ready. I hear you met Jane at the pub at lunch time, Will?”

Will smiled. “Yes mum, I barely remembered her at first, it came back to me later as we talked though. She has changed quite a lot since school, grown, but then I guess we both have. Anyway she's going to come round here after her shift at the pub, about Nine or soon after that. I thought that with everything I had been told, she should hear everything I have to tell you all as well, she should know what she is getting into, though I don't know how long it will take to tell.”

“Good, I am glad. I was amazed she reacted as strongly as she did when you left, although I knew she was a good friend to you, it was a surprise to discover she felt quite that much for you. I wonder looking back if she had realised it either, not until you had gone anyway. We all could see that you were friendly with each other, you had been since you were a toddler Will, but she had never admitted she had deeper feelings, after you had gone she said she had been scared to tell you in case you wouldn't be her friend any more if she did, remember she is younger than you and still a child then, you both were really when you left. Being a typical boy, of course, you had not shown her any sign of seeing or sharing her feelings, you were so used to her being around you probably didn't even think of her as a girl really.”

He nodded, agreeing that was probably true back then, certainly not now, there was no way anyone could ignore that Jane was a girl these days, not in his mind at least. 

His mother continued. “She was heart broken you had not taken her with you and she believed she may have left it too late to tell you her feelings when you had gone, poor girl was inconsolable for quite a while. Then she would not hear a word against you, convinced that one day you would be back for her, not for a moment did she lose that faith in you. At the very least you have a very good friend for life there, my boy, though even when you were young her mother and I thought there might be more to it in the end. She has stuck by you all this time, even after she was capped and probably would again if she had to.” She smiled. “You had best go and wash up ready for dinner anyway, your father has a message from Sir Geoffrey for you as well.”

Will simply nodded and again his thoughts were on the girl that had, it seemed, had faith in him when others did not, while he went to prepare for the first family meal he would eat in his childhood home for years.

They had a wonderful family dinner, made up of many of Wills favourites, many of which he had missed over his years away, he thoroughly enjoyed the good home cooked roast pork with a really good Crackling and Yorkshire puddings. Will freely admitted he had missed his mother's cooking, acknowledging without fear or favour that there was nothing quite like a home cooked meal, especially a roast dinner like this one. He had also missed the company, this was his family, he may have travelled far and made many friends, the free men may even have been a family of sorts, but nothing beat being with his own. His parents and Jack had known him all his life, they knew him, and he they, better than anyone else, they spent the meal catching up on family and village news, as well as teasing each other as families do. Will had noticed his parents treated him differently though, not quite the same as they had before. At first, earlier in the day, he had thought it may be due to the loss of the influence of the cap, but as the meal continued he realised they treated Jack and Anna in the same way. Before he and Jack had got halfway through their second helping of Pork and Crackling with gravy, that the penny dropped. It was nothing to do with the cap, certainly not awe of what he had done to free them all from its power, they ribbed him too much for that as only family could, They were telling Anna stories of his childhood, the antics he Jack and even Jane had got up to, besides they would never treat him in the awe struck way some did, despite his years away, they knew him for who he was. He realised they were treating him exactly as his age dictated, as an adult member of the family. He guessed that had he been here it would have been an unnoticeable natural progression, but as he had been away so long, it seemed to him to be a sudden change. Unexpected and unforeseen by him perhaps, but having realised it he knew he should have known it was what they would do, they were his parents after all. 

Conversation was light and cheerful throughout the meal, family and village news mainly while the family reunited and teased each other with memories of each other's antics, though mainly Will's. Anna learnt more of her husband's childhood, over that meal, than she had before as his three closest relatives shared stories about him. Being caught swimming naked with Will in the mill pond above the wheel run had been a particular favourite, although she learnt things about each member of this family she had joined. Like the rest of his family before him, Will had quickly come to like Anna, she was a happy person, generous of spirit, though he could see she was tough, he wouldn't like to cross her, imagining she had a strong anger if provoked. He realised she was kind hearted though and it was obvious she loved Jack from the looks she gave him throughout the meal, a feeling that was, without a shadow of doubt, reciprocated by his cousin. He also noticed how Anna had fitted into the family dynamic since she had married Jack, he liked her and so did his parents. His mother had an ally, and Anna had his father wrapped round her little finger. It was clear that she loved them as well, she was simply a part of the family now and Will relaxed in her company as much as he did the rest of his family, he looked round the table content in a way he had not felt since he had left home. After they finished pudding, Will offered to help his mother wash up the dishes, an offer his mother instantly turned down, though Anna and Jack automatically went through to the kitchen to help, it seemed to Will it was something they were used to doing whenever they visited. Even the thought of what his father had told him before they had sat down, could not spoil this evening for him.

The news that Sir Geoffrey had ordered that the next day would be a day of celebration, to honour Will's return and actions as well as to commemorate the memory of Henry could not dampen the feeling of contentment he felt now. He was not looking forward to all the fuss that was bound to be made, he had come to dislike being the centre of attention in the last months, since returning from the final victory in America. He knew however that it was inevitable that everyone needed to celebrate, he knew the villagers had always needed little excuse for a party, the annual capping ceremony had always been a good party, despite its context. Easter, May day and harvest had also been community celebrations on the common, though perhaps with a little more planning than this. Even so Sir Geoffrey had managed to contact a travelling fair, who normally came to the village for the may festival and arrange for them to be there, it seemed they were excited at the prospect of being part of the event. On hearing the news of what had been planned, he had sighed and surprised his father by simply resigning himself to the inevitable, before perking up and admitting that although he would be centre of attention, he would enjoy a party as much as anyone else. His father had been impressed with his response, knowing the old Will, the one who had left, would not have taken the news quite so well. As a result he had spent the meal with even more pride in his son than he had, had before.

Will and his father went into the sitting room, as his mother instructed them to do while she, Jack and Anna cleared the table and dealt with the dishes. Both sat contentedly, waiting for the others to join them while their meal settled. Will had been directed to sit on the small sofa, whilst his father sat in what had always been his chair, at least in Will's recollection. Will looked round the room, it had changed little to his eyes, like much of the house, although they admittedly had only used this room on special occasions, like Christmas or if the vicar came round to visit, as he was growing up here for example. The clock ticked comfortingly on the mantle piece, the only one in the village, apart from the watch his father also owned and the one on the church, when Will had left, he wondered if that were still true. He couldn't ponder the question for long though, as his father spoke.

“I think that is the first dinner I've had for quite a long while, where I haven't had to wash up afterwards and it's all thanks to you son.” His dad smiled.

“Same for me too Dad.” Will responded. “Used to be one of my chores here if you remember and I usually fend for myself these days, so if I don't do it I have nothing ready for the next meal.”

His Father nodded understanding, then turned and opened the drinks cabinet, removing a bottle and a couple of glasses while he asked. “I would expect you have tasted spirit's before son, as well as beers?”

“Cognac in France, Schnapps, American Whisky, they called it Bourbon though, Vodka and a few others I couldn't tell you the name of in my travels Dad.”

“Good!” The man grinned, broke the seal on the bottle and poured a generous shot in the two glasses and handed one to Will, who accepted it. “I've waited a long time to open this with you son, your grandfather bought it for me the day you were born, told me to open it with you after your capping on a special occasion. Well thanks to you and your friends you will never be capped, but I believe he would agree that this is a very special occasion, so I'm glad to do it now. Welcome back son, it is good to see you.” He raised his glass.

“Its good to be back Dad.” Will raised his in return, then they both took a drink of the amber liquid.

They sat in silence savouring the spirit, before they heard a knock at the front door, followed by the sound of fresh voices in the kitchen, moments later Jack entered followed by Jane and a man, who Will vaguely remembered, putting his glass down on the coffee table in front of him, he stood to greet them.

Jane smiled broadly as she went to stand with him and took his arm. “Will, this is my dad, he wanted to greet you properly this evening.”

Will offered his free hand to the man. “I am pleased to see you Mr. Collins.” He said, remembering the surname just in time.

Accepting his hand, the man shook it firmly. “You too lad, glad you are back, not least for my little, we'll not so little any more, angel here.”

Releasing the man's hand Will smiled. “I hope you don't mind her coming here this evening, she deserves to hear what I am going to tell my family about my time away, I'm afraid it is not a short tale, it will be late when I am done.”

“Not a problem this once son, I fully understand. Jack and Anna have said they will see her home safe and sound afterwards, not that she should need escorting in her own village. If it weren't for that idiot who won't leave her alone, it would be unnecessary.” Mr. Collins said shaking his head. “Ah well, that's not important right now, with luck he might finally get the message now you are back lad. Just promise me that if the two of you do click, so to speak, you will do things properly and look after her Will, that's all I ask.”

“Yes sir, that I can certainly promise I will do.” Will replied simply and sincerely.

Mr. Collins nodded. “Right, that's good enough for me. I expect it is quite a story, one I hope that some day you might tell me son, but now is not that time, you need to spend time with your family lad. So with that in mind, I'll be off, let you get on.” He looked at his daughter. “Be as quiet as you can when you come in love, your mum and I'll be in bed most likely, from what you tell me and what will has just said we shall likely be up fairly early in the morning, we have a part to play in ensuring things are ready for the celebration too.”

By now Anna and Mrs. Parker had come in, Mrs. Parker stopped him. “Are you sure you won't stay for a drink?”

“Very kind, but no, not tonight, I'll not intrude on your first night with your lad back, besides I had a couple at the pub while I waited for Jane. I'll leave you in peace or Mary will worry that something's wrong, night all!”

They all wished him a good night, then Mr. Parker escorted him to the door, the two men talking as they went.

When Mr. Parker returned to the room a couple of minutes later, Jane was sat next to his son, he smiled as he saw the looks in the two young peoples faces, which mirrored those of Jack and Annas' whenever they saw each other. He wondered if his parents had thought the same about his wife and him at there age, or if his son realised it was hopeless to resist yet, or even if either of them realised it for the moment, for that matter. His wife was in her customary chair, Jack had sat in another chair, while Anna had, as usual, refused a chair, preferring to sit at Jack's feet on a cushion her head resting on her arm on his knee, leaving his favourite chair free. He made his way across the room to his this chair, was about to sit, when his wife spoke.

“I guessed you and Will would have a drink, so I will put the kettle on later, how about one for the rest of us. I'll have a glass of Port, if I may please dear?” She teased grinning.

Grinning at the veiled scolding, he replied. “Yes dear!”

He poured a glass of Port each for his wife and Anna, then a Brandy for Jack, turning to Jane to ask if she would like something, he found her tasting Will's Brandy. Her reaction made it clear that it was her first taste as she gasped when the small sip, that she had taken of the liquid, hit her throat.

Chuckling he said. “I expect you would prefer something different to what's in Will's glass, yes Jane?”

“I think I had better Mr. Parker, I've never had Cognac before, so wondered what it was like, Will did warn me. I think I'll have a Port please, if that is all right?”

“Of course it is dear, after all you are the first girl my son has brought home to meet his parents.” He replied teasing his son in the process.

Both the youngsters blushed, but the others noticed the look they gave each other, not to mention the move to subconsciously settle in their seat closer together as well.

Once his father had handed out the drinks, he settled back in his chair, Will took a deep breath, he knew the moment which he had worried about since leaving Winchester that morning had arrived. It wasn't that he didn't want the people in this room to know what had happened, what he had been through and had to do. No he had decided that he would tell his family everything, at least everything that he could remember weeks ago, it was a decision he had made soon after Henry's death. Even so he knew some of what he had to tell them, would upset them, even shock or horrify them, but still they deserved to know it, warts and all. He had thought long and hard about if he should hold back any of the details, he had decided against it, if he remembered it he would tell them it. They were his family, they deserved to hear it all, of that he was even more certain now he was here, but it did not make it any easier for him. Taking comfort in Jane’s warming presence next to him, he drew another deep breath and started to tell his tale. “I want you all to know that I am telling you everything, good and bad, pleasant and unpleasant, not all of it is easy to repeat or recall, but I will not with hold anything from you. At least nothing that I can remember, it may be that there are things I don't recall tonight, which I may remember another time, I am sorry, but a lot has happened since we left.” He told them as he started his story.

Beginning with the occasion when he had taken his Father's watch from its drawer to show Jack, and ended up in a fight with Henry, he was surprised to see his father chuckling at the tale, almost as if he had known about it all along. It was then, as his father took a sip of his drink, that Will noticed he was wearing the precious heirloom. Somehow it reassured Will and encouraged him in telling his tale.

The family listened intently as Will described how Jack's words, before his capping, had him thinking about what men may have achieved in the past, why they could no longer build such things as the vast ship Jack had described seeing. He also began to think about his own future, he came to believe the fly in it was the Tripods, contrary to all they were taught. His cousins capping had deeply affected him, he had seen Jack's whole personality change, between leaving in the Tripod to his return a few hours later. It was apparent to Will that something about his cousin was missing, it made him want something more than that for himself. He described how he had first met then snuck off to talk with Ozymandias, who had told him of a place he would be safe and be in control of his own destiny, then he was shown how to get there. The supposed vagrant had shown him the false cap he wore, which he used to hide amongst the capped. He explained how he then planned and prepared for when he would run away to the white mountains. His mother cried as he told of how the recently bereaved Henry had followed him, while he had collected the supplies that he had squirrelled away in the den he and Jack had shared. The brief argument that had, in the end, led to them leaving together. They all laughed as he described the pair's encounter in the darkness with a flock of sheep a few days after leaving, that he had been reminded of just that morning. They sensed his love of the sea as he told them of his first voyage to France, how they had been caught in the port they had landed at in France, imprisoned, met Beanpole and escaped with him to begin their journey across the country.

He described how Beanpole had guided them away from heading directly south, as the map told them, at least initially to avoid areas where he knew Tripods regularly patrolled, he led them east, to the railway. He told them what the odd form of transport looked like and about the journey they took on it.

Anna perked up hearing that. “Oh so that's what they were for.” She whispered loudly in a tone of sudden realisation, as if receiving a great revelation, seeing their puzzled faces she explained. “From what Will describes, he has answered a puzzle for me, one I pondered in childhood and again since the cap lost it's power. In Winchester, I played on tracks near my parents house that sound like those, but there weren't any Horse drawn coaches on them. In fact nothing ran on them, we never knew what they were for.”

Will nodded to her, agreeing it was a possibility. “They sound very similar, at least.” He said, before he continued with his story.

Explaining how, once they had left the railway, they walked across country and suddenly came across the vast ruins of an ancient city. They were all spellbound with wonder as Will described their exploration of the ruined and crumbling city of Paris, they were intrigued by the structures he described. He told them of their descent underground, their discovery of a tube like train and the exploding eggs, the bridges, shops full of goods they could only dream of and the cathedral, all slowly decaying. Then he told of crossing the river, growing short of food and ways of finding any in the ruins, then of how suddenly, after days of walking, they were back out in the countryside after so long wandering the City. He explained how ill he had become and their rescue by the Comte and family. He described his time there at length and with great fondness, how he had learnt French and many other things from the Comte and revealed how he had fallen in love with Eloise. Then told of how tempting it had been for him to stay there, give up on their difficult journey and mission, before he described the tournament and how Eloise had been taken by the Tripod to serve them in their city. The memory of the loss, felt once more, earlier that evening, brought a tear to his eye.

Seeing Will needed a break, his mother left the room to make a pot of Tea for them all, when she returned it was to find Jane comforting her son, hugging him closely, stroking his back, reassuring him that his feelings were all right. She distributed the steaming drinks as Will composed himself with Jane's help. The pause had been welcome, for them all, already there was a great deal to digest. As Will regained his composure, Jack looked questioningly at Will. “Was she?”

Will nodded. “Yes Jack, she was the one I mentioned to you earlier.”

“So that was that the last you saw of her then, when she was taken to serve in the Tripods City?” His father asked.

“No I saw her again, months later. She was dead, preserved on display in the Tripods City, but I shall tell you about that place later.” He replied bitterly. “She went willingly to her death, neither she nor her parents knowing that, that was what lay ahead for her, they believed she would be serving the Tripods.”

His Mother, Jane and Anna gasped, their hands covered their mouths in horror, his father and Jack looked dumbstruck at the first really disturbing detail of his tale. 

Will quickly added. “It is why I have to visit the Châteaux soon as well, see her parents and her grave. We couldn't on the way to Beanpoles, but I have to see them, explain everything, they don't deserve to have that hanging over them. They lost all their children to the Tripods and those aliens they carried, one way or another.”

“I understand, of course you must go.” Jane whispered, smiling reassuringly.

“That poor mother.” His Mum said tearfully.

“You ready to continue Will, or would you like a longer break?” Anna asked after a minute looking at her feet.

He looked to Jane for reassurance seeing her smile as she cuddled up to him, he felt his heart flip again and nodded. “No, it's fine, I'll carry on. Henry and Beanpole had left a few days earlier, so I took a horse to catch them up. I had learned to ride, even had a horse that was thought of as mine by then, so was quite fast. ” He began, then described his encounter, early in the flight, with a Tripod. His fear that he had been capped and amazement when he discovered that he was apparently unharmed.

He continued the story of how he had caught Beanpole and Henry up, and they continued the journey. He could feel the anticipation as he described them noticing that a Tripod kept appearing, then the discovery of the button of metal under his arm. His family were horrified as he told them how it had been necessary that Henry and Beanpole had to cut it out.

Jane was in tears as he described the pain, she detached herself from him for a moment and lifted his arm, then shirt, exposing his side where the scar was still clear from the ragged, roughly circular, wound. She kissed her fingers and pressed them against it, before lowering his shirt again, not noticing the smiles and knowing looks from the others in the room, just the puzzled grin on Will's face.

Will shrugged, put his arm back round her and resumed his story, despite the grim expressions on Jack and his Father as well as the tears running down all three ladies faces.

They almost cheered, when he told them how they had killed a Tripod, using the metal eggs from Paris. Then felt despair again, as he described hiding in a water worn rock next to a stream for day's whilst more Tripods hunted the area for them. He described how once the machines left the area they set off again, but the pain under his arm was growing worse. Beanpole realised it had festered and had to cut it out again. He told them how much worse the pain had been, unashamedly telling them he had screamed that time.

“I’m not ruddy well surprised lad.” His father grunted, shaking his head ruefully, while Jack swore and looks of horror reappeared on the women's faces.

Will told them that Beanpole found some herbs and bound them to the wound, this had worked and the deep wound had begun to heal, this time.

He described reaching a large lake, that was several miles long, the mountains and their destination in sight beyond. These last few days of their journey were mostly peaceful, yet difficult as his wound continued to heal. They were just as puzzled as the trio had been when he described their strange encounter with the two Tripods, seemingly juggling a golden ball of light between their tentacles shortly before journey's end. Six months after he had left Wherton, they had arrived at the safety of the ancient man made caves in the White Mountains.

He explained what the tunnels, with the long disused railway tracks climbing up them, almost up to the summit were like. The viewing points to look out over the valley with its miles of green land dotted with villages below. He told them of the buildings, that had once been a hotel, at the summit, the vast wooden hall with its windows overlooking the sea of snow covered mountain peaks and the glacier, frozen even in the height of summer. Then he described their life there, from training in the tunnels, or flower covered grass in front of the tunnel entrance in the summer, to learning languages and socialising when they could.

It seemed natural that the family took another break at this point in the tale, they all needed it. This time Anna made another mug of tea for each of them, to be served together with a plate of cheese and fruit cake, while the others took a comfort break and stretched their legs in the yard. They had all agreed not to discuss what Will told them until his story was completed, it was a deal they stuck to, they all kept their thoughts to themselves for the moment.

Jane returned from using the loo, she snuggled comfortingly back in next to Will, they were, for now, alone in the room. He looked at her just as she looked up at him, she was thoughtful, but beneath it he could see the same look he had seen Jane and Jack give each other earlier. His heart flipped again, as their eyes met.

“You all right Jane?” He asked.

“Yes love, it's just a lot to take in. You loved her very much didn't you? Eloise, I mean.”

“Yes, I won't lie to you about her, if she hadn't been taken, she and I would most likely be married by now I think.” He replied, not wanting to hide anything from her.

“I guessed as much.” She smiled distantly. “Given what has happened, what would she want for you, now though?”

Will was silent for a moment, it was not the question he had expected or one he had considered at length, but now he was faced with it in a situation where he knew he had to give an answer that was both honest and one he truly believed. He just had to remember what he knew of the person that Eloise had been in the short time he had known her, to be certain beyond any doubt and that told him the answer she would have given. “I never really thought about it before now, but knowing Eloise, she would want me to get on with my life, not live regretting what might have been in the past.”

“I think I would have liked her.” Jane grinned.

“Perhaps.” He smiled.

Jane became serious for a moment. “Tell me about her Will, not now, but soon.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, I would like to get to know her. You have my heart Will, she had yours, for a while at least, and I know I haven't got that yet, not really and I want to know the girl that did. I hope, one day that I will have that one thing in common with her, she will, after all, she will always be part of you, I know that.”

“Jane, you don't need to worry about that, seriously you have the same effect on me as she did. Not so much at first in the pub, but while we were at Jack and Anna's, when I had my arm round you and you held my hand, it was like my heart did a backflip. I have held other girls hands since she was taken, but only Eloise and you had that effect on me.” He told her. “One thing is for sure though, Joe better stop chasing my girl.”

She laughed. “He wasn't best pleased to hear you were back, even less that the locals were talking about you. He tried to tell me to stay clear of you, according to him I belong to him. He didn't like it when I told him I had already spoken with you and he won't like it that Gordon has put him on duty for the official welcome of you tomorrow afternoon, especially when he discovers I have the day off. Particularly with the rest of the village, having the day off for it as well. Gordon thought, after this afternoon, I might have got my wish and would be your official escort. So gave me the day off to be with you, so we shouldn't have to worry about him. Gordon was going to tell him he was working tomorrow after they closed tonight, I don't know if he was going to tell him that I wouldn't be.”

“Jane, just tell me something, does being my escort still mean the same here now, as it used to under the Tripods?” Will asked.

“Yes Will, it does.” Jane said, slightly worried. “Though it seems it was a local custom that survived from before then, according to the village record at least, it just carried on during the occupation. You know that record is fascinating, it goes back centuries. There are volumes of it in Sir Geoffrey's library, all leather bound and handwritten, that have not been looked at for at least a century, until the Cap was deactivated. A few of us, including Gordon, Dad, your Mum and I have been going through them, relearning the village history, most of them have been untouched for a very long time. Anyway they confirm that the custom was introduced back in the Fifteen hundreds, to prevent disputes between men and protect the village women. Looking at the births recorded around the two or three decades before that, there were about three times as many boys born here than girls. It was made a local law, with set procedures to formalise it, fifty years later to ensure no one could be forced into it unwillingly as had happened in a few cases. So it's been a custom here, for something like six hundred years, a by law which can be adjudicated or even enforced in the courts at Winchester if needed.”

Will thought for a moment. “Jane, in all honesty, as I said before, every time I look at you my heart does a kind of flip, I have only felt that with one other person. I know what it meant then and can't believe I am so lucky to have that again. You know Eloise was that person and I loved her, so I know I am falling in love with you, quickly and in all likelihood, hopelessly. Most likely I was always in love with you, but didn't know it back then and I am just cautious of my feelings after what happened to her. In any case, if you will have me, it would be an honour to have you on my arm and for you to be introduced formally as my escort.” He said positively.

Her face lit up. “Really Will, you are sure?”

“Yes Jane I'm sure. We shall attend as an official couple, the entire village shall know it by the end of the day.” Will said, the couple gazed into each others eyes.

Neither of them had noticed the others return to the room, ready to hear more of Will’s adventures. They had heard Will agree to Jane being his escort and knew the message it would send round the village. He had been home for far less than a day and now was all, but engaged, by the old tradition of the village. They were happy for him and for Jane, who had become like a surrogate daughter to the Parker's over the last few years, thanks to her faith in their son. 

Jack was the first to break the silence. “For goodness’ sake, bloody well kiss her Will, then, once her parents agree and it's recorded we can get on and plan the wedding.” He called, receiving a slap on the arm from Anna.

The young couple's heads spun round, they instantly blushed hard. Will's mum rushed over and enveloped them both in a hug, almost tipping over the tray with the mugs of tea on that Anna had just placed down, unnoticed by the pair, on the coffee table moments earlier.

It was almost midnight when the family finally stopped reminding him of the actions he needed to take and the formal wording of the request to her parents that he would need to make so that it would all become official. His father promised Jane he would coach him again over breakfast later, so he would not forget the formalities, and she would tell her parents to expect him in the morning, so they would need an official witness there, she knew her father would ask Gordon to fulfil that role.

Finally they settled down, resuming their seats with a fresh drink and Will resumed his tale. He described his training and selection for the games, then leaving the sanctuary of the mountains to begin his trip across Europe, to compete for entry to the Tripods City, leaving Henry behind. He told them of the river and barge, the Erlkonig describing his fraught relationship with Ulf, the captain and Fritz. While it was simply the German's cold appearing manner that rubbed him the wrong way, it was Ulf’s drinking that had been the problem that had created the most difficulty between them. It was this drinking which had led him into trouble, and he was honest about how it had happened as well as the result. Searching for an overdue Ulf in a strange town, he had tried to search a bar. Having made the mistake of not finishing his stein of ale before leaving, the locals took offence and the story he had been given to disguise his real identity made matters worse. Once his cover story landed him further into trouble than he already was, instead of escaping, he had ended up in a fight with the local boxing champion. Unfortunately the champion had been beaten at last years games and locally it was believed he had been cheated of the win by another who had been from the very place Will had claimed to be from. Will did not know if that were true or not, but his training in the sport in the thin air of the mountains had ensured he was more resilient than the local, not to mention more skilled. He had ended it quickly, decisively defeating the champion. Which further failed to endear him to the locals, who took great offence, claiming that once again their champion had been cheated, so within a short space of time was imprisoned in a deep Pit. It had been Beanpole who had come to his rescue, just as dawn broke, but by the time they reached the towns wharfs, the Erlkonig was out in mid stream and a good distance away. 

They had walked for several days before realising they would not make it to the games in time to compete, they had constructed a raft. He described floating down the river for the day, the river getting wider as they travelled, much faster than they had on foot, but they knew it was still slower than it was by barge. He told them of the sights they had seen, during the day, then how they had realised they needed to get ashore to spend the night. Their makeshift oars were useless, and they had given up, until they saw that the river divided, then they had hoped that the current would take them closer to the shore, but a tripod had appeared. It had seen them and diverted from its path to splash into the river, then with devastating speed and accuracy it dropped its tentacle onto the raft, smashing it, to pieces and sending them into the water. They had washed up on the shore of a midstream island, from where they watched the Tripod resume its journey, before they were reluctantly taken in by an old hermit, Hans, who lived an isolated life there. He had set them to work, in exchange for providing them with food and shelter. He explained how he had noticed the man was not capped and had tried to get him to join the free men, but had failed completely. The man may not be capped, but he was convinced that things were fine as they were.

Will noticed his family were intrigued by the story of the uncapped man on the island they had landed on, hearing about their time there and how he survived. He still felt a little guilty about how they had needed to escape him, taking his boat the rest of the way to the games. The freemen had been to the island after his return to them, the man was still there, but aggressively prevented them from landing, so they had left him in peace although they had noticed he had a boat moored there once more. After that all they heard were occasional stories of him from Ulf’s replacement on the barge, so they knew he was still surviving somehow.

Will continued his story, describing the events of the games to them, then how he and Fritz had won their disciplines and become champions. They had been pleased to have won their way into the City, but they were saddened that they had to leave Beanpole behind, he had been beaten in his contests.

Describing how he had been lifted into the Tripod, his worry about it and the journey aboard it, he noticed his family and Jane nodding. He realised their own journeys in a Tripod to be capped, meant that this part of his tale was perhaps one of the few aspects they could directly relate to from their own experiences.

“Just how I felt being taken for Capping.” Jack murmured.

The others nodding in agreement, confirmed to Will that his thought was indeed correct, though that in itself resulted in an odd regret in him. Throughout his travels since returning from the American continent it was moments like this one, when he was among the capped, that Will was reminded just how few uncapped there really were and he felt oddly left out. He had no doubts that he would much rather be free, was glad he had avoided capping, but more so here, with his family, he knew it was an experience that set them apart from each other. They all still wore the metal cap even though it was now powerless, he knew that they had all been to Winchester where the added precaution of the removal of some sections of it had been taken, but as things were, removing it completely was impossible for now. The scientists in the free men's laboratories had worked out how to remove enough safely, so the caps could never be reactivated or used to control the wearer again. Importantly they had worked out why it had shortened the life span of the wearer so much and how to prevent it, which was also part of the process the doctors had been trained in. Now everyone in Europe and Asia, where the first two cities had been destroyed several months before the one in America, had received the operation, Progress was well advanced in Africa too, but the task was only just really starting on the last continent. Each Doctor trained, agreed to show their colleagues and so progress had been fast as the knowledge was passed on, eventually every capped human would have been treated. Will also knew that given time, those without the cap would once again out number those with, no longer was it applied as a rite of passage and so it was simply natural that each year there would be fewer of those wearing it still around. It was still something that separated him from his family, it was an experience that, apart from the experience of riding in a Tripod, he could not share, and even given his time again would not choose to do either. Still, inexplicably, at least to him, it was of some regret to him.

He shrugged off that twinge of sadness, knowing his family probably felt similarly about what he had done and regaled the four of them with the description of the view of the City they had seen from the Tripod and then of entering it. How on passing through the great doors, they had been knocked down by the great weight, despite being in the Tripod. They listened intently as he described leaving the Tripod and entering the moving room and the induction process that had followed. He added the second surprise they had received as new slaves, the helmets that enabled them to breath in the poisonous atmosphere in the areas of the city occupied by the Masters. He knew his description of the City, was merely scratching at the surface of what he had seen, it had been a place that did not lend itself to short explanation, but he knew pictures of it after destruction had been published in news sheets that had been distributed, his description literally added colour to those images. Even so he must have conveyed it well enough, when his Father, softly uttered. “Wow, the photographs they printed really only gave an impression of it didn't they.”

Will told them about leaving the induction area through what they later knew to be an airlock, then as they emerged from it, being hit by the incredible heat that instantly caused him to sweat. He described descending the ramp to the choosing place, resisting the urge to help those who sank to their knees under the weight and during the walk just as the truly capped did.

He looked round them all, pausing for a moment before continued. They gasped at the manner of his choosing by the aliens who were called the Masters, though he told them they may have called themselves the Skloodzi, no one really knew, but it was the closest anyone had been told by one of the creatures. Then how they had boarded a cart as his new Master had driven him to his apartment.

His Master, he told them, had been relatively kind, in the same way you might be kind to a pet at least. He discovered that not all were like that. His relationship with Fritz, which had started shakily to say the least, grew as they endured the shared hardship, he described the contrast in the behaviour of the two Master's. He told them of the pyramids, the pools, the refuges and the gardens. He explained the game the Masters played, in smaller Tripods, which had explained the behaviour of the two he, Henry and Beanpole had seen near the end of their journey to the mountains.

He described his duties and his Master's curiosity about all things, how he had wanted to understand concepts such as friendship. Jack found the fact Will had told the master some of the stories of what they had done, albeit as if they lived in the Tyrol, to explain what friendship was, quite amusing. At least until Will said the Master had then asked about friendship with dogs and then told Will they were friends. At that point Jack became serious. “I didn't really want to believe it, but they truly just thought of us as animals didn't they? I mean you say this one was better, than others, and from what you said about Fritz's he was, but he still thought of you as some kind of pet.”

Will nodded. “Yes, that's true Jack, though I think he was the exception, certainly the one Fritz served didn't seem to regard him or us even that highly, to them we were a commodity to be used and discarded when our usefulness ended.” 

He remembered and recounted that at the time he had worried that Fritz would find it amusing, it was only later, when he had time to really think over everything that he had realised the implication of the Master's statement. Yes he believed at the time he was just his Master's puppy, but that even having explained friendship to the alien, it still could not grasp that it was a relationship between equals, was telling about the race's attitude towards humanity he believed. Will told how he had been beaten by his Master once, which had lead to him becoming his pet, but Fritz had endured it on an almost daily basis and not just with a tentacle, yet still he had discovered things about the City.

He related the story that he had been told of how humans had been defeated by the Aliens and how they had controlled people. The Master had told him that they were scared by the capacity humans had for destruction, so the conquest had been stealthy, using technology rather than weapons against mankind. How although major resistance, including ships carrying great missiles under the sea, had been destroyed, there were still those who fought against them. They had never managed to quash the resistance completely anywhere that they occupied on the planet, a fact that had given heart to Will at the time and later to the free men as a whole. He had pretended to be horrified that four of the aliens had been killed a year before, by uncapped boys, although he had been one of the boys the alien had spoken of. Dutifully agreeing that people should be capped earlier, despite the fact this would lead to painful headaches and an even shorter life span for his fellows. His Master regretted this, but saw it as necessary, to avoid any future rebellion.

His Master had given him an armband, so he could go and explore the City, but still be summoned when needed. He explained the sights he had seen, including the globe and star map, during such trips as well as the ones he had been taken on by his Master personally. Will knew the time had come to tell, what for him, was the hardest part of his time in the City, the tale of one particular trip. He gritted his teeth and described what he had been shown of, what his Master had called, the Hall of Beauty. He began describing the cases filled with scenes from various parts of this planet, complete with animals, all dead, preserved for ever in changing displays for the Aliens enjoyment. Then most monstrous of all he was shown room after room of cases containing Girls, sorted and arranged by hair colour. His Master's pleasure when Will had asked to see more, the Alien creature not realising that his pet was searching for one particular body, a girl he had seen carried into the Tripod just a year or so before. He wondered how long after the moment the door on the metal machine had closed that she had lived, it was clear that each of those many hundreds of girls was dead. He eventually found what he was both looking for and dreading finding, Eloise corpse as an exhibit in this macabre display of girls, the only girls in the City. His Master was proud of the collection, Will was forced to agree with the creature that it was a wondrous thing that these girls had been preserved to be admired by the Master's forever.

Tears were falling from all their eyes, including his father's as Will tearfully told them. “I had wondered where the Girls were, I knew they had been taken into the city to serve, but I had not seen one anywhere in the city since I had arrived, until that day. The whole thing reminded me of that collection of Butterflies, the vicar showed us when we were children, the rooms, like those trays, were arranged for the enjoyment of the viewer, we were no more important to them than those insects were to us.”

Jane was clinging tightly to him, his parents were white with shock, Jack was comforting Anna, all had tears falling from their eyes. They all stayed like that, for several minutes, until Will had calmed his emotions sufficiently and continued describing his life in the City, keen to move on from what he had just described. He told of his duties caring for the Alien, the discovery of their reliance on what they had called a Gas Bubble and how he had accidentally discovered the weakness of the Master's, whilst using an implement to scratch its hide. Fritz’s growing weakness, which led to him collapsing and being admitted to the slaves hospital, where he was simply left to recover, knowing if he didn't or his Master chose another slave, he would be expected to commit suicide in the chapel of happy release.

He told them things as he remembered them, after all the time that had passed since the events, he did wonder if he was recalling them as they happened or randomly. Sometimes it was just small things, like how he had fashioned pen and ink that suddenly came to mind, and he would tell his family how he had made notes in the pages of a book from a library of old volumes gathered from all over Europe, that his master had taken him to. This, in turn, led him to telling them the Master’s plan to colonise the planet, which would have been beginning in earnest, with the arrival of a ship carrying machines to change the air. This would poison all indigenous life on the planet, a fact that was justified by the belief that they were doing their best to preserve the best things from it in the pyramid of Beauty, so nothing they thought to be of value would be lost. Telling them this Will knew he was revealing something that had not, yet, been reported, he knew there was a fear that if it had been it would cause panic when the ship had arrived. With the light of that vessel now fading away again, he expected the full story would soon be released, but he was damned if he was not going to tell his family what he had discovered, not for any reason of self glorification, but simply that they were who they were to him.

This news hit home with the family, they realised that if these aliens had not been defeated, then the very air around them would already be growing increasingly poisonous to them. Each of them were horrified by the truth of the plan for their planet, a plan they had been rendered powerless to prevent.

Will then told them how the Master had sent him to a particular shop a long distance from where he lived, he had returned to find the Alien had discovered his notes. The creature had grabbed him to examine his cap, which was of course false. On this discovery his Master had said it needed to be examined further, but Will had tricked it into drawing him closer, knowing it was a matter of survival. The Alien still believed it had nothing to fear from the human, but Will described how he drew back his fist, unseen and slammed it into the tender spot he had accidentally caught weeks before. The Master had told him then that a blow there could kill and this one did, the creature had howled loudly, reflexively tossing Will across the room, then fallen down dead.

He described how he had managed to contact Fritz, and they had together made it look like the death was the result of an accident, they were lucky that the Masters were not very sociable, so it could easily be days before the body was discovered. Then he had retrieved his notes, then gathered some samples of both air and water all of which he sealed in containers. They had realised the only hope of escape would be via the outlet of the river that the city was built on, but that was a long walk. Describing how the long, night time trek they had taken across the city to find where the River left the city was hard, but they found it. Fritz told him that he would remain, ensure the story that Will had gone to the chapel of Happy Release after discovering the Master dead was believed, then he would follow in three days. He sealed the filters on the mask and Will entered the water.

“The current dragged me down, a very long way before I entered a pipe, eventually emerging in sunlight, just before losing consciousness.” He told them. “The helmet had allowed me to breath underwater, but now I was unable to remove it in time to get fresh air, everything went black. The next thing I knew, I heard my name being called. Beanpole had waited, found the city and after exploring around it, watched the river as the most likely way out for us. He had dragged me from the river, removed the mask and revived me.”

“But, what about poor Fritz?” Jane asked.

“Well we waited for twelve days, watching the river, but there was no sign of him. Then it snowed, we knew we could not possibly survive the Winter there, so were forced to set off back to the white mountains, leaving him behind. We got back to the tunnels, before the winter set in properly, but they were abandoned. Only a few had been left in case we returned, the rest had left the safety of the mountain and moved elsewhere as soon as we had left, just in case we were caught and capped, revealing where they were hidden. Some of those who had remained guided us to the new base, a couple remained, just in case Fritz made it on his own. Although we hoped he would, we doubted that it would happen.”

His mum stood. “Well I think Will could do with another break, I know I could. I shall go and put the kettle on, make another drink.” She said and went into the kitchen, ashen faced.

His father stood. “Pass me the glasses, tea might be restorative, but so is Brandy and Port, I think we could all do with a refill as well.”

The glasses were quickly refilled and distributed while each of them took a comfort break, but there was little chatter between them. Once more his family were speechless at his description of the wonders and horrors he had seen, even his father was moved by his recounting of his slavery. Once they had all returned, refreshments were renewed and comfort breaks taken they asked him some questions, all of which he answered, then Will began the next part of his story. 

Knowing that events were building towards how the world had been freed, the family sat expectantly as he described his guilt at leaving Fritz in the City. How his belief that he had failed his friend had led him to becoming insular and sullen. He went through the motions of living, immersing himself in preparations for his next mission, to go out and recruit uncapped. Julius spoke with him firmly, postponing the start of the mission, then introducing him to a partner who would accompany him, Fritz. His relief when he was reunited with the German, was overwhelming, he was amazed to see him again and hear his story. It turned out that on his return to his communal space that night he had again collapsed, so he had been hospitalized in the city once more, eventually declaring that he was unfit to serve his master, so he took himself to the chapel of happy release, where he hid nearby until night fell.

Setting off again across the city he had taken the same escape route that he had watched Will embark on. He had managed to get out a couple of days after Will and Beanpole had left and set off after them, although he didn't know it at the time. Unfortunately he became ill twice as he travelled, he only had the clothes he had escaped in, having not realised Winter was approaching before he had set off. Recovering somewhat in a dry barn the first time, the second he was taken in by an elderly lady who had nursed him to health over the winter, and he had set off home fitter, clothed properly in the early spring. Eventually he too had reached the abandoned tunnels and had been guided to the new base. 

The two had set off on a recruiting mission, heading south east at first. It was a round journey that took almost a year to complete. Recruiting and setting up resistance cells across Europe and beyond, whilst they both recovering from their time in the City as they travelled and worked, enjoying the freedom of playing the part of travelling traders, but always on their guard to prevent discovery. He described many of the things they saw, most were strange and wonderful as well as the ordinary. The family were horrified by the description of the hunt they had come across near the end of the journey, nothing like it had happened in this part of England at least, where criminals were imprisoned and murderers hung, a brutal enough death, but kind in comparison. He told them that the rest of their journey was uneventful, but they had arrived back at the base tired, but renewed, ready for their next task.

They were soon sent to a castle on the French coast, where he was reunited with Beanpole, who was an important scientist there now. His family were astonished by his description of the plan and its execution which resulted in the capture of a Master, although his Mother and Jane had been horrified as he told how he had eventually been the decoy to divert the Tripod. Jane had simply gripped his arm more tightly until he told how he climbed out of the pit, but his mother had gasped in alarm. He continued the story telling how he and Fritz were then looking after the captured Master, as well as the arrival of Ulf, the ex captain of the Erlkonig. Ulf was put in charge of them and made clear his dislike of Will which continued from the barge trip to the games, as did the Man's drinking. This dislike caused a good deal of tension, but did not prevent progress with the research work they were undertaking whilst caring for the Alien. They first got the Master to speak with them, then got some information from it after the Alien realised they knew more than it believed they should. They discovered its name was Ruki and a number of other things about it and the city, although not as much as they would have liked. The scientists conducted their tests while all the time he and Fritz covered for Ulf's bad behaviour. In the end it had been a drunken Ulf adding alcohol to the food for Ruki, then ordering Will to take it into the cell, that led to the discovery of a weakness in the aliens that could be exploited. Ulf was sent away and Julius, not happy that Will had let his pride get in the way, meaning he had followed Ulf's order which he knew to be wrong, threatened not to allow him on the mission to destroy the city. It was only later that Will considered this may have been Julius own guilt at placing the very ill, resentful man in charge.

During the next two years, Will and Fritz were involved in the planning for the attacks at all three cities. Henry returned from America, where he had gone whilst Will was in the City, much grown in the years since they had seen him, with the leader of a resistance group from there. Those two would lead the assault on that continents City, they also met some others from the smallest group of free men, who would attack the third one, far to the east in Asia. This last one was considered the most likely to fail, by all, simply because there were so few in the resistance group.

The five of them listened with anticipation as he told of his return to the Master's city, entering in the opposite direction along the route Will and Fritz had left by, in a group. They were the European team executing a plan to try to break the Aliens control on the planet, to destroy all three cities. He described the problem of producing the Alcohol in the heat of the City and how he and Fritz had found a location cool enough, then when they had eventually produced enough, the problem of timing the attack to be at the same time as the other two Cities, they would be operating at night in their locations, using the cover of darkness, but that meant his team would be attempting the attack during the day. They had hidden in the decaying pruned vegetation that they had piled up in a nearby pond garden, which the Aliens liked so much, waiting until they knew there were only two of the Master's left in the water purification works where they were to add the alcohol. They entered, attacked and killed both Masters, hid the bodies, then began to move the containers of alcohol that they had produced distilling the sugars in the mash they had made from the biscuits the slaves were given to eat. Each of them knew they had produced more of the liquid than their scientists had calculated would be necessary to disable the creatures, but were determined to use it all to ensure it was effective. They had been one container from the minimum amount required when he had been grabbed by a tentacle, the other Master had returned. He described the struggle, which ended with Will being flung across the room and knocked out. He had woken to find all the vats had been emptied and the empty containers hidden, in case they should be discovered before it had, had time to take effect, then left the plant and walked across the city, to blend in with the other slaves until they were certain the plan had either worked or failed. 

“It was quite some time before we saw the effects of the Alcohol on the creatures.” He told them. “We had begun to worry it may not have worked at all, but then one collapsed in the street in front of us. Which had an effect none of us had anticipated, but perhaps should have in retrospect.”

He described how with the cap still controlling them and the Master's apparently dying en masse before their eyes, one of the slaves began encouraging his fellows to go to the place of happy release. He told them how he had needed to prevent it, so lied, telling them his Master had warned him of this, that they just needed to wait and be ready to help when they recovered. It had worked, slaves never lied about their Masters, and they had believed Will to be one of them, so abandoned their idea of mass suicide, he instructed them to spread the word to as many of their fellows as they could. 

The free men he and Fritz led, now had the not insignificant problem of destroying the city and leaving it safely. They made their way to the power source of the city and shut it down, losing one of their number in the process. He had grasped a lever, which had killed him instantly, but the weight of his body had pulled the switch down and shut off the generator. The effect once the power source had powered down had been instant, the great weight of the city was gone, they could move normally.

Making their way out of the building, back into the city, they had realised the capped were now free, some were attacking the immobile Master's, something none of the capped would do whilst it held power. They were joined by some of them as they tried to find a way out of the city, it was then that they realised that without the power the doors on and in the buildings were not working and the power could be restarted when the Master's revived. The air was still the poison the Aliens breathed, it had been hours since the creatures had collapsed and they had no idea how long they had before any of them became active again. They would also need to change the filters in the masks they wore to be able to breath at some point, they had already seen one dead human who had removed their mask. One of the capped told us how he had taken food to his master near the roof, which might give a way out. Once they had crossed to the edge of the city, one of them noticed a slight movement in a Master as they passed, time was running out. They climbed the slope up, high above the pyramids, then around a ledge between the crystalline roof and the wall. Finding a manual airlock part way round the circumference, complete with masks the aliens used to go outside, presumably to conduct any maintenance, they didn't want any slaves seeing the outside world it seemed. They suffered their second loss of a team member when they managed to break through the outer door, which they had weakened the hinges of, whilst the inner one was open. The great dome of the City's roof shattered, falling onto the city below. Every Master was now dead, poisoned by the natural air of the planet they had wanted to colonise. 

Everyone in the room, bar Will himself, breathed a triumphant.“Yes!”

Will chuckled. “Yes, we were pretty happy about it too, but we still had to get out.” He said. “Not to mention the other two Cities, we didn't know if they had succeeded as we almost had. If even one had failed, the fight was not over, there would still be a chance that their plan could succeed.” 

Knowing there was more to tell and that it was very late, and they needed to get some sleep to be ready for the events of the next day, he continued to tell his story. He explained how they had made their way back down into the city, restarted the power, thankfully the caps influence did not reassert itself. It seemed that their influence could not be reinstated that easily, though that may just mean that whatever controlled them had not been automatically re activated when the power had been. They made their way across the city, picking their way over and around the various pieces of debris from the roof, bodies of the master's and some slaves. Many of the slaves joined them as they travelled. They could see the green clouds rising like smoke to vent out of the massive hole in the roof, the machines that produced the thick air the Masters had breathed had restarted. The group had climbed up the ramp that all the slaves had entered the city by, to the room where slaves processed the new arrivals. From there up in the moving room and out through the door the Tripods had entered the City by. 

“There was a Tripod just outside the door, it must have been about to enter when the power went off, which scared us all, but after a moments panic, we realised it was immobile. So we made their way to where we knew the other free men, who had set up camp by the river outlet, were waiting. It was then that we learnt that the signals from one of the other Cities was still working, the one Henry was attacking in the Americas. The one in the east, it seemed had died, they had succeeded just as we had, but the one in the west, that attack had failed.” He told them.

They hung on his every word as he explained that it was two months later that Henry had returned again from the Americas, he had told them what had gone wrong right from the start. Two of the team had, had to be replaced by lesser trained people due to illness the day they were due to enter the City, one of the replacements failed in the swim to enter the city, and they had to turn back to try again the next night. Once they were in the City they had trouble finding supplies, then the first batch of alcohol had failed because of a problem with the yeasts. They had not found a base close to the plant, which meant a lot of transporting the liquid through the streets of the city at night. Although they reached the quota at the appointed time, they found they had to try to get the barrels past two Masters who were wrestling in a pond garden close to the purification plant. They were spotted before they could get all the barrels past them and although they killed one, the other escaped, raising the alarm. They had no hope of success, so they scattered through the streets to escape, three made it out via the river, they evaded the Tripods and boarded a ship to return to Europe. The Tripods had laid waste to a large area around the City, they had to assume that every human inside had been killed, ordered to a Chapel of Happy Release most likely, there was no chance of getting back inside the City, they had stopped gathering slaves. 

Henry stayed with them at the castle as a second attempt was planned on the American city, they had rediscovered how to build flying machines, but Will admitted that he was frustrated that the four of them were being left behind for the second assault. He had even tried to persuade Julius to let him go, but to no avail. Henry too was frustrated, he had spent a lot of time with the Americans and knew them, they were his friends, so naturally he wanted to be alongside them as they gained freedom for their continent, but he accepted that he was not going to be with them stoically, Fritz philosophically and Beanpole silently. Eventually, the planes, as the machines were called, were leaving and Beanpole suggested that the four of them should go up the coast. Julius had authorised him to start a project, he thought they would enjoy helping him with. Will and the others had great fun helping with the project, flying in the balloons, learning to control their ascent and descent, reading the currents in the air. They hunted for food, camping over the summer months and into the Autumn, until they were summoned back to the castle.

The second attack had failed, the engines of the planes had stopped before they could get close, the Tripods then destroyed them on the ground. They were to take the balloons in a last ditch attempt at destroying that last stronghold of these aliens. 

Will had once again enjoyed the voyage, at least he had once he had got over sea sickness on the long journey, he sailed with Henry, who he knew had changed, become more thoughtful, observant. He had talked of his fears for the future, how mankind had the potential to destroy itself in petty rivalries even war, he had become a listener, someone who could unite others, that was his strength and could be so useful in the future. 

Jane was still holding onto him as he described the attack, made by the four of them and others they had trained ahead of the journey over the ocean. A Tripod began swatting at them as they floated over the waste land around the city, on platforms slung under the balloons, they each carried a large bomb. This City was perched on the man made river that cut through the isthmus between northern and southern Americas. Each of those, who were on target, in turn dropped the bombs they carried, as they passed over the top of the roof. One after the other, the powerful explosives slid or rolled away from the apex of the dome, where they would be effective, to explode harmlessly at the edge. He told them how he could see into the City through the roof as he passed over it, making his own attempt, which also failed. Tears fell freely from all of them as he described how he had watched, helplessly, when Henry, the last one of them to be on the correct course, deliberately landed his balloon at the very apex of the dome that covered the city. He told them how their kin manoeuvred the bomb off the platform, letting the balloon float away and sat with it, then activated the timer on the trigger. His voice cracking as he told of seeing the man who he had often fought with in childhood, but had come to love and care about, appeared to cuddle the bomb, keeping it in place for those seconds with no way to escape. He admitted that he looked away, unable to watch his cousin, knowing there was no way for Henry to survive, but heard the explosion and knew his cousin was gone, nothing left of him. Some seconds after the explosion he had looked back, the roof was destroyed, the green fog rose in columns beneath a cloud of it, to dissipate in the air. Henry, his cousin, had ended the Aliens occupation of the planet. 

Will had landed his balloon quickly, but not moved from it. The others who knew him had come and held him, before leading him back to their camp. For Will, it was a bitter sweet victory and he had mourned, as the Americans had celebrated. The next day a team had ballooned into the city and opened the doors, experience at the European City had taught them how to turn off the machines that produced the air the aliens breathed off, similarly they had discovered how to deactivate the signal that controlled the caps, by the end of that day humanity was completely free and only one of the creatures remained alive. Ruki was still being cared for at the castle, if he was aware that he was now alone, he didn't show it to his keepers.

The long melancholy voyage back to Europe, had been hard, he had felt like he was leaving Henry behind. His mood made worse as he discovered he had returned only to suffer the heart ache of finding that Eloise's body, which he had ensured was safe in the city before they left, had been returned to the Châteaux and buried whilst he had been away. He was told the Comte had asked after him and had been pleased that Will was still alive, although concerned he was on a potentially life threatening mission at the time. The Comte had sent a message to say that Will was welcome to the Châteaux whenever he wished. He had yet to make the journey, but he intended to make it when he left Wherton. 

He told them of finding the Ship he had bought and the work to restore it, then the journey's to his friends homes. Will explained he intended to use the ship to explore, first to go south try to find a land that the Globe in the city and ancient maps showed laid there. The Master's did not seem to have occupied it, from what had been found out that the Aliens had destroyed the settlements there and killed every human they could find. The ship would be awaiting him in or near the port he had first left from, on the way to the White mountains, in a few weeks time.

He brought his story to a close just as his fathers clock, in place on the mantle piece, struck three, they all sat in silence as it chimed. The tone of the bell faded to nothing and still no one knew what to say, there was just so much to digest. Each of them knew that what Will had told them was not complete, they knew it was not deliberate, it was just inevitable after the passage of time. All of them knew there were things he had forgotten, some of which would be recalled later, some he wouldn't, even so, each one of the five who had been told the story were numb, consumed in thoughts about what their loved ones had been through.

Jane was leant against him, tucked under his arm, her own round him, wetting his shirt with the last of her tears. Anna had moved and was now on Jacks knee, cuddling him, Jack's face was fixed and thoughtful. His mother was looking into space, gripping her husbands hand, while his father looked thoughtfully at his son. Will sat, holding Jane close needing the reassurance he felt with her close by, wondering how his family would react when they found there voices once again, worried they would see him as some kind of monster, he had after all killed, more than once.

It was his father who eventually broke the atmosphere, he stood, gathered the glasses and filled them again, before redistributing them and resuming his seat before speaking, sighing he declared. “Well son, I knew it would not have been easy for you, especially with Henry's death, but I could never have imagined that, not in my wildest dreams. You are a braver man than me Will, but know that we are here for you, always will be, never doubt it lad to get through all that and still be as grounded as you plainly are, well I couldn't be more proud of you.” He picked up his glass and drained it.

“I couldn't have said that better myself.” His mother agreed, smiling weakly.

Jack shook his head. “When I think of my little cousin and what you were like as a kid, well he ran off a few years ago. The man who has come back? All I can say about him is, that I am glad he is my friend as well as my cousin. Bloody hell Will, but that was incredible.”

Anna looked at her Husbands Aunt and Uncle she smiled. “You two should be so proud of yourselves, you know.”

“Us?” Mrs. Parker asked in surprised disbelief.

“Yes, you, both of you.” Anna reiterated firmly. “His bravery and actions are a tribute to you, how you brought him up. He is the man he is because of the strong foundations you gave him, he is who he is because of you, he can bear the scars he has got because of you, he couldn't have done half of that without what you gave him to start with.”

Will smiled. “I can see why Jack kept you here, Anna.”

“I didn't take much persuading.” She replied happily and kissed her husband.

Will looked down at Jane. “You still ok, or do you want to run a mile from me now.” He asked half seriously.

“You don't get rid of me that easily.” She replied softly. “It's true I could never have imagined much of what you went through, what you suffered and what you did for all of us, but I always knew you were an honourable man, a man I knew was worth waiting for. You just proved it even more tonight. I know I will never understand all that you went through, but I aim to be here, beside you and for you no matter what from now on.”

“You sure?”

“Never more so Will. Out there you might be a hero, but you have proved you are more than that for me. Yes you are my hero, but to me you are simply Will, my Will, the boy who protected a scared little girl at school, included her in his games, treated her as his equal even though she was younger. Even though you left me behind and with everything you have done, nothing can change that for me.”

“Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Will.” His father advised. “There are not many who would stand by you as she has Lad, especially after hearing all that, warts and all. Over the years we have seen her grow in her feelings for you, not just childish memories, but fight for you and mature in her desire, acknowledging the reality that you would have changed when you came back. Especially after we were freed, when the influence of the cap had gone, she faced that fact. Even steeling herself to the possibility you had someone else, or simply didn't want to know her. Believe me when I say, trust your heart, that back flip you say it did was a message, I know you are nervous of it, but trust it lad, on this it won't let you down, it never did me.”

Will gazed down at Jane, who was looking up at him and saw the truth of her feelings in her eyes. Despite all his travels, he knew that this Girl from home was the one for him. She had heard his story, his flaws as well as the heroic, he had held none of that back. For the first time he fully allowed himself to admit that, he had fallen in love, quickly and irreversibly. He had avoided such close relationships since Eloise, especially while they fought the invaders, there had been too much to lose and he could not have stood that again. Since the peace had been won, he had, certainly had plenty of opportunity, but none that had interested him, especially amongst those who hero worshipped him and the other free men. Some who had offered themselves on a plate to him and the others, he had avoided as much as he could. He had shunned the opportunities to enter any kind of relationship with them, until now, now he had found what he realised he had been looking for. Someone who accepted him for who he was, not what he had done. Knew what he had been and recognised who he was now, but most of all someone who would not hero worship him, he could not have lived with that. Although he had agreed earlier to follow the local custom, he had held the nagging doubt that she would call that off when she knew all that he had done, all that came with it. He was damaged by his experiences, he knew that, but the fact she looked at him still, with such love in her eyes, had surprised him, surprised and delighted him. He knew now that without a shadow of doubt, that she saw him as Will Parker, not an uncapped hero of the liberation, she saw him for who he was through what he had done. For the first time since Eloise, he knew he had to commit himself or regret not doing so for the rest of his life, he knew this was who he wanted to dedicate his life to, who he loved and who had accepted him completely, unconditionally. The two leant towards each other, not caring where they were or who saw, their lips met and at last, after what to Jane at least, felt like a lifetime of waiting, they kissed.


	3. Escort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Tripods series of books which is the property of the estate of Sam Youd (John Christopher) and his publishers. This work is based on the tetralogy he created and in no way do I claim ownership of those characters or works. I intend this as a tribute to the work of Mr. Youd, which has brought me great pleasure since I read his books. The original situations and characters in this multi chapter story are from my own weird imagination, it is intended for entertainment only, my only reward is reader reviews and it is not part of the Canon works.

Chapter 3  
Escort.

Will didn't sleep very well in what was left of that night, his mind racing after telling his story in full for the first time, he understood now what Fritz had said about how telling his own parents about what he had done had affected him. Fritz, however had not quite had the same experience, Fritz might give the appearance of being unfeeling, but Will knew he was far from it, even so there was another factor on Will's mind that his friend had not had to try to work through. Fritz had not arrived home to find a girl had been waiting for him, he had not then discovered they shared feelings for each other. Jack and Anna had taken Jane home at a little after four, before heading home themselves. He had gone to bed soon after they had left, tired, emotionally drained, but happy. He really could not believe his luck, everything he had been through, only to find what had been waiting for him, right where he started from. Certainly he had memories of her as a child, he remembered he had stopped her being bullied in the playground over the years as they grew, she had been a play mate even, but he remembered very little other interaction with her beyond that and at village festivals. He did remember a feeling contentment when he had been in her company though, a feeling he still had not experienced with many other people even since childhood. Even so, he had surprised himself with his feelings towards Jane meeting her again and how quickly they had manifested themselves, especially after the last few months of keeping up a barrier between himself and any Girls who threw themselves at him. Jane had not done that certainly, but it had all happened swiftly on his return, of that there was no question, yet he regretted none of it, not one thing that had happened since he had got back. Not even the kiss in front of his family, which had resulted in them demonstrating how happy for them they were. Still, perhaps taking their first kiss in front of his parents, his cousin and wife may not have been a good idea, but he had little experience of such things. Fan girls had stolen a kiss from them all, thinking it would encourage them, which it hadn't Will, Beanpole or Fritz at least. Most of the free men were unimpressed by such antic's, though a few, to Wills disgust, had decided that if it was offered they would take it. He had not even kissed Eloise in the same way he and Jane had kissed, as if they were the only ones on the planet, they had forgotten they were in company while their lips were together, at least until his mother had coughed, then apologised for interrupting, a grin on her, and the other's faces. He was in many ways happier than he had been for a very long time, thanks in no small part to her, though it was the speed it had happened that concerned him, just as it had the only time he had felt this way about anyone before. 

Reliving the years that he had been away had disturbed him, without doubt. He had anticipated that it would, he was just surprised it had been more than he had expected and he knew he may have to tell the story, or at least some part of it again, probably within a few hours, which concerned him. Not so much the story itself, but the attention it was going to bring with it. He had to tell it though, for the dead, for Henry, or he feared that their heroism would be forgotten over time, he hoped that in the telling, it would not just keep their achievements known, but also relieve some of the burden he felt. He had settled into his bed with very mixed emotions, so although it was not long before sleep had claimed him, it was a very disturbed rest, he was almost grateful when he was woken irrevocably, only a few hours later, when his father started up the Mill. 

It was a noise which he would have once easily have slept through, but now he was a lighter sleeper, a hang over of his time as a slave in the city when he could not sleep through his Master's summons, if he could rest at all in the heat of his room. Now though he was also unused to the rumbling of the waterwheel powering the gears to turn the stones. He heard the clock downstairs chime seven, but laid there thinking over the previous day's events again, smiling to himself happily as once more he recalled that kiss, his first real kiss, though he had seen plenty of others, be they passionate, loving or simply full of lust with no other feeling behind them. 

They had then spent time planning for this day, they all knew it would be hard on Will, that he would again need to relive at least some of the hardships he had suffered and the war probably for different people. They had all agreed to be there for him throughout it all, except the first thing he had to do, for which only Jane of them would be with him. He had been heavily coached in the formality of requesting that Jane be his escort from that day on. They knew that Joe and his father were apt to twist matters to their own way of thinking, a few weeks ago they had tried to claim Jane as the boy's official escort, but as they had not gone through the correct procedure to do so, none had accepted the claim as valid. The Bieth's had not voiced the claim since, although Joe continued to act in the delusion that Jane would eventually accept him, a position he had maintained for several years. However they guessed that Will's return might trigger them into trying to force the issue, or at least father and son to do so, Mrs. Bieth was a mouse of a woman, believed to be bullied by the other two. So long as Will went through the formalities correctly, with a witness of standing in the village and Jane's family accepted it, then there would be nothing that the Bieth's could do about it and once it was recorded in the formal record, then any threat against it could be taken to trial if necessary. Jane and his parents had assured him it would go well, her parents were well aware of her feelings for him, they half expected this, maybe not within a day of his arrival, but they did hope for it and had from the moment they realised their daughters feelings for him were going to last. 

Frankly the speed that the two had got together on his return had been both a surprise to them all and expected by them all, except perhaps Will and Jane themselves, at the same time. They knew Jane's mother and father would be grateful that, despite his travels, he respected the custom of their and his home, glad he was willing to take these archaic steps, which would protect their daughter, respecting custom, them and their daughter. They wanted her to be happy, they knew being Will's escort was what she wanted, so them accepting his request would not be a problem. Will knew his feelings for her were genuine, he had no doubt about that, despite the speed, and that the life he had led recently had taught him to be cautious, but knew it was the right thing to do, for both of them and was pleased to go through the ritual required to show those close to her, her family, that he wanted to commit himself to Jane.

Finally he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, quickly washed from the customary jug and bowl on the dresser, then heard his mother call up the stairs to tell him his breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. Smiling to himself, he knew she had been listening for movement from him, he dressed, putting on a shirt he had bought in Germany and trousers from southern France. He went downstairs to eat his first full English breakfast in years, it was a meal he thoroughly enjoyed and had missed greatly. It was one he had once described to Fritz and Beanpole, who were convinced he was pulling their leg. They found it hard to comprehend such a breakfast, made up of so many fried ingredients, in fact Fritz had found it hard to believe there was any meal like it, not that he or Beanpole would turn it down if it were offered, both having appetites to match his own, even though they had all experienced periods of low rations. Will was looking forward to them trying many things, not least the breakfast, he had ensured the pub they were staying in at Winchester would not provide the meal for them before he had left them there. Not feeling the least regret at denying his friends this meal for a while longer, he eagerly tucked into his plate of Bacon, Sausage, mushrooms, tomatoes, fried potatoes and bread, with a generous piece of local Black pudding, a mug of tea and slices of hot buttered toast on the side. As promised his father, once again, went through the formalities of all he needed to do once he got to Jane's, while Will enjoyed his Breakfast, despite his nerves. Once he had eaten and recited what he needed to do to his father, the man smiled. “Right Will, it's almost nine, time to go get her son, just do as we practised and all will be fine.” He told him.

“Yes Dad.” Will nodded and stood.

His mum hugged him. “We shall see you later, at the manor, when you go with Jane and her parents to report to Sir Geoffrey, make sure it is recorded properly, I know he is looking forward to seeing you again. We have all been asked to be there for the morning whilst all is prepared and then to get ready there before we go to the celebrations with you. Hope all goes well with Jane, love.”

He knew it was now time to begin the events of the day, to go to collect Jane, formally asking her father permission for her to officially be his escort, it was a task tradition demanded that he would need to carry out on his own. He pulled on his jacket, then with a further word of reassurance from his mother, he set off alone as he had when he had left to begin his previous adventure. It was a bright sunny morning, but the street was quiet as he strode down the road, most were taking advantage of a slightly later start to the day it seemed. It was the first time for years he had walked the streets of his home village alone, although he was so nervous he didn't have chance to notice much as he concentrated on what he needed to do. He couldn't help, but feel that despite all the events that would happen later in the day, this would be the most important thing of all of them and with what would hopefully be the most enjoyable result. Reaching the pub almost before he realised it, he could see preparations beginning on the green for this afternoons events. There was little doubt that he would be expected to make an appearance there before the opening of the celebrations, supposedly to approve the works with Sir Geoffrey. He hoped it was just a formality rather than a true inspection though, he knew nothing about building a dance floor or Marquee. He reached Jane's house within moments of turning into the street that led up the hill from the ford and knocked on the door. 

Jane lived with her parents in a traditional black and white timber framed cottage, which was far from unique in the village, complete with it's typically, well kept, front garden full of flowers. The porch over the front door, like the roof, was topped with thick thatch decorated with split sticks forming a diamond pattern along the ridge, but had roses growing up on either side. It was a double fronted house with the timber front door and porch set between the two windows on the ground floor, three windows above showed there was another floor beneath the eaves where house martins and swallows had built their nests of mud, sheltered by the thick blanket of reeds that formed the thatch.

He had hardly put his hand down from knocking on the door, when it was forcefully opened by a man he knew was not Jane's father, but even so was vaguely familiar.

The Man's expression darkened when he saw Will. “Keep out of my son's business Parker, no matter what you think you are, you cannot waltz back here and take others property. You are not wanted here boy.” He said aggressively and tried to shut the door.

“Actually it is you who is not wanted or needed Bieth, you and your son, as both I and my daughter have repeatedly told you this morning and on many other occasions. Now as you are so near it, and have been rude enough to answer it, please use that door and leave, that way we can allow our invited guest in.” Jane's father pushed the man through the door and to one side, out of the way. “Will, my apologies, this man seems to mistakenly believe he has the right to dictate to me who is welcome here and who is not. Please come in, you are more than welcome in this house lad, Jane and my wife are waiting for you, I shall be with you when I have dealt with this delusional individual.”

Will nodded and stepped into the house, Mr Bieth, made to stop him, but Will simply pushed past, following Mr. Collins direction. Mr. Bieth bellowed. “I'm warning you Collins, we have an agreement, I will take steps to see you keep to it, your daughter belongs to my son.”

Mr Collins pulled himself to his full height and took a step so he was next to Will, who had been passing between the two men. “No Bieth, as I have often told you any agreement we had has been fulfilled completely when my daughter unquestioningly rejected that boy of yours in front of witnesses. I agreed to let the boy ask, nothing more, that is the only agreement between us and I only agreed to that to try to get the boy to stop pestering her so she could feel safe in her own village. He asked which again was all that we agreed he might do, and she unequivocally and clearly rejected him as is her right. At that point he lost any possibility to be recognised as her escort, nothing has changed since. Even if she had accepted my daughter most certainly would not belong to your son, she has never done so, nor will she, as we and others have repeatedly explained to you. The fact that you do not wish to believe that, does not change that. Now leave my house, do not return, not even on business. We have a welcome, invited, visitor to see, you and your little shit of a boy have not been asked here nor, to my knowledge, have been welcomed here since the day my daughter made her feelings abundantly clear to both of you.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about Collins, your daughter has no say in this. My son followed the requirements of asking her, in accordance with the local law, so she is his whatever you, she or anyone else says. Until she complies with what is required of her, then both my son and I have the right to come here to demand that she does, you may not stop us. My son will be here for your daughter later today, ensure she is ready for him, it is time she escorted him as is his right.” Bieth sneered. “This afternoons festivities will be the perfect opportunity for them to walk out together, for the first time since he claimed her. He has been more than patient with her, it's what he deserves after all these years that he has actually been here to look after her, he didn't up and leave her like some others I could mention.”

Will took a step towards the man intending to help Mr. Collins, but Jane's father took a step forward, stopping him, then looked at Bieth. “I don't know nor care what you think, as you have been told you are wrong, the law governing this is clear. The agreement we had, was fulfilled in its entirety and is over, spent, complete. Your son was unquestioningly rejected in accordance with it, that was an end of it, all laws and customs were fulfilled at that moment. As a result, we have no further obligation regarding anything that you or your son may wish from our daughter. Now for the final time, leave my house before I am forced to call for the constable.”

Smirking nastily Bieth replied. “You really think an uncapped hero wants the likes of her? She's nothing, but a country bumpkin who should count herself lucky that someone like my son would bother with her. ” Will moved forward again, but again Mr. Collins stepped in front him, stopping him and Bieth sneered. “Ah it seems stories of our so called hero here are overblown, seeing as he will not even defend her. My son will be here to collect her at twelve thirty, he will escort her to the pub for their shift together. He will ensure she and you know her place Collins.” Bieth goaded, then turned and stalked back out of the door slamming it imperiously behind him.

“Fine, I expect we won't be here by then anyway.” Mr. Collins said chuckling, then turned to Will and smiled. “I know you wanted to help son and any other time, especially after we have completed what my Jane says you are here for, I would be glad of it too. However, if you had interfered before we went through the formalities, I would have been bound to throw you out with him, for meddling in my household without the right to do so or he would have had a claim on both of us. That is probably what he was after anyway lad, a way to get to us both and prevent us doing this, not that it looks like it will stop their delusions I suspect. Anyway once we have gone through the procedure, so long as it goes as expected, then you become part of this family as she does yours and then we both can act more positively to protect her. I expect there will be more trouble from him later unfortunately, ah well, nothing new in that and the whole village knows it, there isn't one household that man has not created problems for over the years since he got here. Anyway, lets get on with the important business you are here for, come on through lad, she's waiting, not very patiently, for you to arrive.”

Recalling the custom now and grateful that Mr. Collins had prevented him falling into the probable trap, Will nodded, then turned to follow the man into the living room where three people were waiting. When they entered Jane stood and smiled, but did not approach him, if she were to formally escort him there were protocols for all of them to follow, roles they must take over the next few minutes. If the ritual were carried out correctly, they would ensure they were protected by the village laws from any who would interfere in the relationship. He was glad that Jack and his father had reminded him of the protocol, coaching him to ensure he did it correctly, he had initiated the formalities once he had entered the room, now they all needed to follow it carefully. Once Mr. Collins had taken his place next to his wife, Jane set the formalities in motion making the introductions, as was required.

“Father, Mother, this is William Parker, Miller's son and, as Sir Geoffrey described him, uncapped hero. Will, this is my Father and Mother, also here as formal witness is my employer and the village steward, Mr. Gordon Grey.” She formally introduced him to her family, then remained standing and looked to Will.

He took a deep breath and began his part. “Mr. Collins, I formally request permission for your daughter, Jane Collins, to escort me today and be my formal escort from this day forward. I am prepared to fulfil give the formal justification if that is your wish, as a demonstration that my request is genuine. I assure you that despite my long absence, my request that she be my escort is born of respect for her and a desire to be with her, I therefore humbly ask that you, her parents and she allow me to Escort her as the law dictates and it be so recorded. ”

Mr. Collins smiled and winked to him before he turned to his daughter. “Is this what you also desire my Daughter?”

“It is father, with all my heart.” Jane replied, grinning happily.

Mr. Collins turned to his wife. “Do you agree to William Parker becoming our daughter's formal escort of record and law, my wife?”

“It is my daughter's wish, she has long awaited for his return, never once faltering in her desire, so I readily and without hesitation agree that William Parker may escort my daughter.”

Turning back to Will Mr. Collins spoke again. “It is my daughter's desire and my wife agrees, as do I. We know you to be an honourable man from the information my daughter has told us and we have known of her feelings for you for a number of years. As a result we do not require you to justify your request further, as might otherwise have been necessary, my apologies, I understand that you may have been reminded of the formalities required for that part of this, but even before your arrival my wife and I agreed that unless something else happened we would not require it. Nor do we need to make any checks on you as we have known you since you were born, so you have my agreement and blessing. Take her as your official escort, may you both know happiness with each other.” He reached out his hand to Will.

Accepting the hand, Will shook it warmly, relieved he did not have to give the long formal justification that he had been coached in, he knew it was tradition and the form was prescribed, but he would much rather have spoken from the heart and was glad he had not been required to go through it all. “My thanks to you and your wife.”

This done, Gordon stood. “That concludes the formalities we need to carry out here, as official witness I am satisfied that the requirements have been fulfilled as required by both the law and the young Lady's parents, now I must take you all over to the Manor, to inform the Squire who will enter this agreement in the village record. Thankfully we can use the path across the back garden and paddock, rather than the road, we do not want anyone interfering before Sir Geoffrey is notified officially and the announcement can be made.”

A beaming Jane looked over at him, tradition said she and Will could not yet show their affection to each other by even holding hands, not before they had seen Sir Geoffrey anyway. Her mother stood, smiling just as widely as her daughter. “Welcome home Will, it is so good to see you again.” She said hugging him. “Thank you for taking our Jane into your confidence last night, it must have been quite a story, all she would say to us this morning was that you had shown you were an incredible person and more than worthy of her wait. I doubt if we could begin to imagine what you have seen and done Will, but she left us both in no doubt that she wanted to be with you more than anything.”

A little unsure what to say, Will simply replied. “Thank you, Mrs. Collins.”

They left the cottage by the back door moments later, Gordon leading the way, although they all knew it, Will and Jane behind him with Mr. And Mrs. Collins last in the line. They walked past the separate workshop where Mr. Collins made all manner of leather goods, from shoes to riding tackle and saddles, then through the garden and out of the back gate to cross the paddock and green, where there were signs of activity as work for the celebrations was beginning, quickly reaching the/89 Manor. Will and Jane not yet holding hands, even though they walked next to each other, the formalities were not yet over, so the traditions and customs needed to be observed. Sir Geoffrey was waiting for them, Will’s parents were there too, smiling as the small group entered through the Manor's front door, held open by the butler. 

They were let into the house by the house keeper, where Sir Geoffrey greeted them. “Welcome, welcome, it is good to see you Will, really good. I take it by the Collins presence that Jane is to be your formal escort, as your family told me to probably expect my boy.” He smiled, but left no room for a reply. “Have the formalities been observed correctly, Steward?”

“They have, Sir.” Gordon replied happily. “The Collins have all agreed that Jane may become the formal escort of William Parker, as prescribed by the law of our village.”

“Ah good, and the Parker's tell me they have no objections, quite the opposite in fact, in which case I give you both my blessing. I formally recognise that William Parker and Jane Collins are escorts to each other as set out in the ordinances of this village. From this moment on they will enjoy the protections of this village and it's people, by order. I shall now register this union in the record, completing all that is required and finalising the formalities, we shall announce it this afternoon at the festivities.” He walked over to a book laid ready on a table and began writing in it. “You know it is a long time since you appeared in these pages two days in a row Will, for anything comparable to the joyous events of yesterday and today anyway. I have looked forward to this event for a very long time though, I am pleased for you both and that your patience has gained what you wanted Jane.”

Will knew what the book was, he had seen it many times growing up, just as had everyone brought up in the village. It was the official record of the community here at Wherton, a legal document used as a reference should any disputes about land ownership or family occur. It was the final word in such matters in the area under the jurisdiction of Wherton, but it was also a record of events affecting the village and those who lived in it. He knew that his birth and disappearance would be recorded in it, as well as the end of the influence of the cap, when news of events had arrived it would be written in its pages he was sure, when radio had arrived and even the agreement between the Collins and Bieth that had been under dispute this morning. Sir Geoffrey was responsible to ensure it was kept, it was known that he would update it each day as and when required. Each family head was responsible for ensuring any events in their household or any family events were reported, but when any land or legal agreements were made, even formal escort ones, both families must be present and the heads sign the entry as well, so there could be no doubt of the consensus reached in the future. Will knew his marriage would be in it too, eventually, even if it did not take place in the parish church here in the village.

Sir Geoffrey, as Squire of the village, completed the entry then Gordon signed his name to it as Steward and witness to the agreement. Both Will and Jane as well as their fathers added their signatures, leaving only the announcement to the villagers to complete the formalities.

Guiding them into his lounge, Sir Geoffrey asked. “So were there any problems that I should know about this morning?”

“Just the Bieth's! We had a visit from Mr. Bieth who is convinced our agreement was more than it was, he believes Jane belongs to that boy of his, the usual rubbish that we have all tried to dissuade him of. He was still at the house when Will arrived, Bieth tried to goad him into acting rashly, it didn't work thankfully.” Mr. Collins replied. “But, now I am freed to act to protect her more positively and Will can do so as well.”

“Indeed, well we should have taken a major step forward to prevent that in the future this morning, however I advise caution in any dealings with him, don't roll over to him, but let's not antagonise him more than necessary, allow the law to take it's course. He has tried to pressure me to force the issue between Jane and his son, he claims some agreement between you, other than that recorded in the book, claims the record is wrong despite his signature on it, from what I can tell. He disputes the meaning of the law, he also claims that his son has claimed her and that means Jane cannot refuse him, which we know is untrue. I know you would not enter any formal agreement without it being recorded properly, you are more than aware of the custom and the protection it gives both parties, where he as a migrant to the village does not seem to understand, unless of course it is to his benefit. He tried to convince me to enter it on the record, but as you know I could not record any agreement without both parties being present, simply his request that I do so and the wording of his request, he is not happy about it. He is convinced he is in the right and we are all in the wrong though and so is his boy, he claims that he has some support amongst the woodsmen, I have not yet been able to test that, though as all are local born I would doubt that it is true.” Sir Geoffrey observed as he indicated for them all to sit down.

Mr. Collins huffed. “There was only ever an agreement for the boy to ask my daughter, we both signed the record of that. The boy did and she rejected the boy positively and without hesitation, as you witnessed Sir. He won't take no for an answer though, it is known in the village that the boy is pursuing her and she has made it clear she isn't interested in him in any way. They could do little beyond anything she asked them to do she to help her on the occasions he became forceful though, until now anyway. I do know the constable has had words with them both over it, not that it has had much effect sadly.”

Sir Geoffrey thought for a moment, then spoke. “Mr. Collins I do not want to interfere at all, but if you will allow, I have a suggestion which may help. When Mr. Grey goes to carry out the courtesy of informing the constable of this union, he adds the information we have just discussed as well as a report of what he heard this morning that Bieth said, at least then forewarned is for armed.”

Mr. Collins nodded agreement. “Seems sensible to me Sir Geoffrey, most certainly it can't make matters worse.”

Mr. Parker added. “Gordon, go see our Jack as well, perhaps he can sway the woodsmen, if they truly are supportive of the man, he knows them well after all. At the very least he can test the water with them, see what their thoughts really are. They are his colleagues when he isn't on the farm, perhaps he will have more influence than Bieth in that area, besides it is better to work from knowledge than rumour.”

Gordon and Sir Geoffrey agreed, then Gordon left on his tasks, he would need to prepare the pub for the afternoon as well.

Sir Geoffrey sighed as he sat back in his chair. “Bieth has always been a problem, ever since he arrived here. His father was a black guard in Winchester, you know. He and his twin brother were expected to follow that path, but the capping ensured he was a carpenter, his twin was never brought back, taken to serve them I suppose. Unfortunately for us, his arrogance led him to become a laughingstock in the town, even his father washed his hands of him in the end, he lost all his customers. So when he heard we had no carpenter here, thinking that we would need one, he rented the cottage he is in now from me, despite my warnings that we had little work for a carpenter of our own, he was insistent so I allowed it, thinking he would move on when he realised I was right, but he didn't. He arrived here a week later with wife and young child in tow, bitter, with a sense of entitlement which he has encouraged in his son. He has given the distinct impression that he believes he was sent here by the Tripods, in order to teach us simple country folk how things should be done. Your rejection of the boy's friendship Will before you left, yes I know about it, he has bemoaned it many times in this room, spurning the boy was just the trigger that enabled the boy to rationalise his father's behaviour and follow it I'm afraid. Still if it hadn't been that, I expect something else would have happened to give him the excuse, it wouldn't have taken much sadly. Once the caps stopped working and the power of the Tripods was gone, both Mr. Bieth and his son's sense of superiority and entitlement seems to have grown, even more so since we heard you were alive and one of the people who had won our freedom. They probably felt even more threatened, I suppose, felt their time of importance may be over, not that it really started in the minds of anyone but themselves. It's sad really, I receive more complaints about the two of them than anyone else in the village, more than the rest put together in fact. It is no wonder to me that his wife is so timid, she's the one I feel sorry for, they both completely dominate her, even more so now the cap's influence has gone. Anyway enough about them, we shall all just need to watch them, it is soon time for us to begin to get ready for this afternoons celebrations, oh and Will, Jane.”

“Yes?” They said in unison.

“Please make an old man very happy, the formalities are over, there is no need to stand on ceremony in this house. Like all who live in Wherton, you have visited here many times, so you may hold hands, cuddle, even kiss if you wish. I am not such an old duffer, that I have forgotten what it feels like to fall in love.” He grinned mischievously.

Will and Jane blushed, but his hand moved to find hers as coffee was served to them all. While they drank Sir Geoffrey told them all what was planned for the rest of the day, telling them each of the role they would play. He told them that the local press from Winchester would want to interview them and that the new radio station would be broadcasting its programmes from the event, so they needed to be prepared for that. He helped them to decide what they would say and how they wanted to deal with the press, before they all made their way up the stairs to rooms where they could change into the formal clothes, which had been brought over from their homes for them to wear for events that afternoon. The Squire had found some for Will, who had not brought any with him from his ship.

Jack was helping set up the stage for the afternoon’s events when Gordon found him, he nodded as the landlord passed the message. It explained why Bieth had been so cocky as the work had progressed this morning. The man had made little digs about getting one over on the so called hero, his son finally getting what he deserved from under the idiot Parker's nose whilst he was being vaunted by the sheep. He didn't notice those around him glancing at him in disgust, Jack had as the men exchange chuckles at the man's boasting. He assured Gordon he would check with his friends, but believed the so called support was in the man's head. Bieth made some remark about hoping the landlord would provide free food and drink to celebrate two of his employees getting together, then remarking that he would need to replace his barmaid as his son would not allow her to work there any more. They all ignored him and Gordon rushed out to report to the constable as he had been instructed.

Bieth of course left, the moment he felt he had done his duty on the preparations, before any of the others, the moment this task was done, leaving the other jobs for the rest of them. He would enjoy the festivities, although he had loudly voiced the opinion that it was over the top just for the return of a runaway boy who had been too cowardly to take the cap. Jack noticed that every one of his colleagues seemed relieved when the man left.

Gordon brought over sandwiches and drinks for the workers from the pub about an hour after he had spoken with the constable, shortly after Bieth had left. He had always provided them, for those working to build what was needed for village celebrations on the green. He handed them out, while Jack chatted to the men about the carpenters claims.

“Does he think any of us actually take him seriously?” He asked casually.

One of the others grinned. “I think he does, thinks he has us all over a barrel with his supposedly superior intellect. Believe it or not a few weeks ago he paid me to try to persuade the Collins to give Jane over to his son. He hasn't realised that I am hardly likely to have a go at my brother in law, my sister would kill me. I mentioned it in passing to him of course, that way Bieth couldn't say I had not done what he paid for, didn't get the result he wanted of course. Still the cash came in handy, not my fault it didn't work is it?”

The others laughed before they expressed similar tales, none trusted Bieth or would follow his lead, they knew the law in the village and knew the man and his son had no claim over the Collins at all. In fact the forestry manager winked before saying. “Now none of you know this and if I am asked by anyone, I shall deny it, but he caused us so much trouble trying to claim he should have a special price for his supplies from us. He wanted to pay well below our costs, for any timber he bought. Anyway in the end we gave him a special price, he just hasn't realised he is getting the poorer quality wood and less of it for his money.”

They all roared with laughter at this news and carried on telling stories about the man, much to the amusement of them all.

They were still chatting over their drinks and sandwiches, when the man himself burst back through the gate to the paddock, looking round flustered and frustrated, when he saw they were still there he stormed over to them. “Bloody man isn't at home, neither is his daughter. Right you lot, time you upheld the laws of this village, where that idiot in the manor won't. I need help to find the Collins, I'll pay you if you bring the bastard to me before the ceremony this afternoon, more if you drag that daughter of his to me too, she belongs to my lad so you can do what ever the hell you like to get her here.”

“Oh really Bieth? Bribing others to commit a kidnapping is it?”

The carpenter spun round and saw the Village constable approaching. “Ah good, you are here, I want Collins found and arrested, he has taken my lads property, just because he wants to back out of a legal agreement made in good faith.”

“Really, what agreement would that be?” The constable enquired. “Perhaps you had best come and discuss it with me at the station.”

“What do you mean what agreement? You know what damn agreement. The one made under this villages own laws, the one that we instigated with that bloody family, the one that means that their flaming tart of a daughter is my son's escort, his property. It's long past the time that you stopped asking stupid questions, got your finger out and enforced it. No I won't come to the bloody station to discuss it, you need to do something about it, not waste time talking. Everyone in this village knows my lad is tied to that girl, no matter how much it is denied, he claimed her, he legally owns her, she is his lawful escort, he told her that was what he had done months ago all done completely according to the bye laws, now just get on and find them.”

“Now then, that is enough, calm down. I don't need to search for young Jane, I know exactly where she is, she is with her family where she belongs. Now I really must insist you come to the station with me and we shall determine if any of your claims have merit, though as they seem to be ones that I have investigated for you before and found to be without foundation, I doubt if anything has changed since. However, I shall once again thoroughly and independently investigate your complaint, let's see if it has this time.” The constable grasped his arm. “Now come along quietly, before you do something you will regret.” 

“What? Let go of me you fool, I've no time for stupid games, if you know where the bitch is it is your duty to uphold the law and take me to her. It is my right to take her to my son, she is his formal escort and should accompany him this afternoon.” Bieth protested.

The constable held firmly on to the man's arm. “As I said Bieth, we investigated that claim before and if you recall I have just reminded you that it had no merit, now if you are saying something further has occurred to change that, then you had better come with me as I suggested and leave it to me to take whatever action may be required.”

Growing desperate, realising the constable was not going to let him go, Bieth turned to those he believed would help him. “Get her, take her to Joe, she will escort my son whether she wants to or not.”

“You really do not know when to stop do you, Bieth. Even your father, who I may remind you was a close friend, said you would land yourself up to your neck one day, it seems he was right. You are now under arrest for incitement to kidnap, Bieth. Thank goodness your father is not here to see how low you have stooped.” The constable dragged the still shouting and protesting man away across the paddock to the gate in the hedge that led to the road, he did not notice the figure watching from the other side.

As soon as they were out of sight, the woodsmen burst into roars of laughter.

When they had calmed, one of them said. “Couldn't happen to a nicer man.” They all agreed, then resumed their tasks, as the fair and other activities were being erected.

Joe had arrived at the edge of the paddock to see what had happened to his father who had stormed out of the house when he had returned from the empty Collins house. He had seen the betrayal by those his father had said were loyal, he watched from the hedge that separated the field from the road. He had been waiting by the gate of the Collins house for his father to return with the help he had gone for, but he had grown impatient and walked down from where he was supposed to be keeping watch. Joe sat wondering what to do next, he had seen his father led away protesting, past him, by the constable, but had not heard what had been said across the paddock. However from the look his father had given him as he had been led away, Joe believed that his great triumph, finally controlling the girl who wanted Parker so much, especially at the celebration of the idiots supposed heroics, lay in tatters, unless he now took control. He had been wronged by Parker and this was supposed to be his deserved revenge for that. Since Parker had disappeared he had done everything his father had told him, scaring the girl, then being there for her, he had laid his claim and although she had rejected it, she was supposed to be his. Yet, she was still not there, at his side as she was supposed to be. 

The talk amongst the customers last night in the bar about Parker's return had been a blow, he had, he believed, almost convinced the girl that the supposed local hero would never come back to Wherton, even though he feared that he would. He had done all he could to convince her and himself that he would never return, wouldn't want to, but no matter what he had done the fact was, he had come back. When he had arrived in the pub, a job he had only taken to be near her, to prove he alone was the one for her, she had been especially cold to him. Not that she was ever that friendly, but she was his, she didn't need to be friendly, not yet at least, just be his. Then after that interfering man, her father, had taken her home, he had been subject to tales of how Parker had visited the school with her that day, how they had been seen with Jack in the village. He could not allow that to go unchallenged, she was his, she could not go wandering round with anyone else, he would not allow it, especially when she refused to go anywhere with him, he had to get her under control. 

He had told his father of the reported events, over breakfast this morning and had been delighted at his fathers anger, he had been furious at the disregard for the proprieties expected of someone who is the escort of another. The man had gone storming down the village to her home this morning, to finally bring her and her family to heel. On his return he had assured him that she would be waiting for him, that Parker was nothing and he had put the Collins in their place without need to go any further than the hall of the house. Joe had been to collect her, to take her to his house where she would change into the clothes they had set aside for her, before he took her to work, where she would give her notice, then stay there while he worked and he could keep an eye on her. There had been no answer to the door, he had looked through every window, there was no sign of her, he had returned home and informed his father, who had told him to go wait at the house, while he found the girl, then stormed out of the house. Now he was being dragged off by the village constable, and the men his father was supposed to have on side were laughing at his predicament.

So where was she? He sat watching as the men went about their tasks, before going to change for the celebration this afternoon, he had been told he was working today and expected that as it was bound to be busy she would be as well. He did not know that for certain, but perhaps she was at the pub already, he had seen Gordon darting round the village this morning, going about whatever business the man had. The pub would be opening shortly to provide refreshment for those at the festivities, he would need to go there soon. He suddenly realised that had to be it, they were bound to be busy so she must have gone in early to help them get ready, even his father had not figured on that. They would both be behind the bar, but he would ensure it was clear she was escorting him. 

It was an odd custom, but once done no one would, or indeed could, question their relationship was true. His father had not explained that much about it, but was certain he had understood the law. Once the agreement had been made with her father for him to ask and he had agreed to the meeting, once he had claimed her that was it, she had no say in it. The whole thing, quite rightly in his mind, was an agreement between men, women had no say in it, they were to obey the men, just as his mother did his father and himself. To claim that Jane rejecting him was decisive and final was just ridiculous, his mother would never expect to be able to refuse his Father and they were married, so how could it make sense that Jane's rejection was valid. His father had assured him that once he had claimed her, that was it, she didn't have the right to turn him down any more than his mother could refuse him. So why couldn't she simply accept the inevitable and behave appropriately, as his mother did? He couldn't understand why should had rejected him anyway, he was the best she could hope for, there was no ome better in this village and it wasn't as if Parker would settle for someone like her now. It was obvious to him that it was all simply prejudice, against his family who were not Wherton born. Now it was past the time that he took control of her, but how? He needed to force the issue, make it clear to all she was his property, stop her disrespect of him and the local law.

He now realised that the celebration could work to his advantage, the pub was going to be busy today, he had been given an extra shift to cover it, she was bound to be working this afternoon and evening too. This was his opportunity he could enforce his claim there, at the pub, just as well as anywhere else. He would take her during the very celebration for the mug Parker, it was ideal timing, he would be with her behind the bar, he could announce it stood next to her and there was nothing she could do about it. It was irrelevant that she had said no to him on that day and many times since, he had claimed her, she was his, to publicly claim her in front of so many people, they would all have to accept it and see how unreasonable she was. She would be forced to accept the inevitable, by the villagers who would be required to enforce their own laws whether they liked it or not. He grinned, he would finally be able to claim his property and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it, it could not fail.

He wandered over to the pub and went in, he was disappointed to find Mrs. Grey alone behind the bar, which was unusual, worse there was no sign of the Collins Girl. “Where is she then?” He asked sullenly.

“I presume you mean Jane.” Said Mrs. Grey coldly, she had never liked him. “She is not working today, but you are and you are late, get round here, you are on pot collecting in here and washing up mainly today, Gordon is going to be outside serving, because you cannot be trusted with it I expect. My Emily will be helping behind the bar, so behave yourself and get busy, we don't have time for your shenanigans today.”

Joe grunted and set about working, angry Jane was not working so he could force the issue and that he would not be free to find her either.

Gordon came in with the tankards and plates from the men who had been working, he put them for Joe to wash without a word to him, but turned to his wife. “ Sir Geoffrey and Will have just done the inspection of it all, the lads are just finishing off so will be free soon so be ready. Once they have been to get their families, it will start in earnest until the meal. I have managed to get a couple of kids who were hanging around to help with collecting glasses from out there for a couple of shillings each, I know they will only do the first hour or so, but it will help for a while with that initial rush we usually get at least. I have moved some extra kegs to the store room ready, but I expect I shall have to get some more later, give me a shout when you want them shifting.”

“All right dear, we are almost ready in here, if he would just pull his finger out and get moving, he's only just got here.” She replied, jerking her thumb to point at the sink, where Joe was sulking as he slowly washed the few glasses that had been used so far.

Will looked out of the large floor to ceiling window, that could open to allow access on to a balcony outside, taking in the view over the Village green alongside the river. The room he was in was a sitting room next to a bathroom on the upper floor of the manor, it reminded him of the day guest suites at the Château, though the other suites in that building would have been out of scale with this more modest house. The manor was not even the largest house in the village, it was about the same size as the building that contained the Mill and his family home at the other end of the village. However where that building, in which he had grown up, was shared between industry and living space, this building was entirely a home. Behind it was a separate stable block, surrounding a court yard, as well as other service buildings. There was a walled kitchen garden as well as a formal, decorative one, where several, smaller, village events a year would be held. 

The room was not as luxurious as Will had known elsewhere, but was certainly more comfortable than the others in the village. Will had been down to the field with Sir Geoffrey to look over the work, the area had been transformed from the usual paddock to a place of celebration, all of which he could see from his vantage point. He remembered the scene from his childhood, the stage for the musicians, the large area for dancing which was still a simple wooden floor, slightly raised up from the grass, the long tables, including the top table, all was almost the same as he recalled from previous village celebrations. Somehow they had managed to get the small fair erected quickly this morning, he could side shows a Helter Skelter, Carousel and a couple of other rides, he could see jugglers and acrobats warming up while the villagers had begun to gather over near the pub and dining tables. The tables were being laid out with food and the side window of the Kings Arms, facing the field, was open ready to serve drinks from. He had never seen the green laid out like this from this angle in the Manor of course, but still it was almost the same as every other summer festival he could remember in the Village, minus the presence of the tripod and with the addition of the fair. It was all just from the opposite end to where he was accustomed to seeing it, that was all. There was a knock on the door, he turned back into the room provided for him to get ready in, just as the door edged open a little way.

“Will, are you decent?” Jane's voice called.

“If I said no would you still come in?” He smiled.

“Probably.” She laughed. “I've never had the opportunity before.”

“Come in then.” He joked.

She cautiously peered round the door, seeing him fully clothed, pouted. “Oh you're dressed.” She came in to the room.

“Yes, have been for a while, but then so are you.”

“True!” She grinned.

“Besides there’s plenty of time for that later.” He said.

Jane's grin faltered. “Will?” She asked nervously. “ I meant what I just said, I've never... I mean not that I wanted to... Oh hell, I knew this would happen, I mean have you ever been with anyone like that?”

“Sex?” He asked, she nodded. “No!” He replied.

“Not even with Eloise?”

He smiled ruefully. “No, not even near naked, we barely got to kiss before she was taken.”

She nodded, then slipped her arms round him and rested her head on his shoulder. “ I know you miss her, I don't mind, she is part of you and always will be, I like that. I hope she likes us too, if she is looking down on us from anywhere.”

“Well if she were here she may have had a few objections.” He teased. “But, given the circumstances, yes I think she would and I hope her family will as well. I think I shall try to go over there while Fritz and Beanpole are here. That way it's done and if they want to meet you, I could come and fetch you, knowing you would be safe with those two here.”

“Fine with me, but don't go just yet, all right, I want some time with you now you are back and before you go anywhere.”

“Seems like a good idea to me.” He replied grinning he held her away from him, admiring her dress. “ You look beautiful you know, absolutely fantastic.”

She blushed a little, unused to such compliments. “Thank you, Will, I was worried it wouldn't compare, well you know.”

“You have no reason to be worried on that score, no reason at all.” He assured here sincerely, realising her worry that she didn't measure up to Eloise. “I promise.” He finished.

“Thanks Will, I know I'm not from some fine castle like she was, but I am glad to hear you say I needn't worry.”

“You have nothing to worry about, my love.” He smiled again and her nervousness dissipated. “I suppose we ought to go down stairs in a minute, we shall be going to the reception soon.”

“Mm, I suppose, but not just yet.” She whispered, moving back towards him and wrapping her arms round his waist, just before their lips met.

Twenty minutes later they were walking out of the front door of the manor, with both sets of parents following them. They were led by Sir Geoffrey, towards the green where the villagers and farmers had gathered. Word had spread quickly across the county that Will had returned, so there were representatives from a number of the surrounding villages gathering there as well. As Sir Geoffrey had warned, there were a few reporters from the local media from Winchester waiting at the gate between the Manor's gardens and the green. One with a microphone from the newly formed radio station, another with a pad and pen, a third with two cameras hanging on straps around his neck waiting. The moment that they came into view of the gate, the photographer started to take pictures, though this was not a quick process, he had to wind on the film between every shot so he only got one on each camera before they reached the gate. The reporter began taking notes and the other had begun speaking into the microphone as they approached, both the reporter and broadcaster began shouting out questions to them, each trying to be heard over the other. 

Will was happy that Sir Geoffrey, was leading them out, the man held up his hand and when they quieted, he spoke. “Please one at a time and three questions only for each of you, then we must get on, the village wishes to celebrate one of the few Uncapped Hero's from England, returning to his home.”

They alternated asking questions, about his return, what his plans were and how his family felt, this last one his father answered. Finally the reporter asked about Jane and his relationship, Sir Geoffrey interjected, indicating for the Microphone to be turned off before he spoke. “I am told that this interview is not being broadcast live am I correct in that belief?” He asked.

The man with the microphone responded. “You are correct Sir Geoffrey, I am recording this for broadcast later, probably once the meal begins as part of reporting the event, there is a limit on what I can say about people eating after all. I can only broadcast live once I am back at the table at present, though I am told that may change soon.”

“Very good, what I am about to say may not be broadcast or reported until after the village is told, it is our custom and may bring ill will to the couple should it be done before. Nor should you name Jane until after I announce it either, not to mention that it is very rare that I get to make this particular announcement anyway and I quite enjoy those opportunities, so I would appreciate it if you allow me to do so.” Sir Geoffrey was laying it on a little thick to the reporters, Will and Jane knew, but did not begrudge him his moment of fun at the journalists expense.

“I shall ensure neither is mentioned on air, until you announce it Sir.” The man agreed.

Sir Geoffrey nodded and the microphone was turned back on, they saw the reels on the box it was attached to begin to slowly revolve again. “We have a custom, once widespread across the county, but now perhaps peculiar to Wherton. When a couple wish to announce their commitment to each other officially the young man must ask permission and the girls family must agree to their daughter escorting him officially. Will and Jane have made this commitment to each other, he has asked and it has been agreed just this morning. Which means they are officially together and under the protection of the village as far as the relationship is concerned, it is a stage before engagement if you like and means that all in the village must look over them. This prevents outside interference from others, demonstrates their choice to commit to each other in a relationship with legal status and it shows their intention to get engaged and married in due course. Now we really must join the friends and neighbours of the couple, many of whom have yet to see or speak with Will since his return.”

The reporters were not happy that their questioning was over, but they had no choice as the group walked past them and towards the celebration, the radio reporter continued to speak into his microphone, describing the scene ready for broadcast later.

As they walked onto the paddock, they could see quite a crowd had gathered. To reach the crowd and the dance floor, they had passed the tall helter skelter, it's tower painted patriotically in the red white and blue of the national flag that flew from its pinnacle. A number of other flags of the same design flew round the edges of the Carousel that stood close to it, spewing smoke from the chimney in the centre of its roof. Even the organ at the Carousels centre bore two of the Union Flags, that was once again a demonstration of national pride. There were boat swings and other amusements, all brightly painted awaiting their use by the villagers on this extra holiday. 

Even from a distance Will could see there were people he had not seen for years, some he was sure he should know, but could not place, others he did not recognise at all. There were young children who would not have remembered him, staring wide eyed at him, stood with their parents, one or two of his old school friends were standing with their wives and an infant in their arms, while others him simply grinned as they approached. 

As they had arrived at the edge of the crowd, applause had begun to rise as they passed by, slowly spreading as they went further through the gathered villagers. Will was greeted by awe struck stares by those children too young to remember him, those youngsters who did recall him or who they had met at the school the day before, were either wide eyed as they suddenly put a face to the name, or just grinned cheekily to them. One group of people, his and Jane's age, who they had gone to school with, were grouped together, cheering, whistling and cat calling as they passed, quite separate from those who had married and held their children. Then there were those of Jacks age who laughed and cheered, while those of his parents age looked on proudly, applauding heartily, but trying to show some restraint in front of their grown children. Then there were the senior residents who all clapped politely, while smiling indulgently at them. Finally in the mix of the residents of the village, were the small group who had settled in the vagrant house, sat in a group with those who looked after them, they simply looked bemused at the crowd of people. Will felt he could empathise with this last group most of all at that moment, as he passed amongst them all he was certainly bemused that these people all wanted to celebrate his return He was certainly glad to have Jane at his side, following the Squire through them all. The villagers were basically arranged in family groups of all ages round the tables that had been set out, their school mates and Vagrant house residents being the notable exceptions. Will was not surprised to see their school mates, at least the ones yet to marry, had gathered at a table near the pub at the back, to celebrate their old class mate in raucous fashion away from the watchful eyes of their elders.

The two senior Collins split away from the party to join a table directly in front of the top table, they were not the focus of this celebration so for the meal took a secondary place while their daughter accompanied her chosen escort, to be in her rightful place at his side as he was honoured by his neighbours and friends. Jane and the Parker’s, with Sir Geoffrey walked up to the head of the top table where other local dignitaries awaited them. They passed the Vicar first, who looked approvingly at the couple, further along were some of the representatives from the Parish council, the other members were at the other end of the table, the local member of the reformed national parliament was present with his wife as well. Jack and Anna had been given places close to the centre of the table, where there were five empty seats, between the two groups of dignitaries who had stood in their places as the party had approached. Sir Geoffrey, who had led the way so far, let Mr. and Mrs Parker go first, then held back a moment before leading the young couple to their seats, Will was to take the centre seat in the place of honour, Jane as his partner the one next to him with Sir Geoffrey on his other side.

The man who had conducted the interview that had been recorded for later broadcast, had begun broadcasting from the event live. He was sat at a table a little away from the diners, but with a good view of what was going on, speaking into his microphone, now connected to a cable that led to a box that was linked to a small aerial mounted on a cart which sent the signal to the tall mast above the village that also received the radio waves transmitted from Winchester to enable each set in the village to receive them. From there the signal the man was creating was broadcast back to the radio station in the town, before being boosted to be sent across the county. It was also being sent from transmitter to transmitter across the country, at least that is what Sir Geoffrey told them as they settled in their seats, the ears of the nation would be listening to what they did in this small village this afternoon. 

In the pub although the bar itself was empty, the staff were busy keeping those outside supplied with drinks and ensuring all was there to meet demand, but had the radio on to hear proceedings outside. It was one way that they could keep track of when they could expect to be busy and when there would be a lull so they could go and sit down to join the meal. They could hear the narrator giving some background information about Will, occasionally mentioning the progress of the group as they walked through the applauding crowd to the Top Table. So far only Will, his parents and Sir Geoffrey had been mentioned by name, Mrs. Grey knew that sooner or later the events of this morning would be spoken of and Joe would learn the truth. She would stand no nonsense from him once it had been though, he was here to work and she would make sure that was exactly what he did. In the meantime she listened as the event outside unfolded and the reporter continued to describe the events. 

“As they walk through the gathered locals, two members of the party separate to join the senior table just in front of the top one where the honoured guests will join their family and the dignitaries already waiting for them there.” The announcer told them. “These two are the Parents of Will Parker's official escort, who is walking next to him with her arm linked in his. We have been told in an interview held by us and The Winchester Recorder's reporter about this local custom, you shall be able to hear this interview once the meal begins, but in the meantime we have been asked to refrain from talking about the custom too much until the official announcement is made to the community in a few minutes time, completing the formalities of this local custom. The sound is actually incredible here as they all make their way to their seats, lets listen for a moment” The sound of the applause, cat calling and cheers they could hear outside now also came from the radio set.

Joe Smirked and looked up. “So that’s him claimed, that will upset a certain person, I wonder if she even let the pompous twit know her feelings or knows he has some other desperate tart that he has chosen yet. Dad needn't have bothered this morning, he will not be pleased when he realises he was arrested for nothing, all we had to do was wait. Now all I shall just be there to comfort her when she realises lover boy has passed her over, she will be desperate for me then.” His smile grew, he put down the cloth he had been using and turned towards the door.

Knowing the truth, but respecting the custom that the squire had to officially announce it first, Mrs. Grey stopped him and simply smiled. “Is that so young man? Well lets try this first, until the time when she chooses to come running to you, it would be better if you concentrated on your work rather than whatever little games you and your father have been planning. So as you seem to have finished washing up at last, if you could please go into the store and bring another barrel of Mild for the table here young man.”

He grunted disconsolately, he hated man handling the heavy wooden barrels, but knew better than to argue with the landlady and set off to fetch the needed keg, the moment the store room door closed behind him, he could no longer hear the radio, but Mrs. Grey and her daughter continued to listen whilst they served the customers.

“The girl who has captured our uncapped hero's heart is a beautiful, dark haired girl who I am not surprised has won her young man's heart. I should perhaps also mention that Sir Geoffrey, the local squire, I am sure, will coin the what I am sure will become a popular phrase Uncapped Hero when referring to Will and his cousin Henry, who I shall speak of in a few moments. I shall also be using this most apt phrase, I am sure, throughout this broadcast, it is one I believe will soon be being widely adopted, across the world when talking of those who freed us all. That said I am aware that Will, who is the first of our nationals to return home, is not a fan of the phrase, he tells me he simply did what he needed to do and nothing more, it is those like his cousin who are the hero's from his point of view. That modesty is quite typical of the man I met earlier, but even so it is quite clear that this community is rightly proud of both of it's two sons, one of whom is here today, the other sadly cannot ever return here, all of us who were capped owe them a debt of gratitude, one I doubt we shall ever fully repay. Evidence of the pride of this community is perhaps to be found in those who enthusiastically join this event and those he will be sat alongside, as well as his family and the young lady I mentioned earlier, the various local members of the Parish council and the member of parliament and local Vicar at the ends of the top table. Wills parents, another Cousin with his wife, are closer to the centre, as well as Sir Geoffrey all join our hero who momentarily shall be sat in pride of place at the very centre of the high table. The entire assembly has turned to face Will as he reaches his seat and are still applauding him, those I assume to be his old school friends, are calling out and cheering loudly, an ovation being the very least he deserves in our gratitude to him and his fellows. Gratitude for achievements this community are today celebrating with the return of one of their son's, however as I said earlier, he is just one of two who left this small community that apparently produces remarkable people. A small village that produced two extraordinary sons, sons who had the courage to leave, to abandon all the comforts of home, discard an easy life for what we know must have been an existence full of hardship, not knowing when it would end or if they would ever be able to return home again. From what little we have been told of his story so far, Will travelled with Henry, his cousin, but Henry shall never return to his home. He died in what was otherwise a successful attack, the one that finally freed the peoples of the lands over the western ocean, the last peoples of our planet to be freed from the oppression of the cap. His actions were directly responsible for the destruction of the last of the three Cities of the Tripods and the creatures they carried. An attack that Will was also part of, meaning that although he has not told us his full story publicly yet, it is not hard to realise that he tragically, must have witnessed his cousin's death. We do know that Henry's body has never been found, the nature of his actions meaning that it never can be, so we can barely imagine or comprehend what Will witnessed that day. Today may be a celebration, but it is also commemoration, a memorial for the lost son of Wherton, Henry Parker. Ah, I see Sir Geoffrey is holding his hands up for silence and indicating all should sit, we have a microphone close to him and the official part of this commemoration is about to start, we shall listen in for the time being.”

Sir Geoffrey remained standing whilst everyone else settled into their seats, including the others at the top table. Once everyone, including the table with Will and Jane's old school mates had fallen silent, Sir Geoffrey smiled genially and began to speak. “Friends, neighbours and visitors to our community on this special day, welcome. It is indeed wonderful to see you all here, even you journalists.” He joked raising a polite laugh from everyone, before he continued. “It really is a delight to have you all here to join us and I am excited that for the first time, in living memory at least, we have our county radio station broadcasting live from the village, to the entire country, not just their usual listeners. In fact, I can see a microphone being held down here in front of me, so I guess that I have a much larger audience than I can see, or than I have ever had the chance to speak to. What an opportunity, I could say anything I like, but I had better behave myself or the radio people will start panicking about what I might say. Who knows if ever in the past a live broadcast was made from our little village, perhaps the events of the distant past in the village warranted such attention here. Although, as most here with us are aware, we have our record, which goes back centuries in fact and does tell us a lot about what has happened hereabouts. So much of it has not been read for so long though, so is, as yet, unknown. Which does bring to mind what we may have lost, what may be forgotten of human achievement for ever, not a happy thought, but enough dwelling on what we have lost in the past, today we are here to celebrate. Now before we begin the commemoration, I have the enormous pleasure to make a special announcement, one I do not have the opportunity to make very often and it is the first time I have needed to since we have been freed from the cap. You may have noticed that our Uncapped Hero here, Will Parker, was escorted to the table by a local young girl, one who all of us in this village know has never lost faith that Will would be found and returned here one day. As we can see, he has now come back, or we should not be here doing this today. She even, remarkably, held onto this belief once she had been capped, so I for one am very pleased that her patience has, at last, been rewarded. I don't get to make this announcement often enough and at my age it might be my last chance, so please excuse me, but being the old romantic that I am, I really couldn't be happier to announce to you all that this morning Will followed our traditions and laws, meaning that from today Miss Jane Collins is the formal escort of Mr. William Parker. For the avoidance of any doubt all the correct formalities have been followed, witnessed and recorded correctly, so all in the village can be assured of the couples intent and commitment to each other and that their relationship is recognised in the laws of our community.”

The applause and cheering was led by those the couple had attended School with, Will noted. He knew there would be one working in the pub, who would not be happy, not happy at all, if he had heard that. The applause changed to a chant for the couple to kiss, again instigated by their school pals, they looked up at their Lord of the Manor, Sir Geoffrey, to see him enthusiastically joining the chant. With a smile the couple complied, causing the young children who had joined the chant automatically, suddenly to look appalled, some making vomiting motions, while everyone else cheered loudly for several minutes while the reporter took this as a cue to explain the custom to his listeners.

“Well ladies and gentlemen, that was the announcement that enables me explain that the couple entered a formal agreement in front of witnesses, in accord with local custom and ordinances to be each other's formal escorts. Put simply they have formally announced that they are a couple to their community, it is a formal commitment protected in the laws of Wherton, a stage below engagement is one way it could be described. Custom in the Wherton area is that this is announcing to the world that they intend to marry in due course, they enjoy certain protections to their relationship thanks to this agreement, we wish the couple well.” 

The happy tumult of noise died down, enabling Sir Geoffrey to speak once again, this time a speech honouring both Will and Henry.

In the Pub, Joe arrived back from the store room to lift the cask from the barrow and attach it to a winch to raise it into place on the table behind the bar, from where the jugs of ale would be drawn, just as Sir Geoffrey began speaking about the Parker's. “What was all the cheering about?” He asked.

“Oh Just the announcement that Will and his escort have gone through the proper formalities laid out to be properly recognised as a couple in the village.” Mrs. Grey said.

“Its so romantic.” The thirteen-year-old Emily smiled at her mother.

Joe continued his work, asking. “Formalities? What formalities? I just declared that Jane was my escort so she is, that's all that's required so Dad told me.”

“Yes well, there you have it, proof that believing you know everything when you only know a part is a dangerous thing. There is much more to it than that young man.” Mrs. Grey told him sternly. “Which of course is why she was never really your formal escort.”

“Yes she is, she belongs to me, my father informed hers and keeps trying to get the idiot to realise it, to force his daughter to fulfil her obligations to me. We have done all that is required of us, she is to be my bride, she will have to forget about Parker now anyway.” Joe insisted.

“Really?” Mrs. Grey said in a tone of one speaking to a child who could not understand a simple concept. “So did you ask her father's permission? Did she agree to it? Who witnessed it and reported it? Grow up boy, just because you and your father say it is so, doesn't mean it is.”

Joe shook his head in disbelief. “Clearly you know nothing of how a formal escort is made, I claimed Jane, neither she nor that idiot father of hers have any say in it once I have claimed her. I did that, so she belongs to me, that is the law here, nothing can change that now and I will see that no one else gets near my property, least of all that idiot out there if he splits with whatever thick bitch has prostituted herself to be with him for the press.”

“Oh yes boy.” A voice from behind them sounded, it was Gordon, his face like thunder, he glowered at Joe. “You will do nothing to that girl or the entire Village will come down on you like a ton of bricks like you have never known before Laddie. As of this morning there is a whole new situation involving the future Mrs. Parker, one that you need to be aware of, before you do something stupid, again. Just as I was honoured that the girl who is now my wife did, Jane Collins has willingly agreed to become the official escort of the man she has chosen, which is not you. That means that while, until now, little could be done beyond normal decency to stop you pestering her, now she is in a relationship which has the full protection the law and of all in this village. The couple did this by following the correct formalities laid out in the by laws of this area and which I was privileged to be the witness of this happy event. The man she chose asked her father in the manner proscribed, both her parents and she formally accepted it, further more it was then correctly recorded and signed in the village record and a few moments ago the village has been formally informed, all in full compliance of the law. So now even you are bound to act in any way required to prevent any and all threats to the couple and their bond, which means that for your own sake you must stop this obsessive and misguided harassment of her.”

“She can't have.” Joe was becoming angry. “I claimed her under the formal escort laws, she belongs to me.”

Gordon laughed. “Are you really this hard of understanding or are you just being deliberately stupid? As we have repeatedly told you and that father of yours, you did not followed the requirements of the law, despite it being explained to him and a written copy being furnished to him. The Collins simply agreed that you could ask her, in the forlorn hope that once she gave you her answer you would get the message and leave her alone. That agreement was recorded immediately before you asked her, Mr. Collins, Jane, your father and you signed that it was the agreement made. The record then shows that you asked Jane, she refused and all four of you signed that, that too was a correct record and that the contract was fulfilled in its entirety at that point. She unequivocally rejected you, turned you down flat, refused you without hesitation as is her right, even if it was not enshrined in law, basic common sense should tell you that she could do so. If she hadn't rejected you, then you would have been required to follow the process which her man did this morning, but because she said no, you couldn't. That should have been an end to it, but neither you nor that idiot father of yours would accept that was what happened, which is why he is now in a prison cell instead of enjoying this celebration. Jane was never interested in you boy and rejected you, you had better accept that now or you shall be in the cell next to him very quickly.”

Joe was about to argue when Mrs. Grey interrupted him. “Besides which, have you not learnt anything from being released from the cap? Didn't it tell you that you cannot own another Human Being? Even those monsters, with all their power could not really own us without taking fundamental aspects of being Human away and they were defeated in the end. You have no respect for her, or anyone else, time you learnt a few home truths. You never claimed her, she has never and it is evident, will never agree to be your escort. She has chosen her partner, if you interfere, I warn you again, you will not like the consequences. She has her man, why would she settle for a boy like you. You will leave her well alone, especially today while she is sat next to the only man she has ever loved and there's an end to it. Now you are here to work and we shall be very busy this afternoon, so, in the meantime you will join us outside for the feast and you will behave yourself. After which you will work in this pub, as planned, until the celebrations are done. You shall also be here tomorrow, to cover both shifts, if you could possibly manage that without making any more of a fool of yourself than you already have, of course.”

Joe was about to argue, but one look from both Gordon and his wife stopped him again, their young daughter shaking her head at him and rolling her eyes, did little to help, so he followed his boss's outside. He glanced at the top table, then stood open mouthed, Jane, his girl regardless of what anyone else said, was sat at the top table next to the much grown figure of Will Parker. Fuming in silence as he sat at a table close to the pub, he saw it all now, they had tried to convince him that his father had it wrong, so he would give up his claim, but it was they who did not know their own laws. He knew them and he knew he must now punish Jane for her betrayal, as his father did his mother and just like her Jane had to learn her place, once and for all. He sat brooding on it, not noticing that his mother was sat at the same table, quietly talking to Mrs. Grey, whilst he was eating slowly, his eyes jealously glued on the couple happily talking and occasionally holding hands, at the centre of the top table for the entire meal, before he had to return to the pub.

After the meal was over Sir Geoffrey, the Vicar, the headmaster of the school, the member of parliament and the chairman of the parish council, all made toasts that everyone joined in with. First it was to Will, the next to Henry and all who had died to free them, followed by one to Wherton and those who lived there. The next was the formal one to the King, after which was one to all the Uncapped Hero's. Finally, Will's father made a toast to Will and Jane, which was resoundingly picked up, that done the Vicar rose again and said a prayer of thanks giving for the food, celebration, freedom and those who had fought and those who had died for it. The formalities of the meal done, the entertainments began, not that Will and Jane could enjoy them for quite a while afterwards. 

In fact, it seemed to them that most of the people ignored the various attractions, at least until they had personally greeted the couple. Will lost track of whose and how many hands he shook, as people queued to thank him, then congratulated them both as well. Eventually, after what seemed to be a very long time, he and Jane were able to make their way towards the dance floor, which no one had yet used, despite the bands efforts. The floor was raised up above the grass a few inches and carefully screwed together to form a smooth, level surface for the dancers, the band were seated on a small stage on one side of the floor. Since he had inspected it with Sir Geoffrey rails had been installed along the other three sides, with a gap halfway along each edge to allow access, protecting the dancers from falling off. Tall poles holding torches ready to be lit after dark had been placed at regular intervals along the rail had been added. Guessing that people might be waiting for them to start the dancing, Jane led will onto it, seeing them approach the musicians struck up a Waltz, the couple grinned, turned to hold each other in the centre of the floor and began to dance. They were joined after a few minutes by Will and Jane's Parents then Jack and Anna. After that it didn't take long for the dance floor to fill with couples dancing, even children joined in, although not quite as seriously as the adults did. 

The rest of the afternoon the couple spent enjoying the company and entertainments, they slid together down the Helter Skelter, rode on the carousel, took a turn or two on the swing boats and the other rides as well. They played Hoopla, tried to knock coconuts off their pedestals in the shy, they had fun trying each of the side shows and even won some prizes on the various games. Of course, they were stopped by many of the others there, for a chat or to congratulate them, the vicar reminding them to come and see him the moment they wished to set the date. Will knew the vicar meant well, he was another constant in his memory, as a kind man who looked after his parishioners as best he could and knew everyone by name, relatives and occupation.

They stopped by the outdoor bar set up next to the pub, rather than going inside which was now packed with people, Gordon served them, collecting their drinks from his daughter at the window in the side wall of the bar, she waved cheerfully to them before disappearing back inside. The Landlord had a brief chat with them, before serving the next customers. Will and Jane were never alone for a moment during the whole afternoon, all the dignitaries ensured they were seen with them, the couple meanwhile made sure to spend time with their old school friends as well as, as many others as possible. It was a warm day and the river was popular for paddling in, someone had brought a ball and an impromptu game took place on an area beyond the fair. The game lasted for much of the afternoon, with unlimited substitutions and team sizes it seemed, anyone could join in, dropping out when they wished only to rejoin later or once rested. It only ceased once the teams had shrunk and the light was fading, by which time no one knew who had won the game, or what the score was and nobody particularly cared, it had been fun, which was all that mattered. That was what today was about, fun and it seemed everyone was having a good time at the celebration, although each time Will and Jane tried to grab a moment to themselves it seemed there was someone else they had yet to speak to approaching them.

As darkness fell a large bonfire was lit, along with a number of smaller ones where snacks were cooked, jacket potatoes, sausages, even fry up sandwiches were soon available. Gordon continued to do a good trade, fresh barrels of his various brews being brought from the cellar and his brew house where he made much of what he sold. He smiled when the couple returned for another drink. “Looks like I shall have to get brewing an extra batch or two soon Will, lad. My specials down to the last few barrels that are ready, another week before the next batch has matured at least, the other beers ain't far behind either.” He grinned broadly. “Don't worry there's still enough though, mind that member of parliament we all elected is a bit of a lightweight, only three pints of Special and he's asleep look.”

Sure enough the man was leant over a table, snoring loudly, the scent of his beery breath carrying about him.

The couple chuckled, then carried on back into the festivities.

Eventually, the fairground closed and the operators began to dismantle the rides and kiosks. The band stopped about an hour later at the same time that the bar closed. People started drifting home soon after that, though they all agreed it had been the best village party they could remember. Jane's parents left to return home, closely followed by Will's, leaving the couple to spend some time with their friends. Soon it was just their school friends, a few young couples and a few others not much younger than them who were left after the pub had closed. They sat on the short wooden jetty that stuck out into the river, Jack and Anna beside them, both couples cuddling as their friends asked Will about his adventures.

Joe left the pub not long after midnight, finally free from work. He was tired, but still angry, determined bring Jane into line, show her that he was the only one she should be with and he had come up with an idea he believed would do that. He could hear voices, he knew that meant there were people over by the Jetty still, but he would not be going there. The place had long been used as a meeting point for couples, he would not demean himself by going there, not even when Jane was where she belonged, at his side. He guessed she would be with Parker, good, he didn't want her hurt, just helpless, then he could step in and pick up the pieces. After all, although Parker was now said to be her escort, he knew it was just for show, it was all that made sense to him, that it was a pretence. After all why would a so called hero settle for a simple girl from the sticks, so it had to be simply for effect, for appearances, what else could it be. The hero had to be accompanied that was all, he knew that, as presumably the couple themselves did as well. She was still his, no matter what anyone else said. Parker could have any girl on the planet, so he had better go and do so, leaving Jane to be where she belonged. He had ensured she was his, she belonged to him, he just needed to create the circumstance where she unquestioningly needed him and begged for him. 

He had spent the evening considering all that had happened, he was convinced that Jane, deep down, really wanted him, no one else, but she was too scared to admit it. She was frightened of her families response, afraid to admit her feelings for Parker were not real after all the fuss she had made at his disappearance and since, worried that she would be seen to be letting him down now he was back. After all that she had to keep up the pretence, especially for her parents, who had never liked him. Which, he reasoned, was why she had said no to him in front of them, there could be no other reason. He considered every instance when he had tried to claim her, as was his right, he realised that since that day he had not seen her alone at all, not once. She had either been at work, or in the company of one or other of her parents, one or the other at least. Even his father had not got past hers when trying to make them face up to their responsibilities, to hand her over as was required. They had even refused to attend the appointment his father had set up with the vicar, to set a date for the wedding, although when they had called at the vicarage for it the man had clearly been got at by someone, he refused to discuss a wedding, instead counselling them to leave Jane alone. Despite his father’s demands and assertions they had the right, the vicar had point, blank refused to set a date. Joe saw a pattern, Jane was trapped by her parents, they were the obstacle, they were the ones refusing his claim was real, they the blockage to her life with him. He knew that they had not been brought to heel, so as with any stubborn barrier they must be removed. He planned how it could be done and how to ensure he was the one there for her once it was done and she was free, ensuring she finally stood where she belonged, with him, as his property should.

He walked back up the village high street, but not far. The Collins house still had a light showing at the living room window as he settled to watch from the shadows over the street. It didn't matter, he could wait a little longer, after all he had waited for years, by the dawn the waiting would be over. He didn't know he had been noticed, his odd behaviour noted and he was still being watched as the light in the Collins home moved upstairs, then disappeared, leaving the front of the house in darkness, yet still the watcher, watched him, waiting to see what he was up to.


	4. Just Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Tripods series of books which is the property of the estate of Sam Youd (John Christopher) and his publishers. This work is based on the tetralogy he created and in no way do I claim ownership of those characters or works. I intend this as a tribute to the work of Mr. Youd, which has brought me great pleasure since I read his books. The original situations and characters in this multi chapter story are from my own weird imagination, it is intended for entertainment only, my only reward is reader reviews and it is not part of the Canon works.

Chapter 4  
Just Will.

The fresh from the moor water in the swift flowing young river, burbled quickly over the smooth surface of the nearby ford and between the posts of the old wooden jetty which they sat on. It was a fertile water, stained slightly brown by the peat of the high ground. The green fibrous weed which clung steadfastly to the submerged parts of the supports, streamed out, pulled by the current into long strands which waved in the current, barely visible in the darkness of the water beneath the clear, star lit night sky. The river rose only a few miles away, above the village, starting in a marshland, becoming one of the moorland streams rushing through the heather to join each other, some after less than a hundred yards, to form wider races. Soon enough of them had joined together to form the small river that fell down the slopes in the woods, to form a small lake half way down, which was joined by other water courses from the moor before it flowed out down the slope to where it powered the mill. Then, flowing past the village and on to join other similar rivers to form an ever growing one that eventually flowed out into the sea having drained water from large areas of land on its way. 

They sat on the well worn boards, a small rowing boat moored on the opposite side of the humble pier gently bumped against the thick, upright supports, ready for use, as required, by Sir Geoffrey's Game Keeper, in the course of his duties along the river. The river was home to a rich variety of fish, caught by the locals freely where it ran past the common land in the village, but downstream, behind the manor house, the rights to fish were wholly the lord of the Manor's. Sir Geoffrey, the current Lord of the Manor, allowed fishing from his lands to villagers on some days of the year as well as holding fishing parties for paying guests. Trout, Eel, Carp and Pike were the usual catch for the table, although the occasional Salmon had been caught, rarely, much more common were a variety of smaller fish which were returned if caught could be found in the chill waters of the river. Will remembered catching fresh water mussels in the mud near the edges of the river bed where it flowed in the mill pond below the wheel, by digging out the strange creatures with his toes as a child, along with Jack. 

Of course on hot summer days in the evenings and during the school holidays, the river formed the main attraction for youngsters keeping cool. Usually they swam and played naked in the waters, until the self conscious days of puberty hit them. Then such play was discouraged for the girls, although the boys horseplay continued, more often in underwear, while the developing Girls paddled further down river or sat on the grass or Jetty watching as the juvenile boys attempted to impress them. 

The Game Keeper would employ local labour during the summer holiday, often the teenagers of the village, to assist in the maintenance of the banks and preventing weed from growing enough to clog the flow of the water. Will had joined them once, before he had left with Henry, cutting back the willow and undergrowth on the banks, as well as clumps of the water weeds, the debris was put in the water, to let it float on the current down to where a net had been placed to catch it down stream where some of the boys would be ready to sort it. From there the Willow withies were gathered and stacked to one side, for the basket weaver to collect, ready to turn the wands into baskets, hurdles and other products to be sold. The weed gathered was collected using pitch forks to lever it into great piles on the bank, where it remained until the evening, when it was placed on wagons and taken to add to the compost heaps that  would eventually be used on the land, helping to enrich it. It was hard work, most of it carried out while wading in the water, but it helped keep the river flowing at its best, helping to prevent flooding in the Autumn and Winter. As well as agricultural animals, Deer, Fox, Vole and Otter were common sights on the banks or drinking in the water as such work was carried out, while Coots, ducks, Swan, Kingfisher, Dippers and Heron were amongst the wildfowl that were commonly seen using its cool, fresh waters.

When, in the summer, the children played and swam close to the Jetty, where the group of friends now sat chatting, the animals were often scared away, tonight, as they listened to Will and some in the group of friends had removed their shoes to dangle their feet in the cool water after the very public celebrations, the wildlife continued to use the river as it would usually do in the night. Will had somehow taken comfort when a small group of Deer had come down to the Ford to drink from the river in the moonlight, completely ignoring  the group on the jetty, as did an Otter who swam close to them before spotting them, turned and swam away. There was even the splash of the occasional fish as it rose and took an insect that had been floating on the surface.

The few gathered friends knew their voices were unlikely to carry right into the village beyond the pub, even on this still night, but even so the group of friends did not speak loudly. They all wanted to enjoy the warm night with each other, as they asked their well travelled old school mate about his adventures, so would do nothing to raise complaint from their neighbours. 

Each knew that this Will, the one they were getting to know tonight, was no longer the same person that had disappeared those years ago, he was bound to be if even half the stories about the freemen, how they had lived and what they had done were true. The Will that had left was known to be impetuous, hot headed, prone to react without thought at times, yet a caring, loyal friend. The one that had returned was still caring and loyal it seemed, but he was also far more thoughtful and where he would once have enjoyed it, he was clearly not that comfortable being the centre of attention any more. They were all some of the classmates he had left behind, some of them older, but mostly they were a year or two younger than him and they had all been capped by the Tripods, touched by the invader he had been part of defeating. Each of them had also known Henry, he had not returned, could never return and they knew the history between the two cousins when they had lived in the village. Now though, they could tell the two had reconciled, they could see the sadness in Will whenever he spoke of Henry, he genuinely missed him. The most obvious changes to their friend though, were physical, he had grown they thought, or perhaps that was just their recollection being faulty, but he had certainly become more muscular. 

Despite the changes they saw in him, they were surprised that as they sat talking it almost felt like this was a regular evening event for them, something they had been doing for years and Will had never been away. Almost, but not quite. As they had all expected would happen if or when he returned, he had Jane sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm casually around her, his other hand in hers, held casually in hers, her thumb brushing comfortingly over his hand. He was not too uncomfortable talking with them, not as he had been at the meal or during the speeches by any means at least, but was still a little apprehensive, he may have grown up with them around, but he had not been with them for years, he felt like he was just meeting them in some ways. He breathed in Jane's' scent while he willingly answered most of the questions his old friends asked, most, but not all. Though there were things he withheld, at least for now, they were just details, or personal. Each of the listeners knew he had not told them everything, they understood and respected his decision, even though they craved to know. His story still held the others spellbound even though it was an abridged version. Few of them had been beyond Winchester in their lifetimes, one of the things the cap had discouraged was travel too far from home, as a result there were even some who had not been as far as that, so hearing of places far enough away to be across the sea, or any sea for that matter, was incredible to them.

While they had been at the manor, Jane had told him a little of what life had been like in the village after he had gone, the uncapped youngsters were only unobserved by the capped when in the bathroom. The capped, it seemed, were determined that no other youngster would run away as Will and Henry had, none would be given the chance to evade the cap if at all possible. They had joined the watch on the uncapped once they had been through their own capping day, none of them wanting to explore further than the valley, trips to Winchester were rare and never comfortable, the relief had been great when they had returned to the village. The only examples of people leaving since Will and Henry had been one classmate who had gone vagrant when capped and another who had married someone from the next village downstream along the river, a community they often traded with. He had returned with his family for the festivities earlier today, Will had chatted with him happily, his young children amazed that their Dad really did know an uncapped Hero and that, that hero talked to them too. Even since the power of the metal gauze implanted onto their skulls had been broken, few had wandered far, although the Lad who had gone vagrant had returned, the effect of the cap gone, so was whatever had caused him to wander as well as his memory of the period, was gone. All of them had seen a Doctor who had come from Winchester and ensured the Caps could never be reactivated, following instructions sent from the laboratories set up by the freemen. Apart from those few instances, only Sir Geoffrey and the constable had travelled beyond the felled Tripod on the moor since, though they all knew it was there, most wanted to treat it with caution, apprehensive that something about it might be dangerous after all. As a result the listeners were fascinated by the tales of his travels half way round the world, questions were not just about what he had done, but what he had seen as well.

He had described the white mountains, what he told them of the views from the top awed his audience, they were amazed by his descriptions of Paris, the vast ocean he had crossed and the countries he had visited. They were silent as he described the Château and the Master's City, stunned by his descriptions of the months of walking, both after he had left the village and as he later travelled, to the games or travelled to recruit the uncapped.  To Will, it still felt odd to be describing such places, not only that it didn't feel like he had left this place at all now he was here, especially with all these familiar, if older, faces, but some of the stories seemed as if they were from a world away, not tales about what had happened to him or things that someone they knew had really done. 

Although most of the conversation was naturally about Will, he did manage to find a few things about his friends. Who had married who or were escorting each other was soon established, as was what each of them were doing to earn a living. They were all enjoying catching up with each other against the background of the sounds of the river and the wildlife, it was a peaceful summer night, the kind Will had rarely enjoyed whilst away. At first his friends expressed disbelief when he had said he envied them the chance to have evenings like this whenever they had liked, but then they realised that he had not had the opportunity to relax with friends like this on a quiet summers night for the last few years at least. They suddenly realised that whilst they might envy the fact that he had travelled, had not been capped and had returned a hero, but that had all come at a sacrifice. Each of the wondered if it had been a price they could have paid if it had been they asked to go, none of them could find an answer to it.

A loud, sharp crackling noise intruded in the pause in the conversation, drawing the attention of the group, away from their thoughts. Looking round puzzled, at first they thought it might be something on the remains of the large bonfire springing back to a last spurt of life before it settled down into a mat of glowing embers once more. However there was no sign of anything untoward, so they began settling back down again. Then a shout rang out from somewhere up the main street in the village. “Oi you little brat, get back here, what the hell have you done this time, get back here.”

They all looked in the direction of the shout, but there was nothing untoward evident, so although they listened for any further disturbances, they resumed their conversation, though glancing towards the village occasionally. 

After a few minutes, one of them exclaimed “Shit, look!”

They all looked up to the village, they saw a flickering orange glow beginning to grow above the rooftops, a cloud of dense smoke was starting to rise through it, reflecting light from flames, something, too far away to have been started by anything from the bonfire, was on fire.

“Bloody hell, there must be a house on fire in the village, quick, come on.” One of the friends shouted realising what was going on. 

“You remember the drill, Will?” Jack asked.

“Certainly do, we had the same in the mountains.” He replied and they all rose.

The church clock bell struck one, the dull chime of the bell sounding doleful as the sound rolled over the village. They had all got to their feet, coincidentally the moment it had chimed, as if it were some kind of signal, or it had been their action that had incited the toll of the bell. Those who had been cooling their feet in the water of the river, urgently put their shoes and socks back on and followed, as fast as they were able, then they all ran up the road to help if they could. Each one of them understood, only too clearly, the danger of the fire, not just to any occupants of the building that was ablaze, but also to the rest of the village. It was one of the life lessons every child brought up in Wherton and similar places was taught from as soon as they could fill a bucket. It was one of the earliest and most important things taught to each child, once old enough to be useful, was how to assist in fighting fires, a duty every able villager was expected to participate in, should the need arise. Most of the buildings in the village were timber framed, the spaces between filled with wattle and daub beneath a thick thatched roof, it would not take much for any house fire to spread on a breeze. Leaping quickly to other houses, fast becoming out of control threatening and the whole village. Each year the skills they had learnt were practised, often they were put into use in the forest or up on the moor, especially after a thunder storm, but it was thankfully rare that there was a house fire. Will had not known one here in his lifetime at least, nor had he ever heard his father mention one either. He knew that battling a fire in one house was hard enough, but if more caught, then that may well be beyond the villagers collective abilities to get under control, other help was an hour's return ride away in the next village, without taking into account time it would take rousing the folk there. The friends all knew that it was essential to get help as swiftly as possible to fight the fire and to protect neighbouring properties, quick action was the key to preventing it spreading. They knew what they did now would at least be giving them the best chance they had. Without hesitation, they ran over the grass, towards the fire as quickly as they could to give whatever help was needed.

Reaching the cobbled street, they hammered on the doors of each house they passed, yelling fire, to rouse the occupants. They gathered buckets from front gardens, where it was the habit of the villagers to leave them, just in case they were needed, as they went as well. Then continued swiftly up the street, until it became clear which house it was.

“Will, it's my house that's on fire.” Jane yelled in horror, as they reached the scene.

The house he had entered that morning was clearly ablaze, although the front looked untouched yet, the smoke was coming from the rear, the reflection of the flames indicating the conflagration was outside the walls in the main, so far at least. They were the first on the scene as Jane desperately added. “Mum and Dad must still be in there or they would have already roused people to begin dousing the flames.”

“Which room is theirs?” He asked urgently, as they skidded to a halt on the cobbles at the gate in front of the house.

There was no sign of whoever had shouted out and alerted them, so the others continued to rouse neighbours and grabbed anything else that could carry water that they could see. A chain of people was quickly forming between the house and river.

“Upstairs, back bedroom, door to the left of the top of the stairs.” Jane replied, urgently while more people ran to the scene to help.

Will nodded and shouted. “Jack, I need help here, now.” He looked at Jane. “Stay here, we'll get them out, be ready for when we come back out. We shall need blankets and water to drink when we bring them out, at the very least I would think, all four of us will need help of some sort, though your parents will need it most urgently, depending on how much smoke has got into their room and that they have inhaled.”

Jack ran over in answer to his cousins call. “What's wrong Will?”

“Jane's parents are upstairs, back room.” Will told him. “We have to get them out.”

“Right!” Jack responded in agreement.

Will and Jane quickly briefed Jack, she gave Will her key for the front door then the two cousins looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the door, unlocked it quickly, then with a last gulp of fresh air, they burst through it. The fire was, it seemed, still mainly in the back of the house on the ground floor, but there was a lot of smoke coming from under the doorway down the hall and billowing up beside the stairs. Will and Jack called up the stairs as best they could, there was no reply. Will led the way up, feeling like an intruder even though he was on a rescue mission. Reaching the bedroom door he hammered on it, calling out again, then burst in, not waiting for a reply.

Outside Jane managed to find someone to go to fetch some blankets and drinking water ready for when someone emerged from the house, then stood, in shock, watching as the friends who only moments before had been sat on the jetty chatting with each other, joined the chain of people passing buckets from the river, to the back of the house, she barely noticed old Mr. Ash dragging a struggling figure towards her from further up the road.

“Get off me you old git.” The figure ranted. “I've done nothing wrong.”

“Not a bloody chance, you useless piece of  arse slime.” Mr. Ash responded. “I saw you and I'm not the only one who did.”

The old man's familiar voice drew Jane's attention, she had never heard Mr. Ash be anything but, pleasant towards anyone, for him to use such an insult, must mean something serious. He certainly had her attention when he looked up and saw her.

“Ah Jane thank God you are safe, I caught this thing after Mrs. Ash watched him go behind your house, then come running out to the front where he stood watching. Next thing there's a cloud of smoke rising and he was stood watching it, not raising any kind of alarm the idiot. I shouted at him and he ran off to try to hide up there, that's where I got him. I knew you were all at the Jetty and would hear me, so raise the alarm while I got this worthless piece of what falls from a slugs arse before he could go to ground.”

“You liar, I was on my way to comfort you Jane, as my formal escort, when this thug grabbed me.”

Jane glared at her colleague. “My parents are in there you great idiot and all you can do is attempt to keep up your pathetic fantasy about me. You disgust me Joe, you always have.”

“But, Jane, you need me to support you now, especially with your Parents and home gone, not to mention your so called Hero having abandoned you, after putting on that show earlier. There is no need to keep up the pretence that we are not together, not now, I forgive you for this afternoon, I know you only did it to keep your parents happy. I am your formal escort, have been for weeks, ever since I claimed you, you can't get away from that, it's the law, you belong to me no matter what you did to keep them happy. It's time you fulfilled your obligations to me, put your own happiness first, after all who else will have you now? Especially now he has so clearly rejected you, I mean he has the pick of any girl in the world, why would he settle for a simple country girl. Who else have you got, but me, I never left you, I have always been here for you haven't I?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “No Joe, you most certainly have not. Seriously, you've got the brains of a slug, I am Will's formal escort you idiot, nothing you can do will change that. Even if I weren't I have rejected you, there is no chance of me changing my mind, I would not be with you if you were the only other person on this planet. Get it through your thick skull, we are not, have never been and will never be a couple as long as I draw breath. I hope that at last that will sink into that flea sized brain of yours.”

“Really, he's not here for you now when you need him though is he? Probably safely in his bed, instead of by your side, not like me.” Joe sneered. “More than likely with one or more of the other girls who fawn over him, laughing about how foolish he has made you look. For Gods’ sake, get real Jane, I tried to explain it to you, don't you understand, just listen to me. It doesn't make sense that he would want to be with you, why would he settle for a simple girl from here, when he could have any and as many girls as he could ever want from anywhere in the world? It is obvious he wouldn't for crying out loud, see sense, all that earlier was a show, a sham for the celebration. Drop this pretence Jane, none of that today was real, it couldn't be, I claimed you, you are mine and just like everyone else who matters, you know it.”

There was a shout from close to the house, first Jack appeared through the front door, supporting a coughing, barely conscious, Mr. Collins, closely followed by Will, who was supporting Mrs. Collins, who was in a similar state as her husband. Jane ran over to help Will while Anna helped Jack to support the two occupants of the house. Between them, they managed to get them passed the lines of people and to the low wall of the Ash's garden, on the opposite side of the street to the burning cottage. They sat her parents on it, supporting them. Both of them were in shock, dirty with soot, but were thankfully uninjured, though coughing badly from smoke inhalation, as were Will and Jack who were sat next to them. Two of the neighbours wrapped blankets around the rescued couple, then all four were helped to take drinks of fresh cold water to help them recover.

Jane grabbed Will into a close hug as soon as his coughing calmed enough and having made sure her parents were all right. “Thank you, Will.” She gasped sincerely quickly glanced at Jack who Anna had in a similar hug. “You too Jack, I don't know what I would do without them, or both of you.”

“What the hell? What about me?” Joe Bieth said in disbelief. “After all I have done, I did this for us Jane. I went to all this trouble, this whole thing was for you, so you would finally see that I am the only one who has always been there for you, I go to all this fuss and this is how you repay me, kissing some runaway idiot? I bet half of what he says he's done he didn't, he didn't do all this for you, did he?” He complained in his whinny voice.

Jane looked contemptuously at him. “What precisely did you do for us, Joe?” She said in a sickly sweet voice, which Will suddenly remembered her using years before when Henry had annoyed her, he knew enough to know she was at her most dangerous when she used it.

“This!” He said indicating the burning house, speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he puffed up his chest and added proudly. “I did all this, of course, so there was nothing standing in the way of us being together as we should be, what else?”

“Let me get this right Joe, are you saying that you set fire to the place I grew up, my home, my parents house, with them in it, just for us?” Her face lit by the light of the fierce flames that were consuming her home, her voice still sweetly encouraging him.

“Well yes, of course I did, why would you even need to ask? I would do anything for our relationship, it is that important to me. I realised that the only reason you denied our relationship was because they didn't approve so after today I decided to free you from that obstruction, so I set fire to the house for you and us, why else would I do it?” Joe said as if he were teaching a child who could not understand what he was explaining.

Jane looked at Will so Joe couldn't see her face, winked to him and said. “Excuse me, I just have to show Joe how much I appreciate his efforts in the only way I can think of at present that he deserves.”

Will got the message that had she silently conveyed, he nodded then smiling to her, he let her out of their embrace, before adopting a look of concerned interest. She turned and walked over to the smirking Joe, who clearly believed he had, at last, convinced her he was right. He forcefully pulled free of Mr. Ash's grip and swaggered cockily over towards her, not noticing that Will and Jack were wincing in anticipation. His arms wide to accept her embrace, he confidently approached her. Which was not his first mistake of that day, or even night for that matter, even if he had yet to fully realise it. Looking at Will for the first time, smug victory on his face, he concentrated on his rival, who had adopted a neutral face, so as not to give the game away. Joe continued gloating as he walked towards her, which was why when she put her hands on his shoulders, he didn't notice her knee began to rapidly move inexorably towards his groin. Her patella struck his testicles with pinpoint accuracy, unforgivingly hard, unerringly fast. Will had rarely seen, or had the opportunity of witnessing, anyone's face change quite so rapidly from self satisfied confidence, through shock, then finally to pain, in one fluid series of movements. It was a remarkable transformation, a moment Will wished he had one of the camera's that took moving images that he knew were being redeveloped, to capture it, but sadly they were not yet small enough for one person to carry with the batteries required. 

Joe involuntarily doubled over, fast, moving his offended soft and rapidly bruising parts away from the path of what had caused it that exquisite pain that could only brought by such a blow in that particular place. The movement of his hips, swiftly shifting back, away from its offence, removing any further impediment to the knee continuing its arcing upward trajectory. The movement and speed of his retreating hips, simultaneously caused his head to lunge forwards and downwards, the rapid reflexive motion of the first impact ensured his body doubled over. It was, therefore, with the combined and not inconsiderable speed of the two moving body parts, one belonging to each of the individuals involved, toward each other, that he caught his chin on her still, forcefully, rising from the initial impact, knee. The trajectory of his cranium was violently and suddenly arrested, when his chin connected suddenly with the same knee that had given him cause too double over in the first place and had still to reach the apex of its movement. The momentum of his upper body then reversed direction with equal force to its former course, as his chin gave way to her knee which naturally stopped rising shortly after this second impact and began reversing its own trajectory. Unfortunately, for him, the new direction of travel that his head was now taking, spread through the whole of his body, he could not prevent it and soon found himself flailing backwards to land sprawling on the cobbles, his body having briefly described an almost perfect arc in the air, immediately prior to landing or rather impacting on the cobbles. His brief flight had been a graceful sight, but his landing was hard, he quickly adopted a protective fetal position, his hands holding the initial point of impact in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain, presumably in the same way a sling relieves pain by supporting the limb. The only sound he made was a mournful moan, which rolled in his throat, as her leg returned to it's more usual task of supporting her.  

The whole incident was over in seconds, from Joe's smug look, to him sprawling as a helpless jelly on the floor in pain was a brief, if unsurprising to most who saw it, event. One that Will was sure would live in Joe’s memory for a long time, it was not the kind of event to be easily forgotten. Satisfied with the effect she had, had on the misguided arsonist, she went back to Will, limping slightly, her knee smarting from the fulfilment of the task it had been required to perform. 

“It's a very funny thing you know, Jane.” A voice said from behind her, just before she reached her man, she spun round to see the village constable standing not far away, he continued. “It has to be said that I hear a great deal of things during my night patrols, it really is most interesting just how much. For example, that confession of young Joe's, only a few moments ago, regarding how the fire started at your parents home I heard with distinct clarity. That said, with the smoke and the darkness despite the illumination of the flames tonight, does mean that there are some things which I don't see at all. Again using young Joe as an example, I cannot not say with any degree of certainty, just how he ended up curled up on the floor cradling an area of his anatomy I have rarely seen him grip before. I expect it is the same for these good folk, nearby. Each one of them distracted, as they are, concerning themselves with looking after Jack, Will and your parents, not to mention gathering things with which to begin to fight the fire.”

He bent and grabbed Joe by the elbow, which because the young man's hands were still covering his throbbing genitals while he was still gasping for air like a landed fish, were conveniently angled perfectly for this purpose. The constable ensured he had a firm grip, then dragged him up onto his feet before the officer growled to him. “Your poor mother, she will spend this night alone, because of the stupidity of the so called men in her family. You are under arrest you little shit, but don't worry, your case will be heard straight after your fathers in the morning.” Then dragged him away, Joe being barely able to move his legs as his arms remained rigidly fixed in position, his whimpering increasing as he went.

Jane finally reached Will, although he had only been a couple of paces away throughout, she had remained rooted to the spot once the constable had spoken. “That was most satisfying.” She grinned as she slid back into his arms. “I've wanted to do that to him for ages, he finally gave me a good reason that would not land me in trouble.”

“Remind me to never give you any excuse to do that to me.” Will grinned. “Are you all right?” 

She nodded looked up at him fondly and said. “Not much chance of you annoying me that much Will, but I think I will probably have a hell of a bruise on my knee after that.”

He laughed gently. “Very likely, a badge of honour perhaps?”

More villagers were arriving to help fight the fire, Mrs. Ash invited Jane and her parents in to her cottage to recover, Jane declined for herself, preferring to stay and help, but her parents gratefully accepted the offer. Will and Jane helped to get them inside and returned to the street, just as the village's Doctor arrived on the scene. He quickly checked on Will and Jack, he warned both that they should not go too near the fire again, their lungs needed to recover from smoke inhalation, any more and they could be permanently damaged. He told them he would rather they were away from any smoke completely, but knew they would wish to help. They both drank some more water and nodded their agreement to try to keep where the air was fresher, all of them knowing that until the fire was out, that would be nigh on impossible to achieve. The Doctor then examined Jane's knee, he gave her a paste to apply herself, which should help prevent any further bruising developing, as well as treating the one already showing, he then went into the cottage to examine her parents. He would come back outside to help once he had checked on them and be around should his skills be further required by any of the villagers. 

Will, Jane, Jack and Anna joined the efforts to fetch water from the river to put out the flames, that were now illuminating the column of smoke that was rising high into the otherwise clear, star filled night sky. The lack of a breeze in the valley meaning it hung above them, there was nothing to disperse it, so it was slowly filling the valley, until it rose up through the trees and up onto the moor. The flickering flame and the reflection gave the village an oddly weird guttering glow, each house looked orange, the light reflecting brightly from the windows, giving them a hellish appearance, which was ignored by those working to extinguish the fire. Thankfully the lack of wind stopped embers from spreading far in the air, most carried upwards in the heat lost their glow before landing once more, those that didn't were quickly extinguished. 

There were now three lines of people forming chains passing a continuous line of buckets up from the river, where the water was thrown onto the flames, before being sent back down the centre row to be refilled and begin the journey again. It was a massive, relentless effort by all the villagers able to help, including the children, but they were losing the battle. They could not get the water to the right places fast enough to be most effective, at best they were just containing the fire, rather than extinguishing it. It was hot work, not just because of the heat of the fire and the smoke filled air, but despite the clear sky, the night was warm and muggy anyway, which made the work more difficult for everyone. They took it in turns to have regular breaks from the lines, a constant supply of water to drink was also maintained from the houses closest to the line, although the younger and fitter villagers took longer stints of work, some of the older residents and youngest of children, who could not manage the work in the bucket chain, walked up and down the line with cups of water to refresh them all, every member of the community present had a part to play. Will's parents had arrived, followed by those who lived in the nearest of the surrounding farms, nearly all the villagers were there, but oddly there was no sign of Sir Geoffrey yet. He and those in his household were the most noticeable ones missing as the villagers battled the flames. Although it was a notable and surprising absence, few had time to comment on it, they were working so hard.

The sudden sound of galloping horses hooves and metal rimmed wooden wheels travelling quickly over the cobbles towards them, disturbed the rhythm of the work, but did not disrupt it completely. The noise was quickly followed by the extraordinary sight of the families from the farms further along the river, on a couple of wagons along with the servants from the manor on another, rushing towards them. They led a further pair of horse galloping helter skelter down the road, pulling a very odd looking contraption, Sir Geoffrey at the reins driving the vehicle hard, the first three vehicles skidded to a halt and the occupants hurried to dismount, but kept out of the way of what was following them and not slowing, they left space for it between themselves and the lines of villagers already fighting the fire.

“I need ten men.” Sir Geoffrey shouted to them as he passed, heading to the ford.

He pulled the horses to a stand on the ford, the contraption at the edge of the flow in the river and showing great agility for his age, leapt from his mount, he waded though the water and began dragging a springy rigid pipe from the side of strange wagon. The vehicle had four wheels, was box shaped with long handles along the length of each side of the cabinet. Peeling red paint showed this to be an old machine, a brass bell was hung to one side of the drivers position and it had ladders on top of it. Their were a few more lengths of hose along with much longer rolls of it made from canvas slung under the box. Sir Geoffrey had started to pull out one of the more rigid hoses and attach one end of it to one of three large brass fittings on the back of the wagon. Barking instructions to the men, who had rushed to join him along with some of his own staff. They soon had two long hoses unfurled, leading up to the house and the third, larger diameter one made up of the more rigid pipes, led down into the river, into the deep pool the water had eroded into the river bed just below the ford, where the end, with a metal basket on the end, was submerged. Under Sir Geoffrey's instruction, three men on each side of the wagon started pulling on the bars on the sides of the wagon, creating a rhythmic rocking motion. After just a few seconds, water began to spurt from the nozzles that had been fitted onto the longer hoses. A moment later the men holding them were controlling two powerful jets of water, directed them into the flames. Two men on each were needed to keep the hoses pointed where it would be most effective, one on the burning house, the other alternating between it and damping down the thatch on adjacent properties, preventing the fire spreading into them. The high pressure water was forced through the pipes then, through the jets onto the fire, far more efficiently than was possible with buckets, accurately where needed, adding plumes of steam to the smoke and ash rising from the flames. With the hoses now combined with efforts of the human chains with buckets, the villagers quickly began to get the fire under control and the battle to put it out began, it would be fought throughout the night. 

Dawn was breaking, casting its light and warmth over the village before they were confident that the fire was out completely and the exhausted members of the community could finally relax. Relief at their success showing as the villagers hugged and clapped each other on the back. The bucket chains broke up, the buckets being stacked by the gate of the house, where their owners would collect them later and the jets of water from the hoses reduced to a trickle as the men who had been the last team to operate the pump handles stopped. Some began to roll the hoses back up ready to be stowed back on the wagon once more, the remaining water from them ran down the cobbles and back into the river. Those who had come to help from further afield were thanked by the villagers, as they helped them back onto the wagons that had brought them, soon there were only a few people left in the weak sunlight that had overwhelmed the dark of night.

Will and Jane stood behind the house, looking sadly at the charred, wet remains of the house, where the fire had been at it's worst. The charred skeletal ruins were bathed in the early morning light that was spilling over the valley as the sun rose to peep over the hills of the moor. The building was severely damaged, the roof was gone, as were the rooms in this part of the building, but the villagers had managed to stop the fire from spreading further so although the rooms at the front of the house were badly smoke damaged and scorched, they were more than likely salvageable as a result. Many of the large timber beams, that made up the frame of the house, looked like they could be kept as well, although they were badly charred, it did not look like they were too badly damaged, although the smaller timbers would need to be replaced. The woodsmen would check them all later anyway, replacing any that needed it. They would start the rebuilding work later that day, after the family had, had chance to see if any of the contents at the front were salvageable. Jane cuddled up to his side, he put an arm protectively around her and held her close. They stood in silence, until his mother came over to them.

“Come on you two, you both need rest, there is nothing more you can do here for now. Your parents are safe at the Ash's house, Jane, you come to the mill with us though.” She told them.

Jane reluctantly nodded, not wanting to leave, but knowing it was the sensible thing for her to do. She allowed Will to guide her, gently, away from the ashen ruins and along the street to the Mill. They followed Will's parents back alongside the river to the Mill, the scent of the fire hanging in the air, the only noises that of the river and their foot steps, even the birds were silent on this dawn, probably scattered by the unaccustomed activity overnight. They entered the Mill by the door to the kitchen, but Will guided her through to the door on the other side, his arms still around her, reassuring, comforting. By the time they reached the stairs, she was exhausted. He picked her up in his arms and carried her up to his room where he laid her on the bed. He was about to leave when he heard her speak for the first time since they had gone to look at the damage at the rear of her home. “Will, please stay, I need you here with me.”

“All right, but you get under the covers or mum will likely go up the wall.” He said.

“Poppycock!” His mother announced from the doorway. “Both of you get undressed and in that bed to rest, it's not like you haven't made a commitment to each other. Besides, with your friends arriving later, we have nowhere else to put you all and I think Jane may well be staying with us for quite a while. There is nowhere else in the village I can think of for her to stay, at least not where she will be as comfortable and she is more than welcome to stay with us. Especially as otherwise I will be the only lady here with four men soon and I could do with the moral support. Now both of you, come on, get out of those clothes, pass them to me, here is a nightshirt for Jane and Pyjamas for you Will, I know they may not exactly be your style, but they shall have to do for now. I'll wash the clothes you give me, then put them out to dry, they will be ready for you to put back on by the time we are all rested. Jane don't forget to put some of that cream that the doctor gave you on that knee, it really works, I remember once when Will and Henry had, had one of their disagreements it worked wonders on their resulting bruises, they were gone in a few hours. He makes it up himself I understand, collects the ingredients from the woods and hedgerows himself too apparently.”

Jane nodded and Mrs. Parker left the room, giving them some privacy. She waited outside whilst they changed, too tired to be embarrassed at being almost naked in front of each other for the first time, Jane applied the cream to her bruised knee. Will passed the clothes out to his Mother who whispered. “Look after her Will, she is going to need you son.”

“I will, thanks Mum.” He turned back into the room and looked at Jane who was laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The door clicked shut behind him and he stood for a moment, admiring her, then walked over and climbed in the bed next to her. She cuddled up to him straight away, her head resting on his chest, her arm over him. He put his arm around her, which drew her closer to him, his heart doing back flips at the close contact. He stroked her back comfortingly and soon he heard her breathing soften, she was asleep. 

He continued gently stroking her back, contemplating the events of the last two days. Nervous as he had been coming back here, he could not have imagined that within forty eight hours of arriving, he would have been laid in bed next to a girl in his parents house, with their blessing, especially a girl who made him feel this good. He found himself wondering if the Comte and Comtesse would like her, he hoped so, although that could be awkward he couldn't believe they would resent him moving on after Eloise. It was already hard for him to contemplate life without Jane in it, the very thought made him shiver, which disturbed her rest a little.

“Go to sleep Will, darling, I love you.” She murmured, snuggling closer into him, but without opening her eyes.

Will smiled, kissed her head and said. “I love you too Jane.” He was not as surprised as he perhaps should have been, that he meant it too.

Jane snuggled in closer, a smile on her face. Soon she fell asleep, her steady breathing comforting him, it wasn't long before he too was sleeping.

They did not sleep too long, waking fully not much later than usual in the morning, the vibration and sound of the mill turning had woken them, the low rumble both strange and familiar to Will, it had been so long since he had woken to that noise which he had once been able to easily ignore. As he realised what the noise was Will relaxed and turned his head to come face to face with Jane. He was momentarily surprised at being in the same bed as her, though it had to be said, he was also quite happy to be so once he recalled the events of a few hours ago. Jane had woken puzzled at the same things as well, she looked up, realised where she was and who she was with and grinned. Neither of them had moved very much in their sleep, though their hands had wandered, at least a little. To their embarrassment they both suddenly realised just where their own hand had ended up on the other. That said, they were each also quite pleased about where the other one's had made its way to on themselves. Both quickly moved their own hand to safer ground, then kissed each other good morning. They laid for a while in each others arms, relaxing, knowing today would be hard. Jane would need to see her parents and go with them to check over the remains of the house she had called home again, which would not be easy though she knew Will would be beside her for it all.

Eventually, after lying comfortably in each others arms for another half an hour, they, reluctantly, decided that it was time that they really ought to get up. They rose, Will glanced out of the window, the smoke from the night before seemed to have cleared, the sun was climbing high in the sky, he guessed it was sometime between nine and ten, but had no idea what time it actually was otherwise. Both of them washed, using the bowl and jug of water that was on the dresser, sharing the towel. They noticed that their clothes were neatly folded and placed in two piles on the chest of drawers next to the door, clearly Will's mother had put them there after they had been laundered and quickly dried on the line in the morning sun.

“Will?” Jane asked as they began to take off their night wear.

“Yes Jane?” He replied.

She looked over to him smiling at the view of her naked escort, that met her eyes. “It was nice to wake up with you beside me, I would love it if we get chance to do that most mornings while you are home.”

He grinned broadly. “Yes, I would like that too.” He agreed. “I think it will happen anyway, at least going by what mum said earlier. Looks like you are staying here for now, I think we would both enjoy that.”

He looked at her and grinning she slid her night shirt off, standing unashamedly naked in front of him. “ Yes, I think so, I did enjoy waking next to you, especially where you had your hand when I woke.” She said cheekily and stepped towards him.

She reached up and snaked her arm round his neck and drew him down to kiss him deeply, pressing their naked bodies together, enjoying the response from him. 

They parted after a few moments, he looked at her. “You didn't mind?” He asked, making sure

She shook her head. “Not in the slightest, surprised, but I certainly didn't mind where you had your hand.” She grinned.

“I enjoyed where yours was too.” He assured her.

“I know.” She grinned. “It's a bit easier to tell.”

His body was reacting to their closeness, only the fact that he was taller than her meant they were not touching with those intimate parts pressing together. She pulled back and looked down between them, then back up at him. “We had better get dressed or quite soon I won't be able to control myself, I have waited for you for a long time after all. I need us to wait a bit longer for now at least, just until we are both comfortable with what ever we become and can both choose the time.”

Aroused as he was, much as he wanted what she had hinted she did, he knew she was right, they needed to wait for both their sakes. They reluctantly parted to dress in silence, neither of them able to resist glances at each other as they did, each admiring what they saw. Will found himself thinking again about the relationship between himself and Jane, he realised he needed to talk to her about it, help her understand how he felt.

She was just putting her blouse on when he spoke again. “Jane, I meant what I said last night you know. I have realised that I do love you, I don't know if I can explain it, but I do. I know I have changed a lot since I left, we both have, we need to get to know each other properly, we need to take the time together to do that, but already I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Cannot bare to contemplate it even after this short a time, even my feelings for Eloise were different to this, similar, but definitely different.”

She turned to him, realising he was opening up to her more than he had, perhaps, to anyone since Eloise and smiled gently. “I am happy to hear you say that Will, more than I can say in fact. Earlier on, as I laid there next to you, I worried that maybe you had done all this just because you were simply playing along with it all. I knew you that you weren't in my heart, but my head doubted how quickly it has all happened once you got back. I was worried that although you were in my heart, which you have been as long as I can remember, I was not really in yours, not yet. It did worry me, especially after I had waited for long, I hoped I was, but feared that might be just my wishful thinking, I needed that reassurance. It wasn't until you said you loved me last night, that I could dare to hope that what was my heart was correct and that I was in yours as well. I know how hard it is for you to open up Will, I can see that, I am glad and honoured that you are and have chosen to do so with me.”

“I was scared you would think I was just saying it to maybe take advantage of a girl who had waited for me for so long, that somehow I was being some big hero who could pick you up and then leave again without a thought.” He said. “I need you to know I am not that kind of person, yes I was concerned at first, before I got here, that you could be just another hero worshipper, especially with the not very clear hints in Mum and Jack's letters, I didn't even know it was you who they were referring too. It worried me, although once I saw you, realised that you were the one they had hinted at, I knew that was not the case, it was as if long forgotten memories shouted out to me. Which just left me who needed to accept my own feelings that you stirred up, feelings that hadn't been aroused since Eloise. That's one reason I needed you to know the whole story, warts, ugliness and all, so you knew what you were getting into before you did too deeply. I am changed from the boy who left here, damaged by what I needed to do, by what I saw and experienced, scarred, I needed you to know who I am now, so you had the chance to run for the hills if you wanted to, so you knew everything you were getting into. Yes my heart told me how I felt, just as yours did, but it was only after that, when you didn't just up and run, that I knew your feelings were as real as mine. Beanpole and Fritz will tell you, I'm sure, that we have had our fill of hero worship, of people fawning over us, I knew as soon as I knew it was you that had waited that you weren't one of those. When you didn't run, I knew that you would never be that, I'm so sorry that I thought you might be one of them, I'm sorry for doubting you.”

She giggled lightly. “I completely understand Will, having seen everyone in the Village's reactions to you yesterday, the way they all wanted to be seen with you and they were the people who knew you as we grew up. I could understand the children who never knew you being in awe, but when the adults who did fawned like that I began to understand a little of what it must be like for you now, I just wanted them to leave you alone to enjoy yourself, as they were able to. I must admit I also wanted them to leave you alone so I could have you to myself as well, but all that attention was draining, I was so relieved when most of our old classmates treated you normally, well as normally as they ever did anyway. Come on, we had better go downstairs, I need to check on Mum and Dad before they think we have forgotten all about them and I must help them salvage what we can.” She stood and walked past him, but stopped when he grasped her hand.

Smiling up at her from where they had sat on the bed, he said. “Jane, I believe I have definitely fallen in love you, I am also more than happy to wait for what we could easily have done, we should both be ready when we do that.”

She beamed at him.“Thank you, Will, that means an awful lot to me. I love you too.” She agreed as he stood, but her expression changed and she looked nervous, before she asked. “Will, I hate to ask this of you, especially after what we have just said to each other. I don't want to seem like I am becoming a controlling Girl friend now we are together, but please don't go to France, not just yet. I need you here after all this, write to them instead, explain things to them, ask if you can visit them in a few weeks instead.”

“I understand Jane, don't worry you are not controlling me in any shape or form, not as far as I'm concerned anyway. I had thought it might be a good idea to do that anyway, especially after last night. I would hardly be a good boy friend if I abandoned you now, would I?” He replied.

A few minutes later, after another deep kiss, they were sat in the Kitchen eating a hearty breakfast, grinning like Cheshire cats. Will's mother fussing about how little sleep they had managed to have since Will had returned, then she turned and looked at them both, saw how they looked at each other and grinned.

“Ah good, I see you two have finally realised have you?” Will's Mother smiled. “ It's about time, I must say. Your mother and I saw it in you both when you were at nursery Jane, Will was in his first year at school at the time. We didn't see it before then, but you weren't together often when you were younger than that, once a week at Church, no more. As you know, when you were there you would be in the pew with your family, no chance of being together then, unless us and your parents needed to speak with each other beyond usual pleasantries. Other than that it would only be if the two families needed to do business together, met in the village or when we attended a festival when you would be near each other. Anyway once you were attending the pre school class Jane, you would watch him whenever you could, your eyes never leaving him when he was about. Later when you began to go to class, he would protect you at break times from the others, without even realising he was doing it. We often wondered then if you two would end up together, especially as you both grew up and it continued, although we never knew if it was a conscious thing between you or just one of those things, not that it mattered either way. As time went on we began to think there was more to it than met the eye and you were both just following your hearts, drawn to each other as sometimes happens. It seems we were right to think so from the looks on your faces. I am glad you have both told each other what's in your hearts now, I hoped it was a good sign when you wanted her to hear your story with the family Will. You both need each other, now more than ever I would say. Now eat up, then the pair of you had better go see your parents Jane, before Fritz and Beanpole arrive later. Honestly Will, I can't call him that, it seems disrespectful to him, especially after what you have told us about him, what is his real name.”

“Well if you really want to know it is Jean Paul.” Will told her, pronouncing the name in perfect French, then laughed at his mother's face, which couldn't have said you must be joking any more clearly than it did.

Recovering quickly, she asked. “So, do you know what time that Beanpole and Fritz will be getting here at all?”

Will smiled at his mother ignoring his friends real name and reverting to using the nickname he and Henry had given him, but knew better than to comment on it and went with the flow.  He simply answered her question as if nothing more had been said. “Sometime this afternoon, they know about the Mill, so might come straight here or go directly to the pub as they would need to pass it on the way. They weren't expecting to stay here, so might try to book rooms there first, I'll call in on our way to Jane's and warn Gordon to send them straight here.”

“You better had young man.” His mother said warningly. “There is no way I would let them stay anywhere else in this village, not if I could help it. They won't mind you being in with Jane, while they share a room themselves I hope?”

“No Mum, they will find it kind of amusing, appeal to their French and German humour.” Will replied.

Jane cocked her head. “Does that mean I'm staying here Mrs. Parker?”

“If you would like to my dear, I spoke with your parents earlier this morning at the Ashes, and they are happy for you to if you want to. As I said before, I could do with some female company in this house full of men as well dear.”

“Are you sure it's not too much trouble with your other house guests too?”

“Not at all, it will be nice to have a houseful for a while and I wouldn't hear of you staying anywhere else, what sort of welcome to the family would it be if I couldn't find a bed for you. Besides Jane, you know you have always been welcome here, that hasn't changed.” Mrs. Parker assured her. “Now Will, is there anything I need to know about Fritz and Beanpole, for example are they fine with our food or will I need to get something in specially.”

Will grinned. “No Mum, they will be fine with whatever you want to cook for them, none of us are fussy eaters, we couldn't be in the mountain, with supplies sometimes very low. You would be amazed at some of the things we ate, things I have not seen this far inland here even, so there is no need to worry about it Mum.”

His mother reassured and breakfast eaten, the couple went out into the hot summers day and walked along the river bank, where children were playing in the water. Seeing the youngsters, so carefree, playing in the water, some of the first who would never be capped, reassured Will of so much. It was seeing such things, without the shadow of the Tripods oppression over them, that reassured him that even the deaths of Henry and his other friends fighting for the freedom of this planet, had been for a worthwhile cause. It gave him hope for the future they had created for every one, he knew that rebuilding what they had once had would be difficult, but he was convinced was vital. Some of the children greeted Jane as they passed, a few, including a really bold toddler who was splashing around in the shallows, greeted Will. The fearless young toddler laughing as he tried to splash him, yelling his name happily, though most of the others still looked nervously awestruck as the couple continued on into the village. They went to the pub where they found Gordon outside, wiping down the paintwork on the door, getting ready to open at lunch time. He saw them approach and stopped to talk with them. They explained what Will's mum had said and he agreed to direct Will's friends to the Mill if they called in to the pub on arrival.

“That will get everyone talking, again.” He laughed. “As if they haven't enough to gossip about already, a Frenchman and a German in the Village, both uncapped heroes as well. I wonder how long it is since anyone from those countries actually came here, not in living memory that's for sure. I hope you have warned them about the village girls Will, goodness knows how many of them will want to chase after the two of them, new faces, accents and all that, the local lads could well have their noses put out of joint by having them here.”

Will laughed.“No I've not warned them, although bluntly it's the kind of reception we have had wherever we go since we defeated the Tripods and Masters. I don't think either will be interested to be honest, but it could be fun to see what happens, I won't let them get in too deep though. After all, they don't know of our traditions in that regard.”

Gordon laughed, then said. “Don't forget to bring them here though Will, I wonder who will win the race to buy them their first pint in the village once they get here.”

“I promise that I shall bring them in as soon as I can Gordon, could be interesting seeing what they make of the beer as well as everything else, neither of them have had much experience with our beer outside Winchester.” Will laughed.

“Ah well this will be a new experience for them then, we make our own here of course, but it's one large central brewery in Winchester, they make vast amounts a week to supply every pub there and the villages nearby, it is not the same thing as the beer we make at all, neither in strength nor in flavour that we can do here, just supplying our own needs.” Gordon said.

“I know Beanpole will want to see how it's made, but let's let them taste it first.” Will chuckled. “Anyway, we are off to find the Collins now, so we shall see you later Gordon.”

“Sure thing Will, give my best to your parents Jane.” The landlord called as he waved them off.

They found Jane's parents standing in front of the damaged house, they turned at the couple's approach.

“Hello you two.” Mrs. Collins greeted them. “It's a real mess I'm afraid, I am just glad you and Jack were here Will, otherwise, well that hardly bares thinking about, thank you so much for getting us out.” She smiled wanly, giving Will a hug.

“No problem Mrs. Collins, now what would you like us to do?” Will asked.

“Oh no Will, you have done more than enough, we can't expect you to do more.” Mr Collins replied.

“I am sorry Mr. Collins, but I am going to insist, what kind of future son in law would I be if I didn't help you now.” He answered then looked round at their suddenly happy faces. “What?” He asked.

Jane leapt on him, wrapping her arms round him her parents were grinning madly. “You mean it, don't you Will?” Jane asked.

“Mean what?”

“Future son in law?” Mrs. Collins asked a wry grin on her face.

“That? Well it might not be soon, but yes I meant that and the offer to help.”

“All right then lad.” Mr Collins said. “Come on then, you and I will carry things out onto the front lawn, so we can see what is and is not salvageable.”

The four of them and a couple of the neighbours who also came to help spent the next hour or so carefully picking through the house, removing the furniture so it could be either disposed of, or repaired. Work had already started on repairing the timber framed building, the woodsmen enthusiastically, laboriously cutting out the still warm timbers from where required at the rear of the house, replacing them with new, freshly prepared Oak as soon as they had sound wood to fix it to. The same kind of wood that had been used when the house had first been built, the forests nearer the village were a mostly a mix of Oak, Beech, Elm, Lime, Ash and Conifer with Willow nearer the river and a few examples of other trees. They were using the Oak, whilst it was still soft enough to be workable, they had felled the trees only a few weeks earlier, they had moved a number of large logs down that morning and were busily cutting them to shape. As the wood aged and seasoned naturally, it would become hard, eventually becoming completely unworkable by any of the tools they had, it was what made the material so resilient, so suitable for use in buildings. It was hard work, especially taking out the old wood, some of which was certainly far more than a century old, probably several hundred years old, none of them could be sure.

Preparing the frames for buildings was a skill every woodsman learnt early, it was a necessity. It was some years since a new house had been built in the valley, but most of the structures in the village were constructed the same way, so it was an important technique to be learnt. A timber frame, the walls covered by woven willow and mud on top of a stone in trench foundation, once the stone was as level as it could be, very large timbers, squared timbers were placed on top, the frames would grow from that, then the walls filled with a mud and straw mix, floors and stairs were installed after the roof was waterproofed with a thick thatch of reeds cut from the river. This method of construction ensured that most of the buildings could easily be repaired with materials available close by when needed, there were one or two notable exceptions to this in the village. The church was stone built, the Manor and Vagrant house were as well. A few small structures were brick built, like Will and Jack's old den and some, like the mill, part stone with timber framed upper floors or extensions, but by far the majority of the dwellings were timber framed buildings. No one knew how long the houses could last well maintained, they just knew they were very resilient, the thatch and mud mix being the main repairs required most regularly.

Over at the manor house, the constable had brought his two prisoners before Sir Geoffrey, who would decide whether he would issue punishment today, or send them to Winchester court for a full trial. Father and Son had obviously spoken with each other during their time in the holding cells at the constables house, working out a defence between them. The boy pleading for Sir Geoffrey's intervention to bring Jane to his side, claiming it was his distress at seeing his formal Escort with another that had led to his actions. Sir Geoffrey declined the request, noting that no such arrangement had been recorded as was required by village statute and that none had been agreed by Mr. Collins or his daughter. Mr. Bieth tried the same defence, how could he kidnap his son's property, again this was dismissed, for the same reasons and it was pointed out that even where a formal escort agreement was in place it did not make anyone the property of the other. By now Sir Geoffrey had, had enough of this arrogant pair, he still needed to tread carefully though, he did not want to give the misguided two any reason to say they had not received a fair hearing. So, although he could have sentenced them both there and then, he sent both for trial at the Winchester assize, thus avoiding any suggestion of personal involvement or conflict of interest. He recommended that the pair retained the services of a solicitor for themselves, then sent them on their way with the constable. He watched the constable secure them in a wagon, which would take them to Winchester, it was still only a little after mid morning so he walked down to the village, to see how he could help the Collins family.

Sir Geoffrey arrived to see Jane and her mother in the front garden, sorting charred and smoke damaged belongings in the front garden, while Will and her Father were collecting things from inside and bringing them out to them. He could hear the noise of sawing and hammering coming from behind the building as well, indicating that repairs had started. 

“It is a sorry sight Mrs. Collins.” He called. “Are you able to salvage much?”

She looked up and shrugged. “More to go than can be saved sadly Sir Geoffrey, all the soft furnishings will have to go, all our clothes have gone, Jane's might be salvageable with a good laundering, her room being at the front. We should be able to salvage much more from the front of the house thankfully, though the back and everything that was in it, is a complete loss I'm afraid.”

“I shall send a footman with the wagon to help, my staff shall launder anything you wish and if it can be saved they will do so. Store any furniture you want to keep in the old stables until the repairs are done, there should be plenty of space. Now, more importantly, have you all somewhere to stay while the work is done?”

Mr. Collins nodded. “Gordon has given us a room from tonight, Mrs. Parker is lodging Jane, which I think she and Will quite enjoy. Though I understand that the Parker's will have a house full soon, some friends of Will are due to arrive later today as well.”

“Really, what's this Will, are there some friends of yours arriving today, more Uncapped Heroes?” Sir Geoffrey asked as Will emerge with another load of belongings from the house, the lord of the manor was getting excited.

“Yes Sir, they are. Henry and I met Beanpole on the way through France, Fritz we met in the mountain hideout, his family have a farm in Germany close to a village a similar size to Wherton, they will be here sometime this afternoon I expect, although Beanpole is not a good rider so it could be later.” Will told him.

“This is indeed an honour Will, three uncapped heroes, here in our little village.” Sir Geoffrey enthused.

“Sir, I appreciate the welcome home the village has given me, but we are just Beanpole, Fritz and Will when all is said and done. Fritz the farmer, Beanpole the scientist and me.”

“And what about you Will?” Sir Geoffrey asked seriously. “Fritz and Beanpole seem to have roles, but from what you said, you are just Will, what role do you see yourself having now?”

“That, with respect, is my point though sir, we are not our roles, we are us. Those roles are just what we enjoy, but not who we are. You call us heroes, but a few months ago I was silly runaway or dead as far as most here were concerned. I am still that boy who ran scared of being capped, I've just done a few other things since and I won't deny that those things have had an effect on me, because they have. That said, I am still Will Parker who used to get sweets from Lady Mary and who put a clump of dandelions and daisy's he'd picked during her funeral on her grave when he was eight. All three of us are just ordinary people, who did what we had to, just to survive.” Will told him.

Sir Geoffrey smiled and put his hand on Wills shoulder and spoke gently. “Yes Will, you are still the Miller's son from Wherton, but you have also done those few other things you had to, to survive and rescue us all even though we did not realise we needed rescuing. We who knew you as that short tempered, impetuous boy that you were, and to a lesser extent still are, are proud of you lad. You are one of us, a son of Wherton, who went away and did something extraordinary that most of us could not even contemplate and that makes you a hero to us. If you will allow this old man to give you some advice though, let us celebrate while we can, it won't last, so we want to make the most of it while we can. Don't worry though, we won't throw as big a party as yesterday, I doubt Gordon's stock of beer could stand that, and we can't run out of special.”

Will sighed knowing he wouldn't win. “Fine, but I warn you Fritz will hate the attention, so will be grumpy and Beanpole will probably be too busy working out how to have the pig roast turn with the power of steam or electricity to remember that we all want to eat it.”

“Now that's a good idea, lets just have a spit roast in my garden to welcome them the day after tomorrow, Friday night is always a good one to have a celebration.” Sir Geoffrey grinned. “Now back to proper business, Mr and Mrs Collins, I have sent the culprit to be tried in Winchester where they can impose heavier penalties and he cannot claim anything untoward about the trial or sentence. His father as well I'm afraid, both are on the way there now, however I need to ensure Mrs. Bieth is looked after while they are away as well, that poor woman will be distraught I expect. Let me know if you need anything won't you.”

“True, it's not her fault, she always struck me as overwhelmed by the two of them, she was quite lost at the celebration yesterday.” Mrs. Collins sighed. “Thank you, Sir Geoffrey, we shall.”

The Footman arrived not long later, Jane's clothes along with other items for laundry and salvageable furniture were loaded first, followed by other, smaller items and taken to the Manor, Mr. Collins riding along to assist at the other end. The wagon returned to start taking away the rubbish, which would be burned, the woodsmen helping to load this time.

Will called in at the blacksmiths and discovered that his horse had been re shod, he took it to the pub where he borrowed the two wheeled Trap Gordon and his wife used to go to town and hitched up the horse. He collected Jane from the house, then with a list in hand, they set off to the next village, where there was a cloth maker, to shop for a change of clothes for herself and her parents as well as anything else they could not get in Wherton. Using the trap and with just the two of them, they would be there and back in a little over an hour, Jane's parents promised to meet them in the pub on their return for lunch. 

Will was happy that he remembered the route the few miles along the river to the village, it was one he had been taken regularly as a child, but it was Jane who knew where to go for the clothes, it was the home of the Wherton born man and family who had been at the celebrations the day before. He was, of course, surprised to see them again so soon, his children were still in awe of Will, but on hearing the news the whole family sprang into action. The list Jane held was taken from her as drinks appeared in front of them, each of the children were sent out into the village to fetch items from it, while the adults sorted out the clothes from the stock the family held. They were the only cloth makers for a number of villagers, just as Jane's father was the only Cordwainer, so they always held a stock in as many sizes as they could. It was not long before the trap was loaded and with Will thanking each of the children and telling them a story about their father's time at school with him, even the youngest had decided that Will was friendly and was to be called Uncle by the end of the visit. Promising to return to spend some time with the family when they could, it was twenty minutes after they had arrived that they were setting off to return. With most of the villagers gathering to wave them off. Will guessed that they had also come to get a glimpse of him as well, he had no doubt the family would be inundated with questions as soon as they were out of sight. 

The couple reached Wherton to realise they must have woken nearer nine than ten that morning, the church clock struck one, just as the village came into view. Just twelve hours since they had been sat on the Jetty and heard the alarm raised, so much had happened since that it felt far longer. They unloaded the trap at the pub and unhitched the horse, which they tied to the bar at the boundary of the paddock. As arranged Jane's parents were waiting for them inside and treated them to lunch. All four of them spent an hour in the company of Gordon and his regulars before Jane's parents stood to leave, promising they would be back later, but wanted to arrange a few things and check how work was progressing. Jane asked about her shifts that week, Gordon cheerfully waved her away. “Jane, go and enjoy yourself with young Will here, we can manage for a while, you deserve it. Don't worry though, with all those times you stayed on for the odd hour, or saw we were busy and came in without being paid over the last couple of years, you won't lose out dear, we reckon we owe you a lot of hours. Another Drink while you are here?”

They looked at each other and shrugged, Will ordered a pint, while Jane had Scrumpy. Taking a deep pull on the dark beer Will smiled, in satisfaction. “There seriously is nothing anything like this, anywhere else that I have been.”


	5. Lect City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Tripods series of books which is the property of the estate of Sam Youd (John Christopher) and his publishers. This work is based on the tetralogy he created and in no way do I claim ownership of those characters or works. I intend this as a tribute to the work of Mr. Youd, which has brought me great pleasure since I read his books. The original situations and characters in this multi chapter story are from my own weird imagination, it is intended for entertainment only, my only reward is reader reviews and it is not part of the Canon works.

Chapter 5.  
Lect City.

The two young men, rode steadily into the village, one a little uneasy on his horse, despite having ridden all morning and it wasn't his first time in the saddle. Both were dressed well against the weather, though they had both experienced extremes far more uncomfortable during their travels. The dry heat of desert countries and wet equatorial areas contrasting with the cold of the high mountain they had once called home, meant the weather here was tame in comparison, even if annoyingly changeable. The two were quite used to dressing for the weather in the places they travelled through further south, where the climate was a little more stable than here. Although one had been raised in the vagaries of the northern European climates, it was nothing compared to variety of weathers on this island. It had been easy to predict suitable attire for the weather across the rest of continent, by comparison. They had not experienced anywhere on land during their travels that had seen weather as changeable as that they had so far experienced in this country. Their companion, who they were riding to join at his home had warned them, that even if the day started warm and sunny, it could change by lunch time, before they had arrived on this islands shore. They had thought he was joking, though, when he had then warned them that when they crossed the moorland on the way to the village he had been raised in, if they did not like the weather, all they need do was wait a few minutes for it to change being true was a surprise. A statement that the landlord in the pub they had stayed in had agreed with, telling them just that morning that it was entirely possible that they might experience a number of weather conditions as they crossed them, though he had assured them that snow was extremely unlikely at this time of year. 

As a result of all this advice, albeit that it may have been given tongue in cheek, they had dressed as best they could against what they anticipated would be the worst that could be thrown at them. The one more confident on the horse was dressed in a leather coat and trousers, while his companion was in woollen trousers and waxed canvass long coat, both had stout leather boots on their feet. Both were glad that they had, the warnings from their friend and the inn keeper had proved to be correct.

“You really should be used to riding a horse by now Beanpole.” The more confident one laughed, riding smartly beside his friend.

The speaker's companion growled. “The sooner we reinvent those horseless carriages, the better as far as I am concerned. Lets just find somewhere to stay, then go look for Will.” They may have ridden to the ship from Fritz's home and from the harbour to Winchester, then to Wherton today, but he still couldn't get the knack of being on horseback.

He had been required to ride on occasion during the last few years, he was more than familiar with the theory of riding a horse, but he had never been comfortable in the saddle, it seemed that he would never truly be happy when near the beasts and the animals knew it. More often than not the horse he rode whenever he had need, would misbehave in such a way that he could not quite recover control, or would in some way seem to play a trick on him. It was one reason that he had decided, during this trip in fact, to explore the ways the ancestors dealt with transport without use of the horse, once he returned to his work. 

During his journey south with Will and Henry they had seen vehicles with nowhere for horses to be hitched, he had begun to look at how they worked. So far he had officially worked on electronics and radio waves, but thought it was time to use his inventive mind to recreate horseless carriages and the sooner the better. He was sure he could build one powered by steam or electricity, he just needed to work on a design and gather materials. He had used their time on the ship and evenings while they made their pilgrimage to each others homes to consider his ideas as they had come to him, he wished he had managed to resolve his plans sufficiently to build it. It was a forlorn wish, he already realised that it would take him over a year to have even a test version ready and built. Still even before they had left the streets of Winchester, or had left the ruins of the houses of the ancestors, which were crumbling remnants of when the population of the city had been much larger than it was now behind, he longed for a working version. 

Those buildings were much more ruinous than their counterparts on the continent, at least those he had seen, barely a wall remained of the brick constructions. Yet the outlines of the foundations of each still showed the plan of the building, a shadow of what it had once been, through the weeds. There was a lack of rubble amongst most of the ones they passed, suggesting that either they had been deliberately dismantled and reused elsewhere, or the rubble had been. Even so, these ruins inspired him, they needed to rebuild what humans had once discovered and built, he was proud to be part of the beginnings of that.

The voice of his companion brought Beanpole back to the present, of uncomfortably riding down the street into the village.

“Looks like it may have been an eventful couple of days, if that's anything to go by.” Fritz pointed at the charred skeletal eaves of the roofless house they passed in the village they had just arrived in moments before.

Pulled from his thoughts Beanpole breathed in deeply, catching the acrid taste and smell of a recent fire still in the air, mixing with the scents of the confection of flowers in the front gardens of the cottages. “Smells like it burnt down in the last day or so, they don't hang around starting fixing it though.” Beanpole observed, the sounds of workmen came from behind the property. “Ah, that looks like the pub!” He added with relief at the proximity of the end of the ride, when he spotted the sign hanging outside the building, close to a field that stretched along a riverbank.

As agreed they had given their friend a couple of days alone in his home village, so he could have time to reacquaint with his family and friends. They had spent the time exploring Winchester, finding what it had on offer. It was a large enough town that had always received visitors, who traded here, that they could remain fairly anonymous, at least until their accents gave away that they weren't from the area around the town, though occasionally traders from abroad had ventured this far from the coastal ports. While that drew a little attention, it was soon over, at least until one of them spoke to someone else again. That morning they had not rushed, deciding they would plan to arrive in Wherton in the late afternoon, if they could. It was now a little later than that, but not too much over the time the landlord of the pub they had stayed in had advised them it would take. 

They had set off from Winchester a couple of hours earlier, riding as swiftly as they could, given Beanpoles discomfort at riding. Will had given them directions before he had left a couple of days ago, even so they knew it had been years since their friend had travelled the route as a child, so they had checked with the landlord and the man who ran the stables as they had left after what had ended up being an eventful morning. They had visited the cathedral, which they had been a little surprised to see had remained in good condition and well looked after, it was such a large building to be maintained. It was one of the puzzles with the aliens who had ruled humanity for over a century, that many large buildings like cathedrals had been allowed to be maintained, although some, in the abandoned cities of the ancients, had been left to decay, such as the one Beanpole, Will and Henry had seen in Paris. Most of the large buildings to survive as a testament to the enduring ingenuity of man had been structures built for religion and the worship they represented had been allowed to take place within the walls. They knew the Masters had allowed Christianity as well as several other religions, so long as it did not interfere with the worship of themselves. They had even encouraged the belief that they were the agents the God or Gods of the religion, though with the complete control through the cap they had to have done this simply for their own amusement, no one had come up with any other plausible explanation for the anomaly. Perhaps it was also a sign of how deep such beliefs were written into the psyche of humanity, that even the cap could not erase it. Whatever the reason, it had to be said that belief in a variety of faiths had certainly provided some impressive structures, across Europe.  They had seen many buildings, ruined and not, dedicated to a number of different faiths, from the familiar Christian, to other more exotic beliefs, each with their own Architecture. Perhaps most surprising though, was the complete lack of such places built for the worship of the Tripods themselves, statues of the machines sufficed, no matter how crudely built, yet the older beliefs had inspired some truly awe inspiring buildings.

Winchesters Cathedral had been quite impressive to visit, a magnificent stone built edifice, which too their breath away as they entered, it seemed a particularly long building to the pair, who discovered that it was home to the graves of a number of Kings of a place called Wessex. They had seen a statue to one, called Alfred near the Inn where they were staying. It was a strangely peaceful place to wander and they returned to it more than once to explore the enormous space between the columns, they went into the crypt on the first visit and explored it, but the next day they descended the steps to find it flooded after the rains that had fallen the previous night. They had also discovered a hall like building where high on one wall was a large circular wooden panel with the fading name of men around it and a King, called Arthur, painted near the top, on the wall. They learnt it had been King Arthur's Table and the men named where his knights. 

The rest of the town had also provided a wealth of diversions, numerous craftsmen had stalls in front of their homes, selling their wares ranging from cloth and clothes to baskets and foods. A variety of street entertainers plied their trade, from magicians to jugglers and animal acts, this was a large enough town for them to make a living from the populace. They had to be aware of the criminal fraternity present as well, Fritz had prevented a pick pocket stealing from a woman distracted by here child less than an hour after Will had left them here. Policing was run within the local area now, as it was across Europe, but was a little disorganised as the recovery progressed. Winchester was also becoming the home to a section of a fledgeling national Army that was being formed, again in common with most countries. It was seen as necessary so that each country could defend itself, in case others tried to take the planet again, at least that was the reasoning the governments were using.

As the two friends had explored, they had also discovered a large seat of learning and research was being revived and linked with the similar facilities the free men had created on the continent via radio links, work was already being shared between them. It had a great library which had been stored away, hidden in crates presumably when the Masters had first arrived. It had already been rediscovered, deep in dry vaults that had been sealed off and hidden beneath the building, which was well preserved, though only parts of the complex had been used for many years. They were told, with pride, the story of the discovery, only a few weeks ago. The access had been in a rarely, if at all, visited part of the building, behind a room in the cellars containing some old machinery, which had scared those living here while the Caps had worked. It had not taken long after what was dubbed the awakening by the storyteller that curiosity had overwhelmed some of the men and they had explored the subterranean complex and passed through what they now knew had been a boiler room, supplying heat to the whole campus.  There they had discovered hundreds of crates in which were tens of thousands of volumes, safe and appearing to be intact, behind the sealed metal doors in the cellars of what was once again becoming a centre of academe. A group of teachers and others were emptying the crates back onto the shelves of what had been the Library in the complex, restoring it so it could once again be used, checking each against a large card index system they had found in a wooden set of drawers with the crates. 

It was clear that Winchester was the centre of governance for the area, they were rightly proud of the stone building next to the cathedral where the local authority met. It was the Chapter house of that building and used for meetings of the cathedral authorities as well, so it was a well suited and magnificent place for the purpose. The courtrooms now operated under human laws and justice, set both nationally and by the local authorities that had been elected, charged with rebuilding the society lost and caring for the vulnerable. There was much to see and do in the bustle of the thriving community, in which it was easy to remain anonymous, simply because of the large number of people in the town. 

They had not spent much time in the inn they were stay at, using it simply as a place to sleep and eat breakfast and their evening meal. As a result neither had heard the broadcast from Wherton, only being aware it had happened later, long after it was finished when they overheard part of a conversation in the bar while they ate their meal. They grinned as they heard the speaker wonder how it was that a small place such as Wherton had produced two heroes while Winchester had none, while his companions thought the broadcast had been good, though none gave any more detail. Fritz and Beanpole grinned at each other, knowing how uncomfortable Will would be with the attention.

In many ways the two were reluctant to leave the town at all, there was so much going on which they could observe or take part in, without being centre of attention, at least for a while. After dinner that evening, they went round a couple of their favourite places quite quickly. So they only picked up a few more snippets of conversation which told them a little more of what had happened in the broadcast though not enough to piece it all together. However, they didn't know how, but someone realised they were uncapped heroes, as the world suddenly seemed to have labelled the free men. They had been in the large town square observing a man with performing dogs at the time, when without warning, a woman had joyfully begun to loudly thank them and soon they had needed to flee a large, overly grateful mob. That had ended their anonymity and they had spent this morning in their rooms until it was time for them to leave, which in the end they had done thankfully, even if a little regretfully.

Neither of them had seen much of the English countryside before, just what was between the town and harbour, which had almost all been fairly flat with some woodland, though filled with wildlife as well as a few farms, it was not dissimilar to Northern France. This ride though, rough as it was on one of them, was certainly an eye opener, by comparison. It was, after all not a long journey, quite short in fact, but since they had left the town they had seen several different types of landscape. From flat, fertile floodplains and cultivated farm lands, to wetlands, woods and the high moors, they were amazed at the diversity of terrain they passed through in so short a time. 

The wrecked Tripod, laid at the side of the road as they topped the moor, gave them cause to pause, memories of what they had been through flooding their minds. Fritz had, of course, travelled in one of the monstrous machines after winning his event in the games, infiltrating the city with Will, Beanpole had only entered one after the victory, to try to glean information on the technology. Even so they had both experienced life with one of the alien creatures the Tripod had carried, the Master's as they had been called by the capped. They had both been involved with Ruki, the creature they had captured, but it was Will, Fritz and those few who had gone into the city after their return from being slaves to them in the City who had truly had the horrific experience of them. 

It was both shocking and reassuring to see the wrecks of the large metal machines that were dotted round the landscape across Europe. Both of them wondered how this one came to be on its side though, most they had seen in their travels were upright. Perhaps it had been mid step when the City had died, the monstrous machines with it, although they had heard that some that had been mid stride had simply lowered the leg. Beanpole had wondered at the design of the tall vehicles, they were so ungainly, so inefficient. He was puzzled at such an advanced technological race that had not developed the wheel, or even adopted it when they had invaded, so far as they knew at least. Perhaps something about their home planet had rendered the concept of the wheel impractical, there was so much about the species that remained unknown. This one seemed to be far more decayed than any others they had seen on the continent, though it had been difficult to tell how bad the one sunk outside the harbour they had arrived at was. That one was barely visible beneath the waters of the English channel, they had only missed hitting it because they had seen the local boats steering round it instead of the more direct route to the mouth between the harbour walls.

They had allowed the horses to rest for a few minutes while they looked at the metal monstrosity wrecked on the moor, which was slowly creeping over it, reclaiming it, before they moved on towards the village.

A few miles from their destination, the ever eagle eyed Fritz had spotted a horseshoe at the side of the road, where it had been thrown when it had left the animal's hoof, then they passed through a squall of rain, emerging just as suddenly into clear blue sky and sunshine in minutes. Cresting the hill they paused to dry in the warmth of the sun and take in the view over the vale, that was spread out before them. The village was in the base of a horseshoe shaped slope that was covered in trees, except for a couple of patches which they could see that had been cleared, where the trees had been harvested. Most of the houses in the village were on the near side of a small river, the main street was lined with cottages from about two thirds of the way down the hill to a road that led upstream to the Mill. The road they were on led on through the water via a ford and a footbridge past just a few houses and out over the floor of the valley, through fields of a well tended farm, before starting to ascend up the other side of the valley in the distance. 

A tall mast could be seen on those hills, matching one not far along the ridge on which the two men sat on their mounts, they knew it received radio signals broadcast from Europe, Winchester and York, as well as further afield. They knew there were regular transmissions from their old hideaway in the White Mountains as well, sent across the planet via booster stations placed regularly between. The base was now an important hub, from where information was collected and disseminated in minutes to aid the recovery, globally. The white mountain base was one of three such hubs, linked by radio, each had been the headquarters of the free men closest to the Cities of the invader. They knew the broadcasts would reach this place, via the relay masts that had been quickly erected, which from what they had been told had to be their destination, Wherton.

Having taken in the view, a habit that every raider from the white mountains had developed during their time there, an essential skill to survival then, one which they were yet to break. So many years of assessing the place they were heading to, noting ways in and out amongst other things, was so ingrained that it was an automatic, natural, part of them done without conscious thought. It took only a moment for them to know the lay of the land, without a word they set off along the road once more. 

They dropped down into the valley, passing a sign mounted on an old millstone at the side of the road, just where the cobbles started, that confirmed to them they had indeed reached their destination. They continued along between the cottages into the village, the horses hooves sounding sharply on the cobbles as they progressed through the place that their friends had grown up in. 

Although they were intrigued to see the place where the two Parker boys had grown up, it was a pleasure tempered with sadness that one of those friends could never come back here. They did not even have a body to return to his birthplace and family. They had regretted not being able to show him Fritz home, their reception at Beanpoles' would have amused him, especially after his own reception there with Will after they had crossed the Channel. Yet somehow, that he was not here waiting for them alongside Will, was a matter of deep regret to them, bringing his loss to the fore in their minds once more. They couldn't help hoping that his family did not resent them for having been there when he had died instead of him being safely in this village, but somehow they did not believe that would be the case, but still the nagging fear was there.

Unknown to them, their arrival in the village had been noticed, even before they had passed the first house. With amazing speed word of the arrival of the two strangers on horse back, though one looked like he would rather have walked, had gone ahead of the pair, over back fences down the hill and to the pub. The villagers knew they were coming of course, word had spread that two more of the uncapped heroes who had fought alongside the Parker boys were expected today, this could be them. Which meant that the two drew great interest from the inhabitants of the houses, not to mention excitement, those out working the land and forest would learn of the arrival in due course. Had the pair been aware of the speed with which word of their presence had spread ahead of them, Beanpole might have questioned the need for many of the new communications devices, that he knew were being distributed, in places such as this.

They dismounted close to the pub and looked round for somewhere to tether the horses, they noticed another horse in the field between the hostelry and the river, so tied their own to the fence.

“Looks like the horse Will hired the other day.” Fritz observed of the other equine in the field.

“We are definitely in the right place then.” Beanpole grinned, glad the ride was over.

“You see Jane, I told you they were quite bright when they got together. They worked all that out for themselves, without my help at all and despite the sign that told them where they were up the hill.” A familiar voice said cheerfully behind them.

They both spun round on the spot at the sound of their friends voice, spotting he wasn't alone before, laughing, the three friends greeted each other. 

“Oh thanks Will, what kind of first impression will we give now.” Fritz grinned, then asked. “This where we shall be staying?”

“Nope, no need, though I would expect we shall call in when we show you round the village in a little while. Come on, we'll show you where you can rest your heads while we are here, it's not far, just let me get my horse, we shall put them in the stables at the Mill.” Will grinned, then gathered the reins of the horse and led it out onto the cobbles. “We were told you had arrived, watched you from the window as you came down the hill, I would expect that most in the village has been watching for you since we got back from a trip over to the next village this morning ourselves. Word reached us that you were looking down from the crest of the hill.” He told them, grinning knowingly. 

He waited until his friends had untied their mounts then turned, leading the horse with one hand, looping his other arm around Jane's waist, hers slipped round his, he headed up the road. The move not going unnoticed Fritz and Beanpole exchanged a glance, raised an eyebrow and smiled, but kept silent for now as they followed them along the road next to the clear waters of the river.

Thanks to the same village grapevine that had beaten the travellers to the pub, Graham, the mill hand, was ready, waiting for them and took the three horses for them when they reached the Mill yard. Fritz and Beanpole took their bags from the saddles, then watched as Graham expertly led the three horses, before they headed over to the door of the Mill itself.

Opening the door Will called his mother. “Hey mum, they are here.”

His mother hurried through to the kitchen, from where she had been working in the house to meet two of the people who had been with her son and nephew through the last few years. 

“Oh good, I am glad. Come in, come in, you are both most welcome. Please sit down, I shall put the kettle on.” She smiled.

“Mum this is Fritz.” Will introduced the German once his mother had turned back from placing the Kettle to boil on the range, then turned to the Frenchman. “And this is Beanpole.”

She shook each ones hand in turn and shook it warmly. “It really is wonderful to meet you both, Will has told us a lot about you of course, but I am glad to put faces to your names, now please sit down, the kettle shall have boiled shortly and I might have some of my cherry cake handy. Did Graham meet you in the Yard Will?”

“Yes Mum.” Will said.

“Good!” She replied. “That means your father will know you and Jane are back.” 

Refusing any help from Will or Jane kindly but, firmly, she had made mugs of tea for them all. Then cut large slices of the Cherry cake she had made that morning especially for the occasion, using the last of the preserved fruit from the previous seasons harvest picked from the tree in her garden. Will's father came in to meet the two visitors, then apologising had to return to the mill room, leaving his wife to see to the guests. She chatted to the new arrivals as they ate and drank, then instructed Will to take them up to their room, refusing to listen to any objection the two raised about staying at the mill, or being an imposition, until they gratefully gave in.

Up in the room the two of them dropped their bags, next to the two comfortable looking beds that had been placed in the room, then turned to Will.

Fritz grinned. “So Will, anything you would like to tell us about your homecoming? Perhaps like who is the girl you are so friendly with?”

Will smiled. “Oh you noticed, did you? That's Jane and yes we are together, long story which we'll tell you later, suffice to say for now that she was waiting for me to get back. Anyway get yourselves sorted out up here, then we shall show you round, there's still plenty of time before work finishes for most of the men. You made good time getting here really, especially with Beanpoles riding ability. Anyway I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes.” He turned and left the room.

Once Will had gone back downstairs, Beanpole looked at Fritz. “We really should know by now not to let him go off on his own for more than five minutes, the locals just aren't safe it seems.”

“True, but you must admit he has bloody good taste.” Fritz grinned.

“Oh yes, he certainly has, but you do have to wonder about hers.” Beanpole laughed as they both unpacked their bags.

A few minutes later they began their tour, starting in the house and Mill itself where they caught up with Will's father and Beanpole took interest in the machinery, Mr. Parker promising him the chance of a proper tour later, when they weren't quite as busy. They left the Mill and walked back across the yard and along the road, Will and Jane leading the way, to show them the village and introduce them to anyone they met. Knowing the custom Will and Jane had first taken them past the pub to the manor house, but Sir Geoffrey was not there, or at least there was no answer to the door bell, so they walked back to the village.

Eventually they were sat at a table that was still in the paddock after the celebrations, outside the pub, with Jack and Anna. Fritz and Beanpole told of their time in Winchester while the others explained what had happened in the village since Will's return, as well as what was planed for the next few days.

“I hope you know what you are taking on Jane.” Beanpole dead panned at the end of the tale. “I mean first he is a Parker, which has its own challenges of course and then look at the effect his presence has had on this once peaceful village, disrupting the place so much and he's only been here a couple of days.”

“Although it has to be said.” Fritz added, before Jane or Will could respond. “It does seem you have had a calming influence on him. Normally he creates far more chaos than this simply by his presence, worse when he opens his mouth of course. It falls to us two, usually, to ensure his influence does not create too much of a problem, now are you sure we are not too late?”

The good natured banter raised laughter at Wills discomfort. “I knew I should never have let you two come here, there are a couple of reasons we have to leave everywhere we go quickly, apart from scaring everyone with your looks you know. Just how much trouble did you cause in Winchester that meant you had to leave so quickly, will it be on the news this evening?” He grinned at his friends, realising that it had not been that long ago when he would have taken great offence at such ribbing and reacted badly, instead of simply turning the joke back again.

They were joined a few minutes later by Jane's parents, who bought some drinks for them all, including pints of Gordon's special brew for each of the men. It was a dark, strong beer, the locals favourite, that Will had developed a taste for during the last couple of days, especially during the celebrations, but would be totally alien to his two friends who were more used to the lighter Lagers of the continent, despite their stay in Winchester. He noticed that a number of the old men who had been drinking inside, had come outside to watch, he guessed that seeing people get their first taste of the beer was becoming something of a spectator sport this week. Fritz and Beanpole had seen nothing like it before, they eyed the liquid suspiciously, neither had seen a beer like it, in Winchester they had become fond to the local ruby coloured brew, but Special was very different to that. They quickly found themselves subject of interest as they first looked round, receiving reassuring nods from Will and Jane, though both bore grins of expectation. Looking at each other they both shrugged, then raised the tankards and inspected the Ale with its white, frothy head. Will proceeded to take a deep drink of the beer in his own glass, knowing the other two would follow his example, not wanting to be outdone. He grinned as they did, each taking just as deep a pull of the dark ale. While Will had simply put the Tankard down and carried on talking to Jane, keeping an eye on his friends, they stared at the beer wide eyed, their puzzled expressions raising laughter from the rest of the occupants of the tavern. The two slowly drank the strong flavoured, potent brew after that, treating it with caution, neither of them quite knowing what to make of the nutty, deep ruby coloured beer, it was so different to anything they had tried before.

The constable came over to them, to tell Will, Jane and her parents that they would need to make statements ahead of the trial of Joe Bieth, who along with his father, had now been taken in the secure cart to Winchester to await trial in the next few days. The opportunity was taken to introduce him to Beanpole and Fritz, the constable welcomed them warmly and encouraged them not to leave their beer too long in the warm weather. Will told the constable that although they had called on the manor to report his friends arrival earlier, there had been no response to the bell. The constable assured them he would inform Sir Geoffrey of their arrival formally, when he saw him this evening when he delivered his daily report, he wrote down their names, so that they would be accurately entered into the record. Having arranged for the family, Jack, Anna and Will to make their statements, he went to speak with the other witnesses to the events of the evening before. 

After the visit of the constable, Will and Jane took the opportunity to tell Fritz and Beanpole their story, including events around Joe Bieth and his father, which naturally led to them describing what had happened the night before. Wills friends did not hesitate to offer their help to the Collins if they could with the repairs, an offer gratefully acknowledged and accepted, though they were both assured that they should try to enjoy their time in the village as well, they were after all honoured guests. Talk turned again to lighter subjects, a conversation which continued until they needed to return to the mill, by which time the two visitors felt they were among friends.

Walking back to the mill, Will, Fritz, and Jane noticed that Beanpole was looking up at the poles connected with cables, occasionally his head moved as he thoughtfully tracked a cable stretched from one of the poles to a cottage, then another that connected two of the poles together.

The straight wooden poles were familiar to Will, Jack and Jane, indeed they were to all who had grown up in Wherton. They stood like regimented trees, dead straight with one or two cross pieces to which the wires were attached, along the roadside, most still had cables slung between them. No one in the village knew what purpose they had served, they had been the most obvious object of the ancestors in the village and had been used by the capped as an illustration of how pointless humanity had been before the Tripods. Even so every boy in the village had tried to climb one or other of them, every child had endeavoured to throw increasingly heavy objects over the cables, or attempted to get something to land on the cable once thrown. Groups of teenage boys had leant against the poles or even climbed them, trying to impress the girls gathered round the next one along, giggling with each other at the boys attempts, both groups flushed at the attention of the other. The poles were labelled with cream coloured plastic discs, each one with a number on it, but as it was a puzzle to them all exactly what they or the cables that they carried were for, they had been mostly ignored, even by the most curious of the children. They were a curiosity even now, just like the metal poles that were also to be found on the roadside occasionally, each had a head that bent over, some with a surviving glass bowl attached. Yet oddest of all were the strange frames that remained sticking up from a couple of Chimney pots into the air, although it looked like each house may have carried one once, at least if the brackets still on the stacks that did not have them was anything to go by. However, although he took interest in those mysterious things, Beanpole was mostly enthralled by the wooden poles and the cables they supported, his eyes rarely leaving the wires as they walked along.

Will nodded knowingly at Fritz, who grinned back. “He's off again.” Will said.

The German grinned. “Steam or electricity at a guess.”

“Of course, what else? Unless he has worked out that they had something to do with the horseless carriages or something.” Will chuckled.

“What’s going on?” Jane asked, watching the French man, that had become centre of attention, puzzled.

“Good question.” Jack agreed. “Does he often go like this?”

“Beanpole? Oh yes, we are quite used to this from him.” Will replied. “It means that he's spotted something that has intrigued him. Probably to do with something else he has seen or perhaps heard about and he is figuring something out. By the end of the night he will have a plan together about how to make it work, knowing him. It's what he is good at, unravelling the science of the ancestors, he's one of the people that worked out radio and how it worked. He has a very active imagination, gets excited by discovering things and making them work, right now it's not worth trying to talk to him, he won't hear you, he is to absorbed in figuring it out.”

They reached the yard, where the cable ended, at a pole on top of a large brick shed. Another one from the opposite end of the arm went up to the mill, a line Beanpole followed with his eyes, then looking back at the shed, he nodded then followed them into the house, where they were just on time for the evening meal.

Dinner was a thoroughly pleasant affair, they had cold game pie, cheese and salad fresh from the garden at the back of the mill. Home made pickles and fresh baked crusty bread and butter churned that morning, perfectly salted completed the main course, which was followed by a heartily filled and fresh baked mixed fruit pie and cream from Jacks farm. Fritz and Beanpole thoroughly enjoyed the meal, which though hearty and filling was not too much on the hot day. 

Once they had finished eating they all sat round the table talking for a while, allowing the meal to settle until Anna, Jane and Wills' mother ushered the men out into the warm evening air, to the benches placed around a table on the river bank. Mrs. Parker had refused Beanpole and Fritz's offer of help with the washing up, so they followed Will, his cousin and his Father, who had headed outside straight away, knowing better than to argue with the women.

It wasn't too long before the women joined them, Jane was carefully carrying a tray with three glasses of last autumn's cider in them and Anna carrying a tray of tankards, one for each of the men. Fritz and Beanpole looked at their beer suspiciously, puzzling Mrs. Parker, but causing her husband to laugh. “Who gave them Gordon's special?” He asked.

“My father.” Grinned Jane, as the penny dropped with Will's mum who began to giggle.

“I should have guessed.” Mr. Parker laughed then looked at the two. “Don't worry, this is ordinary beer, a pint of the special is a rite of passage in a way, traditionally fathers in the village buy a pint of it for their son's first drink in that pub. The fact that Mr. Collins got it for you two it is a sign of welcome to you both. Who knows, eventually you may like it just as much as Will does now.”

The two looked relieved, but were still cautious when they tentatively tasted it, before deciding it was closer to the beer they had enjoyed at Winchester than the brew they had drunk earlier in the day, which they were still unsure of.

Beanpole was again thoughtful, now that they were back outside, while the others talked about what help the Collins might need to rebuild their home. Eventually he came out of his reverie and asked. “Mr Parker, that blue apparatus on the mill floor, next to the stones, do you know what it is or what it is for?”

“No I'm afraid not, Beanpole. Will used to play with it as a child, as did I growing up when my father ran the Mill. If you pull the lever on the side of it, it still engages with the Mill wheel and creates a whirring noise, push the lever the other way and it whirs away happily even when the wheel is locked, so it must have its own somewhere. Why? Have you some idea what it was actually meant to be used for?”

“I think it is a generator, used to create electricity, I've seen similar ones before, including much larger ones in the European city of the Masters, before it was bombed. I traced the cables on the poles in the Village, they all spread from that brick building.” He pointed to the building in the yard. “It seems to be supplied from the mill, I think if the equipment is still in the shed, that generator could provide enough electricity to power the whole of Wherton.”

Jack had been listening. “What about our old den, I am sure Will, will have mentioned it. The sign on it was damaged, but thinking about it, it must have originally said that it was something to do with electricity, would that have been powered from the Mill?”

Beanpole shook his head. “From what Will has told us of it before we returned, I think that was part of a larger network, separate to this, though it may have been connected in some way. I suspect that the generator here predates that supply, it is small and would have been superseded by whatever that system was. Even if, or when that happens again, your generator would have its uses. I'll have to check it carefully, see what's left of it, if I am right though, thanks to your mill, Wherton could be self sufficient in electricity for the next few years at least, in theory anyway. It would take a lot of work to get it going again and get the village fitted out so each house could use it.”

“Would there be any point in having it yet? We don't have that much that will work from electricity in the village?” Jack asked.

“Not for each individual house, no, not yet, but soon equipment that can use it will be available, although we could get it powering a better mast for the radios in the village and a charging station for batteries for now. The rest could come later, but what I am suggesting has already been done in some places, we can boost the signal enough so you could be in communication with Will on his ship anywhere on the planet, via the relay stations if you wanted, as well as other places of course.” Beanpole said thoughtfully. “If I am right then it could operate with very little water flow, I doubt if a river this size would ever dry up completely.”

Not doubting Beanpole for a moment, Mr. Parker thought, about the river. “No, it's never dried up, so far as I know, but it has got so low the wheel couldn't work one summer when I was a boy. It froze once, and it does get too fast as well, in Winter and early Spring, depending on snow or rainfall, would that be a problem?”

“I would need to examine the feed into the generator to be sure, but probably not.” Beanpole said thoughtfully. “It might be possible to build large batteries to store the surplus at such times, though that is likely be complex to construct, getting supplies to do it could be a problem as well.”

He and Mr. Parker got deep into conversation about the possibilities having the generator had, including powering another set of rollers for oats and set of stones for the Mill, increasing capacity and as a backup for times when river conditions prevented the use of the main wheel. They also talked of the practicalities of getting it working, as well as how they could go about assessing its condition. Graham had shut the Mill down for the night, diverting the water to bypass the wheel and flow directly into the river, before he had gone home, so the two of them soon went to inspect the machinery whilst all was static. They were still at it when the sun had begun to set, when Beanpole waded into the water to check the inlet for the generator, he had worked out where it was most likely to be in the channel near the sluice gates, his exploration by the light of an oil lamp, proved his theory to be correct. Actually testing the capacity of the generator would need to wait until the morning and daylight, which seemed to disappoint both men.

While Beanpole dried off after his paddle, the rest of them had moved into the parlour, where Fritz engaged Jack in conversation about the farm, they compared methods that they were both familiar with, leading to Jack inviting the German to come over the next day to see what he was trying to achieve. They both agreed they could learn much from each other to apply both here and on Fritz’s parents farm on the continent, which Jack hoped he would have the chance to visit one day.

Jane cuddled into Will as they sat on the sofa, she was glad Wills friends had accepted her so easily, she had been worried that they wouldn't and what that might mean for them. Their gentle teasing of Will and easy conversation with her had reassured her that her worries were unfounded and that once they had been told the story at the pub, they were enjoying getting to know her. She knew the three shared something which she could not, she had been capped, rendered impotent against the Tripods, they had not been and had fought to free them all, side by side. It was not something she could ever share with them, so she was glad that they had accepted her, humbled that they treated her and everyone as an equal, they made her comfortable in their company. She was, for the first time, since Will had disappeared, truly and completely content.

Will’s mum watched the others proudly, her sons friends had begun to relax in her home already, they were probably as nervous of coming here as she had been in anticipation of their arrival. She had heard stories of the French and the Germans, but these two sons of those nations were not what those tales had led her to believe they would be, not entirely anyway. As she watched Anna listening to Jack and Fritz, she saw the serious German relax as he discussed a familiar problem with cereal crops or cows that it seemed had been shared on his family farm. He was, as Will had told her, a little taciturn and serious, characteristics she had heard were typical of his countrymen, but he opened up more as he got to know and become comfortable with them all. Beanpole was a completely different character, eccentric certainly, but it was evident he was a man of deep thought and clever, he had the ability to see a problem and work through it to a solution. She had heard Frenchmen were Lotharios and charmers, he was certainly charming, but that was the only similarity to the reputation she had heard. She was happy to have her preconceptions corrected by experience and when she thought about it, it made sense that the French and The Germans would be as individual and diverse as the people in this country, even those in Wherton and the villages nearby. Beanpole and her husband had bonded, hopefully solving a mystery in the Mill that would benefit the entire village, in time. Fritz looked like he was bonding with her remaining Nephew and both would benefit too. Her family had welcomed her Son's friends into their hearts and she was content, her son was home, as she had long hoped for and he was with the girl he should always have been with. Her house was full, just as she had always liked it to be and although she knew it would not last, she was happy nonetheless, happier than she had been since the day Will and Henry had disappeared.

Despite the lack of rest those who had been in Wherton the night before had managed to get in the last forty eight hours, they all chatted long into the night. The family getting to know their visitors, Fritz and Beanpole getting to know the family. Jack and Anna left shortly after they heard the clock on the mantle piece strike eleven, it was not long afterwards when tiredness caught up with even Fritz and Beanpole and they all began to retire to bed. 

The next day began, for Will and Jane, with their hands in much the same places as they had been when they had woken the previous morning. However, this time, knowing that the other didn't mind, there was no embarrassment today, both being happy with their position, they left their hands where they were, until they got up. 

After they had all eaten a good sized fried breakfast of fresh produce and thick bacon and home made sausages, Mr. Parker took Beanpole to see Sir Geoffrey, to discuss the generator. Will and Jane took Fritz over the river, to the Farm, where Jack showed him round and the workers compared notes with the German. Comparing their own methods with the ones Fritz remembered from growing up on his parents farm, the similarities as fascinating as the differences. Jack and his workers were keen to try some of the different methods to see if they would help them, while Fritz was keen to learn about methods already in use on the farm which he might use at home. It was clear that the two farms would benefit from the visit and perhaps remain in contact to learn from each other as this new world developed.

Will and Jane met with her parents at the constable's house where they were to make their statements that the court would need. The constable saw them individually carefully going through what they had done and seen that evening, noting it down to send to the magistrates as part of the evidence against Joe. Afterwards he told them about the progress so far in the case and what was likely to happen. The key statements were those from Mr. and Mrs. Ash who had seen Joe hiding and had caught him, although the statements from everyone who had been on the jetty and those who had fought the fire were going to add to the case, it was the elderly couple alone who had seen him around the house. Even though Joe had made his confession to Jane, about why he had done it, as it was here home it was the independent witnesses to it that would carry more weight. Joe was charged with several offences, including Arson and attempted murder, he was still trying to claim he was merely attempting to rescue his legal escort from her parents imprisonment. The Magistrates had asked for information on the custom, which the constable and Sir Geoffrey had provided. It was a defence that would be very unlikely to excuse him, thanks to the evidence of the village register and Sir Geoffrey had been called as an expert witness on the matter. Mr Bieth was using the same claim regarding the custom that his son was, as part of his defence, whilst it would be no more effective, the constable assured them. It had to be said Mr. Bieth's sentence was likely to be a fine rather than the imprisonment his son faced, fending for himself with others who had been sentenced, on Brownsea Island along the coast. It had been decided that the island would continue to serve as the prison, as it had under the Tripods, it was certainly secure, in the middle of an estuary, however now the prisoners were not simply left there without supervision or what shelter they could make. Now guards patrolled the huts that each prisoner had, they were supplied with a plot of land, a hut to build and food until they could grow their own. It was still tough, they were there to be punished after all, and they would need to learn the skills to survive their sentence, but at least they had the chance of out living their term of imprisonment. It was still not a prospect that would be looked forward to, the Collins sighed and shook their heads sadly as they heard the likely outcome of the trial. 

They could of course attend the court, just as anyone could to watch proceedings, but were unlikely to be called to take the stand, their statements would most likely suffice. The Ash's would be called as witnesses of course, as would some others, he would be taking them with him to the hearing the next day, however he would hear later exactly who would be required and would confirm this with them later. Jane's parents said they would go either way, Jane and Will elected to stay away from the court unless summoned, preferring to spend the time together in the village, rather than in a court room if it could be helped.

They left the constables house together and went to Mr. Collins workshop, which fortunately was separate from the house and unaffected by the fire. The shop was full of leather goods that the man had made, everything from shoes and belts to harness's for horses and the bellows for the Smith and the church organ. 

Will looked round the work shop, the work bench and the floor beneath it, was littered with the small off cuts of leather, the waste from cutting the shapes to sew or glue together. Also on the bench were the tools of his trade and a pot of glue, while along one wall were racks, holding rolls of leather, patterns and Lasts, foot shaped blocks, which he knew the man had carved himself, a pair for each of his customers, so he could make the foot wear they required without measuring their feet every time, will could see the blocks of wood ready to be carved as required. Only the adults of the village, whose feet had stopped growing had their own lasts, children's' feet constantly grew, so he had sets of all sizes for them. It was something of a rite of passage when the Cordwainer decided that it was time he made your lasts. The smell a mix of fresh leather and glue made by boiling the hooves and bones of horses, brought back memories of child hood, getting new shoes for school, to Will. 

“Pass me that coat of yours Will, I'll sort out that stitching on the arms for you lad, it will come apart soon if not.” Mr. Collins said kindly. “I noticed it had become loose the other day, needs sorting before it lets go completely.”

Will nodded and without hesitating he passed his leather coat to the man, it was good coat, that had lasted him well. It had been made at the Châteaux specially for him, the Comtesse had chosen the style and Eloise the leather, it had served him well. 

Mr Collins examined it closely, whistling softly. “It is a fine piece of work this, good leather. It's a long time since I saw a coat of this quality, well worth mending and looking after, who made it for you?”

“It was made a few weeks after I left here, at the Château de la Tour Rouge in France, Sir, I have worn it most of the time since, it even went to Asia and the Americas with me.” Will replied. “It's as well travelled as I am.”

Jane realised what that meant. “Eloise?” She asked, squeezing his arm reassuringly.

“She chose the leather, her mother the design, for riding.” He told her.

“Eloise?” Mr Collins asked repeating his daughters inflection of the name, though asking a different question.

Will looked questioningly at Jane

“I haven't told them anything, that you told us that night love, they only know what was reported on the radio. It's up to you if you want to tell them any more, it's your story not mine. I am perfectly happy for you to have things she gave you, so Dad will be too.”

“So long as it doesn't hurt her Will, it's between you two. Jane evidently knows about this Eloise and isn't worried by her, so I can't see a problem son, but it is up to you if and what you want to tell her mum or I.”

Will nodded. “No it's fine, I think perhaps you should know, at least this bit for now anyway.”

Mr. Collins settled to his work, as Will told them about his time at the Châteaux and the aftermath in the City, Jane holding his hand, reassuringly the whole time. He finished at the point when he learnt of her burial, before telling them that he would be returning to the Château in a few weeks to see it for the first time. Mrs. Collins looked up through tear filled eyes.

“You loved her didn't you Will?” She asked.

“Yes, at the time I did, just as much as I have become with Jane, differently, but the same as well.” He replied. “I think there will always be a part of me that feels that, which is why I told Jane everything, so she would understand everything.” 

Mr. Collins simply continued working on the coat, thoughtful, but not obviously angry at all.

Jane's mother looked at her daughter. “What do you think about all this and him going there dear.”

“Perfectly happy mum, in fact I would love to go with him, if I can. Help him through it and meet the people who were so important to him.” She replied. “They are part of who Will has become, I can not resent that, or be jealous, I hope I will get to know them one day.”

Will looked at her surprised. “Seriously?” He asked.

She nodded. “Of course, if you think they wouldn't mind.”

“I am sure they will be completely fine about it.” He answered happily. “It would be great to take you.”

Jane looked to her parents excitedly and pleadingly.

“You don't need our permission Jane love, not nowadays, it's up to you, it is after all quite a personal trip for Will, I am glad he would like you to go with him. Shows how highly he regards you Jane, but it might be an upsetting trip for you especially at Eloise's grave, knowing she had your man's heart at one time. You need to decide for yourself, I know you will do what is right.” Her father assured her, then lifted up the coat which he had been stitching and carefully feeding the leather so it looked almost as new. “There you are Will, that's done, it should serve you well if you look after it. Now lets sort out making you those boots, you will need a good pair on that ship of yours. Let me have a look at one of those shoes lad, then I can get your size, so long as you are happy with the way they fit of course.” He grinned handing the coat back to the boy.

The moment the coat was handed over, Jane leapt up and hugged her father. “Thank you Daddy.” She grinned, tears falling. “That means so much to me.”

Sir Geoffrey was intrigued by what Beanpole was describing, he instantly gave the mill idea his approval and wanted to see for himself if any more was left in the village that could have worked from electricity. They were soon out in the village, where the young Frenchman was adept at spotting what was left of the Village network, after a century years of neglect. They discovered that there were a number of things in the village which had run from electricity including the metal poles along the main street, which had once been street lights Beanpole realised when they managed to open a door near the base of one of them. When they started to look, there were so many relics around the village, which nobody had taken any notice of, but had passed each day. They even explored what had been Will and Jack's den, it turned out Sir Geoffrey had used it for the same thing as a child, there were even a few things which had been left by the cousins, which Beanpole decided he would remind them of. As Beanpole had suspected though it had been part of a much larger network, the transformers and controls still survived, even though the latter were badly damaged and corroded, they were still recognisable. 

Once back at the Manor, Sir Geoffrey made a note in the village register of this momentous development as he saw it. He was enthusiastic about the prospect of having some of the technology of the ancestors working in the village, even if it was only in some small way, he thought of this day as being the start of rebuilding the village after the Tripods. 

Beanpole returned to the Mill about an hour later, getting some odd looks as he walked through the village, from people who had not seen him earlier or realised he was one of the expected visitors to the Parker's home. The sight of strangers in the village was still unusual enough to catch the attention of people, at least until they caught up with the grapevine. Once he got back to the room he was sharing with Fritz, he retrieved some tools he had in his bags, then went into the mill room where he removed the cover from the generator which he inspected before he moved onto the switch room in the yard. After which he returned to sit on his bed where he made copious notes and drew numerous diagrams, preparing as much as he could, ready to power up the Mill, but also describing what would be required to roll out the supply to every house in the village. The plan he and Sir Geoffrey had agreed was to boost the power of radio Mast and supply each house with improved radio, including two way communication in the shop, the Manor house, as well as at the Mill. 

Will watched in fascination as Mr. Collins deftly cut the black leather with the ease of years of knowledge, to a precise pattern with the sharp blades, shaping each piece, ready to stitch into the boots for Will. He had continued to talk to them about his adventures, not in as much detail as he had to his family, nor in chronological order, but more as a series of random anecdotes. All the while Mr. Collins had carved a pair of Lasts for Will, based on the measurements he had taken earlier, then once they were done and sanded smooth to his satisfaction he began to construct the boots around them.

“This leather I know you will appreciate Will lad.” Mr. Collins said in a pause between stories, as he cut the pieces for the sole. “It is from a beast farmed by Jack, one of the first skins to come out of the tanning process after the caps stopped working. He is actually one of my best suppliers, the hides are such good quality from him, he always looks after his beasts well and breeds for quality rather than just quantity. I get them from him, then tan them in the pits, up in the woods ready for use, has to be well away from the village because of the smell of course. I colour the leather in another pit slowly over a month, that way it will not lose the Leather's natural texture and flexibility. The sole is from the tough back leather, the upper is from the flexible sides in this case, softer leather is taken from the belly, or the softest I get is from sheep or goats, which is where your coat was from. I hear tell of other animal skins being used, but have never had the chance to use much else myself.”

He had finished cutting all the pieces, then glued the layers of leather for the soles together, with a thick horse glue, which he placed under a weight to set, ready for drilling to take the stitches that would hold the upper on it. Whilst it was drying he began cutting and assembling the pieces to make the uppers, skilfully stitching the softer leather tightly together round the Lasts, while he had spoken. Will had been fascinated by the process, watching as he had told his stories, but now silent, absorbed in what the man was doing, amazed with the ease it was done, knowing that was due to years of practise.

Jane and her mother left to get some lunch for them all from the pub, leaving Will and Mr. Collins alone.

“So will you take her with you?” Mr. Collins asked, continuing to stitch the leather.

“If she wants to come, yes, but that doesn't mean you have lost her.” Will replied.

Mr. Collins nodded. “I know son, I also know you two will look after each other. You just reassured me of that, with the speed you answered as well as with what you said.”

“I don't understand sir.” Will frowned.

Mr. Collins chuckled. “No lad, you wouldn't, not yet, but you will one day, in the mean time I shall explain as best I can. The speed of your answer told me you meant your it, while the answer itself told me you respect her enough to give her the choice and that you value family enough not to just take her away from us. The rest of the understanding will come if and when you have a daughter who is in love with a boy, call it a father's instinct. Promise me one thing though, when you two do marry, you won't do it without us. Her mother will want to be there to see her daughter wed and if I am honest I want to be the one to take her down the aisle to give her away as well, when the time comes.”

“I don't think she would want to get married without either of you there, so I don't think that will be a problem.”  
Will assured the man.

“Good enough lad, I know how wilful my daughter can be when she sets her mind to it. Never forget, though, that this place is your home and you will always be welcome in this village and at my hearth as well as at your parents. My Jane chose you years ago lad, before you were an uncapped hero. As her father that doesn't matter anyway, what matters to me is the type of man you are, because that tells me the kind of life she will have. As she usually does, she chose well son.”

Will swallowed, he was not good at receiving such praise or welcome from others, but he had learnt, over the last few months, that he should accept them with good grace at the very least, when they were expressed as genuinely as these words had been or risk appearing arrogant. This time though he had no such problem, he knew they were meant and it moved him. “Thank you sir, that means a lot to me, it really does.” He said, with a lump in his throat.

The ladies arrived with sandwiches and drinks a minute or two later, Mr. Collins set aside his work to eat. They settled to spend the afternoon together, talking and watching the Cordwainer at work while the rest of the villagers got on with there day outside. 

The river babbled over the ford and down past the village, the noise of birds filled the air, mixing with the occasional bellow of a cow, bleat of a sheep or crow of a cockerel. The bell over the bakery or village shop door sounded a few times more regularly than the bell of the church clock that filled the valley, marking the passage of time. For a time the sound of the children playing during their break at the school drowned out all other noise, before a handbell rang, signalling the time for them to rush back inside, returning the peace over the village. The regular hammering from the work on the house being the most jarring noise, even the regular thud of an axe on tree in the Forrest could not compete. The old men of the village chatted in the pub, while their wives got on with their day, thankful to have them out from under their feet, but knowing where to fetch them from when they were needed. A horse drawn cart splashed through the ford, then headed off to the mill, while another headed down from the moor, the horses' hooves sounding sharply as it reached the cobbles. 

Over at the manor the gardeners were busy at work, while the maids washed the Collins clothes and hung them out to dry. The vicar arrived there to discuss something with Sir Geoffrey, while the footmen were washing down the fire engine. Normal village life continued while Beanpole worked on improving their lot and Fritz enthused about the farm with Jack and his farm hands. 

All in the village were so involved with their lives, that no one in the village realised that today, if they had not been freed, would have been capping day, the day a son and daughter of the village would have been capped. For any one of them to have forgotten the important day then, would have been unthinkable, but today no Tripod would arrive to stand in the wide pond below the mill, no scared teenager would be taken by the metal machines, no mind controlling metal mesh would be melded onto any skulls. It was a testimony to the hard won freedom that it was no longer important to recall what might have been, what would never happen again, but it was important that they had the freedom not to remember.  

Later that afternoon the constable arrived at the workshop to confirm that neither Will, Jane nor her parents would be called to testify in the trial, the magistrates had ruled in the pre trial hearing that they would accept the statements on their own, especially as the defence being used was so easily disproved by independent sources. Neither of the Bieth's had accepted the assigned counsels to present their case, apparently confident in their own ability and story. The hearing for Mr. Bieth would be heard first, in the morning. As soon as it was done his sons case would be heard, this latter expected to last until the end of the day, when the court would close for the weekend.

That evening they sat listening to the latest news on the radio, there was an interesting item on rediscoveries around the country. A long closed set of buildings that had been ignored by the capped, in a place called York had been reopened soon after the caps had stopped working, inside had been discovered a large collection of Railway vehicles, along with other related items and a vast archive which was being studied to learn how the system worked. There was even a workshop where repairs could be carried out, it was full of strange looking machines and tools. The whole place would have taken many years to catalogue and research, but they had found records in one of the rooms of the building, which seemed to relate to many of the objects it contained. One of the vehicles had plates on it declaring it had held a speed record for Steam locomotives at one hundred and twenty six miles an hour, a speed that was well beyond what could yet be achieved by any vehicle they had now. The buildings that held it all had not deteriorated too much and had protected everything inside, so none of it was too badly damaged by neglect. Beanpole had been fascinated to hear of this discovery and the potential of steam power. In the same City they had discovered an underground chamber with huts and dummies in it, looking like a filthy street frozen in time. Will thought it sounded a bit like the displays the masters had made in their city, although at least it did not contain once living people and animals, just facsimiles of them. 

The purpose of the chamber was, as with so much that was being found that had been created by the ancestors, still a mystery, but libraries, like the one in Winchester, had been found in both occupied and more remarkably, derelict towns. They appeared to have been hidden in the past, perhaps rescued when the Tripods had arrived. The abandoned cities and towns, whose names were long forgotten, at least until rediscovered, were being searched, checked for information to help rebuild their world. They already knew that the old capital had been a place called London, the new seat of government was now in York, the largest occupied City to survive, whilst the King remained in his castle at Windsor, his son and heir would be the first Monarch not to have been capped since before the invasion. 

In common with a number of large cities, London was now a mass of decaying buildings, completely unoccupied and very unlikely to be rebuilt for many years, if at all. Even so they were being explored, the libraries, buildings that seemed to house museums that were within them, were invaluable resources. In London one had contained a wealth of Skeletons of gigantic animals as well as stuffed examples and displays about nature, while next door to it was one that had all manner of objects, including a gallery with a large number of aeroplanes and some strange artefacts that seemed to be space craft of some kind. From the reports it seemed that there were many new discoveries of the pre tripods world being made each day. It was looking like just ones in Britain would take years, even decades, to simply catalogue, never mind research and understand sufficiently to be useful. The report went on to explain that the new government had set up central teams to receive the reports from the regions and collate them, so that the work could be coordinated nationally and internationally more easily.

Trade over the seas surrounding Britain was growing, and agreements reached with the islands around the coastline, including Ireland, meaning that they and the mainland were recovering together. The flying machines that had failed against the tripods city in America, were still being developed, they were increasing in size and there were already flights between the mainland and the British Islands as well as to France carrying cargo. Passengers could also be carried of course, but small amounts of Freight were the more frequent reasons for the flights. 

The news reported similar developments from across the known world, though the Americas were behind Europe and Asia, simply due to how much later the City there had been destroyed. Of course discoveries were shared across the freed planet as quickly as possible, it made no sense not to, all needed to benefit from the newly won freedom. It was all very reassuring, amongst the reports of difficulties and growing criminality that were also included.

Neither Will nor Jane slept particularly well that night, both concerned about what may happen at or after the trials the next day. They spent the night wrapped in each others arms in the bed, making plans for what they wanted to do in the future, until they both, finally, fell asleep.

They awoke early next morning despite their lack of sleep, their hands had migrated again over each other to once again settle where they had that first morning. Neither of them minded any more, they simply enjoyed being together for a while before rising. They breakfasted with Wills parents, then he helped his father set the Mill going, a task he had not done since returning, one that now he was doing it again, reinforced his anchor to this place. It was at that moment that he knew, despite all his adventures, one day he would return here again and not leave again, though that day lay in the future. For now, he needed to explore, to find places that had been lost, he needed to sail his ship across seas, but he found he did not want to leave Jane behind, he hoped she would come with him to find those places and see the sights he would see. He knew they could not share what he had done so far, but he wanted them to share what was to come, together. He hoped she would want the same.

Mr. Collins dropped off the finished boots for Will on the way to Winchester, Will thanked him for them and tried them on, they looked fantastic. Mr. Collins beamed with pleasure as Will pulled them on, they fitted perfectly.

“That's a good start to the day.” He said, before he had to set off.

Will was very pleased with his boots, and was admiring them on his feet, he suddenly looked up at Jane. “He didn't say how much he wants for them?”

Jane smiled. “It was his way of showing his approval Will, he won't let you pay for them, he's just welcomed you into his family, best to just take them.”

“I can't do that, he put so much work into them, it was fascinating to watch.” He said.

“You don't have a choice love, he has done it as far as he is concerned.” She assured him. “Even if you offered it, Dad wouldn't take your money Will, they are his gift to you.”

Reluctantly Will gave in. “Will he at least let me buy him a drink.”

“Oh I don't think that will be a problem in the slightest.” Jane grinned.

Mrs. Parker smiled. “So what are your plans for today, apparently Fritz is keen to help up on Jacks farm and Beanpole is going to be working on getting things going in the mill room. Your dad has another delivery coming this morning so if you could help him until Graham arrives I am sure he would appreciate it Will, but what about afterwards?”

“Not sure, though the head teacher did wonder if we could pop into school, tell them about my adventures. I would have to give them an abbreviated version of course, so we will likely do that, I'll go give dad a hand now though” Will replied.

Shortly after nine the couple walked through the village on their way to the school, Fritz had headed to the farm well over an hour ago, he would have gone earlier, but had not wanted to inconvenience Mrs. Parker. She smiled appreciatively when he told her that, thanked him and told him she would gladly cook his breakfast earlier if he wished to go to the farm earlier. 

Beanpole was in the mill, armed once more with the tools he had, supplemented with a few from the small mill workshop, he had been invited to search the sheds and outbuildings at the manor for any more that might be useful, he would be going later that day. 

Jane and Will found their progress along the road was punctuated by villagers greeting them and congratulating them, others wishing Jane luck and hoping all went well at the trial not realising their kind words caused a pit of dread to form in her stomach. Will squeezed her hand, sensing her need, for her part she held on to him tightly until they reached the school.

The day at the school, talking to the pupils about the places he had seen, using a globe that he didn't recall ever seeing when he had attended the school, to show them the various places he had travelled to. It had successfully distracted the pair from events in Winchester, giving them little time to think about it. They had been to see progress at the house during the lunch break and chatted to the workmen before returning to the school for the afternoon, where Will continued to enthral the students, whilst the morning had been with the younger students the afternoon was with the older ones who knew Jane and had vague memories of the Parker boy's attending the school, even so he used the globe again, but told more of his adventures as well as describing the places. 

He finished the afternoon telling them that he believed that the actions of himself and all the uncapped heroes showed that the strength of humanity, lay in individuals working hard in common cause to achieve the best when they work together. Certainly, he explained, the Masters had known this, it was one reason the cap encouraged mistrust of strangers. Yes there had been disagreement and debate among them, but in the end they had worked together to achieve what had seemed impossible. Will hoped this could be carried into the future to prevent the mistakes of the past, that would be the real victory.

Jack, Gordon and a few others were waiting for them as they left the school. Jack approached. “Bieth is reportedly on the war path, he was found guilty, but as expected not imprisoned. Despite being bound over, fined heavily and ordered to keep away from you and your family, he sees his release as the court vindicating his claim that you are his son's property.”

“Joe has been sent to prison, his father loudly assured him he would ensure you were protected so you could wait his release, even if that meant taking you away.” Gordon added grimly. “We are going to help ensure he does no such thing, unfortunately he disappeared from the court, we have no idea where he is. Will would your two friends help do you think? I know they are guests here and are already helping in some areas.”

Will nodded to him. “I am sure they will, it does seem a bit ridiculous though, what will it take to convince the man?”

The group had no answer for him.


	6. Wherton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Tripods series of books which is the property of the estate of Sam Youd (John Christopher) and his publishers. This work is based on the tetralogy he created and in no way do I claim ownership of those characters or works. I intend this as a tribute to the work of Mr. Youd, which has brought me great pleasure since I read his books. The original situations and characters in this multi chapter story are from my own weird imagination, it is intended for entertainment only, my only reward is reader reviews and it is not part of the Canon works.

Chapter 6  
Wherton.

It frustrated both Jane and Will that they were unable to wander freely round their own village, without someone with them, because of the threat of one man. It meant they could have very little time to themselves to walk along the river, or over the fields, through the woodlands or over the hills, or even just sit on the jetty in the evening, all traditional pastimes for Wherton couples. They both understood why, were grateful that their friends and the villagers were willing to help protect them, but it was unquestionably frustrating, not just for the couple. No one in the village was happy about it, it should be so unnecessary, not one person blamed the couple though, they all knew where the fault lay. At least the next day they would have the official welcome for Fritz and Beanpole to look forward to, when because of sheer numbers they would all be able to relax. Both of Will's friends had of course agreed to help watch over the couple, although both were amazed that nothing could be done in law to prevent the need, or to get the man behind it the medical help he clearly needed.

Will and Jane had agreed to help with setting up the event in Sir Geoffrey's large gardens, realising it would mean those who would be escorting them would then have time for themselves after getting them to the manor early. Bieth had not been seen since he had left the court, it was hoped he would continue to stay away from the village, he would not be welcome in any case. His wife had made tearful apologies to the Collins when they had been about to mount the wagon that would take them to the trial, she had also made the same gesture to Will and Jane when she saw them later in the day. They, along with the rest of the village, knew she was dominated by both her husband and her son, that they had both bullied her, so had accepted the apology gracefully, knowing she could not have made it if either of the Bieth males had been around. No one in the village was so unfeeling as to ostracise her, rather they had sympathy with the woman who had done no wrong so far as they could tell. 

One of the first jobs that morning had been to spit a pig that had come from a local farm, and light a fire under it. The fire, built in a rectangular pit longer than the pig by a foot at either end, lit the laborious job of mounting the pig on the spit was done while it was built up and the flames allowed to settle so as not to scorch the meat and let it cook evenly. It took four men to lift the laden spit onto its supports, driven firmly into the ground on either side of the long fire, then they fitted the handle at one end, making it ready to be turned. One of the kitchen maids would have the job of turning it slowly all day over the hot fire while another came out frequently to baste the meat with melted fat. Open tents were set up, to provide shelter for everyone if needed and seats had been brought out of storage in the stables once again, to be set up around the gardens along with tables for games and those who would need one. It was while they were setting up a dance floor, that someone realised that the day after the fire would have been capping day in the village. A brief hush fell as word of this spread among those working and everyone looked at those who would have been capped on that day, the first in the village to not have to face it. The realisation that an event that had been so much a part of the lives of had been forgotten so easily, so readily, swiftly hit them all, a sign of how resilient their community was perhaps. There was a few minutes of silence, then one of those who would have been capped looked at Will, Fritz and Beanpole.

He walked over to them. “Thank you all, if it wasn't for you and the other uncapped heroes, you have given us our freedom.” He said, then shook each of their hands before turning to the others in the garden and added. “Lets get this done, then we can celebrate, I for one want to get used to doing that for our own reasons, not because it's dictated.”

There was a chuckle amongst all there in response, then they all returned to their tasks.

The party itself started late in the afternoon and was attended by the entire populace of the village, though it was quite a relaxed affair after speeches of welcome were made to both the visitors. Once it began the party soon got into full swing, it was not as rowdy an event as had been held a few days before, but very enjoyable all the same. Fritz and Beanpole were the centre of attention and numerous village girls managed to get a dance with them. It was over an hour into the celebration that the pig, that had been slowly roasting for most of the day, was deemed ready and the first pieces of meat began to be carved as needed by Sir Geoffrey's cook. She had prepared apple sauce and stuffing to go with it in bread buns, the crackling from the pig was available as well of course, fresh salads and jacket potatoes cooked in the fire accompanied the meat as side dishes. Gordon had set up his bar in one of the tents, he was helped by his wife and daughter, though Jane insisted on lending a hand to give them both chance to get something to eat during the evening at the very least, despite their protests that she should be off enjoying herself with Will. Will himself removed that objection by starting to collect and wash glasses, so they would be together while the family went off for a deserved break, he also told them to have some fun for at least an hour. 

Before he had stepped in to help behind the bar, Will had taken Fritz and Beanpole round, introducing them to everyone to start with, then left them to talk with the villagers themselves so he could help Jane give the Landlord and his family time away from working. As expected the two visitors gained the close attention of the local girls, who, intrigued by the two uncapped heroes from abroad, sat at a distance, giggling every time one of them looked over in their general direction. To the disappointment of the girls though, the two did no more than pay them polite, distant, attention. Fritz tended to be caught up talking with the local farmers, who had heard about him spending time on Jack's farm and didn't want to miss out, while Mr Ash had kept the attention of Beanpole, it seemed the old man had been interested in how everything worked before he had been capped, an interest he was keen to rekindle. 

The younger students of the school had put together a dance for the event, which they performed with gusto, if not accuracy, but the looks of pride on their faces when everyone applauded was a sight to behold. The woodsmen also performed a dance Will remembered from his childhood, it involved axes being bashed together before they were abandoned and saws were taken up, which were used to create formations as the dance progressed. As well as the formal dancing, there were a number of garden games placed around for people to play if they wished, most popular was a skittles game along one path in the walled garden for which there always seemed to be a queue waiting to have a go. Throwing horseshoes to a peg in the ground was popular too, someone even managed to get some kites flying. There was a treasure hunt for the children, as well as various other games and activities, which they would be familiar with from school, like Hop Scotch. Sir Geoffrey had arranged for a couple of pony's to give rides round his orchard to the youngsters, the animals chosen were used to having a fuss made of them and were gentle with children, who even after those who wanted to, had taken a ride, stayed a while petting them.

A band struck up and dancing began with barn dances, which Beanpole always enjoyed, eventually that gave way to individuals and couples dancing. The girls took their chance to dance with both the visitors, but were polite about it, not wanting to be seen throwing themselves at them in front of the whole village, so it was all quite formal. There was no football this time, not enough space was available unless they went out onto the paddock, but there was no will to start a game so far from the food and other activities this night, although an impromptu sing-along near the beer tent was lively enough. 

The morning after the celebration to welcome Beanpole and Fritz, found almost the entire population of the village in the church, despite the glorious weather outside. The moment the news of Henry's death had reached him, Sir Geoffrey had caused a plaque to be made to his memory, it was awaiting completion when Will had arrived. A task now done and the plaque had been fixed on a wall in the church, though it was covered with a cloth for now. Even so Will had been told that along with his cousins name and dates of both birth and death, it bore an inscription describing briefly the act of heroism that had claimed him. Today was a memorial service and the unveiling in the church of the plaque, only the occupants of the vagrant house did not attend.

The Vicar and Sir Geoffrey had consulted with the Parker family about how the service should be conducted, even before Will's arrival, though they had made changes after speaking with him. They had also included Fritz and Beanpole in the consultation, though that had only been the day before while they had taken a break while helping set up for the party. It had been Will who suggested that they kept the formality to a minimum during the service, suggesting that to commemorate his cousin it should be a celebration of his life, rather than making death, it would suit Henry's character more and his death had ensured a new life for an entire continent after all. So although the service had started with a hymn, it was one they knew that Henry had enjoyed, but after it and a prayer the formalities were over and led by the school master, then the family, everyone had the opportunity to relate a memory of him. Almost all had a tale to tell, there was much humour in many of them and Will was pleased as laughter filled the church. Fritz and Beanpole found the stories of their friends childhood both fascinating and hilarious, especially the story of the cousins fighting over the watch that was part of Will's contribution. The villagers found the stories of Henry in the mountains and with his friends from America fascinating when the two visitors told them about his antic's. All his remaining family contributed of course, as did many of their school friends and villagers, some more than once, but no one minded. They all found, that as stories were related to them, more memories came to mind for more people, who in turn stood and told everyone the tale which had been brought to mind, which in turn prompted someone to remember another. 

Each and every one of them were so involved in memories, that they were all surprised when the bell on the church clock struck during a lull, it was only then that they realised they had been in the church for over two hours. It had been a fitting tribute to Henry, instead of a maudlin commemoration of his death, it had been a respectful celebration of his life, one Will, Fritz and Beanpole were certain he would have enjoyed. 

The day's following the service passed uneventfully as village life resumed, each morning Will helped his father in the Mill, Jane helped his mother, then the couple would go to visit her parents and help them with the long process of preparing their belongings for when the house was repaired. 

Beanpole spent his days working on the generator and machinery in the mill, he had even managed to re engage a few gears to power supplementary lifts, allowing grain sacks to be lifted more efficiently. Fritz was usually amongst the couples guard when they left the house to go to her parents, then he would head up to the farm, where he enjoyed helping Jack and his farm hands. The three were settling into the welcoming village quickly, helped by being useful in and to the community. 

There had been no sign of Bieth since the trial, he had not even been in touch with his wife, though it was thought it was likely he was lying low, due to the increased number of constables patrolling widely in the area. Of course there was the possibility he had left the area, but few believed that, his promise to his son would prevent that, most in the village and the authorities believed he was hiding somewhere in the area. They were convinced he was just waiting an opportunity to fulfil his threat and there was a limit to what they could do until he acted, unfortunately. They all agreed that preventing him doing so would be best all round, but doubted it would be possible, after all Bieth had never been one to act sensibly.

Regular horse back patrols could be seen on the moor and countryside, especially between Winchester and the Village, each day, the Mayor of the county town had ordered them specifically to help discourage the man from going near Wherton if they could. He was determined that the man would not interfere in the chosen relationship of an Uncapped Hero, at least not while he had the power to try to deter the man, he was as proud to have Will there as Sir Geoffrey was and wanted to be seen to be doing what he could for him. To show he was doing as much as he could within the constraints of the law, Bieth had not done anything illegal since his conviction, so he could not even order a proper search as he would wish, all he could order was nothing more than a deterrent which they hoped would put the man off from acting as he had threatened. It was effective, at least it seemed so, thus far. There had been no sign of Bieth anywhere, but still the patrols could be seen, and neither Will nor Jane were alone outside the house. Just because the man had not been seen didn't mean he would not act to fulfil his threat. 

The couple themselves had discussed leaving the area for a while, to allow things to calm and hopefully put the man off, it had not been a long discussion. Both could see the sense in leaving, but neither could see why they should leave, they were welcome here, it was their home and Will had only just returned, they had done nothing wrong. If they left now, how long would it be before Bieth got bored, if he came back here while they were gone, they would be returning to certain danger rather than just possible. If he returned he could act in a way that showed he would be no threat, waiting until they came back before acting. They decided that they would not be leaving, not until they were ready to go at least and that would not be before Jane's parents were back in their home at the earliest. They explained their decision to both sets of parents and Sir Geoffrey, the pleased reactions in response reassured the couple it had been the right one.

It was a week after the service for Henry that a fast rider in a strange uniform was seen on the moor, heading for the village. He was not one of the usual messengers that took letters around the country, he was somehow more important to those who saw him, not just by the uniform, but in the way he carried himself on horseback. His deep blue uniform with gold braid and mirror shined boots, topped with a plumed hat exuded importance, even without the bright, curved sword that hung at the messengers side. The horse was a fine chestnut mare, groomed to perfection, its mane plaited neatly, the leather and metal of the saddle and bridle polished to as high a gloss as the boots. The man rode hard, straight to the Manor, made his delivery then rode off again, back the way he had come, without waiting for any reply. 

That evening Sir Geoffrey entered the pub, an unusual event in itself, unless there was a celebration of some kind being held there. It was not that he did not want to socialise with the other villagers, but as squire and biggest land owner in the village, his presence could prevent some from enjoying their night out as much as they might and he did not want to do that. He called over to Gordon, the postmaster, Vicar and the two members of the Collins family who were present. They had a quick hushed conversation between themselves, then Gordon looked up and called for quiet, which was another almost unheard of event, so it was given quickly. “Sorry to interrupt you all, but Sir Geoffrey has an announcement to make.”

All eyes fell on the squire. “It is a shame that Will is not here as what I have to announce is a result of his and his cousins actions. As you may know I received a message earlier today, by special courier, what you don't know is it was from Windsor Castle. It would appear that the King has decided that all places in Britain which were once the home to one of the Uncapped who fought in the war is to be honoured with a charter of its own, giving each place a new status. We have been granted ours and his majesty has seen fit to entitle the village Royal Wherton and give us borough status with a crest, arms and all the rights and responsibilities that go with that, including our Church being given a Cathedra. The boundaries of our village and the area under its jurisdiction have been decided and includes areas of forest, moorland and a number of farms, so we shall need to hold an election giving all residents the chance to vote for councillors for the new Borough council, to work with me and for us all. We shall also gain a member of parliament representing us and the surrounding villages as a result, which should be of benefit to us all, giving us a voice more aware of the issues we face in the governance of our country. There is of course an award for Will and posthumously for Henry, however it is only right that he hear what that is before I tell you lot of course. However we shall be receiving our arms in the next few days when it shall be formally presented, we are not told who by, though I think it is unlikely it will be his Majesty himself, I doubt he will have the time to come to so small a village at such short notice, though it seems he has expressed an interest in visiting each of the places which he has honoured in this way, in due course. We will need to affix the crest that is brought on the day to a prominent point in the village, where all can see, we shall hold a village meeting tomorrow in the school house to decide the place it will be put.”

Five days after the messenger arrived the villagers assembled to greet whoever it was who would be bringing the new coat of arms for Royal Wherton, the name already displayed on the roads at the boundary of the village, thanks to the smith. Of the few places to be honoured they were proud that only there's had a new name and was the smallest community in Britain to have had anyone participate in freeing their planet. They were even more proud that it appeared that their village, was the only place in the country, known to have more than one uncapped hero from it. 

They still had not been told who would be delivering the device giving them authority to the coat of arms, though a copy of the actual arms had been delivered earlier, under a cloth to be removed, unveiling the actual arms. It was on a stand near the bridge, under guard by soldiers in ceremonial uniform. Not even Sir Geoffrey had been shown what it looked like yet, so there was great anticipation amongst them all. They had been told what time to expect the person who would present it to arrive though, so had gathered in time for the arrival near the bridge over the river, close to where the guards were waiting. 

Will, Beanpole and Fritz were to be introduced to the visitor and stood close to Sir Geoffrey with the Parker's and the three Collins supporting them. The Vicar, parish councillors and Gordon stood with them, the current member of parliament was also there, as was the local media who were covering the event again. Will had managed to keep quiet from most, that today he would also be created a Baron and his father would receive a posthumous medal for Henry. Will was also required to present himself at Windsor castle to be installed as a Knight Companion of Order of the Garter, at a later date. As well as Sir Geoffrey, his family, Jane, Fritz and Beanpole knew, but they were the only ones and he hoped there would not be too much fuss when the visitor publicly revealed it today. They had been told that the guest would appreciate a tour of the village but had only an hour before they would have set off to be at their next appointment. Even so anticipation and excitement were running high, bunting decorated the buildings and the children had flags to wave.

A coach and four appeared at the crest of the hill, on the moorland road, it made its way steadily down the hill. The quartet of chestnut horses, bedecked in fine black leather tack with golden adornment, pulling the plum coloured coach with a golden crown in the centre of its roof, made steady progress towards the waiting crowd. Four scarlet uniformed out riders accompanied the coach, plumes of feathers to the side of their black hats, the coach man was liveried in red and gold, while the red and white liveried footmen, leapt down from their open seats at the back of the coach, as the carriage stopped precisely in front of Sir Geoffrey. One of the footman, lowered a step then stood to attention the other opened the door, which was decorated with a coat of arms, then stood holding the door so that the occupant could alight.

It was not the King, but his representative in the county, the Lord Lieutenant in full ceremonial uniform complete with sword and large hat with a plume of feathers. There was not too much disappointment that it was not the monarch, while that would have been thrilling, they had all wanted more time to prepare for a visit from him. Some had feared that if he realised just how small the newly named Royal Wherton was, it would swiftly be returned to plain Wherton, so the welcome for his representative was still warm.

Sir Geoffrey introduced Will, Fritz and Beanpole to the Lord Lieutenant who was making the presentations on behalf of the King. He shook hands with each of them, then the Parker's and Collins were introduced before other prominent locals had their turn. Whilst this was going on the footmen were lifting an ornate small casket on a cushion from the coach, before another closed the door. The casket was mounted on a wooden base of about eighteen inches long and seven wide, a purple velvet plinth studded with silver motifs was topped by the casket itself. This ornate silver box was decorated with two enamel plaques on each side showing both the county and the new Royal Wherton coats of arms. The royal arms were on each end of it whilst the domed lid was topped with a lion, laid down on the top, though it's head was upright and alert, a thick main over its head and shoulders.

Seeing the footman standing with the cushion the Lord Lieutenant made a short speech then, lifting the lid from the casket, took out a scroll bearing the royal seal. “Sir Geoffrey it gives me great pleasure to give you this charter for Royal Wherton in recognition of the two sons who fought to save our planet and its people. His majesty sends his greetings to you and especially to William Parker, he also expresses his condolences for the loss of Henry Parker.”

The Scroll was presented to Sir Geoffrey with the Vicar accepting the casket on behalf of the village, it would go into the manor for safe keeping, but belonged to them all and the Lord Lieutenant removed the cloth and the arms were revealed to the villagers, who applauded. 

A footman brought a small box over to the Lord Lieutenant, he took it and approached Will's father. “As Uncle of Henry Parker and closest remaining relative, I present to you this medal, presented to him in recognition of his bravery a token of his nations gratitude and condolence.” He said presenting the box to Mr. Parker. “The King has decreed that Henry should be posthumously dubbed as a Knight Commander of the realm for his acts.”

The Lord Lieutenant bowed to Wills father, then turned to make his way to where the next part of proceedings would take place. A small platform had been built in the field behind the pub, draped in rich purple cloth provided by the Lord Lieutenant along with the custom kneeler that was positioned at the centre of the stage. Chairs had been placed in front of the stage, the villagers moved to take seats there, ready to watch the next ceremony of the day, before they could get on and celebrate properly, something they had not done so regularly before, but they certainly weren't going to complain about that. 

The Lord Lieutenant walked along the red carpet that had been rolled out across the grass between the street and the steps up to the dais on his own, silence fell over the crowd. They had not been told what was about to happen, though clearly something was and they suspected it would either be to do with the new status of the village, or, in light of the presentation for Henry, for their surviving home grown Uncapped Hero. Even those who had been in the welcome party and introduced to the King's representative moved into the spectators area, though both Will and Jane remained close to one of the footmen, who stood at the furthest end of the red carpet that led to the platform, another footman stood at the bottom of the steps. A moment after the silence had fallen, as if some invisible signal had been given, the couple were allowed to walk, arm in arm, down the length of the carpet to the bottom of the steps, where again they were stopped. 

The Footman was given a card by Will, Jane released his arm and took a step back, leaving Will on his own.

The footman glanced at the card, nodded then stood to attention. “Mr. William Parker, you are summoned to immediately attend upon His Majesties representative on the Dais.” He announced loudly and signalled for Will to ascend the steps.

The moment Will's foot touched the platform, both of the footmen moved, one following him up the steps and moved over to a small table placed at the back of the platform, where he withdrew a box from his tunic and placed it down next to a cushion. The other Footman marched smartly down the carpet, when he reached Jane, he turned and stood facing back up the carpet, guarding her back and the entrance to the Platform. 

Will stood in front of the kneeler, bowed his head briefly and waited, the Lord Lieutenant, facing him, nodded reassuringly, drawing his ceremonial sword before pronouncing. “I am commanded here by His Majesty the King to perform a ceremony he regrets that he is unable to be present to perform himself, however he looks forward to you answering the summons delivered a few days ago, to attend him at Windsor castle in a few weeks time. William Parker, kneel.” He announced.

As he had been briefed to do earlier, Will placed a hand on the rail at the side of the kneeler, bent his right knee to rest on the cushion of it, keeping his other leg straight behind him, his head bowed, exposing his neck to his Monarchs representative, as tradition demanded.

The Lord Lieutenant deftly swung his sword through the air to touch firmly on each of Will's shoulders, then lowering it, called. “Arise Baron Parker of Royal Wherton.”

Will pushed himself back up to the standing position and took a step to the side, while he did, the sword was returned to its scabbard. A howl echoed round the valley, sounding like that of a wild animal, drawing everyone's attention momentarily, before it stopped as suddenly as it had started and they looked back at the stage. Unnoticed by anyone, the Footman who had been at the back of the stage had placed the contents of the box onto a velvet cushion, which he now brought forward to the Lord Lieutenant, who lifted the large insignia from it. The footman returned to the table, replaced the cushion and picked up the box, before descending the stairs once more, handing the smart box to Jane, then moving to stand next to his counterpart. 

The Lord Lieutenant fixed the insignia on the jacket pocket covering Will's breast, then shook his hand and they had a brief conversation, before they each took a step back and bowed to each other. Fritz, Beanpole and the watching, surprised, villagers burst into enthusiastic applause and cheering.

Once Will had rejoined Jane and pocketed the box in his Jacket, they, with the footmen and the Lord Lieutenant, walked over to where Sir Geoffrey and their Families now stood proudly with Beanpole and Fritz, waiting for them and the party proper began. Once again the village showed it knew how to celebrate, the Lord Lieutenant joining in for an hour or two before, after informing Will he would meet him at Windsor before he met the King, he mounted his coach and left them all to continue to celebrate and he made his way to attend his next appointment back in Winchester, which he would arrive at late.

The ceremonies and subsequent villagers celebrations did not go unnoticed from outside their community, one man watched them with grim determination from where he was hidden in a rarely visited part of the forest. Bieth had been hiding close to the village, watching what was going on ever since his son had been so unjustly imprisoned and he had been convicted, simply because people were scared to cross the so called uncapped hero. He had reached the spot a few days after the trial, he had walked cross country to reach a place he knew he would be safe to watch the village, dodging the patrols as he cautiously made his way. He was confident in his ability to dodge them and live off the land en-route, after all if someone like Parker could do it years ago, it couldn't be that difficult, he would have no trouble doing it until he could get to his cottage. 

Initially he had planned to quietly return to his cottage and order his wife to help him, he had over the years ensured she would not argue with him. However when he had gone there the night he had reached Wherton, cold and hungry, he had not managed to find anything he wished to eat, he had found the house was empty and he was unable to get in. He had waited for her, eventually hearing voices in front of the property from where he was hiding in his workshop behind the house. One voice he recognised as his wife's, the other was a man's, clearly they had been out together, though he could not tell who it was. He had listened as they had said goodnight, although he heard nothing to suggest romance between the two, he was concerned at hearing a confidence in his wife's voice that had been missing for many years that he did not like, there was evidently a friendliness between them which concerned him. He had always discouraged her having friends, feeding her the line that as settlers into the village the locals would not want to include them. She had believed the lie, but if the villagers were already disproving that and she was becoming part of the village community, even after he had been away for only a few days, then he would need to think again.

There were times he wished the old days with the cap reinforcing a husbands dominance over his wife had not ended, his anger boiled as he heard his wife thanking the other for his help, he heard her state that she thought her husband and son asserting their belief was ridiculous and that she had never known that her neighbours could be so supportive. As the man replied, that her apology to both the Collins and Parker families Bieth nearly exploded in fury, but he had recognised the voice to be that of Sir Geoffrey, so decided he was better away from this treacherous bitch until he could fulfil his plan. The woman would only hinder him anyway, he hid in his wood shed, listened as she entered the house, watched as she lit a lamp, re-secured the door, and made her way to the bedroom. He waited for over an hour after she had gone up the stairs, ensuring she slept before he emerged again from the shed, just in case any noise caused her to look out and see him, he snuck away, testing the doors of the unlit houses, until he found one open, entering the kitchen he quickly raided the pantry for some food, then slipped out of the village unnoticed.

He had not left the valley, but entered the woodland overlooking it, walking through the trees in the darkness, until he settled himself in an old building in the woods that had been abandoned for as long as he knew, but it retained its roof. It was not ideal, but he could hide here, watch the village, plan to gain control of his wife and the girl for his son, then ensure they were brought to heel once and for all. He would make sure there was no way anyone in the village could interfere before the girl was safely married to his son, once he had here they would not see her again until that had happened and it was too late for anyone to prevent it. If that meant destroying the usurping fool Parker and her parents in the process, well why should he care, he was only enforcing his rights. All he had to do was be patient and watch the village, which he could do from this building.

The structure had only one room, was dry, but he was cold each night and uncomfortable. He had no furniture or mattress, he was not used to sleeping rough and he could not light a fire for fear of it or its smoke being seen. The food he had taken lasted a few days, but he soon needed more. He had raided larders in the village whenever he could, his wife's in preference, as she seemed to be out more often than not now, he also reasoned it was his property anyway. She had heard him once, she had returned while he was in the house. He had fled before she saw him, with less than half the amount of food he had anticipated he would get on that occasion, he would need to return sooner than he planned. 

After that he had tried trapping animals and scavenging from the surrounding area for the first time, but he had no luck with the former and realised he had little idea what was edible around him, so daren't eat it in case he poisoned himself. Besides it took too much time, time he needed to observe the villagers. He began raiding the crops being grown in the gardens and fields around the village whilst his neighbours slept, not that he was very good at that either, not knowing if any of it was ripe or not and barely taking enough to keep his hunger at bay. That was not his only problem with food, the lack of a fire meant he ate the vegetables raw, it was an unappetising series of meals, but he also realised if he had managed to catch any fish or animals, he could not have faced eating them uncooked anyway.

His observations of the community below told him life in the village was returning to normal in his absence, he had seen his wife speaking to the Parker boy and the Collins wench, he spent as much time as he could watching the village. He had noticed that neither Parker nor Jane were ever alone, they were always with others, including two young men he did not recognise. She seemed to be staying at the mill, she had better have kept herself pure for his son, if not she would need to be punished for that betrayal. The smell of cooking food reached him, tormented him speeding his descent into desperation and the madness that quickly followed it. Later he laid in his hut trying to comprehend what had led him here and what would get him out of it. He grew more desperate as his thoughts darkened, he blamed them all for his situation, they had failed to uphold his rights and they would pay, it was only right after all, he would take what was his. It was that night that he started his wandering, never far, but far enough to quickly cover the area, discovering some of its secrets. His routine was then set, by day he watched, at night he fed then explored, looking for a chance, nothing else mattered.

He saw the village routine continue as days went by, he could see he was not missed, not even by his wife. The woodsmen, who he had believed would back him up, were happily restoring the house of those damnable Collins. They believed they could cross him did they, he would show them all, woodsmen and Collins alike. Once he had the girl he would ensure her obedience at the same time as reclaiming his wife, then he would take revenge on those woodsmen. He watched as the village prepared for another celebration, surely not another for the so called hero. Ye Gods couldn't they see the bugger for the thieving runt he was, swanning back as if he had never been away and taking the girl intended for his son. He had descended into the village that night to try to discover what was going on, he noticed new village signs on the sides of the roads, he inspected them closely, jealously acknowledging they were well made, he wondered who had made the moulds for the cast metal plaques. He noted the name and huffed, it certainly wasn't deserving of the name Royal Wherton to him, he had brought his family here for a new start after his apprenticeship, they had needed a carpenter and wood carver then. Certainly they had been welcomed warmly as the Tripods demanded, now though he wondered at the wisdom of coming to this place, realising it had probably been dictated by the metal overlords. Certainly none of the events of the last days would have happened if the Tripods had still been here, another thing to blame the Parker's for. He left none the wiser to forage and rest before taking up his position to watch events unfold.

What he saw did not please him, he watched as the coach arrived and then the ceremony and celebration that followed, he had could see the crest and knew it must be to do with the new name. He had been told that two of Parker’s friends had arrived just before his trial, but to see them introduced to the occupant of the carriage, then the Parker and Collins families similarly vaunted appalled him. What right had they to be introduced like that while he suffered because of them. Clearly the person who had arrived was important, with a task of some import as well, just the sort of person he believed he would get along with. He watched as a silver box was presented to the Parker boy and a scroll to Sir Geoffrey, then as the Parker boy made his way onto the platform, a uniformed man guarding the Collins girl. Clearly this was a significant event for the village and the boy, one which he could not quite fathom. He watched as Parker knelt, his neck exposed, the visitor drew his sword. For a moment Bieth was gleeful, the boy was going to be executed, he almost danced, but that was soon followed by the despair of disbelief as he saw the sword tap the boy's shoulders and he realised he was being knighted, he cried out in frustration, then clamped his hand to his mouth in shock. 

That night after all had gone home, he again stole down to the village, trying to gain a clue, curiosity gnawing at him driving him to discover exactly what it was he had been left out of. Eventually he discovered a banner over the pub declaring that the village had received it's charter, then he discovered a pamphlet amongst the rubbish which gave the programme of events that day, the information it contained did not please him. In fact, he was furious, a Royal charter given because of that boy and his cousin, who at least had, had the decency to die. This could not stand, he would not allow it, he would show them, he turned on his heel and stormed up the road. He would teach them, they couldn't get away with this, he had hidden long enough, it was time for him to take action, he would take what was most precious to them until he got what he deserved. He needed to start drawing them out, giving them a reason to place their attention on him, he would start that as soon as he could, but for now he had to do more than survive.

The entire population of the village attended the service of thanks giving in the church the day after the charter had arrived, it was a joyful ceremony that included the children of the village distributing flowers to all the women. This time, Will reminisced about attending this church, it's ancient stone walls and stained glass oddly comforting even with the rain falling outside, he glanced at Henry's memorial and nodded, before returning his attention to the here and now. Both Beanpole and Fritz were there, in the Parker's family pew, Will couldn't help wondering quite what they made of this quintessentially English service, with what many saw as typically English weather outside. After the service the villagers milled about chatting, he saw that both Fritz and Beanpole were being chatted to by many of the villagers, Mrs. Ash had especially taken to Fritz it seemed and he to her, while Mr. Ash continued to stand with Beanpole, talking about the new developments announced on the news the night before.

After lunch at the Mill, Beanpole led them into the stone room, he had finished the generator, he and Mr. Parker wanted to show it off. Opening the sluice and releasing the wheels brake, Mr. Parker nodded to Beanpole, he turned on the generator then engaged the gears. A whirring noise came from the generator, rising to a whine, then Beanpole replaced the cover as it quietened on reaching running speed. He flicked a switch, unseen the power was sent to a motor which slowly began turning gears. Mr Parker then put the brake on the wheel, slowing it to a stop, then before the generator stopped slid another lever over, engaging a smaller wheel in the stream. Beanpole engaged the gears to the stone as Mr. Parker closed the sluice slowly. The Mill stone was turning, as the flow in the stream slowed, there was no sign of the stone or the generator slowing until the stream was just a trickle. Demonstration over they closed the sluice and shut everything down.

Beanpole and Mr. Parker were grinning like Cheshire cats. “That was amazing Jean Paul, I can keep milling even when the river is in drought.” The man grinned, pronouncing the Frenchman's name perfectly, it seemed he had been learning as the two had worked together.

Beanpole nodded. “This can even power the pump over there to provide water for the villagers to collect when there's a drought and the house hold supplies fail too Mr. Parker.”

The older man nodded. “That will be useful, a life line in fact, thank you my friend.”

Jack slapped Beanpole on the back. “Well done old chap, I believe this may call for a pint of special.”

Beanpole grinned. “Perhaps, but I need to connect up the aerial for the village and build the battery charging station yet, that will take some doing.”

“There is time for that later.” Anna told him. “Tomorrow perhaps, but for now come on, family outing to the pub, then dinner at the farm, it is already roasting in the oven there.”

The rain was still falling the following day, so Beanpole busied himself constructing the equipment to charge the villagers batteries, under cover in the shed next to the Blacksmiths. He was soon joined by Mr. Ash who was fascinated by the work of his young friend, who was reworking materials that had been gathered from various places in the village. Although small batteries were available in the village shop they were expensive, in common with many such components they were hard to make, many being retrieved from the ruins of great Cities. They were hard to get though and the shop often had none available, so the owner was happy not to have the hassle of trying to stock them. Having the charger available would remove at least some of the difficulty the shop owner experienced, every time someone needed one and they were waiting to see if any were in the next delivery. By the end of the week he had salvaged enough of the materials he needed and had built the unit which would charge up to ten Batteries at a time. Even the weather brightened that day, the clouds broke and the sky's cleared for the first time since the end of charter day.

Thankfully the rain had not been constant, just persistent, but still almost a week of wet weather had swelled the river and water logged the ground, up in a ramshackle structure a man sat, miserable in his isolation, wet through with no way to get dry. His anger and desire for revenge fuelled by his hunger, he had barely ventured from the trees surrounding his hiding place for days, he had not had a truly hot meal since the trial.  He knew his clothes were filthy, that he was filthy, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him as he shivered in his bare abode, was his revenge and his opportunity to carry it out.

Once the rain was broken, the weather became hot and sunny, still life in the village was returning to normal. Fritz began to help Beanpole who had managed to discover a cache of electrical cables hung between two tall towers at the far end of the Parker's farm. They recruited two of the woodsmen to help and each day they climbed the pylons, two to each and out along the arms where they detached the cables, letting them fall to the ground below. Once they had gathered all of it, they realised they had more than enough to enhance the receiver high above the village and renew all the cabling the system used. Using the wooden posts that had first aroused Beanpoles interest and ran throughout the village, they added cabling to each house and up to the mast, then attached it all together, before connecting it at both ends. It had taken over a month to complete, but as soon as it was switched on everyone noticed a distinct improvement in reception on their radios, they were most pleased.

Throughout the month Jane and Will had spent most of their time helping restore her parents house, it would not be long before they could return to it. They were never alone about the village even though there had been no sign of Bieth, the villagers knew he was a threat to the couple and would do what they could to protect them. Otherwise the village had returned to its usual life and pace. Then a week into the project Beanpole and Fritz had to connect the antenna to each house, the peace of the village was disturbed. It was not a major disturbance, but it was a ripple that quickly spread through the community.

No one recognised the filthy man who lurched down the main street, though all there saw him. They could hardly miss him, so out of place was the figure in the village, even vagrants had never appeared in such a state. His hair and beard were as matted with filth as his clothes, dirt almost fell from him as he made his way muttering to himself into the village. Even so he seemed to know where he was going, at least he appeared purposeful and single minded, determined to reach a particular destination, ignoring any distraction. He paused outside the Bieth's house and stared at it intently, he knew it was unoccupied at that moment, but he still glared at it, but his interest lay elsewhere. Turning sharply after a few minutes, he once again headed on into the village, shuffling down the cobbles, ignoring the attention he was drawing. Passing the shell of the Collins cottage, he turned his head and spat on the gate post, without even breaking step or pausing.

Word was spreading round the village of this filthy man's arrival, many of the women gathered to watch him, still no one recognised him, but everyone in the village main street at the time now watched him, wondering what he was up to. He settled on the bench next to the ford and the footbridge staring back the way he had come. The villagers were wary of the man, who kept glancing furtively up the street to the pub then down to the mill, then back up the hill, some of the watchers wishing he had carried on into the river where he might have taken the chance to wash, but it was not to be. He remained on the bench, glancing about, either ignoring or not noticing that the atmosphere around him grew tense, with expectation. For what nobody knew, but all expected this man was up to no good. First old Mrs. Brown, then the Constable approached him, only to be firmly, almost forcefully rebuffed and ignored, the man turning away from them. Once they left him alone again he simply sat, watching and waiting, making all who were going about their daily routine in his view, feel most uncomfortable in his gaze. 

The news of the strange man's appearance a and behaviour inevitably reached the mill, so Will and Jane knew of him already when he, Jack with Anna walked along the Mill road for her to start her shift in the pub. It was of course still intriguing to see the derelict man, as they left the mill yard and entered the road. However as they approached it was clear they had not gone unnoticed by him. The moment he had seen them, he sat upright, he watched them intently, it was unnerving to say the least. His eyes, the only bright part of him, visible never left them as they walked by, they could have ignored him having seen him, but for the expression of absolute disgust etched on his thin, grey, bewhiskered face. His head turned, following them until they reached the door of the pub. Jack and Anna were first to enter, followed by Jane, Will looked back at the bench as he turned to close the door, it was empty. Will looked quickly round, spotting the man heading swiftly up the hill and out of the village, he obviously had seen all he wanted, the question was why.

No one could make any sense of the man’s actions, although it was clear it was probably linked to either Will or Jane. Yet for that evening and all the next day his motivation was discussed and he was the subject of intense conjecture. He did not reappear until a week later, by which time the villagers had put his actions down to the odd behaviour of a passing vagrant, who had reacted badly to the influence of the cap being removed. However as soon as he was spotted repeating his behaviour of the week before, the questions were renewed. Again he left the moment Jane had been escorted to work, fuelling speculation as to who it could be.

Again there was no sign of the man again until the following week, when he followed the same routine, as did the village, but the week after that saw a change. The clearly deteriorating figure shuffled down the street and as always stopped at the Bieth's cottage just as, for the first time since he had started his habitual progress into the village, the sole remaining resident of it exited the door. He seemed to freeze to the spot as she locked the door and turned to walk down the path, she reached the gate and came face to face with the man. Although she had heard about him, this was the first time she had actually seen him, her eyes widened. “You!” She gasped, just loud enough to be heard by those nearby.

The man also wide eyed, suddenly turned and sped back up the hill, whilst Mrs. Bieth stood at her gate, breathing heavily, her hand grasping a post to keep her up right, obviously in shock. A few minutes later she recovered enough to realise that a small crowd had gathered round her, she saw the constable. Looking at him and ignoring the others around her she said. “It's  that fool of a man I'm married to, what ever he is up to, won't be good, Jane and Will need to be warned at the very least.”

By that evening everyone in the community knew who the strange man was and were keeping an eye out in case he appeared again, if he did, they would not let him leave again. The county authorities had been alerted that the man who had fled after his trial and thought to have disappeared had re emerged. As things stood he had done nothing criminal, however his behaviour and appearance had been cause for concern, if seen he would be apprehended for his own protection as well as that of others. 

Over the next few days the weather had drawn in again, becoming cloudy and wet, giving the farmers and Will's father cause for concern. The rain was good at the right time of year to swell the crops and grain, but it was already getting close to harvest time, Wet cereal crops could not be harvested and there was a chance they could be lost if the weather did not change and become dry again. For Jack, it was a double blow, he also needed the sun out so he could cut his grass fields for the hay and fodder he would need over the winter for his animals. He and Fritz were seen frequently gazing over the fields, hoping the weather would break soon. 

The weather of course meant there were no further sightings of Bieth either, a double edged sword at best, he had probably been scared off to some extent by the confrontation with his wife, the weather also prevented any active search for him as well. Whilst it meant life in the village could go on uninterrupted, it also meant that everyone was still on edge about him as well. His wife was fearful he would seek shelter with her, in their matrimonial home, she had got a taste for being out of his dominant grip and did not want to relinquish that new found freedom, nor the friends she had made in the village. She was still spending her days at the Manor, as she had since the trial, she had changed all the locks on the cottage since she had seen him, but even so when she returned home, one of Sir Geoffrey's senior maids accompanied her and stayed there with her, just in case.

With work on the mast, battery charger and generator done, Fritz and Beanpole planned to leave soon, the French man would return to the laboratories of the coastal castle where Ruki, the last Earthbound Master had been held, while the German would return home to his family farm. Will's ship would carry them over the channel, then return to await its owner, who still had to answer the summons to Windsor Castle before travelling to France and the Châteaux. Jane also wanted to see her parents settled in their repaired home before accompanying Will, taking the opportunity to travel with him as they rediscovered this newly liberated planet. It had to be said that the two continentals had made an impression on the village and it's inhabitants, Fritz amongst the farmers and Beanpole amongst the school children, who he had visited and encouraged in exploring the sciences, not to mention on Mr and Mrs. Ash, who now considered the two as adopted grandchildren. They were also evidence of a much wider world which none of the residents had seen, a world just waiting to be explored as Will and Jane were going to do. 

Beanpole was, of course, also teaching some of the villagers how to maintain the radio mast and ensuring an electricity supply for the mill as well as some parts of the village, making adjustments to the equipment to improve efficiency as he went. This work could continue regardless of the weather, so long as care was taken and was nearing completion during the second week of these miserable conditions. It had not rained every day, but the cloud had yet to break, yet the day that found the three friends and two villagers working on the mast, making the final connections to enable a back up circuit to help ease maintenance work to be carried out safely, it was raining persistently. Not hard, but steady rain was falling, soaking the ground around the mast and the new cabinets built to house the wiring, power was already running into most of the circuits in the one they had open, only the one they were working on was isolated. They had just made the final connection to enable the new circuit to be tested and switched it on, they were making the necessary checks that all was well before closing everything up and securing it all, when they heard a yell and a figure charged out of the trees wielding a large woodcutters axe.

The figure was soaked to the skin, rivulets of filth ran from his skin, which was grey and unhealthy, his clothes now nothing more than rags hanging off the malnourished body. Even charging towards them, swinging an axe wildly, screaming at the top of his lungs, he was a pitiful figure, frightening, but pitiful at the same time. He charged directly at Will, a tragically dreadful sight. Will easily dodged him, he knew it could only be one person, but had only small tools to defend himself, so he dodged, hoping the man would exhaust himself before he could do any harm to any of them. The figure turned, the axe prescribing a wide arc about him, preventing the others interfering, before he charged again. He swung his weapon towards Will who had again dodged, but it missed by a good distance any way. 

“Stand still you bastard, I'll teach you to try to take what is rightfully my son's.” The desperate figure yelled.

“Stop it Bieth, before you harm anyone or yourself.” One of the villagers shouted. “This is ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous, is it? I'll tell you what's ridiculous, this little shit being allowed to break our laws unpunished. He stole my sons property, took his official escort, forced him into a desperate act to retrieve her. This so called hero the stole my Boys freedom and tried to take mine, all of you supported him as he took everything from my son. It isn't right, why should Joe suffer because of this little shit? He took her and none of you would stand up to him for what was right, just because he ran away and claims to have freed us. How do you know what he says is true, probably the Git was just cowering somewhere, scared to come back. If you ask me we were better off before, when there was order. If he hadn't come back none of this would have happened, my wife would be at my side where she belongs and that slut Jane would be at my sons side as she should be. Well even if you lot won't do the right thing, I'll ensure this bastard gets what he deserves.” Bieth ranted, swinging his axe so none of them could get close to him, then charged full pelt again.

Again Will scrambled out of the way on the wet hill side, but Bieth didn't stop. He tried to, but lost his footing completely on the wet slippery ground and slid, his arms wind milling wildly as he tried to regain his balance to turn. Amazingly he kept hold of the axe, but it was flying uncontrolled as wildly as his arm, it slammed into the main supply cable with a loud explosion as the power slammed into the wet figure, steam rose from him as the energy grounded through him, his body shaking violently. The safety devices activated as they should within seconds and diverted power to the backup cable, the moment it had, Bieth fell to the ground, smoke no rising from his body, he would never attempt to harm anyone again.

His funeral was held a couple of days later, it was a simple graveside ceremony in the church yard, his son was escorted to the graveside handcuffed to two police officers. His wife attended, with Sir Geoffrey at her side, the vicar completed the funeral party, no one else had wanted to witness his burial. After the coffin was lowered into the ground Mrs. Bieth walked over to speak with her son before he was taken back to the prison.

“Joe, give it up, what ever your father said he was wrong and you know it really. Look where his obsession got him, he ended his life alone, starving and a mad man by his own choice. Use your time in prison to consider where his and your actions got you both. Your father decided to ruin his life, you don't have to do that, you have the chance to change, think about what you want to be, not what he wanted for you. If you keep to his path son, well I don't want to be burying you next, think about it Joe.” 

She didn't give him a chance to reply, she just turned and rejoined Sir Geoffrey, who linked arms with her and led her away. Her son was then taken from the graveside, back to prison, as the soil was being piled on his fathers coffin.

Beanpole watched the two villagers repair the cable and switch the circuit back, just as the gravediggers finished burying the man who had almost severed it in his desperation to regain his balance in order to kill another. He knew this was one of the most physically difficult tasks on what he had constructed, the two who he had taught and had draw diagrams of it all for were, he knew, competent to maintain, even expand the system they now had in place. The sun broke through the clouds, just as they completed their work.

The next day the Trio separated, the reasons to stay together had gone and although they would remain friends, each had their own life to lead. Their departure, he knew, would leave a gap for Will, he had been through so much with them both, travelled south with Beanpole, survived the city with Fritz, fought alongside them both. It was a hard prospect after they had been together for so long, but he had Jane and he knew it was time to move on with his life, he knew they would meet again. 

The Day they left the villagers lined the road to see them off, the Ash's hugging them tightly. Will and Jane followed them to travel with Sir Geoffrey to Windsor, it was actually quite an exciting journey, which neither Will nor Jane had made before, it was the furthest Jane had been from home so far in her life. All three were accomplished riders, which would be needed for this journey. Jane had been taught as a child by Sir Geoffrey's wife and had ridden regularly since, even in the seasonal hunts from the village. Sir Geoffrey had picked out his three fastest horses which he knew had the necessary stamina for the journey, which would be a strenuous trip for them, though each had done it before. They had said farewell to Fritz and Beanpole, Jack taking them on his trap much to Beanpoles relief, at the junction where they left the road to head down to the coast, by passing Winchester. 

Once the trap was out of sight, the three riders turned their mounts for the first Gallop of the fifty-mile journey. They ate up the miles quickly, slowing to a trot often so as not to over tire the horses, stopping at a pub just as it opened for lunch time and to rest the horses for over an hour while they and the beasts ate and refreshed themselves, before setting off again. The roads they used were a mixture of occasional stretches of wide hard black surface with clumps of grass growing through it, creating trip hazards for the horses, which they usually trotted along and more often tracks across scrub or farmland which they would speed along full gallop when they could. They reached sight of their destination in the late afternoon as they crested a hill with a statue on a plinth at its summit. They stopped having trotted up the slope and took in the view of the enormous castle, a large circular tower on the left of the visible buildings. A long grassy avenue lined with trees led straight from the statue to the castle, linking the two. It was a sight that took Jane and Will's breath away, though Will thought the Castle lacked the delicacy of the Châteaux in France, even so it was far larger, as befitted the residence of a King he supposed. 

“The ceremony is tomorrow Will.” Sir Geoffrey explained. “But The Lord Lieutenant has arranged for us to stay in the guest rooms of the castle with him, make sure you have the summons secure, we shall need it once we reach the gate or we shan't be able to get in.” 

Will checked the pouch at the side of his saddle, the document was safely there, ready to be shown, they knew they were expected, but also that not just anyone was allowed into the main residence of the King, they would need to pass security to get in. 

They could see a few people in the avenue ahead, well over a mile away, so decided to Gallop that first mile then slow to a trot as they approached them. It was an exhilarating ride, they were surprised that the few people simply moved towards the trees as they approached, leaving the way clear for them to ride at speed almost the whole length of the two and a half mile long avenue. Both Will and Jane loved the feeling of the air rushing past them as they galloped towards the castle, it was a feeling of freedom as they raced along the well maintained grass, the people who had cleared the way for them watching them pass.

They slowed to a trot for the last couple of hundred yards of the avenue, allowing the horses to begin to calm, then to a walk for the last hundred to the gate to the left of the building. They were soon confronted by red uniformed guards with tall furry hats and drawn swords, blocking their way through the arch, more could be seen behind them. Will produced the document summoning him, along with an order from the Lord Lieutenant authorising Jane and Sir Geoffrey to accompany him, the guards read them, handed them back, happy. They ordered the gate open, revealing one of their colleagues who was on horse back. As instructed he led them through the gate and to the stables, where a two grooms for each of them rushed forward with steps so they could dismount easily, then took charge of the horses. Four footmen appeared as the guard rode away, back to the gate, three of them took the luggage they had brought with them, then followed as the fourth led them all up to the nearest door in the castle buildings themselves. 

Once inside they were led through some large internal doors and into an entrance hall with a grand stair case at the centre. They barely had time to look round though, as the footman led them directly up the stairs, at the top of which they found the Lord Lieutenant waiting for them, though this time he was not in uniform, but a smart grey suit instead.

“Welcome all of you, that was quite a spectacular arrival. I think I have only seen a similar gallop down the long walk when His Majesty and the Princes decide to race each other, which may explain why the walkers got out of your way. I am only here a few times a year though, so perhaps it happens more often than I know. Anyway, I shall show you your rooms shortly, please come with me to my sitting room, I have some refreshments ready for you after your journey, the maids will unpack for you, Will, Jane I assumed you would want to share a room, so that is what I have arranged for you both, I hope that is all right?” He held out his arm to indicate a doorway to them as Will and Jane indicated that they were happy with the arrangements made for them.

They made their way through the door while the Footmen took their luggage through another. The room they entered was a surprise, although large it was not a grand room by any means, not quite what they expected in the home of the King. It was well appointed with luxurious furniture, but plain decoration. There were plenty of seats for them, but the most striking items in the room were assembled by the far wall.

“Ah yes Will.” The Lord Lieutenant said. “These are your Vestments and Accoutrements which you will be presented with by the King tomorrow at your investment, he thought it a good idea if I explained them to you ahead of time, he is aware it is an odd ceremony and wanted you assured about everything. Apparently before the occupation, they only held such a ceremony on what was called Garter Day in June each year, that stopped while the Tripods were in power and only members of the Royal household were admitted, each being invested individually on no set date. You will be the first Knight Companion to be admitted since then, and the first from outside the household as well. The King himself will invest you, although the officers of the order will be there as well, to assist the monarch by passing the insignia to him to apply on you. Jane, Sir Geoffrey and I will be present amongst the guests watching, if and when you two marry then Jane will be able to take her place amongst the wives of the Knights. ”

Will looked at the Robes and other objects that had been carefully arranged on the table, which was covered by a thick, bright white cloth. It was a little overwhelming as he looked at each and the Lord Lieutenant told him about each item and described the ceremony that would take place the next day.

The dark blue Robe was called the Mantle, the left shoulder bore the shield of St George surrounded by the Garter, while on the right was a dark red velvet hood and surcoat. The Hat was apparently called a Tudor bonnet, it was black with a plume of white and black feathers. Next was the gold collar with enamel panels showing a Rose with a ring of red and a ring of white petals which he was told was called a Tudor Rose, a colourfully enamelled figure of Saint George on horseback slaying a dragon made of gold would be suspended from it and was called the Great George. A dark blue velvet Garter bearing the Motto in Gold lettering would be worn on the left calf. A Star like badge with an enamelled depiction of St Georges cross surrounded by a heraldic garter which itself was encircled by the eight pointed star would be a fixed over his left breast. He would also be presented with the Riband which was a light blue, broad sash and only worn when the collar was not, it had the lesser George attached to it. This was a flatter depiction of the same scene as the Great George in Gold. 

“You have, of course, been awarded a coat of Arms which has been produced on a crest for you together with a helmet, sword and enamelled stall plate representing you. They are called the achievements and will be placed along with those of every Knight and Lady of the Garter ever made in the Chapel of St George here at Windsor. In fact, they will be erected in position overnight, they should be in place for the service held there after the ceremony and luncheon tomorrow. A copy and explanation of the arms will be given to you and smaller versions of the Achievements have been sent to be erected in your home church in Wherton, a copy of them may also be produced at a later date should you wish, for your own home when you get one. Finally the new Government has decided that all uncapped heroes from our nation will be awarded the George Cross, the highest honour and medal that can be given to anyone who is not in the Military who have shown bravery and valour such as you have. It will also be given to you in the ceremony tomorrow, meaning that after the ceremony you could apply Sir as your title before your name, though Baron is senior in precedence, and the post nominal letters GC, KG.” The Lord Lieutenant concluded. “Oh yes, the medal has been awarded to all the Kings subjects who fought for our freedom, so one has been awarded for Henry as well, as his closest family here that will be given to you on his behalf as well.”

They went over the items and ceremony several times after a footman had brought them drinks, until they were called to change for Dinner and led to their various rooms. Will and Jane was surprised to find a valet and Ladies maid had been appointed to them to help them change, both found appropriate attire had been provided for them. For Will, it brought back memories of the Château, but it was a new experience for Jane, who found it awkward at first, though the maid was friendly and she was grateful for the help in the end. 

After the meal they were all lead through the corridors of the castle to be introduced to the King who had asked them to join him for after dinner drinks. Will Jane and Sir Geoffrey were all overwhelmed at first to meet this figure, who they had only seen in the copies of his portrait hung in the village school, but he soon set them at ease. He was a jovial man, though they could each tell he could and would be formal and formidable when the occasion required. He was however almost as star struck with Will as they were with him, even so he was keen that the next days ceremony went well for Will, and was memorable for him too, so was only too pleased to show them the throne room where it would take place. His Majesty then showed them the chapel, though only through the window as he pointed out the processional route they would take between the two. Eventually though it was time they parted and once more the party was led through the corridors of the castle back to their rooms. It was late and although he was nervous about the ceremony the next day, Will and Jane were soon asleep in the large four poster bed in the room they shared.

The next morning after a hearty breakfast served in a dining room next door to the sitting room, the Valet dressed Will in what he explained was a traditional Tudor under dress of white silk doublet, breeches, full hose, white doeskin pumps with satin bows and sword belt with a sword in a scabbard that was polished to a mirror like finish, before putting the Mantle over it. Finally he placed the hat on his head, adjusting it carefully until it was positioned correctly. Leaving his room he was joined by Jane, in formal dress with a sash, once they married she would become the Lady Jane, a Baroness, so for the ceremony could wear the symbol of office as his companion. They were both joined by Sir Geoffrey, in his dress uniform and full decorations, who walked behind them as they were led by the Lord Lieutenant in ceremonial dress and a footman carrying a rod clearing the way as they crossed the courtyard to the main doors that led to the throne room.

Will ran through the ceremony in his mind as he walked, his nerves growing, but he was confident in what he was to do. The worst part was from this point he was not in control of what happened to him, for much of the ceremony he would be simply stood as the different insignia were placed on him. They stopped outside the door, his Valet rushed forward and quickly checked him over, making small adjustments as he deemed necessary, then backed off, satisfied, he smiled to Will reassuringly and nodded slightly.

Using his rod, the footman who had led them knocked on the door, both leaves of which were opened from the inside in response. He loudly announced their arrival, then stepped aside, bowing to indicate they should proceed. The Lord Lieutenant then led the way in, stopping a few feet into the room the men bowed and Jane curtseyed to the King who was sitting on the throne, dressed in his Mantle and Accoutrements as was the entire platform party that they could see ahead of them. They rose once more and walked towards the dais, Sir Geoffrey was the first to leave the procession, as he fell back to take the seat he had been allocated amongst the small audience present, which was made up of the Knights ladies and guests. 

The remaining three stopped again, Jane curtseyed then took her seat. 

The Lord Lieutenant and Will bowed again. 

Rising once more the Lord Lieutenant announced. “Your Majesties and officers of the Order. “ He bowed his head to left, then right then again to the King. “I present William Parker, The first Baron of Royal Wherton and uncapped Hero of that Borough.” Then bowed again, stepped to the side and took his seat next to Jane.

Will bowed again and the ceremony began, he noticed Jane being given an order of ceremony to follow proceedings, just as a footman reached his side and held one for him to read from, he had been told it was not the done thing for him to hold it on this occasion, it would be placed in his rooms afterwards along with menu cards and order of service together with Jane's copies so they could keep them.

The admonitions were pronounced by the Prelate and Chancellor of the order, Will responding as required at the appropriate points, before a bible was brought forward for him to place his hand on and to the oath. The Footman stepped back, then the King stood, which indicated the moment for Will to approach, which he did, his active part of the ceremony at an end. Once he stood in place, three feet in front of his monarch, he stopped and bowed his head once more. The Garter King of Arms, Black Rod and the secretary of the order came forward bearing cushions with the various insignia, two other knights took position on either side of Will. The King lifted each item from the cushions in turn, starting with the collar, holding them up he named them and their significance, then the two knights took them and placed them on Will fixing them in place, including the garter, before the next was lifted. There were only two exceptions to this system, the Great George and the Star which the King himself fixed in place, the sash and lesser George were presented in a box to Will, then placed on a table ready to be taken to his rooms. The King spoke a few words of welcome to him, before he invited Will to take his seat with the other knights and led him to it. This part of the ceremony over Will was sat less than a minute before the gathering was concluded and the Knights rose, to be joined by their ladies, then led by the King and Royal Knights they processed through to the dining room followed by the others present, for Lunch. 

It was a sociable affair, Will and Jane were welcomed by the other Knights and their Ladies, feeling a little overwhelmed at first, but they were all soon chatting amicably with each other. Will was pleased it was not a complicated meal, eating in the robes and insignia was awkward, but it was managed without incident, though he was not quite sure how. He knew it was something he would need to do whenever he attended a Garter event, which he would be expected to do, so he would need to get used to it.

Following lunch, they all assembled in line once more, with the Military knights ahead. At a signal from the King, the doors were opened and the procession walked out. A large crowd had gathered outside, presumably from the town outside the castle walls, to watch the spectacle. The robed Knights walked through the court yard and along the road, which was lined by royal guard, that led to St Georges chapel. Will and Jane processed together and took the seats assigned to them. The service was not too long and Will saw his Achievements unveiled during it and was given his ensign at the end of the service, as the final part of his investiture into the order. 

With the service over, they processed back out of the chapel, where horse drawn carriages awaited them. Each Knight and his Lady were guided to one of the coaches, where they would travel with another couple back up the hill to the throne room. Again the crowd was there, cheering and waving as they passed by, the other Knight and his lady in the carriage cheerfully chatted to Will and Jane as all four of them waved back to the crowd. The young couple were feeling quite overwhelmed by the attention, but the fact that the other Knights treated them as equals helped, although just occasionally they were stunned to remember they were talking to close relatives of the King. They had noticed women in the mantles as well as men and knew that the most distant relative who was a member was an Aunt of the King, but it was easy to forget that they were all Princes or Princesses as well. In fact, they were surprised when they learnt that their travelling companions were the Prince of Wales, their future King, and his wife, they were so down to earth and friendly towards them. 

Once back at the throne room, the last ceremonial of the day took place, the King awarded Will with his George Cross, the only Knight in the order, including the King, to have earned it. Then solemnly presented him with the one for Henry, explaining that it had been his sacrifice that had finally ended the oppression of any people on the planet from the Tripods and the Aliens that controlled them. 

That evening, after all had changed out of the ceremonial dress, the knights and Ladies gathered again for Dinner, the Ribbon, Star and Lesser George worn with tail suite and white tie. The Kings eldest son, the Prince of Wales and his wife again took Will and Jane under their wing for the evening, helping to keep them at ease as family gathered and they were the only outsiders in attendance. Sir Geoffrey was being looked after by the Lord Lieutenant in his suite. It was a daunting prospect, but Will and Jane were soon comfortable in the company, who seemed happy to include them, it reminded them both of any family gathering in the end, although the actual meal was quite formal. Afterwards though, the formalities were gone and the family was just like any other, talking, drinking, even playing card games. The meal and afterwards lasted late into the night, by which time the couple were tired, they knew they had a long journey home the next day.

After the glories and splendour of Windsor Castle, it was both odd and pleasant to return to the village, though both knew it was not for long.   
The copy of the Achievements had been installed above Henry's memorial in the church, their friends were pleased for Will, teasing him about his titles good naturedly. Henry's plaque was adjusted to add reference to his awards, now there was little chance of more being made. Wil and Jane enjoyed the Freedom to walk round the village and area freely, they visited their friends in the next village again having a wonderful time with them. Yet as the days passed, Jane knew Will was getting anxious to move on soon, he was now itching to head south on his ship before Winter drew too close. She knew he was enjoying this time in his home, he had, had to wait for her to be ready as well, she took it as a show of his love that he did not pressure her in the slightest to move on. She decided that she too wanted a new adventure, so at the end of the week following the investiture, she told him that she wanted to see new places with him, she was ready.


	7. Château

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Tripods series of books which is the property of the estate of Sam Youd (John Christopher) and his publishers. This work is based on the tetralogy he created and in no way do I claim ownership of those characters or works. I intend this as a tribute to the work of Mr. Youd, which has brought me great pleasure since I read his books. The original situations and characters in this multi chapter story are from my own weird imagination, it is intended for entertainment only, my only reward is reader reviews and it is not part of the Canon works.

Chapter 7  
Château

The weather had broken in the valley the day of their return from Windsor, but with Harvest keeping his father busy, Will helped the Collins moved back into their cottage a week after Jane had said she was ready. At least the older Collins moved back in, Jane remained with Will, they were preparing to begin their travels. The Villagers had not been given a chance to throw a farewell party for Beanpole and Fritz, even though they had lined the street as they had left, Mr and Mrs. Ash had already spoken to both of them via radio so everyone knew the pair had arrived at their destinations. So there was no way the villagers were going to let their own home grown hero leave without some encouragement to return, so they could have another party. 

The leaving party was one to remember, as the village wished their son and daughter well for their travels the night before they were going to leave. It was a celebration of adventures to come, rather than a sad farewell, simpler than the others they had enjoyed since Wills return, but still a good memorable event. There were no fairs, dancing or games, but good food and drink in the pub and the pasture behind, it was a good, simple gathering with no pretensions. Will Jane and their friends ended the evening sat on the Jetty once more, talking of expectations for the trip, their friends happily talking of plans they had which they would never have considered a year ago, plans that for some would take them away from the village for a while at least. Will and Jane assured them they would return, both had the idea that they would eventually at least have a home here, though neither could see Will entirely giving up travelling, at least for a very long time. Wherever they travelled though, both felt that Royal Wherton was their anchor, their home, Wills return had reassured him that he was welcome despite his manner of leaving with Henry, he found it comforting that not just his family, but the whole community had welcomed him warmly, well with a couple of exceptions anyway. For them both, it was where they had grown up, made them who they were and where their parents were, it would always be where they returned to.

Both families had been given radio sets, specially constructed by Beanpole who had installed another on Will's ship. They would enable the families to occasionally communicate with each other during the long period apart once the voyage began. It was likely to be a year or more before they saw each other again, but thanks to the boosted antennae the village now had, they would be able to speak to each other. The work that Beanpole had carried out, had been the reason the Ash's had been able to receive news of their surrogate grand sons and it made the new borough one of the most important communication centres in the country. The Shop had a set, as did Sir Geoffrey and the school, the two men trained by Beanpole and Mr. Ash who he had shown were making more sets, enough for each house hold in the village. At the school, they were planning to speak to the couple once a week to discover where they were and here about the different lands they visited, as a thank you the children had made them an album of their work to take with them. 

Sir Geoffrey and Wills parents had given them gifts, for the ship and for Eloise's parents, the squire had included a letter asking if they would like to twin their community with Royal Wherton, he had sent a similar letter with Fritz, keen to try to build a friendship with them. Gordon had given them a cask of special to take with them on the ship, he told them he wanted to know what the crews reaction to their first taste was. 

Both Will and Jane's families gathered the next morning at the Cordwainer's restored home for breakfast, the last meal they would all have together for a while. Both sets of parents and Anna were there to see them off on the trap Jack brought to take them to the Harbour, they had loaded their luggage and had a tearful farewell before they climbed up onto the seat next to Jack. Once again the villagers, including Mrs. Bieth lined the road up the hill to wave them off. Will turned in his seat as they reached the place where Jack had met him when he had arrived and looked back at his home, it was the image he would take with him as they voyaged to the far side of the world. Jane squeezed his hand and he looked at her and smiled.

“We'll be back.” She whispered.

“We will.” He answered.

“And at least this time you have some idea when.” Jack added with a wink.

“Yes!” Agreed Jane. “We shall have a whole new set of stories to tell as well.”

They made good progress along the road to the harbour, it was the same port from which Will had left with Henry in search of the White Mountains. The harbour was full of the usual fishing boats and trading vessels along the harbour side, but taking up almost an entire quay on its own was a large, elegant sailing ship. She was a graceful, white, three masted sailing ship, with at least two levels below decks, if the rows of port holes was anything to go by. She looked like she was built for speed, appearing to sit lightly in the water, Will smiled at the sight of her from above the small town.

“The Eloise.” He told them. “I bought her in Southern France, had her repaired in Gibraltar, she is a superb vessel, very stable and sails beautifully, sliding through the water easily.”

“She's yours?” Jack asked, amazement in his voice. “I never imagined she would be so big.”

Will grinned. “Yep she's mine, two hundred feet long, not including the bowsprit at the front three decks, including the open one, plus the bridge at the back, twenty crew members can manage her, but we have thirty. We are going thousands of miles into the southern hemisphere, where it is just the start of spring, so we need a big ship to carry the stores we shall need, that's going to be Jane's job on board, looking after the stores for the ship, working with the cup to ensure we have enough to survive on and looking after goods for trade that are on board.” Will and Jane had looked at how she would be useful to the ship on board, they both knew there was no room for passengers on the voyage. “The crew should have her almost ready by now, they took Beanpole and Fritz over then came here to wait for me, They know we are arriving today, so hopefully it is fully supplied ready to take us over, then sail south to pick us up after they have had some more leave and we have been to the Château, then we are off exploring further south. Of course, we shall find out what Fritz and Beanpole have told them all about Jane and I when we get there, we could have one or two odd rumours to rectify.”

Jane's eyes didn't leave the vessel that would be her home for most of the next year, as they descended the hill down to the Harbour, a smile on her face as she took it in. Its tall masts were crossed by a web of rigging and ladders, her gleaming white hull towering over the other boats and even the Quayside itself. She could see that at the bow, beneath the Bowsprit, was an ornate figurehead at the apex of her prow which rose gracefully, curving out over the water, ahead of the vessel. The name was painted proudly on the sides at the prow and across the stern, between the rows of windows there. The stern rose an extra level above the deck, where the ships wheel and bell were located. “She's beautiful.” Jane whispered.

Will squeezed her hand. “Like her mistress.” He grinned.

Jack steered the trap through the streets to the harbour, then along the Dock to where the gangway led up to the ships deck, a crewman came down it and took charge of the horse, holding it steady. A couple more of the crew came down and took unloaded the luggage, including the keg of beer, while Will dismounted and helped Jane down. Although tempted, Jack decided he couldn't have a tour of the ship and get home before dark, so they said their farewells, the two cousins embracing before he turned the trap and set off to return home.

Carrying some of the luggage each, Will led Jane aboard his ship, the three crew members bringing the rest. She smiled at him as they walked over the deck, he was so obviously happy to feel these timbers beneath his feet. He saw her grinning at him. “What?” He asked happily.

“Nothing!” She grinned back.

He chuckled. “Oh that bad is it?”

“No, just enjoying seeing you so happy my love.”

He smiled. “Every time I board her, I feel so proud to own her.” He confessed.

“How many times since you bought her?” She asked.

“This would be the fourth, the third since she was refurbished.” He laughed. “Come on I'll show you our cabin, oh and welcome aboard.”

An hour later he had given her the tour of the ship and introduced her to the crew, who all teased them both, but were friendly, the cook was happy to have responsibility for the stores off her list of tasks and happy to help Jane. Jane herself was somewhat relieved that she wasn't the only girl aboard, nor were they the only couple. The main working area of the ship was the open deck, below which were two living decks, including kitchen, dining area, social room and a crew radio room, the aerial was a series of cables strung between the ships masts. Every crew member of couple, if they chose, had their own cabin. The stores were on a deck below the living quarters, that had no windows and was the coolest place aboard, it held all the supplies they needed for the journey as well as goods to trade. As well as the stores this deck also housed the engine room, with a steam engine that could be used to move the vessel in harbour or if there was no wind for the sails, an electric generator that ran from a wheel below the waterline beneath the hull, coal and wood stores as well as ships spares. Below that were the bilges, where stones helped ensure the stability of the ship. 

They had just arrived back on deck when they heard a shout from the Wharf. “Ahoy, Eloise, anyone aboard.”

“Aye!” Will called back, he went to the side and looked over. “I don't believe it, its Captain Curtis isn't it?” He exclaimed.

The man looked back at him, puzzled. “Aye that's me, not sure if you knowing me is good or bad though?”

“You took my cousin and I over in the Orion from here, about five years ago I think, on our way to the white mountains. You had to pretend we were your crew though, stop us ending up pressed into the crew on another boat instead of the Orion.”

Curtis looked thoughtful. “I do remember that vaguely, it would be about five years ago, glad to see you made it lad, most of them that I took over didn't make it to Julius tender care never mind back again, poor sods. Anyway, I hear you are sailing next tide, wanted you to know we are too, didn't want us competing for the same bit of water, this harbour is pretty tight for a ship your size. I'm heading for Africa, checking on how places are doing for Julius, assessing the effects on communities of losing the influence of the cap. Don't know if you noticed on the way in, but there's a sunken Tripod wrecked just under the surface about 200 yards directly in line with the entrance, they plan to drag it onto the rocks, but haven't worked out how yet.”

“Aye it's been added to our chart, but thanks for the warning.” Will acknowledged. “We shall probably catch up with you on your travels, we shall be heading south in a couple of weeks or so, we are going exploring south for a while, calling at France on the way.”

Curtis grinned. “Well you have a good ship for it, you'll be back for this meeting of his next year won't you?”

“There'll be trouble if we're not.” Will grinned. “Thirty of us missing his summons would never do. We should be back in time, besides we have to come back here around then, visit home again.”

“I reckon you would be right there.” Curtis laughed. “Well lad, follow us out later if you are ready, our first call is where we dropped you off last time.”

“Us as well, we were there a few weeks ago with a lad who was brought up there. We took him with us to the mountains, they're an unfriendly lot, even his family didn't want to know him.”

“True they are, but they need us as much as we need them.” Curtis observed. “By the way what happened to the one with you when we went over last time?”

“He was the one who shattered the dome on the western city.” Will told him sadly, the sight of his cousin sitting on top of that translucent, green dome, cradling the bomb in just the right place was one he would never forget.

“Bloody hell, sorry Lad, I heard about that.” Curtis shook his head. “We lost so many, but few in such a brave way as that. Anyway, I'd best get back to the Orion, I'll see you later.”

“We should be ready to follow you, once the tide is in of course, see you then.” Will grinned.

Four hours later the Eloise bow was following in the wake of the much smaller Orion as they left the Harbour, powered by the engine, drawing crowds to watch from the moment they had slipped the moorings. They would be making the short crossing over the channel, where the master of the ship and his lady would be leaving the vessel again to travel over land. Will was at the wheel, Jane stood next to him. She had sorted out their cabin, to suit them both ready for their later, much longer voyage and had already got to grips with the stores, already she had drawn up a list of items they would need to add and replenish before they set off south. The crew of the Eloise worked on the sails and rigging, men and women the same, all experienced sailors who had crossed the Atlantic Ocean with Will, brought together for the journey of exploration they would embark on in two or three short weeks. That would not be until after the couple met the ship at La Rochelle, after they had journeyed through France to visit the Châteaux where Eloise was buried and her parents. The ship would carry on to La Rochelle where the crew would take the last opportunity to rest before they set off on the long voyage south. Most of the crew were planning to cross land to visit their own homes during the lay over there.

Most of the crew were uncapped and like those who had been in the white mountains were mostly French, Italian and German. Only a few English youngsters had made it that far, though apparently quite a few had been sent by men like Ozymandias, who had recruited Will, Britain was right at the edge of the Tripods range of travel, so most who lived on the island only saw them at capping day. This meant that the English did not see the threat as clearly as others, nor were so easily convinced, so it was harder to recruit there in the first place, then of course not all reached the mountains. There were stories emerging of youngsters who were captured en route and returned home by the Tripods, capped and grateful. That all said, the records held by the community actually showed that the first to settle in the White mountains after the arrival of the Tripods had been founded by an English family. 

The make up of the crew reflected the mix of the society that the uncapped had lived in, during the war, most were French, German and Swiss. Will had deliberately selected La Rochelle as it gave most of the crew a chance to visit their own homes, many for the first time since the liberation of the human race, while for others it was another opportunity. All the Swiss and most of the Germans were staying aboard, ensuring the ship would be ready for the voyage, once past Africa they didn't know when they would be able to resupply from the shore and even with the radio they knew they would be on their own. Will and the crew hoped that when they set off to explore, they would rediscover an almost mythical land which was reputed to exist far to the south, which had apparently been laid waste by the Masters when they first arrived. References had been found to indicate it really did exist, so they were all keen to go to try to find it, they just hoped that it had not been destroyed completely by the invaders, they certainly appeared to have had the power to do so. 

Their current journey, though was just a short hop over a well travelled sea, which meant that it was known that care needed to be taken while crossing it. It was quickly becoming a busy trade route and was growing busier almost by the day, with more and more boats using it, though few were as big as The Eloise, which drew the attention of many of the crews of other boats as they sailed by.

The Eloise moored next to the Orion in the deeper water of the Harbour, adjacent to the outer pier of the French port. Will and Jane disembarked from the vessel and joined Captain Curtis on the wharf, he was going to help them seek out Horses in the unfriendly town, so they could head south. Although Will could speak fluent French, he was known and not popular here, so they agreed it would be better if Curtis conducted the negotiations with whoever they found that could provide them with suitable beasts. 

Will was recognised, almost as soon as they reached the street along the Harbour, it was not that long since he had been here with Beanpole and Fritz, it was inevitable that he would be recognised he had expected the welcome to be cold and had warned Jane. He had not been wrong, the first person they saw, scowled at him as they passed halfway along the harbour side road. 

They rounded a corner into a deserted street. “Seems you made an impression when you were last here, Will.” Captain Curtis grinned. “Don't worry about it, this place seems to breed people like that, miserable the lot of them.”

They rounded another corner, entering a side street behind a row of houses and shops, reaching the back of a pub where there were stables, a man was seeing to the horses. “Ah it seems we have arrived with the very man.” Curtis observed with a grin.

The man turned and saw them, he scowled when he saw Will and spat on the ground in front of them.  
Will recognised him. “That's Beanpoles Uncle.” He whispered to Curtis.

“Good!” The captain responded quietly.” That means he will charge less, simply to get rid of you all the quicker.”

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later they had two horses at a very low hire price. Fifteen minutes after that had seen Will and Jane leave the town, to head south, they saw the Eloise and Orion heading back to the open sea, heading along the coast, from the hill behind the town. Will watched as his ship began to set more of the sails, pulling away from the Orion, he knew that once they had full sail deployed, The Eloise would be much faster than the smaller vessel, it could arrive in La Rochelle a full day before Orion, but he doubted they would use full sail, at least until they left the narrow channel of sea that separated Britain from France.

Turning the horses inland, the couple rode fast, along the route Will, Henry and Beanpole had taken to the White Mountains only a few years before. Will was surprised, but pleased, to recognise some places, even from this different angle and the faster speed they were achieving. Some of the familiar places to him, were spots the three of them had camped in, others just odd land marks he recalled, at least he did when he saw them again. By evening they had reached a small village with a pub and stables, where they spent the night and swapped horses for fresh ones in the morning, leaving the others to rest until other travellers needed them. Like in Britain, across Europe a network of stables attached to bars and pubs had quickly become a network enabling people to hire horses to get from one place to another, leaving them at either their destination or an intermediate point ready to be used again. It was nothing more than an unofficial agreement in co operation, that brought extra income to the landlords, but it was becoming a well used and popular service, Will had used it several times in Europe and Britain, he knew most of his crew would be as well in a day or two from La Rochelle. 

Even though he knew they could make it to the Château using the horses exchanged at each bar, Will had enquired after something else he wanted to take Jane on, that would transport them even faster. So instead of another day riding south they headed East riding fast along a road he had not travelled before for the first hour of the morning. When he Henry and Beanpole had headed this direction, they had walked cross country further south than this, following the Frenchman's advice. He led Jane into a town, where to her surprise they left the exhausted horses. He again asked directions in French, which she was yet to learn, then led Jane on foot through the streets of the town. She was puzzled, but from the sparkle in his eyes and small grin, she knew he had something planned, something he thought she would enjoy, so she would wait to see what it was. He glanced up at a clock on a building he seemed to be heading for, on one side of a square, he tilted his head to one side, shrugged and changed direction towards a cafe instead. It was a warm enough day to sit outside, so he led her to a table under a parasol in the square at the picturesque cafe. He translated the menu for her, then they ordered a light, early lunch of soup followed by Coq au Vin then a desert of berries and a home made ice cream. Jane took in her surroundings as they ate, the square was very different to what she was used to, the buildings were each tiled with orange tiles, the walls plastered and painted with coloured shutters at the windows, all were well maintained, the paint was fresh and crisp. The focus of the square seemed to be the building Will had originally been leading her to, she guessed so that they could continue south on another form of transport, she didn't know what that was, just that he was pleased he would be able to take Jane on it. 

Will saw her looking round the square as they ate, he had been told the time they could set off on the next leg of their journey, so kept an eye on the clock above the station opposite them, he thought this would be a fantastic surprise for Jane. She had been so enthusiastic about his description of the journey he, Henry and Beanpole had made on their way south, when he had told them all about it, that he was planning for them to travel on it. Though unlike the last time he had been on it, they would be inside the carriages this time.

Meal finished and bill paid, they had sat for a while enjoying the scene before Will suggested it was time they continued their journey, she took his arm and they walked across the square. Arriving at the station, on enquiry he discovered carriage could take them well beyond the ruins of Paris, so he bought tickets to a town as close to the Château as they could go. He was surprised to learn that this meant they would be getting off just ten miles from it and they would reach the town with enough time to get to their destination that night, far sooner than they had anticipated, not that their hosts would mind. Will was certain that they would, in fact, be more than happy to see them arrive early, so they could spend more time there, they were both simply that sort of people, or at least they had been when he had last seen and heard from them. 

When Will had received a reply to his letter to them earlier in the summer, it had actually been one from each of them, but both had been enthusiastic to see him again and thrilled that he had found someone else and was visiting his home. The Comtesse had enthused about a chance to meet Jane, she had wanted to know here measurements so that she could have a wardrobe ready for her on their arrival, as well as asking about favourite foods and things she enjoyed doing, asking that she be told of anything to help make her stay comfortable. The Comte had been just as enthusiastic about seeing them both, keen that he show them both his latest enthusiasms and pleased that Will was introducing more beauty into the Château in the form of Jane. He too asked what could be done to make Jane's stay as comfortable as possible, both were keen that she would feel at home while she was there. Both also asked him to ensure that she was familiar with the traditions and routine in their home as well, they knew it was different to what she may be used to, after all it had been to Will and they wanted to be sure she enjoyed her stay.

When Will had shown Jane the letters, written in English although they knew Will was fluent in French, she had been a little overwhelmed, but could see how keen they were to meet them both so was looking forward to meeting them. Will knew here excitement and nervousness were growing as they got closer, so hoped that what he had planned would distract her enough to calm her nerves, having bought the tickets, he led her onto the platform where the train was waiting. 

As soon as Jane saw the rails between the platforms and rows of coaches, she squealed with delight and kissed him, there was no doubt that she was excited to be travelling on the railway. Her excitement and amazement grew, when he told her that he had discovered that they would get some views of the city of the ancients, which he had walked through with Henry and Beanpole, as they passed it. Quickly they boarded the carriage and took the seats in the compartment they had been assigned. The compartment was to one side of a narrow corridor along the coach, just wide enough for one person to walk down with some luggage. There were refreshments available at one end of the vehicle, and a toilet at the other. They were alone in the compartment so, once Will had put their bags on a rack above the seats, they sat opposite each other next to the window, Jane's excitement growing in anticipation of the start of the journey. 

They only had a few minutes to wait before, with a light lurch, the coach slowly began to move, gradually gathering speed as they left the station. Passing the houses of the town and entering open country, the train began to gather pace, they were soon heading south at a pace faster than they could have travelled along the roads on horseback. Jane was surprised at the smoothness of the ride, especially when Will brought her a glass of wine and placed it on the small table beneath the window. The liquid's surface rippled from the small vibration of the coach, but it did not slosh about at all as it would have done in a carriage on the road. Will did not recognise much of what they were passing, but reasoned that as they had ridden on the roof last time, he was not getting the same view now that he had seen on that occasion. They both had settled into the comfortable seats, enjoying the changing view and each others company, it was much easier to talk with each other than it had been on horseback of course.

Eventually the train stopped at another small town, where the horses were changed and they set off again, Will wondering if it had been the town they had seen from their roof top perch those years ago. He decided it probably was, when soon after leaving it, they got their first glimpse of the once great city of Paris. Up until this point on their journey they had seen some evidence of long disused buildings being restored and rebuilt, both here in France and in Britain, but as they looked over the ruins of the city the remains were still in apparently untouched decay. Even so it was an incredible sight as they raced on around it, the buildings poking through trees at the edges, but occasionally, they could see a vast expanse of ruined buildings deeper into it. It looked far larger than Will remembered, although he had not seen it like this before, it amazed him that they had managed to cross it in a few days, the ruins were all there was as far as the eye could see. He wondered if the underground train and metal eggs were still there, he doubted he would find it easily now anyway, though he thought he could see the vast, damaged, building with the stained glass in the distance.

“You walked through all of that?” Jane asked in a hushed, awe filled, tone. “You were right you know, your description did not do it justice, I would doubt very much, if I could find the words to describe it either it is incredible to think people built it and lived there.”

Will nodded. “I was just looking at it, wondering how we made it through. We never saw it like this, we just stumbled into it and carried on. I think if we had seen it like this we would have tried to walk round. By the time we emerged on the other side, we were starving, exhausted and relieved, it had taken days to cross it, but looking at it I wonder how often we back tracked or something in that maze of ruins.”

It took well over an hour before the city fell from view, behind them as the train continued its journey south. They stopped again for another change of horses at the first town after the ruins, but well out of sight of it, then sped on, the couple sitting in silence, contemplating the city they had seen. They knew that teams of researchers had been tasked with discovering what lay in this and other similar cities across the continent, yet both realised places so large as that were unlikely to ever be occupied fully, if at all, again. Soon they settled back into the restfulness of the journey, the countryside rolling past the window, occasional trips to the toilet, or the refreshment counter punctuating the journey.

All too soon, it seemed to them, they arrived at the town closest to the Château, although there had been several changes of horses between times. They disembarked, exiting the station into a small market square, the market just beginning to close down. They had asked directions and soon found some horses to hire, then having again got directions to the road they needed, they rode out of the town, into the countryside towards their destination, which they would reach late in the day, but still well before sunset.

This was a view he had not seen the first time he had crested this hill, he had been barely conscious on that occasion, but Beanpole and Henry might have done. He had later become familiar with it, as he rode over the estate with Eloise, it was her favourite view of her home. Somehow it seemed fitting that this was Jane's first sight of the Château in the distance, looming above the trees and mist, like something from a children's story book. It was far more delicate looking than Windsor had been, though Will knew it was just as strong a building, just a different style. They had stopped at the top of the ridge that marked the estates boundary, to enjoy the view, or at least for Will to observe Jane's reaction to her first sight of the castle.

“That's the Château?” She asked wide eyed.

He nodded to her. “Yes, that's it. Only a couple of miles or so to go now, almost there.”

“It's beautiful!” She gasped.

“Why thank you Mademoiselle.” A man's jovial voice came from behind them. “It's always most pleasing to hear the reaction of someone seeing my home for the first time. Sadly Guillaume did not get to enjoy this view until he was familiar with the Château itself, so I missed out on the pleasure of seeing his face.”

Will turned to find a group of three men on horse back had emerged from the trees behind them and were approaching. The Comte was on his favourite chestnut horse, he rode between the two squires, smiling broadly, his face alight at seeing them, eyes twinkling.

Will smiled broadly. “It is good to see you Sir, I wondered if we would see you out here.”

The Comte stopped his horse next to Will's. “It is good to see you as well Will, your departure last time greatly saddened me. You are most welcome back, you are still my son in all, but blood Guillaume, have no doubt that, especially after what you have done for us, you will always be so.” The man said sincerely.

The two men embraced, warmly, before the Comte turned to Jane, who had watched events with interest, feeling a little awkward and nervous. This was the man who would have been Will's father in law, had things been different. She couldn't help wondering how, despite the reassurance of the letters, he would feel that she had replaced his daughter in Will's affections. He was a powerful man here, he might be friendly with her escort, but he didn't know her. She was after all, even after her experience meeting the Royal family, just a simple village girl when all was said and done.

The Comte's voice drew her from her thoughts, he spoke as he guided his horse next to her. “And you mademoiselle, must be Jane, an honour to meet you and welcome to my home.” He kissed her on both cheeks. “I can quite see why Will is taken with you my dear, you are quite beautiful, just as you describe my home. Now come, both of you, it is time we went to the Château, we have been waiting for you for quite some time. Radio is such a useful tool, but perhaps my use of it to be prepared for you and meet you here increased my impatience a little too much, at least that is what the Comtesse said as we departed. Now Will, you remember I trust, you as my son to the right of me, while I show off my new daughter, who you have brought home to us rides to my left. The squires will follow, protecting our rear. Jane my dear do not worry, you are part of my family, this formality must be observed on this occasion, so my household will know who you are.”

He waited whilst the couple were either side of him, Will nodding reassuringly to Jane as she took position next to the Comte, who smiled and they set off at a walking pace down the road, their host explaining that their arrival by train in the town had been communicated to him by the station master, using one of the town's radios. His own radio mast had been installed in the roof of the tallest tower of the Château, very soon after it was made available and he had enjoyed speaking with people and hearing news from all over the world.

As they rode slowly along the neat, tidy, well maintained road, the Comte pointed out anything of interest to Jane. The horses carried them at a gentle walking pace along the lane that led towards the driveway of the Château, Will smiled as he heard the genuine affection in the man's voice, putting her easily at her ease just as this man had done with him once he had recovered on that first visit. 

The trees that had looked so dense from the low hill top, were in fact separated by large fields on one side of the lane, with vineyards on the other where the land sloped up. The people working in the fields, or walking along the lane stopped their toils, to watch them pass, many nodding their heads while others touched their foreheads in respect, the Comte acknowledging them with a nod as he spoke to Jane. Will recognised some of the farm workers, he nodded to any who nodded to him. Passing a small group of cottages near the Château, two children were playing under the watchful gaze of two old men, at least between moves on the chess board between them. The two men stood and admonished the children to pay respect, as the group passed, the children stood still watching, suddenly solemn, but grubby faces looking up at them. The Comte enquired as to which of the men was winning, both laughing, claimed that they were. Will almost laughed out loud, he remembered the men the moment they had spoken, this was the answer they had always given him when he had asked, at one time.

“Monsieur Guillaume!” One of the men noticed him and smiled, then as they always had, offered Will a seat at the next game, an offer made with a twinkle of mischief in the man's eye as it always had been back then.

As if he had never been away, Will responded as he always had, assuring them he would indeed accept the offer, the moment he had become good enough to offer a challenge to them. Will and the two men laughed, he was somehow reassured that the strange ritual had been resumed between them, despite the removal of the power of the cap over them. It proved that their friendship was more to do with who they were, not what they had been forced to be, Will was glad the affection between them had not been dulled by change, or time. Even so, he was left to wonder if the game the two men were playing, was the same match they had been playing the day he had left. Some of the women had once told him, that the two rarely made more than one move between them in a day, so he supposed it was possible, that they had yet to complete it.

Once they had passed through the hamlet, Jane asked about the smile on his face. By the time he had explained, raising a chuckle from both Jane and the Comte, they had turned onto the driveway that led directly up to the Château.

The tree lined, shady drive was the formal route into the grounds of what would be the couples home for the next couple of weeks. It led to a gatehouse guarding the courtyard in front of the main door. The Comte had stayed silent, watching Jane as she gazed in wonder at his home all the way up the drive. He smiled at her expression, he had deliberately brought them this way, in order that she get this view as they drew closer, his home slowly revealing itself as they progressed. They stopped at the foot of the steps that led up to the front door, grooms took charge of the horses, holding them as they dismounted, steps were brought forward to ease Jane's dismount, though the men did so without any. Will knew that unlike at Windsor, it was the tradition here that the steps were only used by women and children usually, though anyone learning to ride would also be offered them. 

Will had quickly dismounted and walked to the side of them, offering his hand to steady her as she got her first taste of life at the Château for the family and their guests. Once she reached the ground the groom bowed to her, before he turned to move the steps away to the side of the yard, ready for the next time they were needed. Once that was done, he returned and along with other grooms they led the horses away, whilst the Comte thanked and dismissed the two who had accompanied them.

The Comte led them up to the door, which opened as they reached it to reveal the Comtesse. “Will, welcome back, you return quite the hero, not to mention newly titled and honoured by your King.” She smiled as she embraced him then kissed him on both cheeks, before turning to an again nervous Jane, embracing her and kissing her on both cheeks too, she greeted the Girl warmly. “And you must be Jane, it is a pleasure to welcome you to our home, I hope it will be yours in the same way it is Will's. While you are here, please want for nothing.” She assured the Girl, who at one time would have been competition for her daughter.

The Comtesse had changed little, she was still beautiful and elegant, moving with an assured grace, without a hint of arrogance, however he did notice grief in her eyes. He was not surprised, though saddened by it, he knew that all her children had died in service to the Tripods, yet of them all, only one had been returned home for burial. Like so many others who had lost family to those alien monsters, they didn't know where or if the others were buried at all, let alone where or how they had died, they had just been told that they had done and no more. Despite noticing her grief, he greeted her warmly, assuring her he was glad to be back, which was certainly true, Jane thanked her and expressed admiration of the Château. Smiling the Comtesse gently put an arm round the nervous girl and guided her into the house, Will and the Comte shared a grin, they both knew that Jane would be at her ease soon, under the care of the lady of the house.

An hour later they sat at the family table in the small, private dining room, Jane dressed in a fine robe, the Comtesse had found for her, after she had received the letter from the couple a few weeks before. As a result of that letter Jane had found the dressing room in her suite was full of the clothes she would need while here. She was now, as expected, firmly at ease with the older woman, who was gently coaching Jane about life in the Château as well as listening as the two described their experience at Windsor. 

Will had been unsurprised to find himself back in his old rooms, with the dressing room full of familiar clothes. He was pleased to discover his old man servant was to look after him again, glad the man had survived, they were soon back chatting easily, just as they had before, it was almost as if Will had never been away. He was glad to find that most of the clothes either still fitted or had already been adjusted to do so, he was not sure which.

After the meal, rather than the ladies withdrawing to the drawing room, as would be usual, they all went into the day room for brandy, the Comte smoked a cigar. That was one thing Will had never got the hang of, even though the Comte tried and was amused by the attempt, at least until Eloise and her mother had shown their displeasure. That had been the last time Will had tried to smoke, he had even resisted at Windsor.

Once they were all settled, conversation started with news of the community who called the Comte's lands home, but as they began their second glass, Will was asked if he would tell his story. The two aristocrats sat spellbound as his adventurers were unravelled to them, though not in as much detail as it had been told to his own family. The Comte and Comtesse realised and respected that, they also noted that as the tale got darker, Jane instinctively moved to comfort him, a move they were both quietly pleased about.

The next morning Will was up with the sun, he dressed casually in trousers shirt and sweater, not waiting for the Valet to arrive, he needed to do something before Breakfast. He had not gone to awaken Jane, leaving her to rise in her own time, besides he needed to do this alone, this time at least. Donning socks then suitable shoes he left his rooms and made his way through the corridors, he remembered the route to the back of the Château, it was one he and Eloise had taken often. He arrived in the gardens, which were little changed, still formal and beautiful. He both wanted and didn't want to take this walk, it was one he needed to take, clear out the ghosts of his past visits, with Eloise and lay them to rest, he needed to deal with the memories being here again, there was one more thing he had to do as well, before he brought Jane out here. Taking a seat on the wall surrounding the formal pool, looking across the water and lilies to the bench where he had always sat with her, he remembered past conversations, echoes of that time. He was surprised that he felt little sadness, regrets yes, but these were memories of a happy time, in good company, a past he was glad to recall, a short, but significant part of his life. It had been a break from a long hard journey, it was not a time of sadness by any means, his reminiscences were of the type he had heard old men discussing, remembering times long gone, like those men these were not ones of times he would rather forget.

The honeyed fragrances of the flowers of the water Lilies and the late season blooms in the beds surrounding the pool, filled his nostrils today, just as they had that summer, a scent like a healing drink. He stood, walked over to the bench where he had often sat with Eloise, but did not sit this time. Instead he smiled as his hand brushed the white painted wood where her arm would always lay, he could almost hear her laughter drifting musically on the fragrant air, his memory full.

He stood for several minutes, simply looking at the bench, deep in his memories. His reverie was interrupted by the noise of a squeaky wooden wheel crunching over the gravel path. One of the gardeners appeared pushing a wooden barrow, he stopped at the sight of Will. Will looked up, seeing it was the familiar man who had often interrupted Will and Eloise conversations on this bench, whilst he went about his duties. He greeted the man familiarly, as he always had before, the gardener smiled, touched his cap and growled. “Bonjour Monsieur Anglais.”

There was a moments silence before both broke out in laughter, then the man continued on his way, their private social etiquette fulfilled. Will had never known the man's name, not because of lack of interest, but the two had always simply spoken thus and no more, it was a construct of their own acquaintance and respect for each other. It had become a standing joke between them, one Will was glad had survived the passage of time and his absence, just as the chess invitation ritual had. They were signs he was still accepted in this place, familiarities that were reassuring to him, from a community that could easily have resented him for departing as he had last time.

It was time, he knew, the moment had come. He had to progress to the reason he had come alone, he had not consciously been delaying it, but then he knew he had been, simply by wallowing in memory. He left the formal gardens via a gate in the tall wall on which grew peaches and other fruit, emerging into the area where the tournament had taken place, where he had last seen Eloise alive. Here she had been chosen to be Queen of the event and after performing her duties, was taken by the machine constructed to transport those alien creatures who, unknown to the capped and uncapped at the time, had murdered her. None of those she had left behind on that day, had any idea how long she had lived once lifted into the Tripod. Perhaps she had died whilst it stood in view of the place she had called home moments after being lifted into the machine, or perhaps she had seen the Hall of beauty in their City, they would never know. This day though, there was no sign that a tournament had ever taken place here at all, the tents and stands were gone, there were no marks in the turf to show where they had been, he wondered if another had been held since, he would see if the opportunity to ask presented itself while they were here. So much of the Château was the same as it had been, but this area was certainly not unchanged.

A path had been cut through the grass, leading to a new, stone temple like, building, which had a white painted wooden arbour in front of it. The grass path gave way to paved nearer the structure, it led across newly created gardens which surrounded the whole, the planting was immature but colourful already. This monument had been built here, through both love and tragedy. Will walked the path between the beds of flowers, the perfume light and delicate in the early morning air, into the wooden structure, where seats were built along the sides for people to sit and contemplate whatever they wish. Two shallow steps led down into the stone temple itself, a shelf on either side served as further seating, whilst a long stone bench was directly in front of the focal point of this building. In the very centre of the floor, a white marble plinth stood some four feet tall and three wide. It was a simple stone, contrasting with the stone of the building in which it stood. Will sat on the bench, this was the place chosen by the Comte and Comtesse, this was where their daughter lay. The stone marked the grave of Eloise, the closest he would ever get to her again. He read the inscription her parents had chosen, carved in French of course, then beneath repeated in English.

“Eloise, beloved daughter of this house, taken from us and her intended, who found her, then returned her to us. Queen of the tournament and of our hearts.”

On the back wall above the top of the plinth a carved circular stone plaque, again of white marble, had been set in to the stone of the building. Two faces, one carved in profile on each side of the disk faced each other across it. On the left was Eloise, her name carved around the edge of the disk and picked out in gold beneath her profile, though he did not need the word in order to recognise her. It was the other face surprised him, he had not expected it. They had not told him that they had done it, perhaps fearing he would forbid it. On the right of the disk his own profile was carved, his name in French, Guillaume, beneath. Even if it could never again happen in this life, here in this place, he and Eloise were gazing at each other for eternity. Quite suddenly, quietly, Will let the grief he had held onto for Eloise and Henry go. Tears for them and the others he had known who had died fighting the monsters who had oppressed his race for so long, fell freely from his eyes as he finally mourned for them.

Jane woke and looked around her for a moment at the luxurious room in puzzlement, before she remembered where she was. It hardly seemed possible that only a few weeks ago she could not have dreamed of travelling to a different country to stay in a place like this, yet here she was. She had only seen rooms like this at Windsor, this one somehow seemed more comfortable, the bed was large and not too soft, a door from the room led to a dressing room, which because they had known her size, was full of clothes she could use. Beyond that was an incredible bathroom. There was even a sitting area in this bedroom, that was about the same size as the ground floor of her parents house. A large bay window of five panels of glass, looked out over the gardens, a window seat afforded a comfortable place to view them and some of the lands beyond. The top pane of each panel contained stained glass coats of arms, the colours shining in the morning light. The furniture in the room was clearly antique, but very decorative and comfortable, the ceiling of moulded plaster, topping walls of painted murals depicting gardens. Jane smiled as she relaxed in the bed, she could get used to this. A gentle tapping at the door brought her from her thoughts, back to reality.

“Come in.” She called, remembering it would be the maid she had been introduced to yesterday.

The girl, who was only a little older than Jane, entered. “Good morning Mademoiselle Jane.” She said, placing a tray on the table in front of the fireplace. “It is a beautiful day outside, there is tea for you here, your robe is beside you, I shall prepare the bathroom ready for you while you have your drink.”

“Thank you, Gabrielle.” Jane smiled.

Gabrielle had been selected to be Jane's maid during her stay, because of the closeness of their ages, though mainly because the maid spoke excellent English, while Jane had little or no French. Gabrielle held up the silk robe for Jane, who climbed out of bed and slipped into it, then went to pour herself a cup of tea before she went to sit in the window seat, to look out over the gardens, whilst the maid disappeared into the bathroom. 

Gabrielle emerged a few minutes later. “The shower is running for you Mademoiselle, whilst you prepare for the day I shall select some suitable clothes for you to wear for this morning, if that is alright with you?” 

“Yes, thank you, Gabrielle, I would appreciate that and as much help as I can get, to get used to this life while I am here. This is so different to what I am used to.” Jane replied.

“Not to worry, I shall help a much as I can Mademoiselle Jane.” Gabrielle replied, smiling. “Now go get ready, breakfast will be ready downstairs soon.”

Jane nodded, put the cup back on the tray and went to the bathroom.

She returned having experienced her first shower and carried out her normal morning routine, although never in such a sumptuous bathroom. She had called Gabrielle to explain how to adjust the shower and use it before she got into it, she had quite enjoyed the experience in the end though. Gabrielle was intrigued that Jane had no previous experience of showers. “So do they not have showers in England? How do you get clean each day?”

“We normally would just wash, but take a bath regularly or go for a swim in the river as well.” Jane explained. “Perhaps showers exist in Britain, but I have never seen one before, they didn't even have them at Windsor, at least not in the rooms we were in.”

Gabrielle nodded her understanding, before leaving Jane to shower. By the time Jane had finished, Gabrielle had laid out some clothes for her. A light, casual, pretty summer dress, matching shoes, and some underwear for her in the dressing room, so when she returned to the bedroom all they needed to do was style her hair then select a necklace and earrings before she was ready for the morning. She glanced out of the window, to see a man with a wheelbarrow tending one of the beds.

“So how did you enjoy your first Shower?” Gabrielle asked as she checked her charge over, making small adjustments.

Jane smiled broadly. “It was wonderful, so invigorating.”

“It is better than just a wash, yes?” The maid smiled as re wrapped Jane's hair in a fresh towel to dry, ready to be styled lightly for the morning. “I hope you like my choice for you to wear, it is warm outside already, so I thought you would like something summery for this morning. I have a shawl to go with it for inside should you need it, it can get cool inside the castle even on the hottest of days. Of course, you will change after lunch, the afternoon is when visitors are most likely to come, so you shall need to be just a little more formal, even if they don't you will need to be dressed appropriately even if you go for a ride or out visiting. Then of course later still, at the dressing gong, you shall change for dinner. Anyway, I have selected these shoes for this morning, they are flat and should be more comfortable for you in the house and gardens. There is also some simple jewellery if you need it, rather than your own, nothing too complicated until this evening and I see you have pierced ears which improves the range we have available.”

The wrap was a perfect compliment to the dress and Jane selected a simple chain necklace to complete the outfit. Gabrielle helped her put it on and knelt to put the shoes on Jane's feet. It was still an odd experience for Jane, having help to be dressed, but knew after Windsor it was expected so had determined to simply accept it here, it would be a long time before she would be pampered like this after they left. She noticed that her own shoes had been cleaned and polished while she slept, they had been placed beside the bed ready for when she needed them again, she knew the clothes she had arrived in would be being laundered, if they hadn't been already.

Once Jane was fully dressed Gabrielle had her sit in front of the mirror at the dressing table in the room removed the towel carefully, she began to brush her barely damp hair, adding a little more styling than Jane had even considered before. Gabrielle actually showed Jane several styles, before they both were happy with one, she then started to apply a little light make up to Jane's face. This did make Jane, uncomfortable, but Gabrielle insisted it was part of her job and reassured Jane that it was no trouble and wearing it was expected.

Once completed, Jane was very happy with the way she looked, it was very subtle. “You know Gabrielle, I could get used to this.” She giggled.

“Good!” Smiled the maid happily. “I hope you do, because while you are here and any time you come, it is my job to ensure you are dressed for the day as well as ensuring you want for nothing in your chambers. I shall lay out your clothes for this afternoon while you are out this morning, I noticed your own clothes have one or two small tears which I shall mend for you and then later help you dress for dinner. Guillaume has his old Valet to do all this for him, the one he had last time he was here. When he gets back, Rene will have everything ready for him.”

Jane looked up, concerned. “Will has gone out?”

“Oui, yes, just to the grave, early this morning he rose dressed casually and went out into the garden, he shall be back soon.” Gabrielle replied.

“The grave? Oh you mean he has gone to see Eloise.” Jane replied, then grew more concerned and stood. “Oh my, he will be upset, I don't think he has mourned her yet, I should go to him.”

The maid put her hand gently on Jane's arm to stop her. “No Jane, do not worry, he needs to do this on his own this time, that way he can take you with him later. He needs to say goodbye first, so that he is free to move on with you, it is for the best to let him do that. I think you shall see him before breakfast, now is there anything else I can do for you Mademoiselle Jane?”

“Actually Gabrielle, there is.” Jane sat as she spoke, accepting the maids advice, she had after all known both Will and Eloise. “First of all, at least when we are on our own, please just call me Jane.”

Gabrielle smiled. “But, of course, if that is what you wish.”

Jane chuckled. “It is, now the second thing you could help me with if you would. If you notice I am making mistakes here, or in need of advice, like just then, please do not hesitate to tell me. I am just so nervous of letting Will down and this is all quite strange to me.”

Gabrielle tilted her head to one side, a quizzical look on her face. “I do not think you could let Master Will down, Jane, but I understand and of course I shall help you where I can. For the most part though, just be yourself, do not try to be someone or something that you aren't. Now how about I teach you a little French each day, would that be helpful to?”

Jane nodded. “Oh yes, that would be good, it was actually the other thing I was going to ask you to do. I think Will hopes that we will be able to visit here often, so it would be good to learn to speak to you all properly in your language.”

“I think the Comte and Comtesse would be pleased to hear that Will would like to do that and you want him to a well. So if you like, let us begin.” Gabrielle nodded and began to teach Jane a few words while she made up the bed.

Half an hour later Will knocked on the door of Jane's rooms, Gabrielle stopped her from opening it. “Go sit in the window, I suspect that will be Will to take you down to Breakfast, I shall let him in if it is.”

Jane smiled, realising Gabrielle was encouraging her to show off for him. She went over and sat on the seat, while Gabrielle went over to the door. Jane nodded her readiness as they both giggled briefly. Swiftly schooling her features, Gabrielle opened the door.

There stood Will, he was dressed in a casual suit and looked well groomed. Gabrielle motioned for him to enter, he stepped in and saw Jane sat in the window seat. Gabrielle left the room, closing the door after her.

“Good morning, you look wonderful.” He said.

“Merci Guillaume.” She smiled, then reverted to English. “So do you, my love.”

Will looked down at himself. “I always quite liked this suit, I was glad it still fitted. Was that Gabrielle by the way? She has grown since I last saw her, she used to like to practice her English on me, glad she is teaching you some French it will be handy. Anyway I am here to escort you to breakfast Mademoiselle.” He bowed.

Jane giggled and rose as he offered her his arm, she took it and he guided her out into the corridor, to lead her for the least formal meal of the day in the Château.

The Comte and Comtesse were just taking their seats in the breakfast room when the couple arrived.

The Comtesse looked up smiling. “Good morning to you both, I see Gabrielle has looked after you Jane, I trust you both slept well?”

Both assured her that they had as they sat down at the table.

The Comte nodded his approval. “Good! Now Guillaume I hope you found what you needed to in the grounds?”

“I did sir.” Will agreed sadly.

“Then I think perhaps it is time to take Jane after breakfast, I am sure she would love to see the gardens.” The Comtesse suggested kindly.

Will nodded and they began to help themselves to the breakfast of cooked meats, cheeses, fruits, jams and Croissants. Jane had never tasted the last, but found she liked them, especially with the fresh butter served in dishes, one for each of them.

“I hope you like what we did for her Will?” The Comte asked. “It seemed appropriate, but now I am anxious to know what you think of it.”

“I was surprised, but yes it is I think what you have done is quite appropriate.” Will agreed.

“Then I am pleased.” The Comte replied. “As you know she was the last surviving one of our Children, as well as the only girl and is the only one that was returned to us here after their death, which was entirely thanks to you my boy. For what you meant to each other, I hoped you would not be offended by the plaque and agree that what we had done was fitting. That said it does not do to dwell too much on the past, we must now all look forward and you have brought the lovely Jane to meet us. You are the future my dear, for our beloved Guillaume, who is the closest we have to a son, which he nearly was officially. I for one am very pleased you have come with him, it is my hope that you will both regard this place as another home.”

Jane was a bit surprised by what the man had said. “Why thank you, Comte, I know how much Eloise meant to Will, he has told me much about her, she certainly sounds like a lovely person. He told me much about her parents and home too, I am just so pleased to meet you both and see this place for myself.”

“As Will knows and now you do too, I hope Jane, you are most welcome here.” The Comtesse assured her.

Conversation turned to plans for the day for the rest of the meal, Jane and Will were free to settle in for most of the day, although there would be a formal dinner that evening.

After Breakfast, the Comte, as was his habit, went to his study, while the Comtesse decided to join the couple walking the gardens. Jane took great interest in the variety of plants, the Comtesse was happy as the young girl showed her knowledge of what was growing in the gardens, but also asked about the species she did not know. The two women were soon chatting away like old friends, much to Will's delight that the two were getting on so well. He was enjoying seeing them both comparing what they knew about the plants, Jane suggesting other species to compliment the existing, describing the plant and its care to the Comtesse. He knew Jane had learnt all this from the gardens at her home, she was keen to learn as well, listening attentively as the older woman told her about the plants she did not recognise. They were both arranging for plants to be exchanged between both gardens, keen to see how different species coped in the different locations. They both looked at blooms, assessing them ready to be included in the cut flower displays in the Châteaux, the Comtesse had a pair of Secateurs with her, the gardeners had left buckets of water in each bed so that when any were cut they could be placed there to keep them fresh. Once they had left the garden, Will knew the head Gardener would gather them up and take them to the cool house, where the Comtesse or the house keeper would arrange them for display. 

They walked over to the large greenhouses, where more tender plants were grown and flowering plants would be planted to provide blooms in the winter. Will had always been fascinated by the enormous structures, especially the ones where produce, such as pineapples, were grown. On the other side of them were the Kitchen gardens which again Jane and the Comtesse compared notes on, before they walked back through the formal gardens, steadily, eventually reaching the gate out to the memorial. 

The Comtesse hung back, allowing Will to lead Jane to the grave, the young woman realised where they were heading and took his arm reassuringly. They walked steadily into the Arbour and Jane took in the memorials before sitting next to Will on the bench in front of the grave. The Comtesse followed, slowly behind them and sat in the Arbour, allowing the two time, but curious about the reaction of the girl who was on Will's arm and in his heart now they were here. 

Jane sat silently for a long moment, then spoke softly. “Hello Eloise, I am glad to meet you at last, Will ha told me so much about you. I am Jane, from the same village in England that Will is from, I knew him before he set off on his journey. He and I are together now, but I know that there will always be a part of him that loves you, it is part of him and I wouldn't change that even if I could. I am glad he came to you this morning alone, he needed that before he brought me to meet you. He has a beautiful sailing ship, we are going exploring on it soon, but he named it for you. Know that I shall take care of him, for both of us, you will always be part of us, never forgotten, the sister I never knew if you like. I feel I am getting to know you through him and this place, I hope I can make him happy, just as I know you did here. I am glad you took him to your heart, as I know he did you, I know I cannot replace you there, nor would I try, we both have different places there. We are both lucky to love this man and he to have that love from two such as us Eloise. Our future may lie far from here, but you shall be with us in our hearts no matter how far we travel from here, I think like Wherton, this place will be an anchor for us, one we shall always return to.”

As Jane fell silent, the Comtesse knew the heart of this girl as strong enough for the truth of what she had said. Will was stoic, as he stood, helping Jane from her seat, she knew he had mourned earlier, now he needed assurance. As the couple walked towards her, the Comtesse opened her arms and enveloped the two in a hug. “You must both be happy together, for my daughter's sake and for your own as well. In the circumstances, I am positive it is what Eloise would have wanted.” She assured them.

They stayed at the Château for two weeks of relaxation, riding, walking, formal dinners and exploring the area. They stayed the full fortnight mainly because they were enjoying their time so much and in order that they could attend the festival to celebrate the end of the Harvest on the estate. All the estate farms and Vineyards participated in the event. There was a fair and performers, as well as a large open air meal. Will reacquainted himself with many of the locals he had known the last time he was here and introduced them to Jane, Will was welcomed back warmly and Jane greeted with the same deferential enthusiasm, they were both vaunted by all. They were left slightly puzzled at this behaviour, but put it down to the fact that Will was the only one with connections to the area who had fought with the Freemen, though there seemed like there could be more to it somehow.

They didn't find out what that may have been until the day after the festival, the morning of the day before they were going to leave. 

When they had arrived, Will had been surprised and overjoyed to find his favourite old horse back in the stables, he had ridden her away when he had left, releasing her soon after catching up with Henry and Beanpole. He was pleased she had made it home those years ago, surprised it had done so without being taken by someone else, the grooms told him it had walked back into the yard one day and waited to be put back in its usual stall. The horse recognised him instantly, the first time he walked into those stables with Jane, as soon as he was next to the stall, the beast nuzzled him happily, just as she always had. He and Jane went riding every day after that, a groom acting a guard for them. Will thoroughly enjoyed riding the horse once more, just as he had with Eloise. Now he rode the vineyards, farms and forests of the estate with Jane at his side and he was just as happy.

When both of them returned from what would be their last ride of this visit, both were certain they would enjoy such rides from the Château, when they returned again. They went to their rooms to shower and change, ready to visit the Comte in his study, he had asked to see them on their return. They both made their way to it together, Will knocking on the familiar door on their arrival.

Hearing the Comte summon them, they both entered the room, where he was sat behind his desk looking through some documents.

“Ah good, you are here, you had a good ride, yes?” He asked them both.

They both assured him that they had.

“Good, good.” He replied, clearly something on his mind. “And you Jane, you have enjoyed your first visit here?”

“Oh yes, er, oui Merci.” She replied, continuing slowly, in stumbling French. “Cet endroit est merveilleux.”

The Comte smiled happily, but rather than see her struggle to translate replied in English.” Ah you have continued to learn some French, that is wonderful, perhaps an indication you wish to return my dear?”

“I would love to, whenever we can.” She replied, not noticing Will was grinning by her side.

The Comte rang the bell for some refreshments, then continued. “I am glad and you will be most welcome. You may have realised, Jane, but the Comtesse and I regard Will as a son even though circumstance prevented us making that official. So it is important to us that he is happy, we can clearly see that you make him so, just as he does. So I am glad that you are learning French and clearly you are growing to love this place as we do. Will, it seems, has brought us another daughter perhaps, a sister to our Eloise as I am told you said on that first morning here?”

The door opened and the Comtesse entered, followed by a footman carrying a tray with a coffee pot and cups.

“Has he asked you yet, or is he taking his time? I can see that a usual he has forgotten to ask you to sit, so I shall, come sit over here, by the window with me.” She waved the couple over to the seats that, like in Jane's room, were set below the window, whilst frowning a rebuke at her husband, who shrugged defeat.

Once they were all seated, she proceeded to pour them all a cup of coffee, continuing to speak. “Now Jane I hope my husband has explained that we are very pleased that you have made Will so happy, we would very much like you to regard our home as yours as well, just as much as Wherton is?”

The Footman left and the Comte walked across the room to sit with them.

“I had just done so the moment before you arrived, my dear.” He assured his wife. “So now we can get on with the reason I asked you here. Will may have told you Jane, that I like to study and analyse a problem from many angles before reaching what I believe is the best possible solution. Since I learnt of the death of the last of my children and at the same time, that Will had survived, I have been looking to resolve a problem we have, with the answers you gave me a few moments ago I believe we may have a solution. I could have raised this when you first arrived, but firstly we wanted to get to know you and secondly if you disliked this place it would not have worked. We both wanted you to become comfortable here on your own, without feeling obligated to do so. As I said, we regard Will as a son and we have seen how happy you make him, which pleases us. As we are getting to know you Jane, you are becoming like a daughter to us as well. Our problem is that we have no heirs left, we are the last of our family, but we cannot allow the role of the Château to die with us.”

“Nor can we allow the responsibilities of our family to end with us, either.” The Comtesse interjected. “There are no cousins or any others left, we two are literally the last left, thanks to those monsters that Will helped defeat.”

The Comte smiled. “Indeed so my dear, which is where we come to you two, Jeanne, Guillaume. You may recall that last time you were here, we wanted to make you officially part of our Family Will, now we want to do just that. We regard you as our son, we wish to make that official and in so doing, making you heir to this Château, estate and us. Everything would be yours one day, a heavy burden I know, but there is no other we would trust to do this properly. We could not ask this of you if Jane had been in the slightest uncomfortable here, it would give you nobility here in France, just as you have been given it in you home country, Baron.”

Will was surprised, he did not know how to answer as Jane took his hand.

The Comtesse leant over and put her hand on Wills as well. “Will, remember my dear, if things had been different, there would have been no question about this. You would have been our son in law and heir through Eloise, but it was not to be. We have seen the love you and Jane share, the local hierarchy have welcomed you both and have asked if you will still inherit, so there is no problem in that direction. We both know it is a big thing to ask of you both, we do not expect you to give up your families at home of course, we would never ask that of you, we could not be that heartless as I hope you know. In fact having spoken with them on the radio, both your mothers and I are exchanging gardening tips amongst other things and we look forward to meeting them sometime.”

“We know it is a big thing that we are asking of you, you will need to talk about it and think hard if you wish to accept or not.” The Comte told them. “I have the papers ready if you decide you will accept, they will make you legally part of our family Will and Heir to it all, but not remove your own heritage. I know it would reassure the people we are responsible to, to have the succession settled.”

“Jane, you need to decide with Guillaume.” The Comtesse said seriously. “You have entered our hearts in a way only our children and the man sat between us, have done before. We did not believe it possible for another to do that, although we knew that Will would one day be likely to marry, yet it has proved to be so. If this is to be done, then you both need to agree, it will affect the future for you both, it will dictate the lives you lead. There is no need to answer just yet, but we shall need an answer soon so that all can be set in place so you would become Vicomte, Will and once you marry each other Jane would become Vicomtesse. If you agree then it would secure all and reassure those that rely on the Château.

Will looked at Jane questioningly, she nodded thoughtfully.

“Well it explains how deferential people were to us yesterday, at the festival.” Will smiled, then looked up at the Comte seriously. “We shall consider it very carefully, this is not something either of us expected in our wildest dreams, but then neither was my becoming a Baron, or a Knight Commander of the Order of the Garter for that matter. I know something of the weight you ask us to take on, from the training you gave me when I was here last. It is something I once was sure about, but things are different now. We shall both think on it, we may need questions answered while we do.”

The Comte nodded appreciatively. “ Of course, please either come and ask them, or send me a note. I would expect no less than for you to consider it carefully, it is all I can ask of you both, but whatever your answer, know this Will. You will both be forever welcome here, I may have offered you nobility of title, but you possess a nobility far more important Guillaume. I have known from our first meeting that you are rich in nobility of both the spirit and of the heart, that is something no one can gift.”

Will and Jane spent the rest of the afternoon walking the gardens, discussing the implications of what they had been offered. Several times they wrote questions for the Comte, which they sent back with the footman who kept a discrete distance from them when not delivering the notes. He would return with the answer on the same paper, then resume his position until needed again. Will led Jane to sit on the bench he and Eloise had favoured, while they had talked, they stayed there for a while, then walked again. They moved on to walk frequently, eventually as they neared their final decision, they settled on the bench next to Eloise grave, where they spoke gently as if to her, including her in the final choice. They sent no questions from the graveside, this was where they considered everything they had been told and all Will knew, eventually this was where they made the decision before returning to the Château.

They barely made it into the sitting room for dinner on time, they spoke to their hosts before they went into the dining room. The Comte then spoke to their Butler, who nodded then left. They had just finished the starter when he returned and nodded, the Comte nodded in return and turned to Will. “After dinner the local dignitaries will be here, they will want to know of your decision.”

The rest of the meal passed as usual, but as on their first evening at the Château the ladies did not leave the men and go to the drawing room, instead they took their drinks to the study, to await the guests.

Half an hour later, they went down to the hall, where a dozen men waited on chairs arranged in front of a table, behind which were four elegant chairs. The Comte and Will took the centre seats with Jane next to Will and the Comtesse next to her husband. The men rose as they entered, only sitting when the Comte indicated they should, while he remained on his feet. He spoke in French, Jane found a smiling Gabrielle stood at her side, to translate what was said for her. 

“Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that the succession has been settled, settled in the way we all hoped. A few minutes ago in my study, Guillaume signed the papers becoming my Heir, he is now Vicomte. You are here to witness this news and announce it to your communities, both he and the future Vicomtesse, Jeanne shall be afforded all privileges their rank gives in this county.” Gabrielle translated for her quietly as the Comte spoke. “With the formal announcement made and knowing you all understand, the next part shall be conducted in English for the benefit of the Vicomte's lady.” The Comte turned to Will and Jane, who both stood.

“Jane, I address you first, we have told you, you have entered our hearts, just as Will did a few years ago. All who have met you here can see that you and he shall marry, I know that we shall see that when the time is right. It is therefore right and fitting that along with Will you receive a family signet ring, please both of you use them also as an engagement ring. These rings will identify you as noble of our house to all Frenchmen and others.”

The Butler lead two footmen in, bearing cushions on which were small boxes. They walked to the Comte who opened the first, it contained a signet ring with the seal incorporating what Will recognised as the arms of the Château engraved on it, set in a V to show that it belonged to a Vicomte or Vicomtesse of the house. The Comte passed the box to Will and nodded, Will took the ring out, put the box on the table then turned to Jane and placed the ring on the finger of her left hand. The Comte then passed the second box containing a larger, but otherwise identical ring to Jane, who placed the ring on Wills finger. There was a round of applause and the Comte and Comtesse both hugged the couple, they then went over to the guests, who shook hands warmly with them both, congratulating them sincerely, before they left to spread the news.

Their first night in the Château as the heirs, felt different to all the others they had spent there. They knew it would be a long time until they would have the responsibility of the Château and all that went with it, but now they felt, somehow, that they truly belonged here. 

The next morning, after breakfast, Jane and the Comtesse were truly emotional as they said goodbye, they knew it would be a year at least before they returned, but the young couple were now a part of this place, the anchor here as strong as the one at Wherton. They had spoken on the Radio with their parents to tell them the news and that this was the day they were returning to the ship, they wished the couple well, as well as assuring them the news of their new status and engagement would be passed on to be added to every one and recorded in the book. 

They set off on Horseback for the coast and the Harbour, accompanied by two grooms, who would return the horses. They rode down the quay where the Eloise was docked, knowing that when they returned the Comte would meet them there, he wanted to see the ship, but the Comtesse had reminded him he had duties that day so he could not come to see them off at the dock. Even so they watched from the deck as the grooms leading the horses back out of the harbour, they were the first of the crew to return from leave, they knew they would need to wait for the others, but had the responsibility to make sure all was ready for the voyage.

“We are so lucky you know Will.” Jane mused as she watched the coast of France sinking into the distance behind them.

They were both leant on the stern rail, watching, knowing they were destined to return. It had been four days since they had left the Château, but they both missed it, just as they missed Wherton and the people they had left behind. “In which way in particular?” He asked.

“Not so long ago we were controlled by creatures skulking in metal machines and three domed Cities. Now we are free, we have three homes, including this ship, we are going on an adventure that is going to last months and we have each other. It is not so long ago, that I would never have believed that so much could change in so short a time.”

They watched France dip below the horizon and turned to face the bow of the ship, looking forward to where they were headed. “I know love, I just hope we humans can live this life we have won.” He said.

“Mmm!” She agreed as she snuggled into his side, his arm slipped around her, looking forward over the deck of the ship and towards their future. 

 

The End.


End file.
